Old Feelings Erupted
by Kat8790
Summary: Set after The Great Race. My version of what should have happened!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brock glared at her as she ran out the door and off the front porch. He ran right after her. She first elbowed him in the face and now in the stomach. He was feeling great as he started getting closer to her. He looked up for a moment to see her face turn around for a brief second and flashed him a smile while sticking out her tongue at him. For a split second that smile distracted him. That smile had once cost him his best friend. As he continued to watch her run he almost tripped over a trash can that was lying on the side walk. He glared at the back of her head again as he picked up the pace. How dare she try to distract him! He was almost ready to pass her when the cramp he had developed in his side started getting worse. He clutched at it and tried to deal with the pain, he was determined to not let her win.

He couldn't help but admit though that she was in great shape. There was no way that he didn't notice. He was a man after all. Running a pretty good distance behind her now he noticed how well she had kept her body in that hourglass figure shape he loved so much. He had to shake his head and remind himself that he shouldn't be checking out his ex-wife. It wasn't the first time he had checked her out since the divorce. One of the times happened just earlier in the week when Van was helping her train. He was stretching in the driveway when she had run by. He had made fun of her of course but he would have gotten hit if he had said she looked great running.

He shook his head. He had to concentrate on winning. He wasn't about to lose to his ex-wife again. He pushed himself harder, trying to ignore the pain that was pulsing itself on his side. He could see the pizza place in his sight. He was running neck and neck with Reba. She turned to give him that sexy smile that always got to him and it worked. He stumbled a bit and fell behind. He heard her laugh and he surprised himself by smiling. It didn't insult him that she was laughing at him. He just wanted to hear her laugh. It's been so long, even if she was laughing at him, he didn't care. He saw her running faster by the time he was able to get straight again and then he realized that winning was going to be impossible.

He stopped running and let himself enjoy the pleasure of a walk when he saw her reach the front doors of the pizza place. He smiled as she started humming the theme to rocky and doing a little job near the front steps. She was going to rub this in his face that's for sure. He sure wouldn't mind her rubbing…no! He couldn't think thoughts like that. They were divorced and he was married. He saw that smile again when she finally stopped and grinned widely at him. He always thought she had the most beautiful smile. He used to tell her when they were married that he wanted to place a picture of that smile up in his office. He always had meant to get around to it too but he never did. He wished now that he had because he wanted to be able to see her smile all the time.

Reba continued to smile big at him as he finally made it to the front doors of the pizza place. He placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath, he was grateful for the pleasure of being able to stop. He felt a pat on his back and he turned to Reba. "Come on old timer. You owe me a pizza." He shook his head and grinned. He opened the door for her and let her walk by. He took shook his head once again after he caught himself checking out her backside again. He also couldn't help but notice the spot she patted was warm from her touch and he never wanted that feeling to go away. When they walked in they stopped to look around. It was packed. The only table that was free was a small table in the back by the restroom. "You sure you will be able to make it back there old man?" Reba teased. "You sure we don't need to stop halfway to rest."

He glared at her while she chuckled. "Just go sit down and I'll order the pizza." Reba smiled one last time at him before walking to the back, assuring they got the table. Brock walked up to the counter and ordered a medium pizza, half green peppers half pepperoni. He ordered them drinks and walked to the table that Reba sat herself down at. "Ice tea, two slices of lemon right?" he asked setting the glass down in front of her, he always remembered her favorite drink. She jumped as she seemed to be deep in thought. She smiled a bit and nodded. He sat down a crossed from her with his coke, setting the ticket number of their pizza on the table. "What are you thinking?"

Reba was brought out of their thoughts and looked up from her ice tea that she had been staring at for a while now. "What?" she asked

Brock raised an eye brow at her as he set down his soda after taking a sip. "You seem a little out of it now, anything wrong? What happened to the whole Mrs. Rocky thing you had going outside?"

Reba laughed a bit and flashed her pearly white teeth at Brock. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about all the other times we used to run together."

Brock nodded and smiled, suddenly finding himself thinking about them as well. They used to have so much fun together when they ran. He always teased her, calling her lead feet. He was only kidding about that but he felt bad because he guessed his teasing and competitiveness is what turned her off from running. He hated that he ruined it for her. She always did enjoy it. He chuckled when he found himself thinking of the bets they used to have, kind of like now but back then the loser did whatever the winner wanted. Back then he didn't care of who won because they usually both got what they wanted out of it, a long nice massage to relax the tense and hurt muscles from the long run and then a nice hot steamy shower…together.

He must have been really smiling because Reba was looking at him funny and then he heard her talking. "Are you ok? What are you grinning at?"

He noticed she seemed a little hesitant to ask and he was afraid to answer. He could get hit for this. "Just thinking about the bets we used to have when we ran together."

It didn't seem to click with her right away. She looked confused. "Why? They were stupid and…" Finally it registered in her brain and her face turned the same color as her hair. She looked away from the smiling Brock for a moment and looked towards the counter. "Is our pizza up yet?"

Brock shook his head at her trying to change the subject but he could understand. They were divorced. Talking about past memories like that was not a relatively good thing anymore. "I'll check." He said politely. He hated to make her feel anymore uncomfortable than he already did so he decided to drop the subject of their used to be happy life together and try to get through this meal with her. He didn't really have to try and get through the meal. He would enjoy every minute of it. He loved being alone with her and with seeing her smile almost every minute today had turned this day into the best day he has ever had lately. He walked up to the counter and placed the ticket number by the same ticket number by their pizza. He grabbed it and carefully took it back to the table, careful of any little children that were running around. "Bon appetit." He said with a really bad French accent.

Reba laughed at his accent and immediately took a slice of pizza with green peppers. "You're accent is terrible."

He glared taking a side of pepperoni. "Don't get me started on accents. I'll have to make fun of yours." He said teasingly.

Reba smirked and looked at him funny. "I don't have an accent, YOU have an accent." She said giving a small giggle. He shivered a bit when he heard that giggle. He loved that giggle. He missed it. He missed her. He missed their friendship and all the good times they have had together. It was all ruined now because of his stupidity. He couldn't control himself and now he had thrown away the best thing that ever happened to him.

There was silence between the both of them and Brock kept trying to focus on his pizza but his eyes kept going to Reba. There were little things he just kept noticing about her. The way she drank her ice tea in small little sips, eating her pizza in small tiny bites, taking forever to chew them. It may seem weird to watch and try to memorize the way she ate but he wanted to remember any detail he could because he doesn't see her like he used to. He used to see her everyday. The only excuse he has to come over to her house anymore was to see the kids and they were growing up fast and soon he would have to think of another excuse to come over or he would have to face reality that she wasn't his anymore and he had to let go. She seemed to be lost in thought as well and didn't notice him staring at her the whole time they ate their pizza.

He noticed a bead of sweat slide from the back of her hair to her neck and he watched as it slowly, teasingly, made its way down the side of her neck, down her chest and into her running shirt. He stared at the spot the bead disappeared to for the longest time. It may have seemed like an innocent thing but to him it was the hottest thing that could have happened at that moment. She wasn't even trying to drive him crazy and yet here she was doing it so well without even knowing it. He shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable as that bead of sweat reminded him of the way she looked when he saw her back at her house after she had ran. Van was helping her and they were happy about something but he couldn't help but notice how sweating gave her a beautiful glow. The way it dripped down to her chest and the sound of her heavy breathing drove him crazy. It was weird, considering she probably didn't feel sexy at the time and she more than likely wasn't even trying to be sexy but he was glad he got out of there fast with those tight running pants on or they would have noticed a little something if he had stayed any longer.

He shifted again as he saw another bead of sweat make its way to a place where he would love to be again but knew he would never be able to go. He finally decided to stop checking her out before she noticed or worse, put him in a position where he wouldn't be able to leave the table without her noticing something had appeared doing their short time together.

He glanced at her and decided to ask her a question. He told himself he wouldn't talk about their good times because it made her uncomfortable but he had to know. "Reba…" he said glancing at her, waiting for her to respond.

"What?" she asked as she swallowed the last bit of pizza crust. She reached over and took another slice, waiting for Brock to say something. "What?" she repeated.

He hesitated for a moment. "Well…don't get mad at my question. It's just a question that I need an answer to."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Will you get on with it." She said a little annoyed.

Brock nodded and took a deep breath. "I was just curious…" he paused for a moment. He thought a second really hoping she didn't hit him. He figured he better ask soon because she gave him a look that said he better continue or else. "Was our life together…our marriage…ever really that bad?" he asked

Reba stopped eating for a moment and looked at him like he was crazy. Did they really have to get into this? She didn't really know what to say so she responded the only way she knew how…sarcasm. "No, once you left it was pretty good."

Brock glared at her. Why did she always have to make a joke when he was trying to be serious? He wanted to know the true answer and here she was trying to act funny. "Reba, why do you always crack jokes? With all the jokes you crack I have to ask. Did you ever love me?"

Reba couldn't believe this. "Of course I did Brock. I do…did love you once." She hoped he didn't notice her slip. He did. She tried covering up with a joke. "I think it on a Tuesday." She said with a smile.

Brock suddenly became angry. "Be serious for once, this is something I have to know ok."

Reba suddenly got very serious. "You don't know if our marriage was good?" she asked a bit shocked.

Brock shrugged and took a small bite of pizza. He chewed slowly, trying to delay answering. He finally swallowed and took a sip of coke before he replied. "It's just, with all the jokes you make…"

Reba shook her head. "Brock, I make those jokes because I didn't know how to deal with it ok. I was hurt when you said you had to marry another woman because you got her pregnant. It was the only way I knew how to deal with it and to answer your question honestly…" She paused a moment, the longest moment in Brock's life if he had a say. "Yes, our marriage was good at one time. It was very good."

Brock smiled. He accepted her answer. He didn't really want her to go further explanation because if she did they would eventually get into the times when their marriage wasn't so good and their time together right at that moment would have ended in a fight. Brock didn't want that. They continued to eat their pizza in silence and once they were done there wasn't much left to do except to leave.

They had gotten up and walked out together. Brock didn't know where to go from here. They both stopped outside the door and he noticed she was hesitating too. He didn't really want to go home just yet and he wasn't so sure if Cheyenne and the rest of the family were done with their dinner. He surely didn't want to eat it. If he really wanted to be honest with himself, he really didn't want to leave Reba yet. He wanted to spend as much time with her alone as possible. They have been getting along so well with this little outing. As they ran to the pizza place he had to remind himself he was a married man and he still was obviously but didn't care. At that moment, he didn't care. "Do you want to take a walk? I don't want to go back and find their not finished and were forced to eat Cheyenne's cooking."

Reba chuckled a bit and nodded. They walked down the street, in silence, side by side. It was like when they were dating, they took walks together all the time, along the beach that is and this certainly wasn't the beach but he wanted to just grab her hand and hold it tight like he used to. He was beginning to realize all he had given up when he left her. He shouldn't have left her. He was grateful for BJ and Henry but it was something about Reba that always made her close to his heart and it wasn't because she was the mother of his first three children and it wasn't because they were married for twenty years. There was just something about her that made him want to keep close to her.

He couldn't help but notice as they walked how the evening breeze brushed her gorgeous red hair ever so gently back away from her face. She closed her eyes as she walked and felt the gentle breeze against her face. She looked so gorgeous to him at that moment. She always loved the breeze of the cool evenings and she drove him nuts when they were married how she would love to have the window open at night but now he wouldn't care if she opened every window in the house at night, just as long as he was right beside her in bed. He didn't even care if they spent the rest of their nights with their backs facing each other like they did for a while before he left, just as long as he was right there in bed with her. He really screwed up and he meant what he had said when his dad had died. He will be sorry forever. He was sorry he didn't care for her feelings and didn't bother to show up sometimes at the marriage counselor but instead went out with BJ. He hated himself for it everyday.

As he continued to watch her he continued to smile. If only they could spend the rest of their days like this. His eyes drifted over her face, she was really beautiful. He knew every beautiful curve of her face and he was still amazed at how she hasn't aged while he continued to look older everyday. Her eyes were gorgeous. They were beautiful pools of blue. He loved her long eyelashes and how they used to brush against him when he kissed her. His eyes roamed over her face and bare arms and couldn't help but think of how that pale skin she had always made her look like a precious china doll, too beautiful too touch. Her skin was always soft and she always smelled of strawberries. He sniffed the air hoping the breeze would carry her sent. He was disappointed when it didn't.

Reba suddenly stopped. "Are you ok?" she asked

Brock stopped right in front of her. "Yeah, why?" he asked innocently. He hoped she didn't notice that he was staring at her the whole time they were walking together.

"You have been quiet the whole time and we have walked almost a mile." Brock didn't really hear her. He was staring at her beautiful pink lips. He loved her lips. They were always soft and always kissable looking. They looked like that now. He knew he shouldn't. He really knew kissing her was the worst thing he could ever do. She was happy without him, she was better off without him, and he should just leave whatever good memories they had in the past but she just looked so darn good to him. "Brock…" Reba said with concern in her voice. Her voice was the sweetest voice he could ever hear. Her singing voice was gorgeous and she always had him in a daze when she did sing. He really wished she would sing more often. His thoughts soon drifted back to her kissable looking lips. He took a step forward and didn't notice her sudden look of fear. "Bro…"

She was cut off immediately by Brock grabbing the sides of her face and bringing her into a kiss. He felt her pushing away for a moment but then his heart soared with happiness as she stopped fighting and started kissing back. Her lips were as soft as they always had been. He pulled her closer and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him. His tongue ran a crossed her lips, trying to gain access. She immediately let him and followed suit of him, massaging his tongue with hers. Her body pressed against him was the greatest thing he felt in a long time. He moved his hands to her sides, memorizing her curves and her body. He wanted to have a memory to last him a lifetime.

It was when she felt his hands move against her body that she was brought out of her own daze. Brock was trying to pull her even closer as Reba quickly pushed him away and broke the kiss. She stood there shocked, flushed, and lips swollen from the wildfire shocking of a kiss they just had. Reba didn't know what to do or say. She had noticed the stares but she didn't think anything of it. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as she ran away from him, Brock ran straight after her. He couldn't believe he just did what he did. How could he kiss her? They were divorced and they both were better off without each other, at least she was. The kiss they just had was going to make things so complicated. Whatever happened from here on out, they would never forget the kiss. He didn't know what came over him. Maybe he just kissed her because he was thinking about all the good memories they had. He just got caught up in the moment of his own thoughts but that didn't explain the sparks, the wildfires. He pushed himself to go faster as he ran after her. He forgot about the cramp that showed itself again in his side. He was too worried about Reba and he needed to catch up with her. She was far ahead now and he cursed himself for not being faster.

He cursed himself for not being able to just leave things the way they were. He screwed things up for the second time in their lives. The first was when he gave in to Barbara Jean in the x-ray room and now he screwed it up again by kissing her when they were getting along so well. He should have just gone with trying to be friends. At least then once the kids were out of the house and grown he would still have an excuse to see her once in a while. His shoes on the pavement seemed extremely loud as he tried pushing himself harder to catch up with her. His heart was pounding in his ears and breathing was becoming harder. Despite the feeling that he was about to pass out he wanted to catch up to her, he needed to. They had much to discuss. They couldn't just leave the issues they have alone. They did that when they got divorced. They didn't discuss anything. He wasn't about to let that happen again, not this time.

He watched as she turned a corner and he when he finally turned that same corner she had disappeared. He stopped suddenly to let himself rest a minute and kick himself for letting her get away. He should have held onto her tight. He should have known she would try to get away from what just happened. She may get away for a bit but he would find her. He was determined to find her. He turned around and ran back the way he came. He knew if he truly wanted to find her that he would have to get his car, which was still parked in Reba's driveway. He ran back as fast as he could, taking breaks here and there because it would do him no good if he passed out right there on the side walk.

He arrived back at the house and was just going to get in the car and leave but he thought it was best if he informed his family of where he was going and what he was doing. Plus, he realized he needed his keys. He walked in through the back door to find them cleaning up the dishes from their dinner. Everyone was looking a little queasy but he understood considering Cheyenne cooked. "Come on guys it wasn't that bad." He heard coming from his eldest daughter.

Kyra was the one who usually had a sarcastic comment but from the look on her face he figured she must have been afraid to open her mouth without puking. Everyone turned once they heard the door open. "Dad, where have you been?" Cheyenne asked a little annoyed he missed her dinner. "Where is mom?"

"Well…" he said pausing a moment. He felt kind of bad he didn't eat what his daughter cooked them but he always told her cooking wasn't one of her strong points. "Your mother and I had one last running competition and she beat me. I owed her a pizza."

"You guys had pizza!" yelled Van. He looked disappointed. "You should have told me. I would have ran, ran away from Cheyenne's cooking." He mumbled. Cheyenne heard though and smacked him on the back of his head.

Brock chuckled a bit but then remembered exactly why he came back here in the first place. "I need my car keys." He said urgently while looking around the kitchen where he had left his stuff earlier.

Barbara Jean reached in her pocket and handed them to him. She looked confused. "Here." She said. "Where are you going?"

He hesitated but he figured whatever happened between him and Reba, Barbara Jean would find out eventually. "I have to go find Reba. I can't go into details right now but she ran away and now I have to find her." He said rushing out the back door again. Everyone stood up in alarm and started following him out the door. He turned when he heard foot steps and saw that everyone had followed him. "No." he said stopping them dead in their tracks. "You guys stay here if she comes back. I'll call you on my cell phone." Everyone started mumbling angrily and went inside, everyone but Barbara Jean. Brock stopped as he saw her standing there. "Barbara Jean, go back inside. I have to go alone. It's just that…" He paused unsure of what to tell her. "I have to go alone."

Barbara Jean nodded and had a sort of hurtful expression a crossed her face. "Go." She said her voice breaking a bit.

He was beginning to see that she might have an idea already of what had happened or what was going on. "I'm sorry Barbara Jean I just really need to go talk to her and…" He paused again and his heart broke when he saw the tear escape her eye. "I'm sorry."

She wiped it away and chuckled a bit. "Go before you lose her again ya mo'ron."

Brock thought about hugging her but he didn't. It would only make it worse. He quickly got in the car and sped away. He was somewhat on edge as he turned sharp corners and sped down the street. He didn't even realize how fast he was going until he was pulled over by a cop and received a speeding ticket. He slowed down after that and figured it was a good thing anyway because if he continued speeding he could miss seeing Reba. He searched back at the pizza place and continued on from there where they took their walk. He finally made it to where she disappeared around a corner and went a little further than he did when running. He cursed himself again for going back for his car. He should have just continued from where he was at, now he was really behind. She really could be anywhere now.

He searched the neighborhood a bit more and then decided to pull over for a moment and think. He pounded the wheel in frustration. He should just leave it alone. He should just let her be. He has screwed her life up more than he needs to. Maybe it would be best if he didn't find her. He sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel. It was for the best. At least he kept telling himself that. There was no need to get into why he kissed her. He should just leave it and her alone and that's exactly what he was going to do. It may kill him but it was best for her if he just stayed out of her life.

He raised his head and reached for the keys to turn the car on. He was surprised when he looked up to see a park. It was a park that Reba and Brock used to take Cheyenne and Kyra to when they were younger. He didn't know why but he took the keys and got out of his car, locking it as he left. As soon as he walked into the park he had a series of flashbacks of Cheyenne and Kyra playing in the park and when their life was good. They always had good times here. Cheyenne and Kyra would go off to play with the other kids while Brock and Reba relaxed on a blanket nearby. The last time they had been there was just before Reba gave birth to Jake. To Brock, they were the picture perfect family. He had a gorgeous wife, two beautiful children and one on the way, great career, and a beautiful home full of love. Then the small problems started and those problems turned into big problems. Then instead of trying to work those big problems out he avoided them by spending time with Barbara Jean. He ruined the life he had built with Reba and now he ruined the new friendship he was trying to develop with her by kissing her.

After a few minutes of staring off into space he was about to leave when he saw a familiar flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Reba sitting on a bench staring at the ground. He didn't call her name. He was afraid she would run again. He just approached the bench cautiously and sat down next to her. She must have been really deep in thought because she didn't even flinch when he sat down. He chuckled slightly and moved closer to her just a bit. She still didn't even look up. "Are your shoes really that interesting?" he said trying to make a joke.

Reba jumped when she heard his voice and she turned to his face, wide-eyed. She didn't say anything but she did try to run again. Brock was prepared this time. He immediately reached out and pulled her back down. Reba didn't seem to really fight. She figured she couldn't avoid it all the time. Once Reba sat back down, Brock was ready to explain himself but he really didn't know what he could say. "We should talk." He said. A second later he realized how stupid that was. Of course they needed to talk. He kissed her while he was still married. That wasn't good. Reba still hadn't said anything nor did anything to indicate what she was feeling and this made Brock a little nervous. She usually wasn't afraid anymore to show how she was feeling towards him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "What happened back there was…"

He was cut off by Reba and her tone of voice didn't show any signs that she was happy. "It was a mistake. It was a BIG mistake Brock and it will never EVER happen again." She said kind of loud. Brock turned to look at the children that were playing and they looked a little frightened by Reba being so loud and their parents were starting to stare. He took Reba by the arm and led her away. She fought a bit and he let go of her arm. She understood that arguing near children would probably not be the best thing. They went to Brock's car and they both got in. He didn't turn on the car. Reba noticed. "Are we leaving now or are we just going to sit here?" she said angrily.

Brock took the keys out of the ignition and put them aside. "No. We are going to talk about this."

Reba again didn't really want to hear him and didn't let him continue. "We already did. It was a big mistake and it will never happen again. We are divorced. You left me. You are married. It was a huge mistake to kiss me. Now let's go home."

Brock looked down sadly. "I don't think it was a mistake." He mumbled.

Reba, who was looking out the window waiting for him to turn on the car, turned to him wide-eyed. "What?" she asked shocked.

Brock looked to her and figured he needed to tell her now. "I don't think it was a mistake. I don't think you do either."

Reba started to laugh. "Are you serious?" Brock nodded but was a little hurt by her laughter. "How do you figure it wasn't a mistake Brock? We don't love each other anymore! We haven't loved each other in years."

Brock was starting to get angry himself. How dare she tell him he didn't have feelings for her anymore! What did she know about his feelings? He had been going through some things lately but it was only because he was searching for what was missing in his life and he was certain that something missing was sitting right next to him in this car. "Unlike you Reba I can't turn my feelings off like a faucet and I think if you were honest with yourself you would know that you still have feelings for me!" Reba continued to ignore him so Brock took this as his opportunity to tell her everything. "I did make a mistake Reba. I didn't make it today when I kissed you! I made it two and a half years ago when I had that affair with Barbara Jean. I told you that when my dad died I would be sorry forever and I will be sorry because I threw away something good and I know that. I hate that I have hurt you but I can't turn back time but if God ever decided to let me do it I would do it in a minute because I love you Reba, I still do and I know you love me too!"

Reba turned to him and shook her head. "You're talking crazy Brock. I don't know what makes you think I love you but I don't. I got over you the minute you left the home."

Brock smirked. "Oh really, then why did you tell me at the pizza place that you do love me."

"I said I DID love you. DID. As in past tense Brock." She turned back to the window unable to face him any longer.

Brock kept on smiling. "You said do first and then you changed it."

Reba looked at him for a moment as if to say 'how dare he actually point out that he may be right'. "It was a mistake but I corrected it."

"Was it?" he asked suddenly. It caught her off guard and she didn't say anything. She knew he was right. Reba didn't like this and she was ready to cry. This was what she had been afraid of. She was afraid her still there feelings for Brock would someday be brought to attention and she would have to defend them but she didn't want that. She had tried to hard to get over this, over him and it didn't help that he came over almost every day while she was still trying to work out her feelings. "See." He said interrupting her thoughts. "You can't say it was a mistake because it wasn't. You still love me."

Reba threw her hands in the air as if to say she gave up. "So what, you have Barbara Jean now! Our family is finally normal again and now you have to screw it up again by kissing me like that."

"Kissing you like what?" he asked with a smirk.

Reba didn't notice the smirk. "You know how." She said trying to avoid his gaze.

He nodded. "You mean like this." He said pulling her head towards his. His lips crashed to hers and she immediately began to respond. Yup, it was still there. He still felt that spark, that wildfire. It would always be there. He felt it and he knew she felt it too.

Reba after a few seconds of an earth shattering kiss she pushed him away, a little dazed. "Yeah." She said light headed. "Like that." Brock chuckling had brought her out of that daze. She shook her head to clear it. "You can't do that! You can't kiss me like that and expect me to be ok with it. We are divorced Brock. We can't do this." She stopped suddenly and she realized what she had become. "Oh no, I have become the other woman to the other woman!"

Brock had to laugh a bit. "What?" he asked a little confused.

Reba turned to Brock and it broke his heart to see the tears. "Brock, this can't work ok. It never could. Our marriage is over. We can't do to Barbara Jean what she did to me. I hate to hurt her that way. I'll admit it ok. I do still love you Brock but it wouldn't work. You hurt me to much when you said you had to marry another woman because she was pregnant and I didn't even think you would actually go through with it. I thought you might actually come back home, to the kids, to me, and I would have let you because I thought our marriage was worth it but when I had received the divorce papers I was crushed. I had gotten over it though ok and I will get over you. This won't work. I don't want you to divorce Barbara Jean for me."

Brock looked sadly down as she made the little speech. 'I would have let you' stood in his mind. She would have taken him back. He didn't even think after Barbara Jean told him she was pregnant he would have a chance and now that he knew he did he felt even lower that he just assumed divorcing Reba and letting her go free was best. "I think Barbara Jean and I will be getting a divorce whether you and I get back together or not."

Reba turned sharply to Brock. "What?"

Brock nodded sadly. "It hasn't been working for a while. We argue and the only time we are actually happy is when were apart. We act all loving so nobody would suspect anything because we have been trying. We have been trying for a little over a year to be honest. Barbara Jean even suggested another baby might help but you know how that went. It just doesn't work anymore."

After Brock said what he had to say he turned on the car and drove in the direction of Reba's house. He was stupid to realize he could make things better like that between him and Reba just like that. He knew it was going to work. They just had to work on it and he wasn't going to except what she said back there. He wasn't going to let her go this time. If she needed time, he was going to give her time. If he had to wait until the end of time, he would wait but he wasn't going to leave, not this time. He pulled into the driveway and Reba made a mad dash for the door. He quickly caught up with her and stopped her before she opened the door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door a bit. "I love you too much to lose you a second time. I promise you this will work someday." Reba looked into his eyes and nodded. She then leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips before entering her home.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been two months since the fateful day of the race. Once Reba and Brock had walked through her house nothing was ever mentioned again about them getting together. Reba figured he had forgotten about it or he just decided he really wanted to work it out with Barbara Jean. It did break her heart…very much…but if he had a chance to make one marriage work he should take the chance. She didn't want to jeopardize that for them. She didn't want to cause trouble by bringing up old feelings and causing the family to fall apart again, they didn't need that.

Life seemed to go back to normal. Reba would get up, go to work, come home, clean, cook dinner, go to sleep, and then the cycle would repeat all over again. Barbara Jean and Brock still came over to her house every once in a while. It killed her to see them together because after everything had Brock said and the kiss he left on her lips he didn't seem to care that he broke her heart once again. She could still feel his lips on hers, even after two months but she knew no matter how she felt or how badly she wanted to kiss those lips of his again, she couldn't hurt her family and so she kept everything to herself.

On a lighter note she had started running every evening like she used to. The running broke the cycle of her day just a little bit, which was nice. She always enjoyed running and she missed it so much. It was during this half hour that it gave her time to think. She thought about her life and her kids. She thought about where she saw herself down the road. She understood that she was no spring chicken anymore but Reba just had a feeling her life wasn't settled into a routine yet. She just felt she still had a long road ahead of her, like God had more planned for her.

During her run she usually thought about her recent dreams. Some of those dreams included finding love again. She wanted to find someone to spend the rest of her life with. She knew she could survive on her own but she really didn't want to have to. Reba wanted someone to be there for her when she did eventually become that little old lady. She wanted to have someone to sit right next to her on that porch swing while they watched their grandchildren play in the yard. She wanted someone to hold her at night. She wanted to love again.

Right now Reba was sitting on a cool stone bench in the park the kids used to play at and the same park Brock had found her at. The park she ran to, after he had kissed her. She always ended up here when she ran. She would rest, think, and then run back home. She smiled when she pictured her younger self and with her children here. She always enjoyed their times together and their small picnics but it was all in the back of her mind with all the other good memories.

Reba stood up and stretched a little, getting ready to run again. She had just bent her leg behind her and held it there for a moment when she heard a voice beside her. "Reba?"

She dropped her leg and turned to see Brock standing behind her in his jogging gear. She gave a forced sweet smile. It killed her not to touch him right now. "Hey."

"The kids said you were out jogging."

Reba nodded and stretched her arm across. "Yup, I missed it. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and gestured toward his outfit. "What does it look like?"

Reba smiled to herself and nodded. "Yeah, right." She said chuckling. An awkward silence fell between them. They always tried to act normal around each other but after the kiss it was always awkward to be alone together. Reba was a little afraid that if she was to be alone with him she might just lose control and as they stood there she felt herself remembering their walk and their kiss and she suddenly wanted to run away again. "I think I better get home. I have dinner to make."

"The kids went out." He suddenly said. "They were just leaving when I arrived at your house. Their all out with friends."

"Oh." She said frowning just a bit. Well, there was another cycle broke, at least for tonight. She wouldn't have to cook. Maybe she would order a pizza. She certainly felt like something heavily full of fat after this run. It would be a nice treat. She hadn't had pizza since…okay she didn't want to go there. She didn't want to remember that day. "I still should go." Reba said to Brock who was still standing there, hopefully he took the hint and would leave.

He smiled and Reba thought for a moment she would jump into his arms. "Oh…" he said brightening up a bit. "Let me run back with you."

"I don't…"

"We can race." He said still smiling.

Reba scowled, curse him! He found her weakness. She could never turn down a competition like this, especially if it meant leaving Brock in the dust and beating the pants off of him. She saw the smile that still graced his handsome face and she knew that he knew she wouldn't say no. Reba sighed and rounded the bench. "Fine." She said.

"No hitting." He said making sure she knew he wouldn't tolerate her cheating.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved it off as they walked to the street.

"Anywhere."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay. I promise I won't hit you." She smiled as they stood at the end of the street near the park. She eased her leg over ever so slightly and then very quickly kicked the back of his leg. "You didn't say anything about kicking!" she yelled in a laugh as she took off down the street.

Brock groaned and rubbed his calf. "That was implied!" he yelled after her as he took off as well.

"You should have said it!" Reba replied with a laugh as she continued to out run him.

Brock wasn't sure if he minded being behind her now. Considering the last two months she has been working out a little more, there were subtle changes to her shape. Of course he loved her body and admired it from afar before but the subtle changes were just amazing and she never looked better or sexier than she did at this moment.

"Come on old man!" Reba yelled bringing him out of his thoughts. "Can't you keep up?"

Brock glared and pushed himself even harder to catch up with her. "See…" he said running breathless beside her. "I can keep up."

Reba gave him a smirk and just pushed herself even harder. "Thought you could keep up?" she said giggling as he fell back a bit.

Brock laughed and tried to push himself but it was quite hard for him. He didn't know how Reba did it. She didn't even seem to be out of breath. Of course she had been running about two miles every evening for the past two months. He knew he was going to lose. He gave up a little and fell back even further knowing it would be better to just lose gracefully than to hurt himself.

"Oh don't give up now ya wimp!" she yelled as she looked back.

His eyes widened and he pointed forward. "Reba! Look out!"

Her head shot back and her eyes widened. She was now just seeing the skateboard in the middle of the street. Reba didn't have time to miss it and she stepped right on it. The wheels moved underneath her quickly and the skateboard shot out from under her sending Reba flying through the air and landing hard into the ground.

"Reba!" Brock screamed as he arrived at her side. She groaned as she lay flat on her back on the ground. Brock didn't move her. He just placed a concerned hand on her head. "Honey, are you okay?" he asked completely frightened by the fact her eyes were closed. Was she unconscious?

"I am so sorry man." A teenager said coming up behind him. "I completely forgot about the skateboard. Is she okay?"

Brock completely ignored the kid and gently ran a hand over her forehead. "Honey…can you hear me?"

Reba groaned again and moved slightly. "Should I call 911?" the kid asked.

Brock turned to the kid. "Just get the skateboard out of the street!" he hissed. The teen stepped back, eyes widened at Brock's harshness but he did as he was told and immediately ran to get the skateboard that had rolled a little ways down the street. Brock turned his attention back to Reba who now had her eyes opened. "You okay honey?"

"Don't call me honey." She groaned. She tried sitting up.

"I don't think you should move. Maybe I should get you to a hospital."

Reba actually had the strength to roll her eyes and pushed him away, though he didn't leave her side. "I am fine. My butt took most of the impact." She said smiling to him but she winced as pain shot through her head.

Brock turned her head and saw the small scratch that graced her beautiful freckled forehead. "Let's get you home." He said picking her up.

"Put me down." She croaked when he lifted her into his arms.

He shook his head. "No way am I risking you getting hurt again. Just relax, were almost home." Brock smiled as she relaxed and he started walking down the street.

"Dude is she okay?" The teenager asked running up behind them, skateboard in hand.

Brock turned to him only to give him a glare. "She is fine. Now just keep the skateboard out of the street!" He turned sharply and started walking faster down the lane.

"You didn't have to be so mean to the kid." Reba said as she rested her head against Brock's shoulder.

"He shouldn't have had the skateboard in the street."

Reba yawned. "To be fair I don't think we should have been running in the street. We should have been on the side walk."

Brock ignored her statement and watched her yawn again. "I don't think you should sleep. If there is a possibility of a concussion…"

"That's just a myth." Reba said with a roll of her tired eyes. "Besides, I didn't hit my head that hard."

"You hit it hard enough to bleed. Now just relax. We're home." He said walking up the drive.

Reba lifted her head and wiggled in his arms. "I think you can let me down now." She stated. She loved the feeling of being in his arms but there was the small factor that he was married and the feelings she was having were starting to take over her body. If she didn't remove herself from him soon who knows what could happen.

Brock shook his head as he walked up to the door. "Nope, I am going to carry you all the way to the couch. Then I am going to take care of that scratch." He said starting to pat down her thighs as best he could while carrying her.

"Hey!" Reba said pushing his hands away from the dangerous spots. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am only looking for your keys."

Reba glared and pulled them out of her jogging jacket pocket. "You could have asked. I don't have any pockets in these pants." She said pointing to the tight jogging pants she wore.

Brock just took the keys from her without another word. He kind of suspected she had no pockets but he couldn't help himself. He had to admit he just wanted to touch her body again and she probably could have walked home on her own too but what kind of guy would he be if he had let her? He put the key into the lock and as carefully as he could, opened the door and carried Reba inside.

"I think I can walk now." Reba stated, wanting to desperately get out of his arms. It hurt to know this is the only way he would touch her. He would never love her again, not the way he did when they were married.

"I am taking you to the couch and you are going to stay there until I can get something for your injury. Now I wish you would stop being so stubborn and let me take care of you."

Reba rolled her eyes as he set her gently on the couch. "I am your ex-wife Brock. Ex-wife as in excuse me don't need you to take care of me anymore."

"That joke is old Reba. Now just sit and stay." He said giving her a stern look and a finger point.

"Next you gonna ask me to roll over and play dead?" she asked sarcastically while taking off her running shoes.

"Just relax and shut up." He stated with annoyance.

Brock walked away and Reba couldn't help but be a little shocked. He never told her to shut up before. It made her smile a little bit. She knew that was weird but it kind of seemed like he cared. He wasn't going to take her defensive attitude and he was going to take care of her for the moment. It was nice. She set her shoes beside the couch and then stretched out, groaning as all the kinks from running and being carried home were working their way out of her body. She relaxed her body once more and closed her eyes, too tired to really keep them open.

Brock came in a few minutes later, an icepack in his hand. He stopped and smiled when he saw her eyes closed, looking like she was deep asleep. She looked so peaceful. He really hated to wake her up with the cold icepack but that scratch on her head was now becoming somewhat swollen. She needed some ice on it before it became any worse.

He sat down on the coffee table and placed the ice gently on her forehead. That was a bad idea because the next thing he knew Reba shot up from her position of lying down and smacked her head against Brock's.

"Ouch!" Brock screamed clutching his head.

Reba hissed as in pain as her regular pain from her bump became worse. "What did you do that for?"

Brock glared at her and held up the icepack. "I was only trying to help you out. Your scratch is now swollen. Now lie back down." He growled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to tell me what to do." She said with a glare as she felt herself being pushed back down onto the sofa.

"Right now you will listen. You're hurt. Just relax." He said placing the icepack back onto her head.

Reba sighed and accepted the icepack, closing her eyes and loving the brief relief it was giving her at the moment. She was a little uncomfortable with Brock being so attentive towards her because of their whole new relationship after the divorce but it was kind of nice as well, it was a sweet reminder of how he was when they were dating and those first few years of their marriage. It was kind of comforting…somewhat.

She opened her eyes and it was then she noticed how close Brock was to her face. He was just checking out her wound on her head but his lips was just inches away from her own and she could feel his hot breath on hers. She unconsciously licked her lips and was about to kiss him before he moved away.

"Okay…" he said smiling, not noticing what she had been about to do. "You keep that on there for a while. I am going to make you dinner." He said standing and starting to walk toward the kitchen.

Reba shot up from the couch. "What? Dinner? Huh?" she asked confused.

Brock turned and saw her sitting up. "Lay back down!" he ordered, walking back over to her.

"What are you talking about dinner for?" she questioned. "You do have a wife…another family to make dinner for." She stated.

Brock frowned. "Barbara Jean is away with Henry, remember? Besides, I can't leave you here when you're hurt. Now just lie back down and I will let you know when dinner is ready." Reba was about to protest but Brock placed a gentle hand over her mouth. "I am not taking no for an answer."

Reba just nodded and moved back to lying down. Brock smiled and walked into the kitchen, giving Reba some time to rest.

She couldn't believe he had been so…demanding. She of course listened and was happy for once she didn't have to cook. Reba was kind of surprised he even volunteered to cook. When they were married he hated to cook. It wasn't that he was bad at it. He just didn't like to. When he did…like on their fifteenth anniversary…he always made excellent dinners. On their fifteenth he had made them some kind of chicken pasta and Reba thought nothing could be better than that, well, except maybe after the dinner. The last time he cooked was when he was trying to make up for a fight and that just started a whole new fight. Reba sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest.

She awoke what she thought was just a couple of minutes later but the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen and the melted icepack on her head told her otherwise. She sat up very slowly so the blood rushing back through her body didn't make her dizzy. She took a moment before reopening her eyes and letting them focus. She yawned before getting up carefully and stretching.

"You're awake." A voice behind her exclaimed.

Reba turned and rolled her eyes at Brock. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Brock just smiled and walked over to her, his hands holding some gauze, tape, some kind of ointment, a cloth, and peroxide. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked when he stepped up next to her.

"What do you think?" he said rolling his eyes. "Sit back down." He ordered. Reba placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. Brock just stood there. "You going to sit or do I have to make you?" Reba scowled and sat down. Brock smirked and took a seat next to her. He set the stuff on the coffee table.

"So…" Reba said watching as he poured a small amount of peroxide on the cloth. "How long was I out?"

"Just a little over an hour." He said turning to her. "Now this might sting a little." He took her chin in his hand and pulled her a little towards him. He placed the cloth ever so gently on her forehead.

Reba hissed and out of reflex pulled away from the cause of her pain. "That hurt." She stated in a whiny tone.

"Quit being a baby, now come here…" He took her chin back into his hand. "I have to clean it."

Reba flinched when he placed the cloth on her head once again but it had to be done if she didn't want an infection. He was gentle about it as he wiped away the blood. It still stung a little but after a few seconds it started to feel better and Reba relaxed a little more. "Something smells good." She said trying to make some kind of conversation.

Brock smiled, now setting the cloth aside and picking up the ointment. "Thanks. I made grilled chicken in a bed of rice, vegetables, and I found a frozen pie in the back of the freezer. I hope you don't mind. I would have made a homemade pie if I had the time but if you remember I was never really good with desserts. That was your thing." He said smiling.

Reba smiled back. "Yeah, I remember." She said allowing him to dab some ointment on and around her wound. "It was always nice when you cooked." She admitted shyly. "I kind of…miss it."

Brock smiled and placed the gauze over her wound, holding it there while reaching for the tape. "I miss cooking for you. You really appreciated my cooking. Barbara Jean never let me cook."

"Does she think you're bad at it?"

He shook his head as he tapped the gauze to her head. "No she just likes to cook extravagant meals all the time. I don't even come close to how she cooks." He tapped her forehead playfully and smiled. "All better." He stated.

Reba couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." They both sat in silence for a moment, just staring at one another before they were interrupted by a very loud stomach growl. They both laughed and Reba clutched her stomach. "I can hear that you're hungry." He chuckled. "Come on…" he said standing and pulling her up in the process. "Let's go, dinner should be ready." Reba happily followed him into the kitchen. "Sit down." He ordered walking towards the stove.

Reba chuckled a little and listened. "You are just full of orders tonight."

Brock shrugged and carefully took the hot dish full of food over to the table. "I just want you to be comfortable. I feel kind of bad because I was the one who suggested the race." He picked up the vegetables and set them on the table.

"I didn't have to go along with it." She assured him.

Brock sat down. "I still feel guilty." He said dishing out some food.

"Well I can't complain really." She said looking down at the yummy food. "It looks good." She said digging in immediately.

"Well thank you."

Reba chuckled. "I should make you feel guilty more often." Brock gave her a playful glare and Reba stuck her tongue out at him. "I wonder what else I could get out of you."

Brock's playful expression left his face and he looked down at his food nervously. "How about a date?" he blurted out causing Reba to choke on her chicken.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reba was shocked to hear what Brock had said and stopped swallowing the chicken. Before she continue chewing and question his motives the food had formed a blockage in her throat and cut off her air. She was sure she would be able to swallow but soon she felt herself getting lightheaded very quickly and she started to panic.

Brock's eyes widened when Reba started really to choke and her air waves were cut off completely. Her face was already turning a little red from lack of oxygen and she kept pointing to her throat. Brock had gone into action immediately brought her out of her chair, wrapping his arms around her waist and performing the Heimlich maneuver on her.

It took three good maneuvers before Reba felt the chicken move back up her throat and shoot out of her mouth across the table. She felt her head clear and cool clean air fill her lungs. She gasped and leaned against the table as she took deep panting breaths. Air never felt so good to her. She closed her eyes as dizziness wafted over her and tried to control her breathing. She felt Brock's hand on her back comforting her but she didn't have the strength nor did she have the desire to remove it. It felt nice.

Her mouth was somewhat dry and she reached for the water that was next to her plate. Brock grabbed it before she could. "Sit down." She heard Brock say. She obeyed and gladly took a seat. Brock handed over her water. She took it and gulped it down in ten seconds. She took a deep breath as Brock took her glass and poured her more water. "You okay?" he asked with nothing but concern for her etched in his voice.

She nodded and took the water again, just taking small sips this time. Her breathing was slowly coming back to her and the dizziness was leaving her quickly. Reba took another sip of her water and set it down gently on the table. She turned to Brock and smiled, reassuring him she was fine. Her breathing was normal again and now she was able to do this… "What…*smack*…in the world…*punch*…were you…*kick*…thinking!"

"Ouch…ouch…ouch! Stop hitting me!" he screamed raising his hands in defense trying to protect himself.

Reba stopped, her anger still pulsating through her body. "Don't joke like that." She said pushing him. She sat back down in her chair in a huff. "It isn't funny to joke like that." Reba wished she didn't react the way she did. It would bring up questions. Questions she did not want to answer right now…or ever if she could help it. It caught her off guard when he said date. He was kidding. She knew he was. He had to be. He was married! She picked her water up again. She could probably use a real drink right about now.

Brock frowned and sat down at his chair. He picked up his fork and sighed a little. "But…" he said playing with his food. "I wasn't joking." He mumbled nervously.

Reba spit her water out all over the table and looked to Brock like he had two heads. "What are you talking about?"

Brock cleared his throat and looked up at her with a smile. "I want to take you out…on a date…an official date."

Reba was trying to grasp what was going on here. "Are you forgetting Barbara Jean?"

"No…I…"

"Oh…" Reba said her anger showing more and more with every second. "So you just think I will become your mistress?"

Brock's head shot up and he shook it. "No, no, of course not…"

"But you're married Brock! How is that not becoming your mistress? And why are we even having this discussion." She said standing up and moving away from the table. "Even if you weren't married…" she scoffed. "What makes you think I would've gone out with you just like that? I am going to take a shower now so I would appreciate if you would just leave. Thanks for the attempt at dinner." She turned to walk out but Brock seemed more determined to get her to listen.

Brock placed a gentle hand on her arm and tried steering her back toward him but she just ripped her arm out of his grip, not facing him. "Reba I don't want you to be my mistress. Look I…"

"Then what was that about Brock?" she yelled turning around sharply, giving him a glare. "I don't understand you sometimes and the fact that your toying with my emotions makes it so much worse!"

Brock paused for a moment, quite confused. "Toying with your emotions?" He questioned. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Reba sighed. She didn't want this to get out. "Never mind." She said trying to turn away.

"No…" Brock said grabbing her elbow. He wasn't about to just let it go. "What were you talking about?"

"I just meant…" Reba didn't know how to word this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to know she still cared very deeply about him. She was supposed to just move on and forget everything that had transpired two months ago but she could see now that he wasn't going to just let it go that easily. "Two months ago…" she started. Reba moved slowly to the chair she had previously occupied and sat down. "The race…" she stated looking at him and waiting for him to indicate he understood where she was going. He nodded. "I thought there was something between us again and…" Reba sighed and placed her head in her hands. "I'm sorry I was wrong and I just…I'll forget about the kiss and everything." Reba looked up again and she was surprised to see a smile on Brock's face.

"There was something between us. That's why I am asking you on the date and…"

"But you're married!" she stated with a sigh of frustration.

Brock shook his head. "Nope." He stated still smiling.

Reba stopped and looked at him confused for a moment. "What?"

He reached into his back pocket of his jogging pants and produced a white envelope that had already been torn open. He tossed it on the table and it slid across. Reba caught it in her hands before it hit the floor.

Reba was slightly confused as she stared at Brock's smiling face for a moment. She didn't want to think of what this envelope was because she had a very good idea. She just didn't want to get her hopes up. She held her breath and turned it over. Her eyes widened when she saw the name Harris County Court House on the front. She looked up to Brock. "Is this…?" He motioned for her to open it and she immediately pulled the papers out. She unfolded them and sure enough, it was the exact same look as her divorce papers only this time instead of her name, Barbara Jean and Brock's name was on there. "I don't understand." Reba finally said after a few moments of just staring. "You two seemed so happy these past couple of months. Every time I asked how things were going you said things were fine. I thought you were working it out."

"They were. Kyra and I moved out into our own place. We were going through a divorce. Things were going great."

Reba placed the papers on the table and Brock was surprised when he saw a look of anger on her face. "Why would you do this? What about the kids?"

"The kids know. They are okay. Barbara Jean and I had a long talk with them. They are going to be just fine."

Reba still couldn't wrap her head around this new information. How could they not tell her? How could they keep something like this from her? Why would they? "I still don't understand. I wanted you guys to work things out…not get a divorce."

Brock smiled and leaned forward on his knees, taking Reba's hands. "We did what we wanted and what was best for us. We are both fine with this and Henry is so little he won't even remember any of it."

"That's another thing!" Reba said breaking her hands away from him and standing up in anger. "How could you do this to Henry? He is going to need his father! Are you just going to abandon him?"

"Of course not." Brock assured her as he stood up in front of her. "I will always be there for him. He will always know how much I love him. It just didn't seem far to stay with Barbara Jean just for him. Do you know what that would do to him growing up with two parents who do nothing but argue when their together." Brock stepped toward Reba but she took a step back. "Barbara Jean and I are happy being apart. We still care for one another but just as friends, not as a husband and wife should care about each other." Reba seemed to be a lot calmer and so Brock approached her slowly, smiling when she didn't step away.

She let Brock take her hand that was resting on the counter and rub the back of it. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking up.

"Barbara Jean and I thought it would be best not to tell you. We didn't need you feeling stressed over our divorce because we both know you would be."

Reba bit her lip, something was still bugging her. "Brock…" she said cringing on the inside a little bit, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. "You didn't divorce her for me did you? Because…"

He placed a gentle finger on her lips and smiled. "I knew you would try to blame the divorce on yourself but I want you to know that you had nothing to do with this decision. Barbara Jean and I were having problems way before I even realized I still want to be with you. I told you that the day I kissed you two months ago." He said smiling.

"Why wait to tell me?" she said stepping away and moving toward the table again.

"I wanted to do this right." He said following her. "I wanted to square things away with Barbara Jean first before I even thought of dating you again."

Reba sat down at the table and stared down at the now cold chicken. "You could have started with your divorce, ya know?" she said looking up with a smile. "Instead of asking me out first and making me choke to death."

He sat back down and smiled. "Sorry about that."

Reba shrugged and picked up her fork. "It sure was a shocker."

Brock chuckled. "Here…" He picked up her plate. "Let's reheat this." He said taking his plate as well.

She smiled and sat back and relaxed, still trying to process the information and another curious thought ran through her head. "How were the kids able to keep it a secret?" she asked as Brock placed the chicken, rice, and vegetables back in the oven. "How was Barbara Jean able to keep it a secret? And why are they so okay with it?"

Brock laughed. "I don't know how they managed it." He said turning the temperature on the oven to low. He turned back to Reba. "I really don't know how Barbara Jean managed it. I know she came close a few times to telling you but I reminded her how badly we needed to keep you out of it. I kept reminding the kids too and they weren't fine until both Barbara Jean and I talked to them. The kids were really angry with me." Brock said looking shamefully down at his hands. "They didn't understand how I couldn't make it work a second time. They were okay though once Barbara Jean stepped in."

"Is that what that secret meeting Van was telling me about was?" Reba asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brock laughed. "Probably."

Reba shook her head and then pointed to toward the oven. "I think that the chicken is heated now." Brock nodded and took it back out of the oven. He turned the oven off and walked back over to the table with the dish. Reba took her chicken back and nervously looked at Brock. "Do the kids and Barbara Jean know of you're…" She cleared her throat a little, "Intentions?"

Brock smiled at her wording and shook his head. "Not yet, only because I didn't know how you would feel about it and whether or not you would accept." He said glancing up to look at her. She just nodded and focused back on her chicken. "Do you think you can eat now without choking?" he joked.

Reba nodded and smiled. "Just as long as you don't ask or tell me anymore shocking stories."

He nodded. "Got it." He glanced at her and she was about to bring a cut piece of chicken to her mouth when he stopped her. "Wait…" he said placing a gentle hand on her arm. "Just in case, let me ask you again before you eat." He smiled and took her hand into his. "Will you go out with me…?" he asked trying not to sound nervous, "On an official date?"

Reba smiled when she detected the nervousness in his voice. She guessed he wasn't good at hiding it. "On a few conditions."

"Shoot."

"We talk to the kids about it…" He nodded. "We talk to Barbara Jean about it…" He thought about that one for a moment but then nodded. "And lastly…" Brock looked at her nervously, afraid of what she might want. He felt like it was twenty four years ago, when he first asked her out, but back then he was only afraid she would say no. "We don't go anywhere with running or chicken involved." She said smiling. "I don't need to fall or choke again."

Brock smiled and nodded. "You got it babe."

Reba couldn't help but smile at the word babe. He hadn't called her that in a long time. It felt good…very good. Sure it was a strange situation and she still felt a little weird because she had just found out he had just divorced Barbara Jean but she felt oddly excited about this date. Now all she had to do was worry about what the kids and Barbara Jean were going to say.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next week, after their small dinner together, Reba and Brock didn't mention the date again. They decided not to until they were going to talk with the kids and Barbara Jean. They both thought it would be best to wait until Barbara Jean returned, which she did, two days ago and now they were just both anxious to tell and get it over with. They didn't know how their children would feel or Barbara Jean for that matter. It was only two weeks ago that him and Barbara Jean divorced. We're they moving this too fast? What would Barbara Jean and the kids think of them going on a date so soon? But they knew they had put off telling them long enough. They needed to tell them and since it was the day they were going on the actually date it might be the perfect time.

Brock had come over early that Saturday morning, hoping to somehow prepare with Reba on how they were going to go about this. Reba was already up and the only one up. Although she expected Barbara Jean to come to her house any minute. The woman had a habit of showing up for breakfast and if Reba was not up yet she had a habit of coming into Reba's room, which she did not appreciate so much but you try telling Barbara Jean to stop.

Brock smiled as he walked in quietly through the backdoor, not wanting to wake his family up. "Morning sexy." He said smiling, shutting the door with a small click.

Reba turned away from the stove where she had a pan of bacon cooking and immediately tightened her robe. A flash of déjà vu entered her mind and she took a step back, not sure of what she should expect. "Hi." She said turning away but still keeping an eye on him out of the corner of her eye. She flinched away when he walked up beside her and placed a gentle hand on her waist.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in confusion as he carefully brushed past her and made his way to where the coffee cups were.

She shook her head, trying to shake the feeling of his hand on her waist out of her mind. He was just getting coffee. He wasn't going to attack her again…or not really again but…she just didn't need him to touch her yet. Yet? Why did she think yet? They hadn't even gone on a date yet and she was already thinking of physical contact? What was wrong with her?

"Reba?" Brock said breaking her out of her thoughts.

She snapped her head in his direction. "What?"

He approached her slowly and Reba retreated just a bit. "Are you okay?" he asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Reba felt the intense electricity between them just by this simple touch. A touch she had received by many people many times before but never having this kind of reaction to it. "Um…I…just…" Reba took a breath and tried to relax. She was being ridiculous. This was just Brock. Her husband for twenty eyes…ex for three…best friend of twenty five years…why was she so nervous and jumpy around him?

"Reba maybe you should sit down." He said in concern as he watched her face become slightly off color.

She shook her head and turned to him with a smile. She needed to calm herself. "I'm fine. I'm just…" Reba sighed and took a step to the stove, shaking off his hand and taking a moment to flip the bacon frying.

"You're just what?" He stepped up beside her and watched as her semi-shaky hands set the fork down on the fork holder. "Something is wrong that you're not telling me."

Reba sighed and turned to face him. "You don't think it's weird?"

"What's weird?"

She stepped away a little toward the refrigerator. "You don't feel the weirdness here? I mean…" she said opening the fridge door and taking out a carton of eggs. "We have been fighting with each other for about four years, divorced for three, and now…we kiss…and a short two months later were thinking of getting together?" she asked walking back to the stove.

"I'll admit…" he said moving out of her way. "That it's a little fast. I know you and…" He chuckled a little. "I know how you like to take things a little slow. If you want to wait to tell the children and wait on the date, I will. I'll wait as long as you want me to."

She honestly didn't want to take things that slow. Reba wanted to go on a date tonight with him. "I only meant that after four years of fighting and the whole divorce thing…you don't think our relationship has changed?"

"Of course it has." He said smiling as he leaned against the counter behind him. He saw Reba frown. "I think it has changed for the better." He assured her. "We both know not to make the same mistakes we did four years ago. I think we both know how hard this is going to be. There are still some issues that will come up throughout the relationship but I think as long as we both are willing to work and are actually going to work on it things will be okay."

Reba smiled and raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Brock Hart?"

Brock laughed and stepped towards her. He paused and smiled when he didn't see her hesitate. He pulled her into a gentle hug. "I just don't want to screw it up this time." He said rubbing her back a bit. "You are giving me a second chance and I am ever so grateful for that. I would do anything and everything to make it all work this time. I took you for granted during our marriage and even after. I won't do that again. This time is going to be different. I promise you that."

Reba held him tight around his waist and took in his scent of Irish spring soap and his cologne, the same cologne she had given him on their fifteenth anniversary. He apparently has been using it ever since. She closed her eyes and took in the moment, his strong arms around her felt so comforting and she had no idea why she had been so jumpy around simple touches earlier. For some reason his words comforted her and she felt that this might actually work. She didn't just feel it…she knew it was going to work.

Suddenly the back door burst open and in walked Barbara Jean. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. Brock and Reba immediately stepped away from each other. They both turned to her, hoping she didn't see anything. Barbara Jean just smiled and rounded the island, sitting down on the stool, giving no indication she knew. "What's for breakfast?"

Reba smiled in relief. "Just help yourself to some coffee Barbara Jean. I just have to cook up the eggs." Barbara Jean just smiled and made her way over to the coffee pot. Reba turned to Brock who was still standing by the stove and gave him a small smile. He just winked and stole a piece of bacon from the paper towel covered plate they were resting on. He walked over to the other side of the island as well and sat at the other stool.

"So…" Barbara Jean said making her way back to her seat. "What are your plans for today?"

Reba shrugged as she fluffed the scrambled eggs in the pan. "Nothing special."

"Actually…" Brock said as he set his coffee down. "Reba and I have something to discuss with you."

Reba turned sharply with the pan of eggs and spatula in her hand. She glared at Brock. "Brock…" she said warningly.

"What?" Barbara Jean asked in confusion. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I think we should talk to her before the kids." Brock said in a serious tone. "She might be better understanding. She could help with telling the kids."

Barbara Jean looked back and forth between the two. "Telling the kids what?"

Reba glared at him. "I don't think it would help. We should tell everyone together."

"Tell everyone what?" Barbara Jean asked again. "That you two are going on a date?" she said casually as she sipped her coffee.

Reba just about dropped the pan she was still holding and Brock looked to her in shock. "How did you…?" Reba began unable to grasp how she knew.

Barbara Jean chuckled. "You guys aren't the best at keeping secrets. I kind of knew something was up two months ago during the race, the hugging quite closely before I came in just now, and there is the fact I heard you two talking about it yesterday. I'll be happy to help with breaking it to the kids."

"Wait…" Reba said as she poured the eggs onto a plate. She set the pan down and leaned against the counter. "You're okay with Brock and I going on a date?"

"Yeah…" Barbara Jean said with a smile. "I think it's fantastic. I kind of suspected during the race and I was a little disappointed but when Brock and I were going through the divorce we did a lot of talking. I am positive our divorce has nothing to do with you. Mine and Brock's relationship as husband and wife has been over long before we even decided on a divorce. I am happy for you two."

Reba looked at Barbara Jean in shock. "Oh."

"You were hoping to get rid of me weren't you?"

"N…no…I…"

Barbara Jean laughed. "You can't get rid of me. You're stuck with me…sorry." Brock smiled and Reba just rolled her eyes as she took the plate of eggs and bacon to the table. "So how are you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked a voice in the entry way to the kitchen.

Reba looked up and her son Jake was standing in the doorway. He looked tired as he stood there, still in his pajama's and rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Reba gave her son a smile. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about yet. Now come sit down and eat."

Jake just walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey dad, Barbara Jean." He said with a smile as he helped himself to some bacon.

"Hey son, you ready for today?"

"What's today?" Reba asked as she walked to the refrigerator.

Brock moved down from the stool to a chair at the table. "We are going to spend the Saturday together. We planned it a couple of days ago. Just a little father and sons time, Henry will be there too."

"Where is Henry?" Reba asked looking at Barbara Jean.

Her eyes widen. "Crap!" she said getting up from her stool. "I'll be back in time to help don't worry!" she yelled running out the door.

Reba shook her head and turned to Brock. "You three are going out?" Brock nodded. "Today?" He nodded again. "For how long?" she asked nervously. They were just talking about their date. He couldn't have forgotten about it already.

"Don't worry, I won't be late." He said smiling at how cute she was being. "We will be back around five."

"Won't be late for what?" Jake asked now fully awake.

Reba walked over to the table with a pitcher of juice and poured her son a glass. "You'll know soon. Just eat." She said giving him a small rub on his head. Reba glanced at Brock and gave him another glare for almost letting it slip. He just smiled and helped himself to some eggs.

Breakfast had gone okay once Brock stopped giving hints to anything. Cheyenne and Van had come down with Elizabeth shortly after Jake entered the room and Kyra followed shortly after that. As breakfast went on Reba was becoming more nervous of what the kids would think about their parents going on a date. She wasn't so worried about Jake. Jake was…Jake. He tends to take things well and so did Van. She wasn't so worried about them.

It was Cheyenne and Kyra she was worried about. She knew Kyra would hate the idea but at least she knew what to expect. Cheyenne she wasn't sure about. She could both ways and that frightened Reba quite a bit. She knew Cheyenne had gotten close to Barbara Jean and that bond hadn't been broken since Brock and Barbara Jean's divorce but would she feel about her parents dating again so soon. They were certainly going to find out soon, breakfast had just finished.

"Well…" Cheyenne said as she got up taking her plate with her. "Thanks for breakfast Mom. Van and I have plans for Elizabeth today so we're going to get going…"

"Can you two just wait a few minutes?" Reba asked a hint of shakiness in her voice. "Your father and I need to talk to you kids."

Cheyenne frowned. "About what?"

"We want to wait until Barbara Jean is here. Just go sit in the living room and wait."

"This stinks." She said grabbing her daughter and following her husband to the living room where Kyra and Jake already were.

Brock was still sitting at the table with his second cup of coffee. He had been staring off into space for a while now. He had only given answers when needed and he never engaged in the conversation. Reba had to guess he was just as nervous as she was. He might be more nervous than she because despite her forgiving him the children were a little different. Despite them saying they forgave him and love him no matter what, all of that is true but they don't forget. Reba didn't even forget. She knew the children were going to ask question after question and even when they seemed okay, they would be walking on eggshells, waiting for the first slip up.

"You ready for this?" she asked as she wiped down the now cleared table.

Brock shrugged. "I thought I was but I know their going to hate me or…"

"It will be all right." She said throwing the rag in the sink. "So what if their unhappy with this at first, this is about us right?" she said smiling. "Us getting a second chance, I know it should involve them but we could have just gone on this date without evening asking them how they felt or even answer their concerns." Brock just shrugged. "They will see." She said as she leaned back against the counter. "This time it's gonna work. I know it."

Brock got a big smile on his face and he stood up, approaching her slowly. "You're sure?"

Reba nodded. "I'm pretty confident."

He smiled and looked back through the kitchen window to see their kids glancing at them once in a while. He turned back to Reba with a frown on his face. "I would kiss you right now…" he said in a whisper. "But the kids are watching and I would rather talk to them first."

Reba gave him a playful smirk. "You think I would allow you to kiss me even before the first date?"

Brock chuckled a little. "All right, I can wait until tonight."

"What makes you think I would allow you to kiss me on the actual date?"

"You put out on the last first date."

Reba's jaw dropped but she couldn't hold back the smile. "That doesn't sound very nice and I'll admit I did kiss you on our very first date twenty five years ago but I think maybe we should go a little slower this time."

Brock frowned. "So no real action tonight?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Same answer as I said on our first date twenty five years ago after the small kiss…not even in you're dreams and…" she said stepping just a bit closer. "Don't talk like that in front of the kids. As much I enjoy the playful flirting…" she said with a chuckle. "I think the kids will get a little grossed out by it."

Brock smiled and nodded. "Done." He said staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "I really do want to kiss you." He said leaning in to almost do just that.

Reba smiled back. "I know you do but the kids…" she said nodding toward the window. "They are still kind of watching."

The back door burst open and walked in Barbara Jean carrying Henry. "You know if you don't want them to know yet…" she said in a whisper. "You might want to start by not standing so close to one another."

Reba and Brock immediately stepped away from each other. "Are you sure you don't mind helping us I mean…"

"Reba…relax, I am happy to help." Barbara Jean assured her. "Now let's go tell them. I can't wait to see their reactions!" she said excitedly as she pushed in front of Brock and Reba walking into the living room.

Brock and Reba looked at each other. "We can't either." Reba said in a worried tone.

"It will be all right. Now let's go." He said pushing her gently toward the living room.

Fifteen minutes later…

Silence had filled the Hart household. Van, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake sat there in front of their mother and father in shock. Even little Elizabeth seemed to be a loss for any words she is able to say. Brock and Reba had just sat them down and explained, well, not really explained as Barbara Jean got tired of the waiting and just blurted it out that their parents were going on a date that very night. They did the best they could after Barbara Jean blurted it out. They said they wanted to give their relationship another try and that nothing was really going to change. They just wanted to know how they felt about it.

You could really hear a pin drop in the house as the kids stared at their parents and Kyra was the first to really break the ice.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyra asked anger clearly detected.

Reba expected this and she was prepared. "We want to give our relationship another try. We believe we can make it work this time."

"And what makes you believe that?" Kyra asked angrily.

"Well…"

Kyra interrupted. "And what about Barbara Jean?" she asked pointing at the woman she still called her stepmother. "Is this why you two divorced? So that Dad can go back to Mom and screw it all up again?"

"Hey…" Brock said frowning.

"Now you hold it right there!" a voice screamed and it was not a voice you expected. They all turned to Barbara Jean in shock. She looked furious and she was staring intently at Kyra. "Your father and I didn't divorce because of your mother and I do NOT want you thinking so!" She paused for a moment to calm down a bit. "Now…" she said in a softer tone. "Your father and I have been having problems way before our divorce. We tried. It didn't work and I can see why. Your parents love each other Kyra and I for one am happy they have another chance. We both are moving on and it's a great thing. If this is about me being around I will be here. I am not going anywhere. You guys can't get rid of me this easily and I don't want you blaming your parents. They don't need nor deserve that." Kyra huffed and just crossed her arms, clearly defeated.

Reba who had been staring at Barbara Jean in shock turned to her other children. "What do the rest of you think?"

"I think it's awesome!" Jake said smiling big. Reba smiled back. She expected that much of a reaction from him. Now she turned to her daughter Cheyenne.

Cheyenne paused for a moment to stare at her mother and Reba expected another fight but she was shocked when her daughter broke out into a big smile. "I think it's the best news we've had in the past two months."

"Really?"

"You like the idea of them dating?" Kyra yelled, breaking her silence.

Cheyenne nodded, still smiling. "Yes. I'll admit if Barbara Jean and Dad hadn't explained their divorce to us I would have been as angry as Kyra but I think it's great. Barbara Jean said she is moving on and I think Mom and Dad deserve to be happy. Don't you?" she said to Kyra.

Kyra still looked angry and she didn't respond right away. They all knew she of course would be the most difficult but she just didn't want to see her family hurt again. "I still don't like it…" she began. "But I can't do much about it can I? I suppose I will just have to deal with it." She paused for a moment and looked at her Dad and Mom. "If you two screw this up…I am not going to be so nice next time."

Reba and Brock smiled. "Okay…" Reba said. "That's all I ask of you Kyra."

"So when are you going on your date?" Cheyenne asked with a smile. "Where are you two going? What are going to wear Mom? Do you need any help?"

Reba chuckled a bit. "Slow down Cheyenne. The date is tonight and I have no idea what I am going to wear."

"I can help." she said excitedly.

"Me too!" Barbara Jean said joining in. She and Cheyenne pulled Reba away from Brock and started talking excitedly about what she would wear for the night. Brock had just flopped into the chair with Henry and started talking with Jake about what they were going to do that day. Kyra had just turned on the TV.

"Wait a minute!" yelled a voice that had yet to be heard. They all turned to Van who was clutching his little girl. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Reba was taken aback. She always thought Van would be happy for them. "Okay, go ahead." She said nervously.

Van turned to Brock. "I will support this." He said smiling. "I like it. I like Mrs. H happy and if she is happy with you than so be it."

Brock smiled. "Thanks Van."

"But…" he said his smile fading and a serious face replaced it. "If you hurt her again in anyway I will come after you. I will hurt you so much worse and I can make it look like an accident." Brock's eyes widened and Van's smile returned to his face. He walked toward the stairs but not before pausing in front of Reba. "Have fun tonight Mrs. H but not too much fun of you know what I mean." Reba rolled her eyes. Van gave her one last smile before taking his daughter upstairs to change her suddenly smelly diaper.

Reba shook her head and went back to discussing tonight with her daughter and Barbara Jean.

Meanwhile Brock was in shock…not much. He knew how protective Van was of Reba. He was grateful for that. He knew when he wasn't able to watch out for her Van would be in his place but Van's words hit him. He knew Van meant well but Brock had no plans on hurting Reba again. He wasn't going to be an idiot. He would make this work. He loved her.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reba sighed as she stood in her closet. She had no clue what to wear tonight. Brock told her to dress casual yet a little dressy…whatever the hell that meant. He said he was giving her no hint as to where they were going and that caused her great frustration. What a butt he could be sometimes. She hated to admit though, despite him being a huge butt, she knew he could be incredibly romantic at times and the fact that tonight could be one of times made her want to look perfect for the evening.

She had no idea what perfect was though! Did she wear pants and a nice blouse or a skirt or what about a dress? A dress might be too much but if she wore pants or even a skirt, what style should she wear? What about the color? What color would Brock like? She wanted to look her best for him. She had been married to him for twenty years…she should know what he likes by now…shouldn't she?

Reba bit her lip as she stared at her cloths that hung in the closet. She had been eyeing a nice black skirt for a while now but she didn't know if that would be appropriate. What was casual but a little dressy? Why couldn't Brock have been more specific? Why did he have to make her feel so nervous? She had been out with him before. She was married to the man before! He had seen her at her worse. She had seen him at his worse. Why was she feeling this way?

Reba sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the nervousness intensify by the minute. "Hey Mom." She heard a voice say in the doorway.

She turned and smiled when she saw Cheyenne standing there. "Hey honey." She turned back to the clothes, staring again.

Cheyenne smiled at her mom and stepped up beside her. "Butterfly's in your stomach?" she asked a little amused at her mom who was holding still onto her stomach.

"More like elephants." She said with a groan. "And I think they invited all their friends for a party."

Cheyenne laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Oh Mom you're so adorable."

Reba sighed and shrugged off her daughter's arm. "I don't know what to wear." She said in a whiny sort of tone as she stepped closer to her clothes.

"You need some help?"

She nodded. "Yeah…" she said pushing aside a bunch of clothes and checking out a nice spring type dress. She wondered if it would be chilly tonight. "I just wish I knew where your father was taking me. I would be able to dress properly."

Cheyenne frowned. "Didn't he tell you what type of occasion it would be?"

"He just said to dress casual yet a little dressy…whatever that means."

Cheyenne giggled. "I think it's sweet. He wants to surprise you and he gave you plenty of information to dress properly. You're just too nervous to look through your clothes."

Reba turned to her daughter and gave her a look. "What do you think I have been doing up here for the past half hour? I haven't been able to find anything that would look good."

"Aw, Mom, that's so sweet. You want to look nice."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Well what am I suppose to go in…a paper bag?" She then thought about it for a moment. "Although I am sure you're father wouldn't mind, easy to rip off."

Cheyenne cringed and she stepped up to her mother's side. "Okay…" she said going through her mother's things. "I am sure we can find something in here that Dad would love. We just need to have an open mind."

"That is going to be hard for you. To have an open mind you have to have a mind to begin with." A voice said from the closet doorway.

Cheyenne and Reba turned to see Kyra standing there with a smile on her face. Cheyenne glared at her sister. "Shut up Kyra and go away."

Kyra rolled her eyes and stepped inside. "What is it you guys are doing anyway?"

"I am trying to help Mom pick an outfit for her date tonight with Dad and since you have no fashion sense you can leave."

"Cheyenne…" Reba said an annoyed tone. "Be nice or you both can leave."

"Sorry Mom." Cheyenne said turning back and going through the clothes again.

"Yeah, sorry." Kyra mumbled. She stepped up to the other side of her mother and began looking through them as well. "Did Dad tell you where you two were going?"

Reba shook her head as she eyed a nice pant suite. "No…he only said to dress casual yet dressy." She then stopped and turned to her daughter. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at home…did your Dad tell you where he was taking me?"

Kyra's eyes widened. "Gee, Mom, I feel so special. I can't come over to visit my mother." She scoffed. "And no he wouldn't tell me. That's why I asked you. I came here to see how you were doing." She said eyeing a silk blouse. "And what does casual yet dressy even mean?"

"How should I know?" Reba said sighing as she moved the pant suite a side, it wasn't exactly the best outfit for a date. "So how was your dad?"

"He's okay I guess. When I left he was muttering to himself and frantically searching through his closet…much like you are now."

"Aw…" Cheyenne said with a smile on her face. "Dad's just as nervous as you are Mom."

Reba rolled her eyes. "But he knows where we are going. He didn't give me any real clues to where we are going, he's picking me up in an hour, I have no idea what I am going to wear, and I still haven't taken a shower!"

Cheyenne's eyes widened as she watched her mother frustratingly move her clothes aside at a violent speed. "Okay…Mom…" she said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Reba yelled turning toward her. Cheyenne jumped back and that caused Reba to calm down. "I'm sorry honey…it's just I haven't been on a date in a while and since this date is with you're father it's very nerve racking."

"I understand…" Cheyenne said pulling her Mom away from the closet. "You go into the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. I will pick out the outfit for tonight."

Reba seemed a little hesitant with that idea. "I don't know about that. Your taste and my taste are very different."

"Don't worry." Cheyenne said pushing her mother out and toward the bathroom. "I will make sure it's something you and Dad will both appreciate."

"Okay but nothing short, tight, or revealing."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Okay Mom…just take your shower and relax. I've got the clothing covered."

Reba nodded and watched her daughter walk away. She walked into her bathroom and sighed when she looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she had no make-up on. Reba was grateful for her daughters' help because she knew if she spent any more time in that closet she was going to go nuts! She just hoped Cheyenne picked out something decent to wear tonight. Although Brock would think she looked good in anything she just wanted to be perfect for tonight.

She hopped in the shower and let her worries go away. Reba focused on how lovely the night was going to be. Honestly, she didn't care where Brock was going to take her, just the fact that she was going to be with him again…on an official date…made the night special already. She was worried they might be moving fast because he had just divorced and all. She had thought maybe for a time they should just relax and work on their friendship a little before dating but her family seemed to be for it and she cared for Brock so much she knew tonight was right.

She was out of the shower in fifteen minutes and all of the worries she had before came back. She only had forty five minutes to do her hair, make-up, and check the outfit Cheyenne would pick out for her. She hoped Brock would be late, knowing him he would be but tonight she certainly wouldn't mind. She would welcome it.

And despite Reba saying no to her daughters', they insisted on helping her with her hair and make-up. By the time Brock arrived all she had to do was grab her heels and purse. Cheyenne and Kyra had already gone downstairs when she was slipping into her heels. Reba grabbed her purse and looked herself over in the mirror. Kyra and Cheyenne had come to a compromise when picking out her outfit. They didn't want Reba doing it. They said her taste was more for church than for a date.

In the end Kyra selected the black pants she would wear and Cheyenne decided on the light blue long sleeve blouse for her. Cheyenne explained it was the best color for her hair and it brought out her blue eyes more. Reba appreciated the outfit help and she had to admit she didn't look half bad. The pants were a little tight than she would have liked and Cheyenne insisted on Reba unbuttoning a couple of buttons of her top but Reba thought she looked decent enough. She just hoped Brock would like it.

Reba took a breath and stepped out of her room. She was at the top of the stairs when he heard Van talking to Brock. "…and no funny business Mr. H, I know what type you are."

Reba cringed when she heard him and walked down the stairs. "Van, leave Brock alone."

All eyes turned to Reba but the only pair she really noticed were blue ones as they widened when she walked down the rest of the stairs and over to them. She smiled at the eyes. "Hello, I'm all set."

"You look great." Brock said looking her over. "Really great."

Reba smiled. "Thanks."

"Watch yourself Mr. H." Van said with a glare. Brock turned to him. "I saw how you were looking, undressing her with your eyes, don't do it again."

"Van…" Reba said in an annoyed tone as she blushed. "Please just leave Brock alone."

"Fine…" he said still glaring at Brock as he spoke. "But if I hear any sort of funny business had happened…well…you remember what I had said this morning." Brock gulped and nodded. "Good, have her home at a decent hour, and no alcohol."

Reba rolled her eyes and grabbed Brock's arm, pulling him away. "You go wait in the car okay." Brock nodded, extremely happy to have an out. He shot out of the house and Reba turned to Van once he had left. "You really need to stop."

"I'm only looking out for you Mrs. H." he said sadly.

Reba smiled. "I know Van and I appreciate it but Brock gets the message. He isn't going to do anything and I trust him completely. I wouldn't be giving him a second chance if I didn't. Now you need to relax and quit worrying about me. I'll be fine."

Van smiled. "I know, have fun." Reba nodded and started walking out. "But not too much and watch your drink the whole night. Make sure he stops at a gas station so he doesn't pull the 'oh no we ran out of gas thing'…" Reba held her head in her hands as she was forced to listen to him as she walked out. It was like he never even listened to her. "And if you two go to the movies do not sit in the last row and do not fall for the yawning with the arm over the shoulder, it usually means he wants to…well…let's just say he isn't reaching for the popcorn you're holding but remember to have a nice night!"

Reba sighed as she shut the door. She really did appreciate Van's over protectiveness but sometimes it was just ridiculous. Brock wasn't going to try anything. He wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to. She dated him in college. She knew all of his lame moves. She chuckled to herself as she remembered a couple of them and let herself into the passenger side of Brock's car.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked with a smile.

She shook her head. "Nothing, so…" Reba said with a smile. "Where are we going. I think you've kept it from me long enough."

Brock shrugged and switched on the car. "Well I figured we stop off at McDonald's and check out the dollar menu, what do you think?"

Reba laughed a little. "Yeah right…" she said still laughing. She stopped laughing when she realized Brock wasn't laughing. "Right?" she asked shocked. Brock didn't say anything as they pulled out of the driveway. "Brock Hart I swear if I got all dressed up just so you can be cheap and take me to McDonalds I will make you pull over and I will walk back home!"

Brock started laughing. "I'm sorry. Of course I'm not taking you to McDonalds." He said patting her knee.

She glared and pulled herself away from him. "That's not funny."

He kept on smiling as he turned towards downtown Houston. "It was a little funny for you to think that I would actually take you to McDonalds on our first date!"

Reba couldn't control her smile. "Okay so, maybe I overreacted a little. Where are we going for real?"

"Right here." He said pulling into a parking lot.

Reba's jaw dropped and her smile turned big. "Here?" she asked surprised. Brock nodded. "This is the new French restaurant I always wanted to go to."

He smiled and nodded as he turned off the car. "I know that's why I made reservations for two at eight thirty." Reba grinned and took off her seat belt. "Stay in the car." Reba frowned but she listened and stayed. She watched Brock get out of the car and a smile returned to her face when he came to her side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She said taking the hand he offered.

Brock helped her out of the car, then shut and locked it. "I want you to know, I am going to make this the best night. I just want this night to be perfect and show you how much I love that you're giving me another chance." He said keeping a firm grasp on her hand.

Reba smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm not worried." Brock smiled and they walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

-

Sometime later they were both staring down at their plates, trying to act happy, but not really happy. They had been having a great night. They walked in and they were seated immediately. They ordered their drinks and had started up a nice conversation. The waiter was friendly and quick with their orders but it was as soon as they received their orders that they were disappointed. Never mind the price of their meal but the portions were so tiny. Right in the center was a small thing of what was supposed to be salmon decorated with green junk and some sauce or something. It didn't look too appetizing.

"Looks good." She said giving a strained smile.

Brock nodded and tried giving the same strained smile. "Yeah, excellent." He cut into what was supposed to be steak and took a bite. Reba saw him cringe. "Yum." He said chewing slowly.

Reba sighed and set down her fork and knife without taking a bite. "Why don't leave?" she asked smiling.

"But I thought you wanted to go here?" he asked sadly.

"Well we came here, it sucks, and I know there is a burger place down the street with much better food than this."

Brock chuckled and pushed his plate away. "I am so happy to hear you say that. I'll just get the check." Brock motioned for the waiter and Reba sat back, happy they were leaving. The evening was going good until the meal. She should have known. It was an expensive restaurant and that usually followed tiny portions and bad lighting. She was so happy they were leaving and she honestly didn't care where they went now. She was just happy to be with Brock.

She smiled when he finally paid the expensive check and they left as quickly as possible. Reba was starving now and that burger she mentioned was just sounding so good right about now.

"Ready?" he asked smiling as he stood. Brock held out his hand and she happily took it. They made their way to the car and Brock smiled at her as they left the restaurant parking lot. "You're sure you don't mind leaving?"

Reba chuckled. "If I minded I wouldn't have suggested it. Besides, I think having a burger and just talking sounds nice, don't you think?"

Brock nodded and smiled as he drove closer to the burger joint. "Yes it does."

They had both simply ordered cheese burgers, fries, and two cokes when they arrived at the burger joint. Reba suggested they just stay in the parking lot and talk as they ate. Which wasn't so bad but Brock felt a little terrible that this was where their date was taking place.

"Some date…" he mumbled handing over her fries.

Reba smiled and took them. "What? It's nice. It's better than that French food." She said popping in a fry.

"I know but I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

"This is perfect." Reba said taking her burger out of the bag. "I am with you. That's the perfect date. It doesn't matter where we are."

Brock sighed and sat back against the seat. "Yeah but it certainly would have been nice to go somewhere romantic. Like…" he got a mischievous smile on his face, "A golf course." Reba blushed immediately and took a nervous sip of her coke. Brock couldn't help but smile. "So you do remember."

Reba rolled her eyes and set her drink down. "It was the night you proposed, of course I remembered."

"I was thinking of the hour and a half after I proposed but it's nice you remember that too." Reba blushed again and had to look away for a moment. Brock chuckled and set down his burger. "Let's go there." He said smiling as he turned on the car.

Reba turned back to face him in a flash and she was shocked. "What? Brock, we are on our first date. I don't th…"

"I won't try anything. I just think it would be nice to reminisce. What do you say?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes, hoping they would work.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't think those eyes will work on me Brock Hart. I have learned to resist. Now let's just relax and enjoy the rest of our burgers."

Twenty minutes later…

"I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into this." Reba whispered as they stood outside the tall gates of an obviously closed country club. Reba was looking around nervously as Brock tried to pull the gates apart just a bit so they could slip through.

Brock sighed and stepped away, looking at the gates. "They use a special lock now. It wasn't like when we were younger."

"We are going to get caught." Reba whispered harshly.

He ignored her completely. "We are going to have to climb the gate."

Reba stood straight up and stared at him like he had two heads. "Excuse me!" she yelled kind of loudly.

Brock turned around quickly and placed a hand over her mouth. "Shh…' he whispered placing a finger to his lips. "We will get caught if you don't keep your voice down!" He removed his hand from her mouth and turned away.

Reba glared at his back. "You can't expect me to climb that thing…" she whispered harshly. "I am in heels and I know I will fall."

"If it makes you feel better I will go first okay."

Reba sighed and watched as Brock started to climb the gate. She shook her head, unable to figure out how she got talked into this. He had used those stupid puppy dog eyes. The eyes she could never resist. The eyes that got her to join the mile high club, the lake, the hot tub, and helping him with his father's ashes while they were supposed to be getting a divorce. Why couldn't she resist the eyes?

She was staring up as Brock tried to move one leg over the gate. Reba rolled her eyes and started to remove her heels. If she was going to do this she better do this now. "All right Brock…" she said throwing her heels one at a time over the gate. "You better catch me if I fall."

"I'm not even over yet."

"I know…" Reba said placing one foot on the gate and lifting her body up. "But if I am tired of waiting. You're already over the top of the gate, just hop down." She started climbing faster.

Brock stopped and stared at her as they met in the middle of the gate. "It's almost a seven foot drop!"

Reba rolled her eyes and started climbing again. "You wimp."

"You just be careful." He stated as he watched her climb to the top and swing a leg over.

Reba looked down and saw Brock staring up at her. She couldn't help but chuckle as she thought of her almost outfit pick. "I am so happy I didn't wear the skirt Cheyenne picked out."

Brock playfully pouted and started climbing down once she was safely over the top. "Man I wish you would have worn a skirt."

"You're such a pervert and this would never be happening if I was wearing a skirt." Brock frowned and jumped the last three feet down onto the cement. He looked up and watched as Reba carefully climbed the rest of the way down. "I wish these pants weren't so tight. Their not exactly for climbing." She complained as she moved gingerly down. She didn't want to have them rip. They were expensive pants.

"I am certainly not complaining." He said staring up at her with a smirk.

Reba rolled her eyes and jumped the last three feet just like Brock did. "You are the biggest pervert I know."

He frowned. "You used to like it when I was a pervert. You used to think it was cute."

"There's cute…" she said picking up her shoes. "And then there's creepy." She saw the sad look on his face and smiled. "Oh Brock come on. Don't take it to heart. It is still cute." She said smiling.

Brock smirked. "I knew you liked it."

Reba rolled her eyes and started walking away. "Oh jeez, let's just go."

"You love me and my perverseness." Reba laughed as they walked together to a familiar spot. "Right here…" he said wrapping his arms around Reba's waist from behind. He was happy when she didn't reject his arms and he beamed when he felt her lean into his embrace. "This is where our family started."

"Yup." She said smiling as she placed her arms across his. "And I never regretted my decision since then." Reba said breaking the moment of silence and turning around to face him. "I know I have hinted that I wish I never had said yes or wished I have never of met you but you gave me a great life Brock and it started with here. You loved me, you cared for me, you gave me three beautiful children and despite everything you have done in the past three and a half years I still care for you and I believe that this is going to work."

Brock smiled and pulled her close. "Reba I lo…"

"Don't…" she said interrupting him. "Don't say it yet. I think we should treat this like a first date okay. You wouldn't say that on a first date. Even though I know this will work, I still think we should take it slow. Treat this as a new start for us and I know it seems a little strange to try and start new because we have been married before and we have kids but I…"

"Reba…" he said smiling. "I understand. You want to take it slow and I respect that. I promise you I won't say it until the time is right."

"Thank you."

He still kept holding onto her and his smile faded just a bit. "Since were treating this like a first date, my chances of stealing a kiss are probably low aren't they?"

Reba chuckled deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh I think the chances of a kiss are pretty good actually."

Brock smiled big. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." She said pulling him down to her.

Their lips touched and Reba felt the wildfires ignite and spread through her body quickly. The kiss was just like their first and it was like everything bad that ever happened to them disappeared in the fires that were spreading between them. The kiss deepened quickly and everything around them seemed to fade. Reba had dropped her shoes to the grass as her hands moved along his strong shoulders. Brock's arms tightened around her waist even more. They were so lost into the kiss they didn't even see the shadow creeping up on them until a light was shining onto their passionate kissing faces.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reba and Brock stood frozen in their spot when the light alerted them that they had been caught. Their lips were still attached to one another and they both were wide eyed, not knowing what they were going to do to get out of this situation. They slowly pulled apart and turned their heads toward the bright light. They couldn't see the person behind the light but apparently they could see them.

"Reba McKinney and Brock Hart…" The voice said lowering the light. "I should have known."

They glanced at each other for a moment confused before Brock stepped forward, keeping Reba behind him just in case. He then broke out into a small smile. "Tony?"

The man chuckled and nodded. "Yup."

Brock laughed. Tony was the same security guard that caught them twenty three years ago when he proposed to Reba. He had let them go, luckily, with just a warning. "You still work here?"

Tony stepped forward and nodded. "Unfortunately yes, I'm retiring though, at the end of the year."

"That's good." Brock said chuckling.

Reba stood off to the side and kept a raised eyebrow as Brock and Tony started chatting. They discussed what has been happening in their lives since they had last seen each other. Brock showed him pictures of the kids he kept in his wallet and sweetest little girl in his life…Elizabeth. Reba didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed by the fact that they had been caught by Tony. They were on a date after all.

She cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I really hate to break up the old friends catching up but Brock and I are on a date."

Tony then nodded. "Oh right. I almost forgot. What the heck are you two doing here? Do I have to take you in?"

Reba's eyes widened and Brock shook his head. "No, Tony, we were just reminiscing. We promise we weren't doing anything."

"You said you weren't doing anything twenty three years ago and you were standing there in barely anything, clearly having done more than just nothing."

Brock chuckled and looked over at Reba who was turning completely red. "Tony, we are extremely sorry. It will never happen again, promise." Brock said in a plea. "You're not going to do anything are you?"

Tony sighed and stared at them both. After a moment of thinking he shook his head. "No, I suppose not. You're not really up to anything so I guess I can let you off with a warning…again." Brock and Tony chuckled as Reba stood to the side still slightly embarrassed. "Just don't come back here at night when we're closed. It's more beautiful during the day."

Brock nodded and wrapped an arm around Reba's waist. "You got it."

"Now I believe I should let you to out of here. The gate…" Tony paused and looked at them in confusion. "How did you two get in here anyway? The gates are locked."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Genius here thought it would be a good idea to climb the gate."

The guard's eyes widened. "You climbed the gate?" Reba and Brock nodded. Tony shook his head and motioned them both to follow him. Reba bent down and grabbed her shoes before following the two men toward the gate. "You could have been serious injured." He lectured as they all made their way over to the exit. "You would think after being around each other so long you wouldn't act so much like crazy puppy-love teenagers."

Brock and Reba smiled to themselves and like a magnet their hands were immediately drawn to each other, their fingers intertwining as they slipped through the gate. They stopped right outside and turned to see Tony shutting and locking the gate behind them. "And please…" he said. "The next time you feel the need to go down memory lane try somewhere else or at least wait until were opened." Brock and Reba smiled at Tony nodding as they watched him walk away with a shake of his head mumbling something about crazy kids.

"So…" Reba said as they made their way toward the car. "Where to next, our time at the golf course was kind of cut short." She said giggling.

Brock smirked as he held tight onto her hand. "Well, considering it's almost midnight it might be a good idea to get you home."

Reba's eyes widened and she checked her watch, not believing him. But sure enough, it was quarter to twelve. "I can't believe…I could have sworn we just got here." Reba chuckled. "Time flies."

Brock nodded and unlocked her side of the door and held it open for her. "Yes it does." She smiled sweetly at him before stepping graciously into the vehicle. Brock closed her door gently before making his way around to the driver's side of the car. "So…" he said sliding inside next to her. "Do you want to go home?" He started the car as he waited for her answer.

Reba thought about it for a moment and as much fun as she was having she probably should head home. "It's probably best." She said smiling towards him.

Brock nodded and turned right out of the parking lot. "Van must be having a fit by now. He's probably is sitting by the door, just waiting to give me a lecture."

Reba chuckled. "Don't worry about him. He's probably already asleep." She assured him.

But Reba was wrong…

"And where have you been young lady?" Van asked as he stood in his bathrobe and slippers outside the front door. They had just walked up to the front porch when he stepped out like a father catching his daughter coming in at two am.

Reba rolled her eyes with Brock and turned to Van. "Van…go to bed."

He crossed his arms and approached them both, refusing her demand. "It is midnight! Do you realize that?" he said to Reba. He then turned to Brock. "I told you to have her home at a decent hour! I don't think the next day is a decent time! Now say goodnight."

"We will…" Reba said glaring at her annoying son-in-law, "As soon as you go inside."

He sighed and nodded. He took one look at Brock and glared. "I better not see any acts of French people." He said before disappearing inside.

Reba wanted to smack the annoying maggot! How dare he say that! She could already feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She turned to Brock who was chuckling. "I can't believe him." She said shaking her head.

"I know but he is only looking out for you."

"I hate it when he looks out for me. I mean it was adorable at first but after a while it's just irritating."

Brock smiled and stepped forward. "Don't worry. I am not going to do anything that would make him want to hurt me." He then smiled and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Well, except for maybe ignoring his last demand." He leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss that was just as knee-weakening as the one on the golf course.

"Hmmm…" Reba said with a small smile gracing her lips as they stayed attached. She couldn't get over the familiar feeling that was still very much present. It was like they had never stopped kissing for three years. His lips still held the softness she remembered. He still knew where he needed to push and how to make her fall to her knees. He still remembered everything and it gave her great joy to feel the wildfires between them. It assured her that what they were doing was right but it also scared her because it seemed too good to be true. What if it was all a dream? What if this wasn't really happening? It sure felt completely real though.

Brock broke away and smiled. "I suppose I should say goodnight and leave."

Reba frowned and kept her arms firmly wrapped around his neck. "I don't know if I want you to go just yet."

He smiled and pulled her even closer to him, keeping his hands pressed to her lower back. "I like this new side of us." He said smiling even bigger. "I didn't like the fighting or even the just being friends…it didn't work." Reba nodded in agreement. She smiled and placed her head gently on his chest. She smiled when she heard his heartbeat. It was soothing and she soon found herself completely relaxed. "What about Kyra?"

She broke out of her trance that his heart had her in and she looked up. "Huh?"

"Kyra…should I just let her sleep? She is probably asleep right?"

Reba nodded. "Yeah, let her sleep. I'll send her home tomorrow."

Brock shook his head. "Don't worry. If it's okay I will just come and get her tomorrow morning."

Reba laughed a little. "You don't have to ask to come over…you usually just show up anyway."

"Okay…" Brock said with a chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Reba nodded and leaned up to give him a sweet tender kiss on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She gave him one last smile before stepping towards the door and Brock waited until she was inside and he heard the door lock before he made his way to the car.

Reba smiled as she had watched Brock's shadow linger until she had locked the door. She loved that he was watching out for her. She had a wonderful time on their date even though they did eventually go out for burgers but she was happy to leave that restaurant. Not only was the food bad but she felt the waiter had been staring at her. It made her quite uncomfortable. She didn't know if Brock noticed. He probably didn't because being Brock she knew he would have made a big deal about it. Brock always hated it when other men stared at her. She always thought his protectiveness was cute.

She smiled and turned from the door only to come face to face with her annoying OVER-protected son-in-law. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed." She said pushing past him and walking towards the kitchen.

"I saw the kiss." He said glaring. "You shouldn't make out like that in front of our neighbors." Reba ignored him and walked into the kitchen, taking a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "I know I am annoying to you but I only look out for you. I'm just worried."

Reba turned. "I know…" she said softly. She placed a gentle hand his arm and gave a small smile. "But there is no need to worry. Brock and I are fine. Everything is fine." He nodded, smiling a bit and Reba punched his arm. "So stop acting like a mo'ron!" she yelled. Reba gave him one last glare before stepping past him, ready to go to sleep.

Van waited until she left before he hissed and rubbed his sore arm.

-

Reba woke up the next morning to the birds singing…seriously, they were literally singing right outside her window. She thought that only happened in the movies and fairy tale books but it was happening to her and she wasn't complaining. She had such a good night's sleep last night. She can't remember the last time she had slept so soundly.

Reba stretched from head to her toes and grinned before moving and placing her feet on the floor. She lifted herself off the bed and walked straight to the bathroom for a shower. She usually just threw on her robe and went downstairs to make breakfast but today she felt the need to change, the need to smell and look nice. It had nothing to do with the fact that Brock mentioned he was coming over to pick up Kyra…nope…definitely had nothing to do with that.

If it really had nothing to do with Brock then why was she standing in front of her closet with nothing on but a towel and her hair still soaking wet from her nice hot morning shower trying to figure out what to wear. Everything she had looked at didn't seem right. He had seen almost all her outfits but it shouldn't matter right. She wasn't trying to look good for him.

Reba sighed and picked out a tight pair of jeans, a tight turtleneck long sleeve black shirt, and black boots to complete. She didn't need to dress up for Brock. It was just her ex-husband turned…boyfriend? It seemed weird to call him her boyfriend, even if he was technically her boyfriend but they had been married for twenty years and it was just weird.

She walked down the stairs fifteen minutes later after she had finished her hair and make-up in an extremely happy mood to find Cheyenne, little Lizzie, and her son-in-law, probably waiting for her. "Hey guys…where's Kyra and Jake?"

Cheyenne smiled and looked up. "They are still asleep." She paused just for a moment to look over her mother in confusion. "Mom…what are you wearing?"

Reba stopped from taking a pan from the cupboard and looked down at herself. "I look bad?" she asked turning to her kid.

Cheyenne smiled and shook her head. "No…you look great actually, really great, I love the top but…" Cheyenne paused once more still confused. "You usually come downstairs in…" She stopped unable to grasp why her mother is all dressed and happy.

"What?"

"She means…" Van said taking over as he helped his daughter take control of her spoon. "That you usually come downstairs still in your pjs on Saturday mornings and all like grrr…I'm Reba, don't talk to me until I get my coffee."

Reba laughed and stepped toward the refrigerator. "I just wanted to get dressed today. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Why are you so happy?" Cheyenne asked focusing on her daughter.

Reba rolled her eyes as she cracked a few eggs in a bowl. "I can't be happy?"

Cheyenne then stopped and smiled, giggling a little. "Oh I get it. Her date with Dad last night was really great. I almost forgot to ask about it. So how was it?" she asked grinning. "I heard from Van you two were having a serious make-out session on the porch."

Van was purposely looking away from Reba when she paused from cooking to give him a deadly glare. "That is none of your business and the date was nice. That's all you need to know."

Cheyenne frowned. "Just nice? Not great?"

"Great, okay."

"Great not terrific?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Terrific."

"Terrific not…"

"It was wonderful all right!" Reba yelled. "It was nice, great, terrific, fan-freaking-tastic! It was one of the best dates I have been on in a long time okay. Now just shut up and mind your own business."

Cheyenne chuckled a little and looked down. "Okay." She said trying not to laugh too hard at her mother's outburst.

Reba was flushed from yelling and from embarrassment. It was true. The date had been fantastic…more than fantastic but she didn't want people pressuring her to tell them about it. It wasn't anyone's business what they did but Brock and herself. They had a nice time and that's all their children and anyone else needed to know.

"Knock, knock." A sudden voice said walking through the back door.

Reba groaned. She had forgotten about Barbara Jean. She was going to want to know and the woman was persistent. Reba smiled as she gently poured the eggs into the heated buttered pan. "Hey Barbara Jean."

"Hey Reba…" Barbara Jean said in an excited, ready to grill about Reba's date tone. Barbara Jean sat down on the stool and smiled, placing her chin in her hands. She sat there watching Reba for a while. She just grinned as Reba chopped onions, put them in the eggs and watched as the redhead sprinkled a small bit of cheese in there as well.

Reba had been on her guard as Barbara Jean watched her. She prepared herself for a series of questions but they never came. She had made the eggs, bacon, toast…she had set the plates of food in front of her children and she even had helped herself to some breakfast but that was a mistake. Reba had let her guard down and as soon as she sat down at the table Barbara Jean was ready.

"So what's this I hear about you and Brock naked at the golf course?" Barbara Jean blurted out.

Reba froze, Van spit his drink all over his daughter, and Cheyenne's jaw dropped to the floor. "What?" two new voices said suddenly as they stood in the kitchen entry way.

Reba turned to see her two youngest children staring in shock. She smiled. "Care for some breakfast?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't try and change the subject." Barbara Jean said with a big smile on her face. "Henry's little friend Andy's mother's sister's boss's cousin is a friend of Tony's wife's ex-boyfriend from high school and I heard you two were caught last night around almost midnight naked in the golf course. Now Reba I know redheads have a "wild side" but seriously…a golf course? I mean when you think you know someone."

Reba shook her head. "You have it all wrong…"

"Oh really? So Tony didn't catch you two at a golf course last night?"

"Well yes but…"

"See…" Barbara Jean said smiling. "What did I get wrong? And give me details." She grinned and leaned forward smiling big.

Reba groaned and placed her head in her hands. She did not need this right now. "Mom…" Cheyenne said still shocked. "I can't believe you…of all people…on a first date too!"

"I know!" Barbara Jean said to Cheyenne. "I was shocked too but like I said she is a redhead and well, you know them redheads." She said giggling uncontrollably.

"You guys please…" Reba tried telling them but they wouldn't listen. Van had left with Jake and Elizabeth as soon as he heard the word naked and Reba in the same sentence. Cheyenne and Barbara Jean kept commenting on how they couldn't believe Reba would do such a thing. Kyra and Reba just wanted to die as they sat there and ate their food. Reba figured that as soon as Brock was there they could clear the air.

He had walked through just as they were clearing away the dishes. "Hey." He said smiling at everyone as he stood near the door.

"Hey stud." Barbara Jean said with a wink.

Brock was confused and looked to Reba. "They found out we had been caught at the golf course. They think more happened than what did."

He nodded. "Nothing happened. We were just talking." He said to Barbara Jean.

"Sure." She said giving another wink. Barbara Jean then turned to Cheyenne and Kyra and forced them to the entry way. "Let's give them some privacy." Cheyenne frowned and followed Barbara Jean and Kyra out of the kitchen.

Brock walked up to Reba as soon as they disappeared and wrapped his arms around her. Reba immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted several seconds and it didn't break until they heard…

"Oooooooooooo." They broke apart and looked at the kitchen/living room window to see Cheyenne and Barbara Jean giggling. Reba rolled her eyes and stomped over to the window. Both of them immediately flew away to the couch. Reba closed the window with a shake of her head.

"I thought they wanted to give us privacy?" she asked stepping back up to him.

Brock chuckled and wrapped his arms around her once more. "You know they never mean it."

Reba smiled and nodded, snuggling close to his body. "I missed you." she heard him blurt out.

She chuckled and lifted her head from his chest. "We just saw each other last night."

He shrugged shyly. "I know but it just…" he paused and Reba could tell he was embarrassed. "I just missed you." He repeated.

Reba smiled and moved her arms to his waist pulling him close to her body once more. "I know I missed you too."

"Awwww…" they heard from the entry way. Reba turned her head and glared at her friend and now two daughters.

"Get out." She gritted through her teeth. They giggled and left but Reba knew they would be back. "Why did we want kids?" she asked looking up at him.

He smirked. "Because of the way you make them."

Reba blushed and cleared her throat stepping away a bit. "Oh right." Despite her embarrassment she still couldn't help but look up at him with a smile and give him a sweet kiss. "I need to clean up."

"I'll help." He said stepping up beside her to wash dishes.

"Thanks." She said surprised he was happy to help.

They settled into a nice routine of Reba washing and rinsing while Brock dried and put them away. They stayed silent most of the time only breaking it to talk casually about the morning and what they had planned for the day.

"So…" Brock said breaking the silence that had settled after they talked about Jake and his new team. "When are we going to go out again?"

Reba laughed as she handed him in the last clean dish. "We just had a date last night and now you're talking about another one?"

Brock just smiled and nodded as he dried the dish. "Yeah…" he said turning to put the plate in the cupboard. "I think it would be nice to have a second date…just a small one…tonight…movies?" he asked turning back nervously.

Reba thought about it for a moment as she wiped down the counter and set the towel down. Tonight was a little soon but it was just a movie and it would be nice to have time alone again so soon. It would be great actually. She turned to Brock with a smile. "It's a date." Brock grinned and pulled her close once more. Reba laughed but wrapped her arms around him as well. "You are so touchy feely today."

He shrugged. "I am just happy I can do this now without you slapping me upside the head."

"Sorry about that." She said with a smile. "Can I ever make that up to you?"

Brock gave her a mischievous smile and dipped his head closer to hers. "I think we work something out." He brought her back into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss. A sweet loving tender kiss that both of them never wanted to end. It was perfect. Everything was perfect except for…

"Brock and Reba standing in the kitchen K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" They didn't break the kiss. Reba just picked up the sponge she used to clean the dishes and threw at the two voices near the entry way. They heard two small screams and they chuckled against each other's lips.

They broke apart a second later. "This is really going to work isn't it?" Reba asked with a smile as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"You know…" he said glancing at the family that was still trying to spy on them. "I think it just might."

Reba grinned and brought him back into the tender kiss. She was so happy he thought the same thing. It was going to work and she couldn't wait to start this all over again. She remembered how it was when they were dating. They were happy and Brock was always so sweet during that time. Things were always so great and so she knew now they would be just as wonderful. How could it possibly get any better?

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been three months. Three months since their first date. Three months since Brock and Reba officially had gotten back together and everything was surprisingly going very well. The family had settled into a nice comfortable routine and had gotten used to seeing Reba and Brock together a lot and being all mushy. They felt they could deal without the mushy stuff. They didn't like walking in on things. Especially Van. He happened to walk in on a very intense make-out session in the middle of the afternoon and he wanted to barf. But they knew they had to deal with it. It was the small price to pay to see their family happy and together again.

The family loved being together again and they were now having a nice family Saturday evening together, complete with movies, popcorn, and pizza. The only family member having a problem was Van.

"Do we have to watch…" he picked up the DVD case that was lying on the coffee table, "Is there Life out There? I can tell you right now it's a chick flick."

Reba glared. "It's a beautiful story about a strong woman and I picked it out."

"But there is a football game on." He whined.

Reba rolled her eyes. "We are not watching a game. We all decided we would devote every other Saturday to family movie night and that's what we're going to do!"

"I don't care either way." Cheyenne said flopping down next to her mother on the couch.

Reba looked at her daughter curiously. "You want to watch the football game?"

Cheyenne shrugged and munched on the popcorn. "I just like seeing them in their uniforms." She said through a mouth full of popcorn, a smile slowly forming on her face.

Reba had to agree with her daughter on that with a small giggle and a nod of her head. "Me too." Cheyenne looked at her mother in shock. "What?" she asked innocently. "You think what first attracted me to your father was his intelligence and charm? Pfft."

"Hey!" Brock said as he sat right next to her with his arm around her. "I'm right here."

Reba laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry honey but honestly I didn't know just how smart, funny, sweet, and charming you were until I introduced myself and what made me come over and introduce myself was you bending down to pick up the football in your uniform." She said smiling.

Brock smiled and pulled her closer. "I guess that makes me feel a little better and if you want to know I was a little intimidated by you."

"You were?"

He nodded. "Yup…here was this smart and charming woman with a smile that could stop traffic and with eyes that sparkled bright enough to blind you and she wanted to talk to me."

"Aw." Reba said kissing his cheek again and snuggling closer to him.

Van scrunched his face. "All right enough of this gooey sh…" Reba raised her head and glared at him before he said anything. "Sh…show of emotion; let's get back to what we were going to watch. What about a good horror movie?" Van said grinning like an idiot and holding up the classic horror movie everyone loves Friday the 13th.

Reba shook her head. "No…I hate horror movies."

Brock had to nod in agreement. "Yup, she can't watch them. The first time we ever saw a horror movie together she wouldn't let me leave her dorm room. She was afraid to sleep so she made me stay there and keep her awake all night long…" He paused for a moment and smiled. "Let's watch a horror movie."

Reba rolled her eyes and smacked him across the chest. She then sighed and snuggled even closer to Brock, preparing herself for the movie. "Watch whatever you want but if I want to stop the movie you stop the movie."

"Sweeeeet." Van said opening the movie case.

Barbara Jean who was sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch pouted as she reached for the second bowl of popcorn on the table. "I hate older horror movies. The horror movies today are much more realistic."

Reba gave her a look. "Oh yes…" she said with a roll of her eyes, "Because the minute I am out in the woods my first instinct is to rip off my top and start dancing around."

Brock perked up and thought about it for a moment before saying with a huge grin, "You know we should go camping sometime."

Reba rolled her eyes again. "Just watch the movie."

Van, who had put the movie in a few seconds ago, made sure all the lights were off. "Okay…" he said sitting down on the floor in front of his wife. "It's in, now let's all shut up." Cheyenne, Reba, and Barbara Jean threw popcorn at him just as he sat down but he wasn't able to retaliate because the movie started.

It was a little into the movie when Reba took a moment to take in the wonderful scene. Her whole family was gathered around the TV for a nice family night and it gave her so much joy that everything was finally settled between all of them. Everything was going perfect…almost too perfect. Sometimes she wondered if it was too good to be true and the routine she had come to know the past three months would come to an end or she would wake up and find that it was all just a dream. She would be alone and Brock wouldn't be here…with his arm secured tightly around her.

She turned to look at Brock and gave him a smile before turning back to the television, which wasn't a good idea because a girl in the woods had just gotten her throat sliced on the screen as soon as she did and she turned to bury her head in Brock's shoulder. She heard a chuckle and his arm tightened just a bit as he rubbed her arm in comfort. Reba loved that he was there for her. Even if it was just something simple like holding her during a scary movie, he would be there and she loved that.

Sometime after the movie Reba was in the kitchen rinsing out the popcorn bowls while still trying to get the image of a spike going through Kevin Bacon's throat out of her mind. She hoped she would be able to sleep tonight…otherwise she might have to ask Brock to stay with her.

She let out a tired sigh and set the bowls into the dishwasher. She figured she would turn them on in the morning. It was almost eleven and she was ready to hit the sack, like everyone else had half an hour ago. She had a nice night…minus the horror movie. She shouldn't have said yes to it. She would have nightmares for days now. She had just shut the dishwasher door when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. Reba jumped a little but relaxed when the familiar feeling of comfort settled inside her.

Reba smiled and turned around, coming face to face with a smiling Brock. "Hey…" she said tightening her grip.

Brock smiled and kissed her lips gently. "I cleaned up the popcorn in the living room and the pizza boxes have been thrown away. Everything in the living room is straightened up."

Reba grinned. "I should have started dating you a while ago if I knew it was going to make you clean."

Brock laughed and kissed her one last time before letting her go. "I just thought helping out would be nice."

"Well thank you." Reba said giving her beautiful smile. "I appreciated it."

"Will you be okay tonight or…?" Brock stepped towards her with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Do you need me to stay with you?"

Reba shook her head at his attempt to get into her bedroom. "I think I will be just fine." She said pushing him away a bit. "In fact I planned on going to bed soon. I was just waiting for you to leave."

He frowned. "You're kicking me out?"

"Yes." She said smiling.

Brock chuckled and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I understand. But if you change your mind I am only a phone call away."

"I won't."

"All right." He said playfully pouting. "I'm going now." Brock kissed her one last time before heading out the back door.

Reba watched him walk to his car that was parked in the driveway and she waved once last time to him before she shut off the light and locked the door before heading off to bed.

Ten minutes later…

Reba sat in her bed staring wide eyed at the ceiling. She couldn't help but thinking how ridiculous it was that she couldn't sleep and all because she watched some stupid 1980s horror movie. She jumped at any little sound and she could have sworn that the shadow on the wall to the right was in the shape of a knife. She cringed when she heard a small scrape and pulled the covers over her head. She hated the dark.

Reba poked her head out of the covers and turned her body away from the shadow that was causing her the grief. They should have watched 'Is There Life Out There', that would have been a great movie to see. Her eyes focused on the small object on her side table and thought for a moment if she should use it. She didn't really like the idea because of what she would receive on the other end but she really needed it.

Reba sighed and grabbed her cell phone off the night stand before slipping her whole body, head and all, under the covers once again. She waited a few seconds for it to spring to life before she went into her contact list and found the name she was dying to call. She pressed the send button and put the phone to her ear and waited patiently, hoping they answered.

She heard a chuckle on the other end when the line picked up. _"I knew you would call." Brock said still chuckling a little._

Reba frowned. "Oh shut up."

_"Do you want me to come back over?"_

"No…" Reba said biting her lip, not so sure of that answer. "I just need someone to talk to me."

_Brock chuckled. "Okay. So…I am guessing you've been lying awake for about ten minutes now?"_

"Yeah…I've been lying under the covers really."

_Brock laughed loudly. "Oh geez…"_

"It's not funny." Reba said in a pouting tone. "You know how I am with horror movies. Horror movies and me being in the dark alone are not a good mix."

_"Well if a guy does happen to run out of your closet or something just remember to run outside, not inside."_

Reba chuckled. "Yeah I don't understand the girls in those movies. Why would you run inside or up the stairs? They need to head for their car or another house."

_"It's just a movie…which is what you need to keep telling yourself. Nothing is going to come out and get you." Brock said in a joking manner._

"It's still frightening though." Reba defended.

_Brock smiled. "I know…you sure you don't want me to come there and keep you up all night like I did in college?"_

Reba smiled. "I don't think so, not yet anyway." There was a long pause at the other end of the line and she knew she had got him thinking. "So…tell me something knew that I don't know yet." She said casually changing the subject. Reba pulled herself out from under the covers, feeling more comfortable now that Brock was talking to her.

_"Hmmm…" Brock said relaxing back against his bed. "I have a new receptionist…Bobbi."_

"Oh…" she said grinning. "What's he like?"

_"_She_…is great."_

"Oh…so it's a girl…cruel parents."

_"Oh like Reba is a better name." he said playfully._

Reba glared even though he wasn't able to see. "I will hang up on you."

_"I'm sorry honey. I love your name. It fits you…I know that sounds weird but it does. It's simple, sweet yet has a sassy type way about it."_

"I really was going to hang up." She said trying not to sound effected by his sweet words.

_Brock smiled. "I know. So…Bobbi is doing great. She doesn't really have any experience being just out of school but I figured I would just give her a chance and it turns out she is a quick learner. Extremely friendly to the patients, best receptionist I ever had I have to say."_

Reba frowned. "Hey!"

_"Except for you honey."_

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

_"You want to come back to work for me? I would be happy to fire Bobbi if you want to come back."_

Reba could detect a hint of hope in his voice and she had to chuckle. "No…I don't think so darling."

_Brock frowned. "Well why not?"_

"Well number 1 I don't think Eugene would really appreciate you stealing another receptionist and two…" She chuckled a little before adding, "Do you remember how it was when I was working for you?"

_Brock smirked. He remembered exactly how it was but he decided to play dumb. "No…remind me."_

"Brock…" she said frustrated. "We can barely keep our hands to ourselves now…you know how it's going to be when we are together for most of the day and I really can't do that to Eugene."

_"I'll send Bobbi over to Eugene, you said he was butt anyway and I promise when we are at work we are going to be nothing but professional."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "Brock…Eugene may be a butt but he gave me a chance for a job and I know you have made that promise before but then the next day we were caught by Mrs. Hubert in one of the exam rooms."

_"He only did it because he has a thing for you…and to spite me. And the Mrs. Hubert incident only happened because she is a nosy old bitty." He said in a pout._

"Eugene does not have a thing for me. He likes Barbara Jean…remember?"

_"Well…he is always asking you to work late."_

Reba rolled her eyes again. "That's so I can do his paper work and he can go home early. And the Mrs. Hubert incident happened because you had gone back on your promise and because you wouldn't stop getting happy hands."

_Brock burst out laughing. "Happy hands?"_

Reba chuckled. "Yes…every time we were alone you would try to put your hands on me…even when we both had a tone of paperwork."

_"You can't really blame me." Brock said smiling. "You are gorgeous…it's hard keeping my hands away from something so beautiful knowing I have full access to it." He said chuckling._

"Is it now?" she asked yawning.

_Brock frowned. "I should let you get some sleep."_

"No…" Reba said snuggling down into her bed. "Keep talking to me…otherwise I will be wide awake and frightened of the dark again."

_Brock chuckled. "Okay…what do you want to talk about?"_

"Anything." Reba said yawning again, this time her eyes drooping. She smiled tiredly as she knew what she wanted to talk about. "Tell me about the first time I came up to talk with you. You said you couldn't believe I actually came up to you…tell me more…in detail." She giggled.

_Brock chuckled and got comfortable himself. "Well…there I was standing by the sidelines of the football field and I had just picked up the football Mike had thrown way off…" He paused for a moment. "You still there?"_

"Yup…" Reba said in a tired voice. "Keep going."

_"Well…there I was picking up the football and then I turned around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walking towards me with firey red hair, ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the sun light, a gorgeous smile, legs that went on forever and a hip sway that could cause a traffic jam." He said chuckling. "I was so nervous when you actually approached me. I was so taken with you I couldn't breathe." He paused again. "You still there?"_

Reba, who was now half awake and half asleep, murmured, "Hmm…"

_Brock smiled. He knew she was almost asleep but he kept on talking. He loved talking about how they first met. "Anyway, you came up towards me, confident, smart, and charming and when you started talking…" He chuckled again. "I just couldn't believe it, out came the sweetest voice I could ever hear. I knew from first moment you spoke to me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You had me right then…you really did honey…"_

-

Reba was at work the next day working on some new patient files and thinking about how sweet it was of Brock to talk to her. It caused her to smile when she thought of how he was describing their first meeting. She was half asleep but she could still hear and remember what he said. It caused her heart to flutter with happiness and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She knew the man really cared for her. He really did want to make this work and the thought of that made her smile even more.

"What are you smiling about?" Eugene asked angrily as he stomped out of the room holding a freshly bitten finger out to her. "You are supposed to be working! Working is not about being happy! Now get me a band aid and refer that annoying biting child over to Brock."

Reba rolled her eyes and pushed a band aid in his direction. "Maybe if you were nicer the kids wouldn't bite so much." She mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked giving her a glare.

Reba gave him a strained smile. "Nothing sir, nothing at all."

"Hmm." Eugene said before stomping back to his office.

Reba scowled. Maybe she should have taken Brock up on his offer to work for him again. It certainly would be better than working here. She sighed and set the file on a stack of piling files that were to be referred to someone else…most of them being kids. She had just set it on top when she knocked them over, sending papers flying everywhere. She groaned and walked around the counter to pick up the scattered papers. Her day was not going so well. Good thing it was almost lunch time. She was starving and she could use a small break. She cursed to herself as she started sorting through the papers…again.

She was so busy she didn't even notice the man enter or the chuckle behind her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Reba…" She jumped and turned to see Brock standing by the door with a smile on his face. "Bad receptionist…" he said playfully. "You shouldn't be swearing like that."

Reba smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned back around. "There are no kids here and what are you going to do about it…spank me?" She immediately regretted her words when he started chuckling again.

He stepped up beside her and knelt down to help her. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing…good to know."

"Sick dirty old man." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Proud of it honey." He said with a wink.

Reba smiled as she picked up the last of the papers and stood. "Thanks for the help." She set the loose papers on the counter and walked back around. "What did you need?"

"Well…" Brock said placing his arms on the counter and leaning towards her. "Its lunch and I was wondering if you would join me. It is your lunch hour right?"

Reba smiled. "Yeah, I would love to. Just let me get my purse and tell Eugene I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Eugene asked standing in the doorway to the hall. "And what is he doing here?"

"He's taking me to lunch. I will be back in an hour. Your next appointment isn't for an hour and a half."

"You have paper work." He said motioning to the files on the counter.

Reba sighed. "Can't I finish them when I get back? I'm quite hungry."

Eugene scowled. "Fine…just be quick about it. Eat and come back…that's it."

Reba nodded and followed Brock out the door. "Thank you for rescuing me. I don't think I would have gotten out of there if you hadn't come."

Brock chuckled and nodded. "You're welcome."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him.

"Well first…" he said heading around the corner to his office. "I have to get my wallet from my office. Then I figured we could go to that deli down the street? Is that okay?"

Reba nodded. "That sounds great." She followed him into the main office area and stopped just inside the door.

"I'll be fast." He said walking quickly down the hall.

Reba barely heard him as she kept staring at the woman who was on the phone behind the desk. She was tall, long blonde hair, leggy, huge…eyes, and just…really gorgeous…model gorgeous. The woman looked up and smiled. She got off the phone quickly and then walked around the desk. Reba's eyes widened when the short skirt and low cut top came into view.

"Hi…" she said in a sweet voice that made Reba want to puke. "I'm Bobbi, you must be Reba."

Bobbi held out her hand and Reba reluctantly took it. "Hello." Reba said still eyeing the woman.

"I have heard so much about you." Bobbi said sweetly. "Brocky talks about you all the time! It's like I know you."

Reba raised an eyebrow at the bubbly woman. She called him Brocky?

"I'm ready." Brock said walking back from his office. "I see you two are getting to know each other?"

Reba's eyes widened when Brock placed a hand on Bobbi's back. "We were just introducing ourselves. Are you two going to the deli I recommended?"

"You recommended?" Reba asked.

Bobbi nodded. "Yup, course I haven't been there in a while. I used to go there with my dad when I was little but then I moved away with my mom when I was ten. Now that I have moved back I just haven't had the chance yet."

"You want to come with us." Brock asked. Reba's jaw dropped a little.

"I won't be imposing on your lunch will I?"

Brock shook his head and smiled. "No of course not, Reba doesn't mind do you Reba?" he asked nudging her gently.

Reba wanted to say something but she didn't. She just gave a strained smile and shook her head. "Of course not."

"Great! Just let me get my purse." Bobbi said excitedly as she practically bounced back to the receptionist desk.

Reba turned to Brock and gave him a glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing…" she said with a sigh. "Nothing at all."

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group of three decided to walk down the street to the deli that Bobbi recommended to _Brocky_. Reba had watched as Bobbi and Brock laughed together as they walked down the street. Reba didn't like how comfortable they seemed to be with one another. They talked about the two weeks they had together so far and laughed at some private jokes that Reba did not get at all. She didn't like this coziness that settled between them and she felt sort of left out of the lunch as they sat across from each other once they arrived at the deli and continued to laugh it up.

Reba just sat beside Brock as he leaned in toward Bobbi and she did the same to him. Reba picked at her chicken salad sandwich and looked at her watch for the fifth time in that hour hoping Bobbi would leave so she could have even some time alone with Brock before she had to head back to work but she didn't think that would happen the way Bobbi was terribly flirting with Brock and he was just eating it all up…the big jerk.

Reba finished her sandwich and pushed her plate away. "Well I am sorry but I am going to have to go." She said getting up.

Brock's head actually snapped up from his conversation with the blonde hussy and frowned at Reba. "You have to leave so soon? We just got here."

Reba gave him a strained smile. "We've been here for forty five minutes. I have to get back or Eugene is going to pitch a fit. I just hope I get back in time."

"Just trust in the boat and I'm sure you will get there on time!" Bobbi said giggling. Brock laughed right along with her and Reba gave them both a confused look.

"What?"

"Sorry…" Bobbi said giggling uncontrollably with Brock. "It's a joke we started. You see…"

Reba chuckled a little, wanting to kill this woman. "As much as I would love to hear the wonderful story in which I am sure is behind this "boat" I really need to go. Eugene is expecting me back soon and I don't want to get fired."

"Oh…" Bobbi said trying to sound sad but Reba could get a hint of a smirk behind the frown. "Well I suppose if you have to. Brocky can stay right?" she asked in a friendly excited tone.

Before anyone could react Reba shot across the table and began to punch the girl down with angry fists. Not even Brock could pull Reba off of Bobbi and as the girl began screaming about getting blood in her beautiful blonde perfect hair Reba smiled and screamed. "His name is Brock!"

Reba snapped out of her day dream and gave Bobbi a strained smile while she clenched her fists around her purse and nodded. "Of course…" Reba then smirked and then leaned down toward Brock. "I'll see you later honey." She then grabbed his face in her hands and placed a passionate kiss on his lips that left them both breathless and wanting just a bit more. "Goodbye." Reba kept a smile on her face as she ran her hand along his neck as she walked behind him toward the door. Take that Bobbi!

Reba couldn't believe Brock would just let her flirt with him like that in front of her. Maybe he didn't know? Nah…Brock is not that stupid. He knew when a woman was flirting. She hoped she wouldn't end up killing this woman. The thought of going to jail over her seemed not really worth it but then again if Bobbi decides to mess with her man…she just better watch because Reba was not about to let another ditsy blonde take Brock away from her. It would not be happening.

-

Eugene had grilled her when she arrived back from work even though she was still five minutes early. She hated that man but she did her work without complaint and had gone home at five pm like always so she could relieve Kyra of watching Jake. She had seen Brock's car when she was leaving and she suspected the pink cute convertible was that stupid Bobbi's. If she has so much money to buy a car like that why was she working for Brock? Reba knew what the woman was paid. The man was cheap!

Reba had to admit she was worried about Brock. Why would he hire someone like that? Wouldn't he know how she would feel about it? They had just gotten back together and the doubt that something could tare them apart was still high. Why would he jeopardize what they had…unless he wanted to jeopardize it? She hoped that wasn't the case. She couldn't take another break up from the same man. She had laid her heart out on the line when she took him back. She had given him her trust even when he didn't deserve it. She had given him everything she had for the second time and she couldn't afford to see it thrown away like that…she couldn't take it…not again.

Reba chopped up some onions rather violently as she continued to think about the hussy trying to move in on her territory. She wasn't going to allow it. She scowled to herself and chopped a whole onion in half in anger.

"Whoa…" a voice said from the kitchen entry way.

Reba looked up and glared at Barbara Jean who stood there not sure if she should enter the kitchen where the angry redhead was holding a big knife. "Don't start with me today Barbara Jean…I am not in the mood."

Barbara Jean approached slowly and sat down at the stool in front of the counter. "What is wrong?" she asked concern completely etched in her voice.

Reba scowled once more and chopped the half onion in half. "Stupid Brock…such a moron…" she mumbled."

"Oh, no, how could he screw it up again? It's only been three months! What the hell did he do?"

"Well…" Reba said with a sigh as she tried calming her. "He hasn't done anything really…yet." She began to calmly chop the onions. The onions burned and tears began forming in her eyes but Reba wasn't sure if it was the onions or actually tears over what had transpired today.

Barbara Jean frowned and stood up. "Here…" she said taking the knife from Reba. "I'll take care of this. You sit down and tell me all about it."

Reba gladly gave up her task of cooking and sat in the stool Barbara Jean had previously occupied. Barbara Jean set a cup of coffee in front of her five minutes later and told her to spill out everything that was bothering her. Reba sat there for a couple of minutes contemplating exactly what she should say and Barbara Jean allowed her to think, knowing pushing the redhead would only make her even more angry and then she would end up getting no information whatsoever and whatever the problem was would stay inside the redhead and fester until Reba just finally lost it.

Once Reba got going though, she couldn't stop. She started off with talking about how she encountered the new receptionist and then she went on about Brock inviting her to lunch and how they were acting with each other. Reba just kept going. She couldn't stop and before she knew it she was pouring out her heart and soul to the woman she was annoyed with. She explained how she was worried and doubted how Brock felt about her. She was scared of losing him again and how she couldn't deal with that.

"I mean I can't do it Barbara Jean…" she said holding on tightly to her cold cup of coffee that she never drank. "I can't just sit back and watch someone else take him from me." Reba paused for a moment and looked up. "I'm sorry. This must be very strange for you. I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"Oh yes you should." Barbara Jean blurted. She then smiled and giggled nervously. "I mean…its good that you want to get it off your chest but you should also talk to Brock. Tell him how you feel about this woman. From what you described it seems that this woman really bothers you…a lot and it's best to talk with Brock than to hold in your feelings. That's what ruined it for the both of you the last time." Reba couldn't help but nod in agreement. "And if you don't mind me butting in…" Reba smiled and nodded for her to continue. "I think you might be going over board with this whole Bobbi thing. She could be just a friend. Just because she is pretty and get's along with him doesn't mean he wants her or she wants him."

"But the way they were acting." Reba said in a sad tone. "They just look so comfortable and happy with one another. What if Bobbi turns out to be another you!" Reba head snapped up and she hissed through her teeth. "Sorry I don't mean that I just…"

"Don't worry. It's okay. I took your husband and I understand that you will always see a part of me as the destruction of your marriage but I don't think Brock would make another mistake like he did with me. Yes, we made a huge mistake but we both learned and we've grown. Trust me on this, Brock loves you…" Reba was about to speak but Barbara Jean held up her hand. "I know you two are taking it slow and I know you haven't said it yet but he does. I know you love him as well and you both would never want to screw up what you have recently brought together again. No one in this family wants you guys to mess it up and I don't believe for a second that Brock will. You need to trust him because he would never do anything to truly hurt you like that again."

Reba sighed. "I know but…"

"No buts." Barbara Jean said in an almost angry tone. "I have never seen a man happier and more in love with someone than is he with you. With me…he didn't love me…well he did but as a friend…he doesn't love me the way he has always loved you and I have seen how much he is wiling to do for you. And I know this is so cliché to say but he would walk through fire for you. He would do anything for you." Reba suddenly felt very ashamed for doubting him. "Here you keep saying how much you want Brock to work on what you guys have and I have to say that I think he is doing a pretty good **** job of it so far! Now you need to do your part and trust him or you _will_ lose him!"

Reba was completely silent. Barbara Jean made sense. There was nothing Brock had done lately that should make her doubt him. So the Bobbi girl was flirting with him but that didn't mean he would give in to her advances. Brock loved her. He made one mistake three years ago and he has done more than enough these past three months to prove how much he wanted this to work. She should trust him. She needed to or else, like Barbara Jean said, she would lose him. Reba couldn't let that happen.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked at the kitchen entry way. They both looked up and saw Brock standing there looking a bit confused. "I just came from work. I heard shouting. Is everything okay?"

Barbara Jean smiled and nodded as she continued to chop up onions. "Everything's great. Reba actually just wanted to talk with you."

Reba's head snapped back toward Barbara Jean and she glared at the woman. But Barbara Jean just gave her a look that told her she needed to do this.

Brock walked up beside Reba and smiled to her. "What is it sweetie?"

Reba sighed and gave him a small smile. She looked at Barbara Jean who hummed and pretended to cook but Reba knew the woman wanted to listen. No matter how much of a help she was Barbara Jean would still be nosy Barbara Jean. "Come with me." Reba said taking his hand and pulling him out of the kitchen.

Brock was very confused as Reba led him up the stairs and to her bedroom door. She pushed him through and he couldn't help but smirk when she shut the door behind them. "If you're going to get forceful I think we should have Barbara Jean leave."

Reba ignored his comments and tried to think of exactly what she was going to say to him. She didn't need it to sound like she was already thinking he was cheating on her again. She just wanted him to know how she felt. "We need to talk."

Brock had lost his smirk when he had seen the conflict going on in her eyes. He wanted to know what was wrong. He was worried about her and the rapid movements she made walking back and forth across the bedroom floor were only making it worse. "Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

"I think you should sit." Reba said finally stopping and looking straight into his eyes. Brock took her advice and sat down immediately on the bed behind him. Reba brought over the chair from her vanity and sat it right in front of him. She sat down and took a moment to breath before looking him straight into his eyes. She saw nothing but confusion and she could only imagine what was going on through his mind right now. "This is quite hard for me Brock. I have gone over in my mind a bit on what I would say to you but it doesn't get any easier."

His breath hitched and the next thing Reba knew he was holding onto her hands tightly and sounding like he wanted to cry. "Please Reba don't do this. Whatever I did I'm sorry. What can I do to make it better? I will do anything honey just please don't end this. I love you."

Reba smiled and caressed his hands. "I love you too and I'm not ending anything."

Brock breathed a sigh of relief and he gently kissed her hands. "Oh thank God. I was worried. I am worried. What's going on? What's wrong honey?"

"It's about Bobbi." Reba said biting her lip.

Brock was confused again. "What about Bobbi?"

"I don't like her." Reba said with a scowl. Brock took a moment and then chuckled a little. "Why are you laughing?" Reba asked a little angry.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He stated patting her knee a little. "But there is nothing to…"

"This is not about jealousy Brock!" Reba interrupted and moving away from him. She had stood, pacing again, running her fingers through her short hair, wondering how she was going to get through this. "This is about us." She said calmly after a couple of seconds.

Brock stood up and stood in front of her. "I thought we were doing great."

"We are." Reba stated. "But…"

"But…" he said encouraging her to finish.

Reba sighed. "It's silly really. I had decided at first not to talk with you but then Barbara Jean thought I should. She said that if I didn't it might ruin our relationship again. I don't want that. I want to be able to talk with you. I want to have the relationship we had when we were dating in college and for those first nineteen years of marriage before everything went south. I want to be able to talk things out and get angry when we need to but at the end of the day say we're sorry and work it out like normal couples. I don't want to keep things from you and I don't want you to keep things from me. Don't you want that?"

Brock nodded. "Absolutely…what is it? Talk to me, you can tell me anything."

"Good…" she said smiling. "Now let's sit back down. There's a lot we need to discuss."

Reba allowed Brock to curl up on her bed with her and for the first time in almost five years they actually talked. They talked about their relationship and exactly where it was going. They talked about Bobbi. Reba voiced her concerns about what she had seen today and Brock didn't jump down her throat about being too paranoid. He understood and she understood when he talked about some concerns he had. Brock had wanted to know if she trusted him because he felt sometimes that she didn't. They talked about anything and everything that came into their minds. They wanted to hold nothing back and they didn't. And at the end of their conversation they both felt better and felt their relationship had grown even stronger.

"Wow…" Reba said glancing at the clock. "We have been up here for three hours…it's almost eight."

Brock chuckled and held her close. "It's all right. We needed to talk."

"Yes we did and it was a good talk." She said sighing in content as she turned on her side and wrapped her arm around his middle. "This is nice." She said resting her head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Yes it is." Brock then smiled and began chuckling.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"We said I love you."

Reba rolled her eyes and smiled as she snuggled to him. "I know we did."

"Say it again."

She sighed and looked up to him with a smile. "I love you."

He broke out into a huge grin and Reba squealed in delight when he rolled her onto her back and kissed her. "I love you too." He mumbled against her lips. "It feels so good to say that." He said leaning his head on the palm of his hand as he gently moved down next to her.

"It does, doesn't it?" she giggled.

Brock smiled and kissed her lips, slowly caressing her face with his hand. They had finally said it and it felt so nice. He always knew in his heart he loved her dearly but he respected her wishes and held off from saying it. She wanted to take this slow and he was happy to do whatever made her happy. "We should go away for the weekend." He suddenly said.

Reba bit her lip. "Brock we just said I love you to each I don't think…"

"Not that kind of weekend, just a small trip to get away and be alone, nothing else. Wouldn't that be nice? We could go to a lake and sail maybe or just go to a nice hotel in a nearby tourist town and relax. What do you say?"

Reba thought about it for a moment and wondered what she should do. Going away for the weekend would bring on a lot of temptation and she wasn't sure if she could control herself in a romantic setting alone with Brock. She wanted to take this slow but he did say it would be a short weekend and she could use a weekend of relaxation and it would be nice to be alone with Brock. They got some time alone but never longer than a couple of hours without one of the kids or Barbara Jean barging in. Their relationship would probably be even better if they went away.

She turned to him with a smile and nodded. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it would be nice. We could use a weekend away from everyone."

Brock chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. "All right, now where do you want to go?"

Reba was about to respond but her stomach interrupted them with a loud growl. She chuckled and placed a small hand on her belly. "Can we discuss that later tonight on the phone or something? I need to eat and I think Barbara Jean cooked." She said with a grin.

"I am kind of hungry myself. Let's go." They both groaned as they got off the bed and stood up. "Oh man we're old."

Reba smiled. "Speak for yourself. I am still young. You're the old man."

"You're only three years younger than me!" he stated as they walked toward the door.

Reba put her nose in the air in a playful way and smiled. "But I look much younger."

"That you do babe that you do." He then kissed her and they walked hand in hand down the stairs.

Their relationship still needed working on. They weren't done talking yet but they both felt a lot better and were sure they could survive anything together, which was a good thing to be so sure of because there are still many rocky moments ahead that have yet to come.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brock and Reba were smiling and laughing with each other when they finally came downstairs. They found their whole family sitting around the television and they looked up when they heard the laughter.

"It's about time you two came down." Van said quite annoyed.

"You guys okay now?" Barbara Jean asked in concern.

Reba smiled and nodded. "Yup, we made up and then we got to talking for a while. The time just got away from us."

Van looked at them both suspiciously. "Talking huh?" Reba turned to Van and her smiled faded but she nodded anyway. "So that's what we're calling it now?" Reba rolled her eyes and Cheyenne smacked her husband on the back of the head. "Ouch…" Van said while rubbing the spot his wife hit. "It's not like we all weren't thinking it."

Reba ignored Van's comments and turned to Barbara Jean with a smile. "Is there any dinner left over?"

"We haven't eaten yet!" Van said before Barbara Jean could reply.

Reba was confused. "What? Why?"

"Because SHE…" Van said pointing to Barbara Jean, "Said we couldn't eat until you two came back down."

Reba chuckled. "Barbara Jean they could have eaten without us. We we're upstairs for a while. It would have been all right. You guys can go eat."

"Finally!" Van said getting up and practically running toward the kitchen. The rest of the kids followed him shortly after.

"Save us some!" Reba yelled as she heard the clatter of plates and dishes at the table. Reba shook her head and then turned toward Barbara Jean. "Thanks for cooking dinner while Brock and I talked. We needed it." She said squeezing Brock's hand and turning to give him a sweet smile.

Barbara Jean grinned and ran over to squeeze herself in between them, hooking her arms into theirs. Reba and Brock just smiled and rolled their eyes at one another as the three of them walked into the kitchen. "I am just so happy you two made up. It would have been so terrible if you guys ended it all."

The movement in the kitchen stopped and the kids turned to their parents. Kyra was the first to speak up. "You guys had a fight? We haven't seen you fight in months!"

"No…" Brock began as he sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter. "We just had a…" he looked to Reba for some help.

"It was my fault." Reba said sitting down at the stool next to him. "I was concerned with his new receptionist."

"You mean Bobbi?" Van asked with a huge grin. "She is h…" he stopped when he saw the glare of his wife and kept his head down at his food.

Reba chuckled and gladly took a plate that Barbara Jean made her. "I was just concerned but I'm fine now."

Kyra wasn't so sure about that. "You're sure about that mom? Because you know the consequences of you two ending…?"

"We're fine!" Reba said with a huge smile as she began to eat the excellent dinner that Barbara Jean had made.

Brock nodded in agreement as he took a sip of beer. "Everything's great. In fact things are so great we decided to go on a little trip this weekend."

"This weekend?" Reba questioned. "I didn't think it would be that soon. What about your work? What about my work?"

Brock shrugged and set his beer aside. "My work can survive without me for one day and you would only miss Friday. I don't think Eugene would mind if you missed just one day."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? I mean…" she said with a small chuckle. "This is Eugene were talking about."

"I think we can find a way to convince him."

"This is great!" Van said excitedly. "Where are we going?"

Brock and Reba turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Um, Van…" Reba said with a smile. "You are not going."

Van frowned. "But you said we're going on a trip this weekend."

"Yeah…" Brock said chuckling. "I meant Reba and I…we are the only one's who are going."

Van and the rest of the kids frowned but Barbara Jean was excited about it. "Oh this is so great, a romantic weekend away sounds so nice."

Reba had to agree with that. "Absolutely, getting away from everything here is just what we need…even if it's just for three days." Brock nodded.

"Do you really think…?" Van said speaking up, "That it's a good idea to go away for the weekend with your…boyfriend?" Van asked, giving Brock a glare.

Brock just rolled his eyes and let Reba handle anything that Van was hinting at. Reba raised a curious eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, what kind of message does it send your kids?"

"Van…" Reba said with a sigh. "Brock and I have been dating for three months. We need some time alone and I don't think it's really your place to say where I can't go and who I can't go with."

Van scowled and looked back down at his plate. His wife, who had been eyeing him for quite some time spoke up. "You're just angry you can't go…aren't you?"

"Yeah!" he said looking back up. "Why should they get to go on vacation?"

"Van…" Barbara Jean said with a smile. "They said they need some alone time. Now just let it go."

Van scowled again. "Which is code for all they want to do is bow chica bo…ouch!" he said rubbing the back of his head where Cheyenne hit him. "That hurt…you need to stop doing that…" he complained. "I'm starting to get a dent in the back of my head."

Reba and Brock just turned around and let the rest of their family handle Van and his insane notions. "This weekend is going to be really great." Reba said while feeding Brock a piece of her chicken. "Where are we going?" Brock smiled and shook his head. Reba frowned. "You must have at least an idea of where we are going already if we are leaving this weekend."

Brock nodded and swallowed the piece and chased it with a sip of his beer. "I do have an idea. In fact I know the perfect place where we can go."

Reba beamed and sat up a little more. "Great! Where here is it?"

Brock again smiled and shook his head. "I am not going to tell you."

"Why not?" Reba asked with a frown.

"I want it to be a surprise."

Reba scowled and stabbed her chicken. "I never liked surprises."

Brock chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her waist, kissing her gently on the cheek. "You will not only like this one…you're gonna love it."

"I better if I have to wait all week to know what it is." Brock shook his head and chuckled a little before turning his attention back to his food. Reba then wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him toward her for a small passionate kiss. "I love you." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

Brock smiled and whispered back, "I love you too." Reba smiled and gave him another small kiss.

"Hey!" someone said causing both Reba and Brock to jump apart. They turned to see the family but Barbara Jean with disgusted looks on their faces. Van was the one to actually speak up. "No PDA at the dinner table please, we all would like to keep the food down."

Reba and Brock just rolled her eyes and turned back. Reba really could not wait for the weekend. She knew both her and Brock needed some time alone…desperately.

-

Reba had tried all week to get Brock to reveal where he was taking her but he wouldn't budge. He just told her to pack a little of everything and she would find out when they got there. It frustrated Reba to no end. She was desperate to know, especially since Brock seemed excited about where he was taking her. She had watched him on the phone and internet all week making what she assumed were arrangements for whatever they were doing that weekend.

It wasn't like she didn't try to sneak and find out what he was doing either. She tried from her kids. She tried listening in on any phone calls or trying to find what he had been searching for on the internet but Reba came up with nothing. She even tried Barbara Jean but Brock had known better not to tell Barbara Jean because Reba could have easily gotten the information out of her.

Brock was good at hiding his tracks. He knew Reba would do anything to find a mere hint to where they were going. Oh yes he knew her well but nothing she did worked and he could tell it was driving her crazy. Brock thought it was adorable and it would only make the surprise that much better once he took her there. She was going to flip when she did find out but for now he was going to let her keep questioning and searching.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked one night while she was saying goodbye to him after their date.

Brock just chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You will find out soon." That was all he said. "You will find out soon." And Reba just wanted to cancel the weekend off out of spite but she really wanted to be alone with him and she really wanted to know where exactly he was taking her. She still wasn't about to give up.

-

On that Friday morning Reba was excited at the prospect that they were only a couple of short hours away from leaving. They had somewhat of a hard time convincing Eugene to let Reba have that Friday off but he eventually caved when Barbara Jean agreed to go on a date with him and Reba agreed to work next couple of weekends.

Now for the rest of morning Reba took the time to pack and try to get some last minute information from her son. She had tried Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, and even little Elizabeth, which was kind of silly but who knows what she would suddenly babble, but none of them budged. Jake was her last hope and he was always the easiest one to get information out of before Barbara Jean came along. Reba felt this was going to be a piece of cake.

Reba started her buttering up by making her son's favorite breakfast…waffles with sliced bananas, tons of syrup and butter, and bacon on the side with a tall glass of orange juice. She wouldn't partake in the food but she knew Jake would love it and would hopefully spill his guts.

She had just placed the plate of waffles and bacon on the table when her son walked in yawning. "Good morning sweetheart." Reba said cheerfully and walking over, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

Jake cringed and wiped off his cheek, giving him mom a strange look. "What's wrong with you?"

Reba smiled sweetly and ushered him over to the table. "Can't a mother just make a lovely breakfast for her son before he heads off to school?"

Jake's eyes widened when he saw the table. Ever since his mother started working again breakfast always included cold cereal, cold cereal, and cold cereal. If you wanted something else you had to make it yourself. Jake smiled and sat down at the table, not suspecting anything…yet.

Reba patted his head and walked over to the refrigerator getting out the carton of juice. She poured a generous amount of juice into the glass and set it gently down in front of Jake's plate. "How are your waffles?" Jake looked up and smiled mumbling something as his mouth was full of food. Reba just smiled and patted his arm gently. "That's good. You enjoy your breakfast my sweet little angel." She said in a sweet tone.

This got Jake suspicious and he stopped, only for a moment, to look at his smiling mother who was staring at him as he ate. He took his time to swallow the food he stuffed in his face and looked at her again curiously. "What's going on mom?"

Reba sat up straight and shook her head. "Nothing." She said picking up a napkin and stuffing it in Jake's shirt. "I just wanted to make sure you had a nice breakfast today before I left."

Jake then smiled and nodded setting down his fork. "I may be a kid mom but I'm not stupid. You're doing this so I will tell you where dad's taking you."

Reba's jaw dropped and she tried to act shocked. "Oh Jake…" she said placing a hand on her chest. "I would never do such a…" She stopped when she saw Jake giving her a knowing smile. "Do you know anything?" she finally asked straight out.

Jake shook his head. "Sorry Mom. Dad told me not to tell."

"Hmmm…" Reba thought for a moment. "He's paying you isn't he?"

"Yup!" Jake said with a smile. "Do I have to give back the waffles?" he asked with a frown.

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "No, just eat." Reba sighed and put her chin in her hand and watched her son scarf down the waffles. He was starting to pick up Van's eating habits. "Slow down…" she cautioned. "It's not going to disappear." Jake nodded and slowed down a bit.

Reba got up and poured herself another cup of coffee. The only other person left was Barbara Jean but Brock hadn't told her anything. This sucked. Now she really did have to wait. She guessed it would be all for the best. The surprise would be so much better and special. She sighed and set her coffee cup down and Barbara Jean decided to show up.

"Hey Reba." She said with a smile.

Reba smiled and poured her friend a cup of coffee. "Hello Barbara Jean…" Reba handed her a cup of coffee. "You have a seat. I need to talk with you. Jake…" she said turning to her son. "Are you almost done?"

Jake nodded and stood up and grabbed his two pieces of bacon that were left. "I'm going to get ready for school."

"Don't forget to brush you teeth." He nodded and shot out of the kitchen to let his mother and the woman he still considered his step-mother talk.

"What is it?" Barbara Jean asked as she sat on one of the stools.

Reba began to clean the dishes as she talked with her. "I was wondering if you could come over and check on the kids every once in a while during the time we're gone?"

Barbara Jean smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Reba smiled. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Absolutely, those kids I still consider like my own even though Brock and I are over. I would be happy to watch over them for a couple of days."

"Great!"

"And there is something I need to talk with you about…" Barbara Jean said, sound quite serious.

Reba raised an eyebrow at her friend as she rinsed off a plate. "Yes?"

"Well…" Barbara Jean said sitting up. "You and Brock having been dating for three months now…"

Reba could already tell where this was going. "Barbara Jean…"

"Now I know you're an adult but…"

"Barbara Jean…"

"I am just concerned with you two being alone. I just want you to think before anything happens."

Reba couldn't help but chuckle. "Barbara Jean…"

"I just want to make sure you are…prepared." She tried to say carefully. "Do you know what I mean by prepared?"

Reba couldn't help but smirk as she replied with, "Waxed?"

"No…well…yeah, no guy likes stubble but…" Barbara Jean saw Reba roll her eyes again. "I just think you should know what to expect and to be careful. We don't need anymore babies around here." She said giggling.

Reba set a glass in the sink and smiled. "Barbara Jean I had this talk with my mother when I was a teenager. I don't need another. Now I appreciate the…concern but whatever Brock and I do this weekend is none of your business."

"Well, fine…see if I give you any more advice."

Reba rolled her eyes again just as Brock walked into the kitchen through the back door. "Good morning." He greeted as he walked over to Reba and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." Reba replied with a smile. "There is coffee."

"Thanks…I just dropped Kyra off at school and once I get Jake to school we can head out." He said smiling.

Reba beamed. "Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

Brock chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Well, first we are going to breakfast. I hope you didn't eat yet." Reba shook her head. "Good. After breakfast I'm taking you…" He watched as her eyes shined and she grinned as she finally thought he was going to tell her. "I will take you to the car and there you will ride with me to wherever we are going."

Barbara Jean and Brock laughed while Reba glared and threw a wet sponge at Brock that barely missed his left ear. She really hated it when he teased her like that. Just another hour or so she will have to wait…just an hour.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you ready to go honey?" Brock hollered upstairs to Reba. He had arrived back a few minutes ago from taking Jake to school. He had left Reba here for the purpose of giving her more time and checking to make sure she had everything she needed for the trip. He remembered what it was like traveling with her and if he remembered correctly she always took her sweet time when they were about to walk out the door. It was a good thing he told her they needed to leave half an hour before they actually had to or they would probably be late but she didn't need to know that.

Reba appeared on the stairs with a bag in her hand. "Wait…" she said dropping her bag. "Give me two more minutes."

Brock rolled his eyes and moved toward the sofa knowing it wouldn't be another fifteen until she come down those stairs. He sat next to Barbara Jean who was currently flipping through the channels. "So you will be okay with picking up Jake after school?" he questioned, trying to make conversation with his ex-wife. It was always surprisingly easier to talk with her than it ever was with Reba but he guessed their feelings for one another were the cause of that. "Kyra has some school thing after and so she will be getting a ride back here at five o'clock."

Barbara Jean sighed and nodded. "Yes Brock it will be fine. I'll take care of them." She said giving him a reassuring smile. "You just enjoy your weekend with Reba."

Brock smiled and nodded. "We need this weekend. There has been a little tension between us since Bobbi. And I think getting away is exactly what we both need."

Barbara Jean nodded and looked at Brock for a moment, thinking. "About this Bobbi…" she began.

Brock sighed and he rubbed his neck, knowing what was to come. "What is it Barbara Jean?"

Barbara Jean could hear the annoyance in his voice but he needed to hear this. She had her talk with Reba about trusting Brock and now Brock needed his talk about being faithful. "This Bobbi…" she said with a sigh, "Are you sure you gave her a chance because you thought she would be a good worker?"

"Barbara Jean…" he said, not really wanting to hear this.

"No Brock…" Barbara Jean said turning to face him completely. "You need to hear this because I know Reba. She may seem strong but she came to me worried about Bobbi."

Brock shook his head. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Barbara Jean asked giving Brock a look. "Because…"

"There is nothing to worry about." Brock said looking straight into Barbara Jean's eyes. "I swear to you Barbara Jean that I am not about to screw up this second chance I have with Reba. She means the world to me. There is no way I would want to jeopardize what we have."

Barbara Jean smiled and nodded. "Good." she said turning away. Brock nodded and thought it was over until he felt his head jerk and his eyes widened when he came face to face with the look of anger in Barbara Jean's eyes. It was a look he never liked and was scared of. "Because if you hurt my best friend I will hurt you…slowly and painfully, you got me?" Brock gulped and nodded. Barbara Jean smiled and patted his cheeks. "Good. Now have a good time on your trip."

"I'm ready." Reba announced coming down the stairs.

Brock shot up off the couch like a jack-in-the-box and walked over to Reba with a smile. "All right…" he grinned. "You are going to love this. Let me take that." He said sweetly taking her bag from her.

Reba smiled and kissed his cheeks. "Thanks sweetheart."

"I'll meet you outside." He said walking out the door.

Reba nodded and turned to Barbara Jean. "Thank you so much for checking on the kids every once in a while, now Cheyenne and Van should be able to handle it but you are welcomed over here anytime…stay here all weekend if you want, in fact that would make me feel much better if you did because well…" Reba chuckled. "You know Van and Cheyenne."

Barbara Jean nodded. "I will make sure everything is fine. You go and have a good time now."

Reba smiled and nodded. "I plan to." Barbara Jean walked Reba out the door and they shut the front door behind them walking to the driveway, talking and laughing the whole way. They stopped dead in their tracks when they arrived. Reba couldn't help but grin. "What in the world is this?"

Brock chuckled as he spread his arms out in a gesture to the car. "A 1966 mustang convertible, exactly like the one my father used to drive before he gave it to me on my 16th birthday and the same one I took you around in during our college years. What do you think?" he asked placing his hand on the black convertible that already had the top down.

Reba laughed and stepped toward it. "It's a beautiful car but…" she said placing her hand on top of it, "Where did you get it and why?"

Brock smiled and ushered her over to the passenger side of the car. "Well…" he said opening the door for her. "I borrowed it from a buddy of mine and I did it because this is the first surprise of your fun filled surprise weekend. You like it?" he asked helping her into the car.

Reba hopped in and sat down on the black leather seats. "This is so great Brock! I can't believe you did this."

He chuckled and went around to the other side of the car. "I thought it would be nice to take a trip down memory lane." Reba smiled and she rubbed the leather seat and Brock tried to be cool and jump into the driver's seat but one leg missed and he fell to the ground.

Reba gasped and moved to the other side looking over. Barbara Jean couldn't contain her laughter. "Are you okay?"

Brock groaned and nodded as he got up. "I'm fine." He said rubbing his backside a little.

Reba nodded and then started to laugh now that she knew he was okay. "You can try the door." She said chuckling.

He just glared and opened it before getting in the car this time. "All right…" he said reaching over and opening the glove box. He pulled out two pairs of sunglasses and handed one of them to Reba. "There you are."

Reba laughed and put them on. She turned and checked herself out in the mirror smiling. "I love it."

Brock grinned and moved his hand to the ignition. "I knew you would." He then turned on the car. "Listen to that baby purr." He said pressing on the gas a little.

Reba giggled and nodded. "Now let's go I'm starving."

Brock nodded and slipped on his sunglasses. "You will remember Jake right?" he asked Barbara Jean who had stepped up to the driver's side door.

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "Yes…I will remember. Now go have a good time. Everything will be fine here. Enjoy your weekend."

"All right, bye then." Brock said shifting the car into reverse. Reba smiled and waved to Barbara Jean as they backed out of the driveway and started down the street. She then giggled and scooted closer to Brock, resting her head on his shoulder. Brock smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Just like college."

Reba smiled and snuggled closer. "Yup…now are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Breakfast." He said turning right.

"Well I know that…" Reba said a little annoyed. "But where are we going for breakfast? Where are we going after? What's going to happen this weekend!" she yelled sounding completely frustrated.

Brock chuckled and kissed her forehead gently without taking his eyes off the road. "Just relax. We will be there soon. Can you wait?"

Reba sighed. "I guess." She snuggled up against him and stayed quiet most of the time during the ten minute ride to wherever they happened to be going that morning.

But Reba didn't have a clue to where Brock was taking her. She couldn't even make a guess. Her mind had been going over every memory, every special moment they had in their lives but Brock would never get that romantic with her, would he? She wished she could say he was finally giving her, her trip to Italy she always wanted but by the time they would get to Italy they would only have a few hours to spend before they would have to get right back on a plane to go home. But other than that nothing really came to her mind.

She had to wonder since when did he become good at keeping secrets? Reba glanced at Brock and he had a small smirk on his face. She wondered what in the world he was thinking? It really was driving her nuts that she didn't know. Sure, she would find out in only a couple of hours but that was what made it worse. She was so close but yet she still had to wait.

"You won't find out by staring at me." Brock said as he turned another corner.

"Huh?" Reba asked being snapped out of her thoughts.

Brock chuckled. "You keep looking at me with this curious face. I know what you're thinking and you're not going to find out where we're going by staring at me. Besides, you'll find out in a couple of minutes where our first stop is and then I will take you to the highlight of the day."

"We're just going to breakfast." Reba said still staring at him. She then saw the small smirk creep into an even bigger smirk. "Wait…" she said smiling. "Is this place where we're eating some place special?"

Brock shrugged as he turned down the final street. "It might be." He said with a huge grin.

Reba beamed. "It is! I can tell…hmm…let me think…some place special where we used to eat." She took a moment to think about it. There wasn't really any special place they used to eat. They used to take the kids to Chuck E. Cheese all the time but he wouldn't take her there…at least he better not. There was the nice Italian restaurant they had been going to lately but that place didn't have breakfast foods so where could he be going?

Reba took a moment to look around her and it seemed familiar. She knew this place so it had to be somewhere they visited. Reba sighed and turned to Brock. "I know this place but…" she said looking around again and shaking her head. She just couldn't…wait… "Brock…" she said smiling big as she saw the big diner sign come into view. "We're eating here?" she asked with a chuckle. Brock nodded. Reba leaned over and gave Brock a big kiss on the cheek as he pulled into the parking lot of Joe's Diner.

Joe's Diner was a place they used to go to when they were dating in college. They would always come here on Saturday nights…take the booth in the back…get a burger, fries, soda, and split a sundae. It was very rock around the clock but it was their thing and they always enjoyed the time alone. Back at school the only time they were without their friends was if they took the risk of staying in one or the other's dorm rooms, which was against the rules. It really was their sweet alone time.

But they hadn't been there in years. They did go back once they were married and Brock was finished with dentil school but shortly after they re-started their tradition Cheyenne arrived and with a new baby it was hard to get away. They just lost that little time to themselves and she certainly missed this. It was so sweet of him to think of it!

"I can't believe you thought to bring us here." Reba said with a huge grin as they entered the diner.

Brock chuckled. "Well, I figured it would be nice to reminisce and it looks like…" he said pulling her quickly towards the back. "We can get our old booth." Reba couldn't help but squeal a little and that caused Brock to chuckle. He kissed the back of her hand and let her slide into the booth first before joining her. "Do you remember when we first came here?"

Reba chuckled and nodded as she took a menu that was sitting up against the wall behind the ketchup/salt and pepper stand. "Our first date…I almost said goodbye to you after that night." She said with a giggle.

Brock frowned. "Why?"

Reba raised an eyebrow. "You tried so hard to put the moves on me. Just because I was Lori Ann's friend didn't mean I acted like her."

Brock laughed. "Well I'm sorry about that but I was a college guy and you know what all college guys think about."

Reba rolled her eyes and put the menu back as she decided what she wanted. "That's not college guys that's all guys." She said with a laugh. Before Brock could respond back to her the waitress came up to take their orders and fill their coffee cups. Once she was gone Reba couldn't help but stare at a spot in the dark corner of the booth.

Brock noticed this and it caused him to smile. "Wondering if it's still there?" he questioned.

Reba's head snapped up and she blushed, nodding. "Yeah…" she said shrugging. "It's probably not though. I mean…it was about 23 almost 24 years ago we put that there and I am sure they have washed it off or painted over it."

Brock shrugged and leaned over to the dark corner. "Only one way to find out." He pushed the moveable table over just enough to let the light shine on a certain spot they were looking for. He smiled when he saw it. "It's still there." He said turning to her.

Reba grinned and leaned over. "It is."

"Yup…right there." He said pointing to the very spot they had written BH + RH in a heart almost 24 years ago when they first got married, when they left Houston to go to dentil school. They thought they would never come back to Houston and they would never come back to their favorite restaurant so they wanted to leave their mark on their spot.

Reba smiled and sat back up after she stared at it for a little while. "I can't believe they haven't painted over it."

"I'm happy they didn't." Brock said taking her hand into his. "I know it was kind of cheesy to do but I like being able to look at it. We loved each other then and 24 years later we're still in love." He kissed the back of her hand.

Reba smiled and clutched tightly to his hand. "I am so happy we are able to have these next three days alone. I really can't wait to see where we are going."

"I can't wait for you to see where we're going. I know you are going to love it…especially since you're into the whole romantic thing." He said in a joking matter.

"So it's romantic huh?" Reba asked with a sly smile and playing with his shirt collar. He nodded. "Hmmm…" she said leaning in towards him. "Then I really can't wait to be truly alone with you." She kissed the side of his neck gently and she chuckled deeply when she felt his breathing become hard to control. She loved to torture him.

Brock cleared his throat nervously and she felt his hand that she was holding sweat just a little. "R…r…re…really?" he stammered nervously.

Reba chuckled and continued to tease him at his collar. "Hmm…mmm." She said kissing his jaw line.

Brock couldn't help but shiver as her lips trailed up his jaw line and down his neck a little. "Wha…what do you plan on happening?" he asked in a high voice.

Reba gave him a kiss on the cheek before she pulled away. "You will just have to wait to find out." She said laughing.

Brock pouted. "So I'm keeping you in suspense so you're going to do the same to me?" Reba just shrugged. "What if I was to tell you where we are going? Would you tell me then?" he asked hopeful.

Again, she shrugged. "Maybe." She said with a smirk as she sipped at her coffee.

"Eh…" he said with a shrug. "I can wait."

Reba scowled thinking she finally got him but he still wouldn't tell her. "Mean." She stated.

"You can wait too." He said wrapping an arm around her.

Reba sighed and groaned softly as she took another sip of her coffee. "I'm not sure if I can." She mumbled, not exactly sure if she meant where they were going or for what might possibly happen that night.

The waitress arrived with their breakfast a couple of minutes later and they both let go if wanting to know what would happen during their day. Instead they discussed the old times, their dates at the diner, their college years, married years and they just skipped the last couple of years they were divorced. It always brought up hurtful things and this weekend wasn't exactly the time to discuss the bad times. They were on their little vacation to have a good time and to be alone for once, not to fight.

"So…" Reba said when they left the restaurant and was on the road toward wherever they happen to be heading. "Are you going to tell me where were going or are you just going to keep me in the dark."

"I think I might keep you in the dark." Brock said firmly.

Reba scrunched her face up. "I don't like the dark. You know I am afraid of the dark." She said giving him the lip.

He chuckled and patted her knee as he turned a corner. "But only fun things can happen in the dark." He said wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Reba rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off her knee. "Just drive." She said smiling a bit.

Brock nodded and took the hand she pushed off of her knee and wrapped it around her shoulder for the rest of the short drive. He knew she was going to appreciate this. He couldn't wait. It was going to be a great weekend and he was so happy he had Reba to share it with. Well…it was their memories…he couldn't exactly share it with anyone else. It was just so happy he was able to enjoy it with Reba. Three months ago before they started dating again they could never enjoy sharing the things they had been talking about. The tension between them over the divorce was just too much but now…now they could laugh, be happy, and love together again. Brock wanted to keep that going and he figured this weekend would bring them even closer.

"Are we almost there?" Reba asked a little impatient as she looked around. She had been trying to figure out where exactly by surroundings where he was heading but nothing was coming to her mind.

Brock chuckled and removed his arm and turned one last corner. "Almost…anything coming to mind yet?" he asked smiling, hoping she would remember. She should. She spent a few years there.

Reba sighed as she tried to think, still nothing…but then she saw a few large buildings and students and the big sign sitting there on the corner that it had for the past 77 years. She gasped as Brock went by. "Oh my God." She said turning to Brock with a huge grin and tears in her eyes.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

To people who didn't know Reba and Brock, and more than likely their kids as well, this short trip might seem like a waste but to them it was definitely worth it. This place may not seem much to some but to them it was everything. Sure it didn't have fancy shops or restaurants to check out but it did have many memories here, many happy times for the both of them. And for Brock to bring Reba back here and revisit them was all too sweet.

Reba could not believe he thought of this. It made her wonder what else he had in store that weekend. "I still can't believe you brought me here." Reba said with a smile as Brock drove by the big University of Houston sign.

Brock shrugged. "I thought for sure you were going to figure it out."

Reba shook her head. "I didn't even think we were going to come here. I should have known after the car and the diner." Reba said with a small laugh. "Are we going to reminisce all weekend?" she asked grinning.

Brock smirked and just shrugged as he pulled into the visitor's parking lot. "Maybe."

Reba sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You really are never going to tell me are you?"

Brock started to nod his head but stopped as he thought about it for a moment. "Well…" he said finally finding a parking spot and pulling into it. "I might actually have to tell you where we're going next when we're on the way there but for now you don't need to know."

Reba frowned a little but it really didn't matter. She would find out soon enough. "So…" Reba said as Brock helped her out of the car. "What do you have planned for us to see here?"

Brock smiled and grasped her hand as they slowly walked through the cars. "I just thought it could be nice to revisit our old hang-outs, check out the football field…show you where I first saw you…just look around a little."

Reba was a bit confused. "That was at the football field…where you first saw me…" she said sounding so sure she was right. "When I saw you and came up to introduce myself for the first time, remember?"

Brock furrowed his eyebrows together and shook his head. "No, no, that was the first time I talked to you, the first time I saw you…" He paused a moment as they stepped around the last few cars and stepped onto the sidewalk. "I told you this didn't I?" Reba smiled and shook her head. "Oh, well…" Brock said with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah I saw you a few times before you came up to me."

Reba gave Brock a deep chuckle he always loved before she said, "So you were sort of like…stalking me?" Brock gave a shy-full like shrug that caused Reba to laugh. "I was only kidding." She assured him.

Brock broke out into a smile. "I just happen to be in a few places you were." Reba laughed even more and shook her head. "Come on…" Brock said tugging on her hand. "We will go to where I first saw you." Reba almost had to jog to keep up with him as he practically dragged her to wherever he had in mind.

"Slow down a little." Reba said with a small chuckle as she almost tripped for the fourth time.

Brock listened but still kept up a quick pace. "Sorry, I just want you to see this."

Reba smiled and followed Brock all the way to the old athletic building to where the swimming pools, courts for everything were, and where the gym used to be. It was on the other side of the campus now and now the art department is in the building but other than that nothing had changed. The same flowers they would plant every year for the appropriate season were there, the map of the school was in the same place, even the trash cans were in the same place. Most importantly though the benches where Brock and Reba met to get together a lot after practice and where Brock spotted Reba for the first time were still in their same spots as well. To anyone else it would have seemed cheesy but to them it was their special memories. They loved being cheesy.

"Show me where you first saw me." Reba said with a chuckle as Brock glanced around the building's front court yard for a few moments. Reba was sure that Brock would have forgotten after twenty-some years but he surprised her by smiling after a couple of seconds and, once again, dragging her over to a stone bench, near the entrance to the building.

"It was here…" he said pulling her down to sit. "I was exactly right here…about twenty six, maybe twenty seven years ago that I sat here waiting for my best friend Jerry to come out so we could hit a party that was happening that night."

"I remember Jerry…" Reba said interrupting. "He was a pig."

Brock laughed and nodded. "He still is."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "You still talk to him?"

"I played golf with him last week."

"How did I not know about this?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

Reba frowned. "Well, no…"

Brock laughed and squeezed her hand a little that still rested loosely in his. "I'm just kidding. No, uh, Jerry and I usually get together once a month to just catch up."

"Oh…" Reba said perking up a bit. "You ever talk about me?" she asked jokingly and nudging him a little.

Brock chuckled and nodded. "Yup, I talk about you a lot. I always talked about you before we got back together and I especially talked about you during our divorce."

"Oh, what sort of things did you say about me?"

Brock shrugged. "Well during the divorce I talked about how surprisingly well things were going, how the kids were doing…how I wasn't sure if I wanted to get a divorce."

Reba looked down at their linked hands. "Oh…what did he have to say about that?" she asked a little nervous.

Brock sighed. "He said I was an idiot and that I should try and stop the divorce."

Reba laughed. "Smart man." She said clutching his hand tighter.

Brock seemed a little iffy when she said that. "I'm not so sure."

Reba frowned. "Why?"

"Well at first he said I should try and stop the divorce but then he said I shouldn't…" Reba frowned even more. "But only because he wanted your number." Brock said laughing.

"What?"

Brock nodded as he laughed a little more. "Yeah, he wanted to take you out."

Reba giggled and moved her arm to hook it through his. "And why didn't you give him the number?"

"He's a pig." Brock said leaning back against the bench. "And I'll admit I didn't like the idea of you dating anyone else besides me."

Reba smiled. "You were getting married and are you forgetting about Bill, Parker, and Brian?"

Brock scrunched his face in disgust. "Don't remind me of those idiots."

Reba couldn't help but giggle a little. "Well you I know you hated it when I went out with Bill, you didn't really mind Parker, but Brian, you didn't seem so upset about Brian."

Brock scowled and seemed to hold onto Reba even tighter, like at any moment she would bolt and/or he would lose her. "Well, as you know Bill…I felt a little threatened by him. You said you had a really good time. It was scary. You were still my wife…technically and I didn't want to lose that just yet…and then Parker I kind of knew it wasn't going to work out but I also was afraid that there was still a chance he might win you over somehow and Brian…well…I didn't show it, I wasn't exactly allowed to show it, when you started dating him I just kind of felt I was losing you completely. You were moving on and I couldn't say anything about it. It killed me and I know it's ridiculous and I really didn't have a right to have any of those feelings but I just felt and I still kind of…I don't know…I…"

"Brock…" Reba said leaning towards him and giving him a sweet smile. "I'm not going anywhere." She leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. The kiss was her assuring him that was planned on sticking around and he appreciated that. "So finish telling me about the first day you saw me."

Brock chuckled and nodded. "Okay, well, as I was saying I was waiting for Jerry to come out so we could go to a party. I had been waiting a good while and I was about to just leave him when all of a sudden I heard the most annoying laugh ever."

"You always said you liked my laugh!" Reba said with a pout.

Brock smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I do…I love your laugh…once I saw what it was attached to." Reba rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I looked up and right by the doors…right over there." He said pointing to the far doors of the entrance. "You were standing, laughing with some brown haired friend of yours and I was just…I don't know…fascinated by you." He said with a smile. "I just stopped for a moment and just stared at you."

"Oh really?" Reba asked with a smile.

"Yes…" Brock said kind of shyly. "I remember you were wearing these tight jeans…" He grinned at the thought. "And this loose white blouse that kept blowing in the wind, giving me a slight glimpse of that creamy white skin." He said in a low tone. Reba rolled her eyes but kept on smiling. "And your hair was up in a loose pony tail, strains hanging around your precious face, hoop earrings in your ears, no make-up on, which I liked and you carried one single pencil in your hand as you wrote something down on a piece of paper in your friend's notebook before tucking it behind your ear."

"You actually remember all this?"

Brock nodded. "Absolutely, I even remember how I stood up when you started walking away. I was going to go and talk to you but I couldn't get the nerve up and you walked right past me…but not before giving me that beautiful angelic smile."

"I don't remember that."

"Well you did and you had me hooked babe."

Reba giggled and leaned against him more. "I thought I had you hooked when I first talked to you at the football field."

"Well…you did." Brock said smiling. He got up and held his hand out to her. Reba gladly accepted and they started walking down the sidewalk once again. "You always have me hooked. Every smile, laugh, wink…even when you yell at me. You get this fire about you and your eyes blaze, your hair turns even redder, you just give so much passion and I love it. I love every single part of you."

Reba grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked. "You are really going for romantic this weekend, aren't you?"

Brock chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "Babe, you haven't even seen half of it."

They walked together, with Reba's arms around his waist and his arm wrapped around her shoulders, to wherever their feet took them, which seemed to be the football field. They guessed they wanted to reminisce just a little more. It was just as it had been when they went there.

"Look's pretty much the same." Reba said as they walked down the bleacher stairs.

Brock nodded and they both sat down in the very front. They both just sat there in silence, leaning against one another, taking in the moment of reliving the past. They both were thinking back to that special day they first talked to one another, when they officially met.

_Flashback_

Brock Hart rolled his eyes as he jogged away from his friend Mike who thrown the football so far off to the edge of the field. How he got on the team puzzled Brock to no end. He had just picked up the football when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He took a glance and that small glance made him stop dead in his tracks.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw the beautiful figure walk his way. It was the same girl he had seen many times before on campus. He always wanted to go up to her and ask her out but he never got the courage. She was gorgeous and from what he heard extremely smart but completely independent. He didn't think she would be interested. But here she was clad in a jean mini skirt, a loose blue blouse that complimented her gorgeous red hair nicely, lovely white sandals, and her hair framed her china doll like face that day.

Brock gulped as his eyes traveled up her long beautiful legs, traffic stopping hips, slim waist, gorgeous curve, and finally landing on the striking and blinding blue ocean like eyes. He couldn't move, definitely was loosing his breathing ability. Was she coming his way? What was he to say? He should move…he was probably just getting in her way. She looked like such an angel with the sun shining off her hair like that. He wouldn't have a chance in hell.

"Hi…I'm Reba McKinney?" she said in the sweetest voice that could make any man go weak in the knees while holding her hand out to him. In fact, Brock did, he felt his knees shake just a little and for a moment he didn't even move. He was just captivated by her. He stood there like an idiot with his jaw to the dusty ground, trying to find words but unable to form anything. Reba giggled. "Are you okay?"

Brock finally snapped out of it and took her hand and shook it roughly. "I'm Brock Hart, nice to meet you."

Reba chuckled a little and took her hand back, rubbing it just a bit. "Lori Ann told me about you. I'm actually waiting for her." She said pointing to the blonde at the other end of the field flirting with Mike. "She is just…well…you know her."

Brock laughed and nodded turning back to Reba. "Yes I do…we used to date."

"I know. She told me."

Brock thought he was done then and there when Reba said that but surprisingly she didn't care or Lori Ann didn't tell her too many bad things about him. Once the ice was broken he was surprised by how easy it was to talk with her. They got to laughing and joking with each other as they talked about random things. They both immediately enjoyed talking with one another and the other's sense of humor. They felt just so…comfortable with each other once the introductions were over with. They could have talked all day if Brock's coach hadn't of interrupted.

"Hart!" he screamed from the middle of the field. "Leave the girl alone and get your *** over here now!"

Brock nodded and then chuckled nervously as he turned back to Reba. "I guess you got to go." Reba said sadly.

He nodded and stood there for a moment. He wanted to ask her out but…what if she said no? He guessed he would never find out unless he asked. "Reba, would you…?"

"I'd love to." She said grinning.

Brock smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up tonight or is that too soon?"

"Tonight sounds perfect. I live in West Hall."

"All right…" Brock said jumping up and down on the inside. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Hart!" his coach screamed.

Brock cringed. "I really have to go now. I'll see you tonight."

Reba nodded and watched him with great interest as he walked away.

End of Flashback

"I was so scared then." Brock said after about ten minutes of silence. Reba was leaning into his embrace with her arm resting against his knee with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Reba turned to him with a smile. "What were you scared of?"

"Scared you would say no to the date, scared that I wouldn't be what you were looking for and that I might scare you away…many things. I mean…I felt…I still feel you deserve so much more than what I have to offer."

Reba smiled sweetly and turned his head to kiss his lips gently. "You have plenty to offer me and so much more. You have everything I want. I said yes to the date because I really liked you. I felt so comfortable with you and I felt…safe…if that makes any sense. In that short amount of time we spent together I felt something so real between us, how could I not say yes?"

"Really?"

Reba nodded. "And it helped that you were cute in that football uniform." She said giggling.

"Geez, I feel like a used piece of meat…" He paused for a moment and smiled. "I like it. Use me some more."

Reba laughed and moved her arm around his shoulders. "You are such a dork."

"But I'm your dork." he said wrapping an arm around her waist. "And you love me."

Reba giggled and nodded. "I do love you and you are all mine." She the leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. She pulled away a few seconds later, breathless. "Wow, that's another reason why we are still together." She said laughing.

"The kissing?"

Reba nodded. "You were always an excellent kisser."

"Hmm…I feel even more used…do it again."

Reba rolled her eyes. "So where are we going next?" she asked with a smile. Brock chuckled. He never could resist that smile.

-

"I can't believe were going to Lubbock." Reba said as she sat down in her first class seat. "And in first class no less!" she said giggling. "I don't know what has gotten into you to go all for just a weekend but I like it."

Brock chuckled and snapped his seatbelt into place. "I thought it would be nice to go back and revisit places. We spent a few hours at the school and now we are going to spend two fun filled days in Lubbock, revisiting places of our honeymoon."

"I can't wait to get there." She said excitedly. "It's going to be so much fun! We have to do everything we did while we were in Lubbock back then."

Brock grinned at her. "Everything?"

Reba realized what he meant and blushed, looking down at her hands. "Well, maybe not everything but I think it will be very romantic to go to the same restaurants, we can visit the beach we saw while we were there…oh and there is that theater there too. I hope it's still standing!"

Brock chuckled and patted her hand. "We can decide once we get there…which won't be for four more hours so let's relax."

Reba sighed and leaned against the back of her seat. "All right…just relax."

Brock grasped her hand and a smirk settled across his face as his eyes landed on the restroom. "You know…" he said turning to her with a smirk on his face. "We will be here for four hours to kill…I know I am not going to rush you into anything but…we are reminiscing this weekend, maybe we can reminisce our trip to Hawaii."

Reba had gone even redder and slapping his arm. "Keep your mind out of the gutter. You said you wouldn't rush me."

"I know I'm sorry." He said kissing her hand. "This weekend we will just be having good…clean…fun. Now let's relax." Reba smiled and snuggled up against his shoulder. She knew he wouldn't rush her. He was just that sweet and respectful.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What is it about flying that makes you tired? We only flew about four hours." Reba said a little drowsily. She leaned up against Brock a little as they stood in baggage claim waiting for Brock's bag. They already found Reba's. "Could have been all the walking around campus we did."

"Well…" Brock said glancing at a tag on a bag similar to his. "It's almost six o'clock so if you want…" He dropped the tag and let the baggage continue down the belt. "We can check into the place I found online, rest for a little bit, and go to dinner and maybe a late a movie?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "That sounds great. It would be nice to freshen up a bit before we got to dinner."

Brock smiled and was about to respond when he finally spotted his bag. "Here we go." He said double checking the tag and taking it off the belt. "Let's go. We need to get a rental car for the weekend." Reba nodded and yawned as they walked past security and through the throngs of people toward the far automatic doors. "Here…" Brock said taking her bag from her after noticing her yawn and slow pace. "You come over here…" he said walking towards a couple of cushioned seats. "Sit down and relax for a moment and I will go find a rental car."

Reba rolled her eyes as and flopped down into one of the seats. "Treat me like an old lady why don't you?"

Brock chuckled and set the bags in front of her. "Well…you are a grandmother." He pointed out.

Reba glared but couldn't help but smirk. "Just go get the rental car…grandpa!" Brock glared and she stuck her tongue out as he walked away with a small smile on his face.

Reba sighed and relaxed against the back of the seat. She was grateful to be able to sit down for a couple of minutes. She was tired. That small plane ride wore her out. She was happy it was almost night time. She wondered what kind of place Brock reserved for them to stay in. She hoped it wasn't the same one it was when they were on their honeymoon. They had little money back then and couldn't afford anything above a two star motel in a not so good neighborhood. It wasn't bad but they didn't dare step out after dark. They brought food back to their room. It was nice though…being that close. She couldn't help but smile and blush a little at the memories they left in that place.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Reba looked up and smiled at a handsome brown haired man pointing to the seat next to her.

Reba shook her head. "No, go ahead."

"Thank you." He said sitting down next to her and sighing in relief. "I'm Brad." He said holding out his hand.

Reba smiled weakly and only held his hand for a brief second. "Reba." Reba took a sigh of relief when he didn't say anything more but she lucked out in the next second.

"So are you here for vacation…visiting relatives?"

"Sort of a weekend getaway." Reba replied, trying not to sound annoyed.

He smiled. "Oh, that's nice. You should definitely check out the Black and White movie theater…wonderful silent movies there. It's small and usually on Friday and Saturday Night's it's pretty crowded but if you get there about an hour early you can get a ticket and a good seat in front."

Reba smiled to him and nodded. "Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome." He said smirking a little, trying to look…sexy? Reba was just disgusted. "So, are you here alone or can I see you at the Black and White movie theater tonight?"

Reba was about to respond but a voice she was dying to hear made it into the conversation. "She's not here alone and I think she will be too busy to go to any movies tonight." Reba looked up and wanted to jump into Brock's arms. He gave a small glare to the man sitting next to Reba and then turned to her. "You ready to go honey?" he asked, making sure he put enough emphasis on the word honey.

Reba nodded and jumped up from her seat next to Brock. "It was nice to meet you." She said quickly to Brad and Brock dragged her away.

Brock chuckled and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. "I leave you alone for five…maybe ten minutes and guys are already hitting on you?"

Reba blushed but couldn't help but laugh right along with him. "What can I say? I'm hot."

"I can't disagree with that." He said kissing the side of her head.

"I thank you so much for coming to my rescue when you did." Reba said in relief as they walked out of the doors together. "That guy was quite annoying despite saying very little."

Brock smiled as he led Reba over to the small silver Ford Focus he rented for the weekend. "I didn't like the idea of him hitting on you anyway…for the rest of this trip I am going to glue you to my side." He said opening the back seat doors and setting his bag in there.

Reba giggled and allowed him to take her bag and set it next to his. "Don't worry about anyone hitting on me. I only have eyes for two men."

"Good." Brock said nodding and opening the door. "Wait…" he said stopping her from getting in. "Two men?"

"You…" she said with a smile and a small kiss on his lips, "And George Clooney of course."

Brock rolled his eyes and allowed her to enter the car. "George Clooney has nothing on me." He said shutting her door.

Reba waited until he entered the driver's side of the car before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"George Clooney is gorgeous, has a nice body for a man his age, and is worth more than you will make in your entire life time."

Brock frowned and started the car. "I have a nice body." He mumbled.

Reba giggled and leaned over to kiss him as Brock pulled away from the curb. "Aw, don't worry honey, me and George Clooney will never happen."

"How do you know?" Brock asked with a frown. "He could happen to notice you one day."

"And how would he notice me? We live in Texas and he is in California."

Brock shrugged as he finally made it to the corner of the airport drive. "I figured he would be filming a movie in Houston, you happened to be walking by and you catch his eye." Reba had to laugh. "Don't laugh…" Brock said with a frown. "You're funny, charming, intelligent, incredibly sweet, and not to mention extremely gorgeous. Why wouldn't he want you?"

Reba smiled and patted his knee. "Don't worry. Even if by some slim chance that George Clooney ever happened to come to Houston and by an even slimmer chance that he happened to notice me, I would not be interested in ruining what we have for him."

Brock smiled and pulled out onto the street. "Really?" Reba nodded. "Even though he's more good looking than I am and is worth millions, you still would not be interested?"

Reba shook her head and rubbed his knee a little bit. "Absolutely not, you and I have a history. We have something special that no one, not even George Clooney, can touch."

"George Clooney better not touch anything you got." Brock mumbled.

Reba laughed loudly. "You're adorable." She said while leaning over and giving him a sweet peck on the cheek and rubbing his knee slightly again.

Brock chuckled. "Well I prefer handsome…I would even take sexy but adorable, I guess, I can deal with. Now is it possible for you to do me a favor and remove your hand from my knee."

Reba giggled but didn't remove it. "Why? Is it distracting?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Brock nodded. "Yes, very much so." Reba still didn't remove her hand. In fact she moved it toward his inner thigh and began making small circles with her index finger. Brock cleared his throat and began to shift uncomfortably in his seat as he continued to drive down the street. "Reba…please."

"What?" she asked innocently.

Brock tried and tried to control himself as she continued. "You know what…now there isn't much we can do in the car but I can't promise what will happen once we get to the hotel. Now I know I said I would take it slow and not pressure you but I can't promise anything if you keep doing that, so if you don't want this to continue later, please stop."

Reba gave a small smile and removed her hand. "I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing."

"You know I love it when you tease honey but only if it's going to have a happy ending." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Reba chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Just drive."

-

Brock and Reba arrived where they were staying twenty minutes later and Reba was just in awe of it. Brock had booked them a room at a beautiful country-like inn just outside the city limits of Lubbock. It was gorgeous, wild flowers in front, it was surrounded by oak wood trees, stables stood off to the side and it made Reba smile when she saw a couple of horses out in the evening sun.

She couldn't believe Brock had picked this place because he hated cute little country inns. He always said they were one complimentary breakfast away from being those insufferable bed and breakfasts. She knew he would never go to one of those. They always had frilly and lace things Brock hated. Then there was the small talk they would have to make at some forced cocktail hour. She had to admit she didn't want to be apart of that either.

"This is so gorgeous." Reba commented as they walked up the stone walkway. "You hate inns though."

Brock smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to make this weekend nice for you. I always promised to take you to one of these while we were married but I never followed through with it. I never really followed through with a lot of the promises I made but I plan on changing that." He said with a smile as they walked up the wooden steps.

Reba smiled and Brock held the door open for her to allow her through. Brock followed closely behind Reba as she suddenly stopped right in the middle of the entry way. It was even more gorgeous inside than out, oak wood floors everywhere, more beautiful flowers, pictures, comfy looking couches in what looked like the library to their right. It looked like an actually home, which made Reba love it even more.

"This way." Brock motioned to the left where a small check in desk stood. They walked up and smiled to the petite brunette that stood behind the desk. "Hello, Brock Hart, I'm here to check in."

The woman smiled sweetly and began to type away at the computer sitting on the check in desk. She then looked up with a smile. "I have your reservation right here Mr. Hart. I just need you to sign this." She said pushing a book his way. "And then Eric…" she said motioning to the young boy who suddenly appeared behind them, "Will show you to your room." She turned away to grab a key from the cupboard key hold behind her and then turned back, holding a sheet of paper as well. "Here is a list of services and activities we offer here. There is another on your bedside table just in case." She then motioned toward Eric and he quickly stepped forward. She handed the key over to him. "Take them to suite ten Eric." She turned her attention back to Brock and Reba. "I'm Amanda, the general manager. If you have any cares, concerns, or need me for anything please do not hesitate to ask and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Brock said with a smile.

Eric stepped to them with a smile. "I will be happy to take those for you." He motioned toward their bags and they both handed them over. "If you would just please follow me."

Brock and Reba nodded and followed him up a set of beautifully hand crafted staircase. "Gorgeous inn you have here." Reba said as she glanced at the beautiful, and looked like, expensive paintings that lined the hallway walls.

Eric smiled. "Thank you. The owner's grandparents started this inn fifty three years ago. They lived in this very house for a while before moving to the city and besides a few minor modern updates nothing has really changed."

Reba nodded and smiled. "I can see that." She had noticed the old fashion look when they walked up the steps. "Its beautiful." She said with a smile as they were led into their room. "Wow." Reba was greeted with a beautiful sight of the room and a wonderful scent of lavender. The room was all dark oak wood, beautiful big king size bed with a thick white blanket accented with baby blue flowers here and there. A beautiful vanity sat near the window and a matching armoire sat to the left of the door. It was a really gorgeous room.

"I hope everything is as you expected it to be." Eric said as he sat their luggage down.

Reba smiled big and nodded. "Absolutely, it's beautiful."

Eric smiled and began to give them a small tour. "The bathroom is right through here…" he said pointing to the door far off to the left. "The extra list of activities and services we offer is by the bedside, you have a mini bar over beside the television, closet is to the far right corner over there, on the telephone you dial six for the front desk, five for room service, and zero if you need an outside line. If there is anything else you made need please do not hesitate to ask."

Brock smiled and took his hand, placing a generous tip in it. "Thanks."

"Thank you sir and enjoy your stay." Eric left quickly, shutting the door quietly.

Reba turned to Brock with a smile as soon as he left. "I really can't believe you got us a room here." She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have been so great today."

"So I'm guessing I get points for this?" Brock asked with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Reba chuckled and nodded. "Major points." She then brought him into a passionate kiss.

"Hmm…" Brock moaned as he kissed her back.

They stood there, for a few moments, just attached to one another, enjoying the time they had together without any interruptions or being forced to stop because their grandchild entered the room or without hearing an 'ewww' coming from Van or one of their children. That got annoying after a while. Sure, Reba and Brock could understand why they really didn't want to see their parents or in-laws battling it out with their tongues but they could just learn to leave the room if they didn't like it. This weekend alone was exactly something they needed, just some time alone without any kids, grandkids, son-in-laws, or crazy friends bothering them.

"Whoa…" Reba said when they broke apart. "I…" she said breathlessly. "Missed that." She said giggling.

Brock chuckled and held onto her even tighter. "Me too."

Reba giggled when she felt him tighten his hold on her. "I know we both needed this, especially with the kids, Van, and Barbara Jean around all the time."

Brock nodded. "Yes, this weekend is going to be about us and it's going to be great. You'll see."

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So where do you want to go for dinner?" Brock mumbled sleepily as he clutched Reba to his side. Once they had stopped kissing they had decided to take a small twenty minute rest which turned into an hour but they didn't mind. They needed the rest and they were now just waking up.

Reba groaned and snuggled closer to him. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm just starving." She said with a yawn and as if on cue her stomach made a loud growl causing the sleepy loving couple cuddled up together to laugh.

"Okay, I get the hint." Brock said yawning as he started to pull away. "We have to get up."

"No…" Reba said pulling him back down to the bed and resting her head on his chest. "Not yet. My stomach can wait a little bit longer."

Brock chuckled and kissed her head gently. "Okay, a couple of more minutes." He said with a sigh. He inhaled deeply and her scent filled his nostrils causing him to relax again immediately. "Where do you want to go?" he asked yawning once more.

Reba sighed contently and shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere with food is good." She said laughing.

Brock laughed with her and nodded as they snuggled even closer together. "Okay, so when did you want to get up?"

"Just two more minutes." Reba mumbled tiredly.

"All right." He responded and he kissed her head gently once again before relaxing once more.

_Three and a half hours later…_

Reba yawned and stretched as she awoke from her nap, thinking she was out for only a few minutes. She turned her head toward Brock and smiled as she saw he had fallen asleep once again. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before sitting up completely. She glanced at the clock briefly but when she turned away her eyes widened and she quickly turned back to the clock.

Reba gasped as she saw that the clock read 10:32pm. She turned to Brock and began to shake him. "Brock…" she hissed. She received no response. "Brock!" she yelled, shaking him a little more. This time he moaned in his asleep but he still didn't wake up. Reba rolled her eyes and smacked his head until she saw his eyes fluttering. "Wake up!"

"Ouch!" Brock screamed as he finally woke up. He sat up lazily and rubbed his head as he turned to Reba with a glare. "What did you do that for?"

"It's ten-thirty! We've been asleep for over three hours!"

Brock rolled his eyes. "We have not. It's only…" He pointed to the clock and his eyes widened when he realized it was indeed ten-thirty. "Oh man." He said disappointed.

"What are we going to do?" Reba questioned. "I'm starving." Again, as soon as she had said that her stomach growled loudly and Brock's stomach followed in suit shortly after.

"Oh geez…" Brock groaned while placing a hand on his stomach.

Reba groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. "Well this is just perfect."

Brock sighed and turned to her a little. "There's always room service." He said with a shrug.

Reba smiled and nodded as she sat up. "Call them." She ordered.

Brock happily picked up the hone and pushed the number five on the telephone. Reba watched as Brock waited for someone…anyone to pick up. She watched as he frowned and shortly after hung up the phone. "The kitchen closed at ten." He said with a sigh.

Reba groaned and flopped back onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

Brock wrapped an arm around her back, rubbing it soothingly. "Don't worry honey, we will figure something out."

"I sure hope so because my stomach is going to start eating it's insides for nourishment soon." She said into the pillow, her voice full of frustration.

Brock chuckled and rubbed her back a little more, leaning down to give her a small kiss on the back of her neck. "It will be all right." He replied, trying to calm his hungry girlfriend. They should have set the alarm and then they wouldn't be in this situation right now. Brock thought about it for a moment and then a thought popped into his mind. "Hey…" he said turning his attention back to Reba. "Why don't we freshen up a little bit and then go out into the city anyway? There has to be something opened. It's only ten-thirty and it's a Friday night! Something is bound to be open."

-

Reba glared at Brock as they turned down yet another empty and lifeless street. It was a little before eleven o'clock and they had been driving for about ten minutes now searching for a place to eat. Nothing was looking promising though. A lot of businesses were closed, the only places that seemed to be opened were gas stations and convenient stores but Reba certainly wasn't in the mood for day old donuts, burnt hot dogs topped with runny yellow mustard, and over priced weak instant coffee.

"Not even a McDonalds or Burger King opened?" Reba asked looking at yet another closed sign of a restaurant as they drove slowly by.

"I haven't seen one yet."

Reba huffed and crossed her arms angrily. "Served over 250 million customers my butt." She mumbled.

Brock heard her and couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute when she was frustrated or angry.

"Don't laugh!" she yelled. "This is all you're fault!"

Brock stopped laughing and glanced at her briefly with a confused look on his face. "My fault?" he asked in disbelief. Reba nodded. "How in the world was this my fault?"

Reba was about to speak when she stopped and realized she had nothing to respond with. It wasn't really his fault at all. They were both tired and they both fell asleep without thinking to set the alarm to a decent time. "Well maybe it's not all your fault." She mumbled.

Brock scoffed. "Got that right…" he said angrily. "Blaming me for everything again." He mumbled under his breath.

Reba heard him. "Look…" she said calmly. "I'm sorry. I'm just hungry. You know how I get when I'm hungry. I get cranky and mean."

Brock smiled. "You don't get that mean." He said. "Most of the time you're kind of cute when you're mad."

"Oh really?" Reba asked with a raised eyebrow. Brock nodded. "So it was cute when I kicked you out?" Brock frowned. Reba continued. "It was cute during court mandated therapy? It was cute during Cheyenne's wedding? It was so cute when I almost attacked your now ex-wife last year when she started dressing and wearing her hair like me?"

That got Brock to smile. "Actually you almost attacking Barbara Jean was cute." He said ignoring her other questions.

"How was that cute?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy. "I almost attacked her."

Brock laughed. "I knew you would never hurt her. You're too nice."

"I ran at her!" Reba exclaimed. Brock still kept on laughing. "I could have hurt her." Reba said pouting. "If you knew I wasn't going to do anything then why did you pick me up and carry me away from her and into the kitchen?" she asked smugly.

Brock shrugged and smirked. "I think I just wanted to hold you and be able to touch you again. It seemed like the perfect opportunity."

Reba rolled her eyes as she turned her head toward the businesses again. "You're a pervert."

Brock laughed again. "Yeah but you certainly didn't protest."

"I couldn't, I was too busy…oh! Pull in there!" Reba said pointing excitedly to the big sign.

Brock frowned. "Are you sure? They already sta…"

"So what!" she said grinning. "They have food and you already talked about possibly going to one anyway."

Brock shrugged and listened to her by pulling into the drive-in movie theater.

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

Reba waited patiently as she watched Brock walk back with his arms full of food. They had received strange looks when they had drove up to buy tickets almost an hour after the movie had started but Reba could care less. They were only really there for the food anyway.

Brock had now arrived to the car and she was starving. She hoped he got everything she requested. "Okay…" he said when he approached the window. "I need you to take one of these." He said carefully sending a loaded food and drink carrier through the window. Reba took it and set it on the seat as Brock opened the door. "You know…" he said sliding the other carrier in. "These movie places get you with the food. It cost me fifty dollars for this."

"Fifty?" she asked shocked. Brock nodded. "How?"

"Well…hold on." He said turning around behind him. He took something from the kid that was following him and then handed him something from out of his pocket. "The food was only thirty dollars." He said turning back to the car with a third carrier in his hand. "I had to pay that kid twenty bucks to help me carry it here. He wouldn't take anything less." Finally Brock let out a content sigh as he was able to sit down in the car and enjoy what was left of the movie.

"So…appetizers?" Reba asked.

"Check." Brock said pointing to the large popcorn and cheese sticks.

"First course?"

"Check." He pointed to the nachos they would share.

"Second Course?"

"Check." He pointed to the two cheesy pizzas for the both of them.

"Main course?"

"Check." He pointed to his hot dog, her burger, and the side of fries.

"Dessert and drinks?"

"Check and Check." He said with a smile while pointing to the ice cream sandwiches, twizzlers, and two extra large sodas he got. "This is a lot of food." Brock commented as he watched Reba stuff a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Don't worry…" she mumbled through a mouth full of popcorn. She took her soda and sipped it before finishing with, "We will finish it."

Brock chuckled and followed her by starting with the popcorn.

They started with the popcorn and finished half of it before moving on to the cheese sticks, finishing them quickly. Brock watched Reba in amazement as she finished half of the nachos, her burger and fries, half of his hot dog, his fries, her pizza, an ice cream sandwich and the whole box of twizzlers.

She was now leaning up against him, slowly sipping the rest of her soda while they finished up watching the second movie. "I think that was the best meal I ever ate." She commented with a content groan.

Brock chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders. "You sure did eat a lot…you must have been hungry."

Reba nodded. "I was. I only ate those peanuts and ice tea on the plane. I should have had half of your sandwich at least because now I am going to have to jog at least ten miles to get rid of the extra weight I put on by eating that."

"Don't you dare!" Brock said.

Reba looked at him confused. "So you want me to be fat?"

"You're not fat." He said smiling. "You're curvy…" He ran his hands along her sides causing her to giggle. "I love that. You've gained the weight back that you lost since I was last able to do this." He wrapped his arms around her stomach and clutched her tightly to him.

"The only reason I lost the weight was because of what was going on at the time." She mumbled.

Brock nodded in understanding and he didn't comment anyone on the subject. During the fighting and the separation Reba had shrank to a frightening size. Brock had even approached her about it and voiced his concerns but Reba just told him what was happening with her size was none of his business and then proceeded to remind him that he had to pick up the kids that very weekend. He shut up about it after that but he still watched her from afar and he was very relieved when he finally noticed she had gained some weight again. He didn't know how she did it but he was happy she was taking care of herself again even when he wasn't there to take care of her.

"Oh…" Reba moaned bringing Brock out of his thoughts. "I think I ate way too much." She said rubbing her stomach. "You might have to carry me home." She chuckled.

Brock smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll carry you anywhere and anytime you want."

Reba looked at him funny. "Are you being cheesy again?"

"Yes…" he started firmly with a smile. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Reba thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Nah…" she said leaning up and giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. "I like you cheesy." Then she snuggled back into his embrace to finish the movie.

-

Brock and Reba had a wonderful rest of the night together. They finished the movie and then they headed up to their room to sleep. They talked for a little bit after changing into their pajamas and getting into the bed, just laughing and enjoying each other's company. Brock didn't even make a move or suggest anything when they finally decided to call it a night. All he did was say goodnight and kiss her lips gently before they fell asleep into each other's arms.

The next day was going to be their longest day in Lubbock so they wanted to make it as special and fit as many things in there as possible. They had a lovely quick breakfast in the restaurant of the inn downstairs before heading out to the stables for some morning riding. Brock had promised her the night before that they would do that first thing after breakfast.

Reba was having such a good time and she really couldn't believe it when Brock surprised her with a picnic lunch. How and when he was able to set it up she didn't know but it was a wonderful time. It was a shame the time got away from them. They had spent most of the time eating, talking, laughing, and well…in very passionate embraces that by the time they realized it was already three o'clock, they had missed the tour of the museum they had planned on going to and they really didn't want to go there and look at the art without actually knowing what it was all about.

So they skipped the museum and decided to take a nice walk around the city and do a little shopping. Brock bought a cowboy hat that just made Reba laugh every time he tried it on and Reba bought an outfit that she admired, a summer skirt that was on sale and a matching white sleeveless top that had a knot in the back and showed just a bit of her stomach. Brock liked…no LOVED that one and Reba also bought a few things while Brock wasn't looking. He didn't need to see those…yet.

They ended their lovely walk and shopping at almost six o'clock. They decided to take a rest, remembering this time to set the alarm to eight o'clock for dinner.

When Reba awoke she woke up alone. She looked at the clock and it read seven thirty. She was happy she hadn't over slept but where in the world was Brock?

Just when she was about to go look for him he walked through the door.

"You're awake!" he said happily as he shut the door quietly. "Get dressed." He said immediately. "We are leaving soon."

"Where are we going?" she asked getting up off the bed.

Brock smiled as he opened his overnight bag. "You'll see. Just go get dressed…wear that skirt and shirt you bought today…please?" he asked giving puppy dog eyes.

Reba shook her head and smiled. "Okay." Reba freshened up and changed quickly into the skirt and shirt. She looked into the mirror and she wasn't so sure. It did show her stomach off a little, which she didn't mind too much and Brock liked it and well…maybe it wasn't so bad.

She stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by Brock in simple loose khaki pants and a loose white shirt. He held up a blind fold and smiled. "Put this on." He said handing it over.

Reba raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she took the blind fold from him and placed it over her eyes. She knew Brock wouldn't put her in any danger so she didn't fight.

"Now let's go." He said leading her out of the room. "Don't worry…" he said as he now led her down the stairs. "I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her cheek.

Reba smiled as she clutched to his arm. "I know."

She didn't have any fear as he led her out the door and she still trusted him when he led her down a stone walkway and to a dirt path instead of the car. She didn't know what exactly he had in mind but she couldn't wait to see what it was. They had walked for a little while before she felt her flip flops flop against hard wood. "Where are we?" she asked unable to hold it in anymore.

"Hold on." He said stopping her for a moment. She heard him mess with something and she heard a sloshing and then suddenly soft music filling the air.

"What was that?"

He ignored her question and pulled her toward him. "Okay." He said taking the blind fold off of her.

She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust and then she gasped when she saw what he had done. Before them in a small boat was a little dinner set up for two, complete with a table cloth on the middle seat in the boat, lit candles (fake ones), and a radio playing the music she had heard. Reba turned to him with a smile. "So this is what you were doing while I was asleep?"

Brock nodded and smiled. "Yes…" he said as he stepped down. He turned to her and held out his hand to help her gently into the boat. "I talked with Amanda about getting the boat and the use of the lake for the night. I talked with room service about the food and wine. I thought it would be nice to have dinner out in the middle of the lake under the stars."

Reba grinned and kissed him sweetly. "This is so great." She said giving him another kiss.

"I am so happy you think so. Now let's go." He said letting her sit down before he did and started the motor, taking her out into the middle of the lake.

Reba beamed as the full moon came into view as they ate. It was such a gorgeous night, you could see so many stars, it was amazing and Brock had arranged an amazing meal, starting with bruschetta, then eating a delicious yet simple chicken alfredo, and ending with tiramisu. It was the best meal since the night before. Reba was soon beginning to think it was more the company that was making the meals so enjoyable.

"This was so great." Reba said sipping her wine as they looked up to the stars together.

Brock smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm really happy you enjoyed it. I loved planning this for you."

Reba smiled and looked up at the moon. She took a moment to close her eyes and thank God for this night and for Brock. She couldn't ask for a better man than him. They had tried hard to keep each other away after the divorce but God wouldn't allow that. She knew now that they were meant to be together and she was so happy they were brought back to one another. They had a second chance and Reba was so grateful for that.

She said a last small thank you to God and smiled at the moon when she opened her eyes. She was startled when she saw a flash and she turned to Brock who was holding a camera. "What in the world were you doing?"

"Taking your picture, I've been taking your picture this whole trip and you're just noticing?" he asked with a laugh.

"No you haven't."

Brock nodded. "Yes I have. I have one of you on the plane, last night at the movies, today during the picnic…every moment we spent together. You must have been so distracted you didn't notice. I know yesterday night you were too hungry to notice." He said with a chuckle.

Reba rolled her eyes with a smirk and shivered a bit as cold air ran across the lake. "It's getting cold we should go…back to the room." She said suggestively.

Brock, not getting her suggestion, shook his head and reached behind the radio to pull out a thick blanket. "I thought of everything." He said wrapping it around them both.

Reba chuckled and snuggled close to him. "Yes you have but I really think we should go back to the room." She said hinting.

"Why? We're having such a nice time out here." Brock said, not getting her hints.

Reba giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think we can have an even better time in the room." Brock's eyes widened as he finally got the hint that she wanted to get off this cold lake and into his warm arms.

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brock awoke to a light weigh pressing into his chest. He yawned and opened his eyes to see an unclothed Reba laying her top half on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed contently in her sleep and shifted just a bit before snuggling even more into his embrace. It made Brock smile even more and confirm that last night was not a dream. Reba had finally allowed their relationship to go to the next level and it had been even more perfect than he expected.

He shifted under her and gently removed her from him to lay her gently onto the bed. He kissed her lips gently before removing himself from bed and heading to the bathroom. He showered, shaved, and ordered a late lunch for them before he moved over to Reba's side of the bed and sat down ready to wake her up. She looked so peaceful that he had a hard time not to just let her sleep but they had slept in. It was after twelve and they only had until two o'clock before they had to leave for the airport to head home.

Brock leaned over her and smiling before giving her a lingering tender kiss on the lips…which used to wake her up almost immediately when they were married but not today. Today when he kissed her he pulled away and she just sighed contently in her sleep once more before turning onto her side.

Brock chuckled and leaned down to her once more…this time lingering a little bit longer and letting his tongue run across her bottom lip, trying desperately to rouse her from sleep. He felt her respond to his kiss for a few seconds, sending shockwaves of electricity through his body, and he heard Reba give off a sensual deep moan before he felt her relax again and she was off in a deep sleep once more.

He broke away and chuckled softly as he watched his beloved sleep. "Okay…" he whispered to her softly. "You sleep." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before getting up off the bed and begun packing for home, making sure they had everything they had brought with them and everything they had bought while they were there.

He was just setting a new pair of shoes Reba had bought inside her bag when there was a soft knock at the door. "Room service." He heard yelled softly through the door. Brock opened the door and tipped the teenage boy behind the door before moving the room service cart in himself. He certainly didn't want a young kid seeing Reba in the state she was, even if she was under the covers.

Brock pushed the cart to the table and smiled as he lifted the covers on the two plates revealing a very simple lunch of chicken salad sandwich for Reba and a roast beef sandwich for himself. He placed the plates on the small table near the door and turned, ready to take up Reba. He smiled when he saw her sitting up with the blankets wrapped around her, yawning tiredly.

He smiled at her disheveled morning look. She had always looked so sexy to him first thing in the mornings. She took a moment to smile at him through tired eyes and Brock just wanted to forget about lunch, miss their plane and spend the afternoon in bed when her smiling turned into a yawn causing her to stretch in an automatic reflex like a cat.

Brock watched her as she secured the sheet around her body and lifted herself off of the bed. "You know I wouldn't mind if you wanted to loose the sheet." Brock said with a grin.

Reba gathered the sheets around her and walked towards him with a tired raised eyebrow. "You would be okay with me walking around naked?"

Brock looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course!" he said firmly before adding, "I can't guarantee we will make our flight on the count of I would end up throwing you back into bed but no…" He smiled. "I definitely wouldn't mind."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Well I certainly don't want to miss our flight so me walking around naked is not an option."

Brock playfully pouted as he picked up the glass of water he ordered and held it out to her. "I ordered lunch. We have to eat quickly and check out soon if we're going to make our flight."

Reba nodded and gladly accepted the water, taking a small sip. She sighed and set the glass down on the table. "I am starving." She stated before sitting down in front of the plate with a very good-looking chicken salad sandwich on toasted French bread with lettuce and tomato with a side of chips or fries rather.

"Well…" Brock said with a mischievous smile on his face. "We did work up an appetite last night."

Reba rolled her eyes as she tightened the sheet around her body. "You can't go one day without making a sexual innuendo?"

Brock shyly shrugged and focused on his sandwich. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's all right." Reba said with a smile as she took another sip of her water. "You can't help it. You're Brock. It's just the way you're programmed."

"The way I'm programmed?" he questioned. Reba nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Thanks for making me sound like a robot or something." Reba just shook her head and focused on her lunch as Brock continued to mumble. "I'm not a mechanical machine. I am a human being. I have feelings."

Reba picked up a French fry and tossed it at Brock, hitting him dead center in the forehead. "Hey!" he said frowning.

"If you're a good little robot and eat all you're lunch we can possibly have a surprise on the way home." She said smirking.

Brock's eyes shot up. "Like renewing our mile-high club membership?" Reba nodded and she giggled when Brock immediately began to encourage her to eat faster. "We have to hurry. We absolutely do NOT want to miss our flight."

-

And of course they did not miss their plane, Brock made sure of that. After a record speed when Reba had taken a quick shower, after much fighting and forcing to lock the door to keep Brock out, while he packed the rest of their things and made sure they had everything.

After her shower it didn't take them long to check out and head to the airport, which the closer they got to the more anxious Brock would get. This amused Reba greatly. And once they were actually at the airport Brock was getting almost to the point of being angry because he claimed the security check wasn't going fast enough. This annoyed Reba greatly. She was actually starting to question the offer she made him over lunch.

Reba smacked Brock across the arm for the hundredth time that afternoon when he began to mumble under his breath again about the line for bag check. "If you do not stop, the only thing I will be doing on this plane is sleeping the whole way." She whispered so only they could hear.

Brock's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Because…" Reba said as she picked up her carry on bag and moved in the direction where they would wait for their plane. "You're driving me nuts with being impatient. Just relax or it won't happen at all."

Brock shut his mouth after that, well, at least until they were seated on the plane. Then he started asking when they would go and when she actually had to go to the bathroom before the plane took off he followed her! Reba was ready to just relax and sleep by this point. All this stress she was feeling because of him certainly wasn't putting her in the mood.

"How about now?" he asked with a grin once they were up in the air.

"How about never?" Reba stated with a glare.

Brock pouted and leaned away from her a little. "So all that 'if you're a good robot we can renew our membership' was just teasing then." He mumbled.

"Oh come on Brock." Reba whispered. "You've been bugging me since I mentioned it, yelling at the security, mumbling to me, asking me now? How about now? When? It's a big turn off."

Brock leaned back towards her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry." He said kissing her cheek and lingering a bit. "I just can't help it. You're gorgeous and sexy. Can you blame me for wanting to get you alone again as soon as possible?"

Reba smiled and giggled a little as feather like kisses began to trail along her cheek bone and then trailed along to the back of her ear. "If you put it that way sure it sounds sweet but it's a big turn off for you to keep asking me."

"Well…" Brock said grinning as he placed a small kiss behind her ear and causing her to shiver. "Is there anything I get do to get you into the mood again?" he asked moving a hand along the inside of her knee gently.

Reba closed her eyes and suppressed the moan that rose in her throat. She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak only for a small gasp to escape her lips as his lips now trailed down her neck. "This is a start." She whispered huskily. Her breathing was somewhat difficult and she was forced to push Brock away for fear she might she move to his lap right here in front of people. Well…there weren't people around them, those seats were empty but there were plenty of people a couple of rows away.

"Brock I…hmmm…" she moaned again when he went to that sweet spot behind her ear. "If we get caught…" she warned.

"We won't." he mumbled against her neck.

Reba opened her eyes and glanced around while trying to ignore Brock's wandering hands. She saw an opening to slip to the bathroom without being noticed. Reba pushed Brock away, which immediately caused him to pout but he then wanted to jump for joy when Reba smiled and winked as she passed in front of him and entered the bathroom where Brock ended up heading to a few minutes later.

-

Their plane ride certainly could be added to the list of fond memories they were starting to keep. Reba had to roll her eyes at the grin Brock couldn't seem to stop from gracing his face. She was certainly happy herself but she didn't need to grin about it like Brock was.

"The kids will know something is up if you keep smiling." She stated when they approached the door after paying the taxi driver.

"We just came back from a three day weekend alone Reba…of course their going to know something is up."

Reba sighed as she placed a gentle hand on the door knob. "Just keep the wide grins to a minimum okay."

"But…" Brock said bringing her hand away from the door and pulling her close. "I have a reason to grin. We had such a wonderful time this weekend."

Reba smiled, set down her bag, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes we did. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Brock smirked and pulled her even closer. "Oh I'm already working on our next get-a-way plans. I'm thinking a whole week this time."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yup, and this time I am thinking…the beach." Reba grinned. "We stay in a beautiful hotel over looking the ocean."

"I love the idea. When can we leave?" Reba asked eagerly.

Brock laughed and kissed her lips gently before pressing his forehead to hers. "The kids are expecting us home and I think they would miss us if we left for another week so soon."

Reba pouted. "I guess we will have to wait then."

"Guess so."

Reba grinned again and ran her hands along the back of his neck, grinning even more when she felt him shiver a bit. "But that doesn't mean we have to go in now does it? Our weekend doesn't end until we walk through those doors."

Brock smiled and rubbed her lower back just a bit. "Of course we don't have to go in now."

They both smiled at each other and leaned in for a passionate kiss but their lips barely touched before the front door flung open and a happy squeal was heard. "I thought I heard talking!" Reba and Brock sighed as they pulled apart and turned to see Barbara Jean standing there with a grin on her face. "I am so happy you're back!"

Brock and Reba's eyes went huge when they were both pulled into a bone crushing group hug by the goofy blonde. "Barbara Jean…" Reba said, trying to breathe. "Can't…breathe…"

Barbara Jean pulled away immediately and began fussing over Reba. "Oh I'm sorry."

Reba pushed Barbara Jean's hands away. "It's fine." She turned to get her bags but Barbara Jean was already a step ahead of her.

"Let me get that!" Barbara Jean said eagerly. "You two go inside and sit down. You have got to be tired."

Reba and Brock shrugged, eager to just get inside and relax. They walked in the house together with Barbara Jean following closely behind them and they were immediately greeted by their children who were lounging on the couch. "Hey Mom, Dad." Cheyenne said cheerfully. "So happy you guys are back. How was your trip? Where did you go?"

Reba smiled and flopped down in one of the chairs. "First we went to breakfast at this diner we used to go to when we were younger, then we went to the University of Houston, reminiscing a little about where we first saw each other and when we first talked with one another…"

A small aw interrupted Reba and she saw Barbara Jean sitting on the couch arm, listening intently with a smile on her face. "That's so romantic."

Reba had to admit it was very romantic weekend Brock planned. "We also…" she continued. "Took a plane to where we spent our honeymoon. We stayed at a cute little bed and breakfast right outside of the city limits. We visited old places we went to when we went on our honeymoon; we had dinner at the drive-in…" She said with a laugh. "I was even able to get your father to go shopping with me."

"You had dinner at a drive-in?" Barbara Jean questioned. Reba nodded and Barbara Jean turned to Brock who was sitting on the arm of Reba's chair. "You really are cheap."

Brock pouted and Reba laughed, patting his knee sympathetically. "We slept through the alarm. We were so tired when we got to the bed and breakfast we decided to take a twenty minute power nap that turned into a three hour power nap. It was the only thing opened at ten thirty. I didn't mind though. It was fun. The whole weekend was fun. We had such a relaxing time that were thinking of going on another vacation…alone." She added to make sure they understood.

Barbara Jean's jaw dropped. "But you just got back!"

"Not now. Maybe in a few months but it was just a thought because it was so nice to get away from everything here."

"Even me?" the blonde questioned sadly.

"Especially you." Reba stated with a smirk. Reba ignored Barbara Jean's pout because the redhead knew the blonde would not be angry at her in even an hour or even remember what Reba had said. "So what is for dinner? Last thing I ate was a late lunch at the bed and breakfast."

"We were hoping you would cook." Cheyenne said smiling.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I just get home and you already want to put me to work?"

Cheyenne shrugged shyly and was about to respond when Brock spoke up. "I'll cook." He stated. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "What? I can cook. I used to cook all the time. I'll make chili. We can make it a nice family night. We'll pop in a movie, have some chili. I'll even show you the pictures I took of your mother while we were away."

Van cringed. "You sure you want to show us those kinds of pictures Mr. H?"

Reba glared at her son-in-law. "Cheyenne…please…" Cheyenne didn't even look toward her husband as she raised her hand and smacked him on the back of the head, earning a very loud ouch from him. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "And that sounds great Brock. You go cook." She said nudging his leg.

Brock stumbled a little and playfully glared. "I'm going, I'm going." He stated running off to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the sound of pots being taken out of place and chopping coming from the kitchen. Reba had retired upstairs to put her things away and to take Brock's bag upstairs. She figured he could stay there that night. She could say she wanted him to relax a little bit instead of going all the way home before he had to go to work tomorrow but she would admit it was pure selfishness. Reba wanted one more nice night with him before the reality of work set in with them both tomorrow.

It wasn't long before the wonderful smell of Brock's special chili was floating in from the kitchen into the living room where the kids sat arguing over what movie they would watch that evening. It wasn't until Reba came back downstairs carrying a box, settling the argument with something different to do. "Instead of a movie how about we look at the photos." They all groaned. "Or we can watch home movies?"

"Photos it is." Cheyenne said quickly. She would rather quickly look over pictures than be forced to sit through a four hour long movie of her Dad's new car and her Mom going into labor.

"Is the chili done?" Reba called out into the kitchen.

"Yup, all set to burn the hair right off you're chest."

Reba shook her head and stood up. "Great, let's go have dinner first, and then we can look at the photos."

They all rushed to the kitchen to claim their share of the chili and settled around the table with crackers, milk for the underage, and beer for the adults to accompany the delicious chili while they laughed over the good times.

"He didn't!" Barbara Jean said with a laugh as she helped clear the table.

Reba laughed and nodded. "He did. It was cute. He had on one of my old maternity dresses and Cheyenne had put blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick on him, him and Cheyenne did a walk down the "runway" or hallway."

"I did not!" Brock complained with a blush slowly rising to his face and neck.

Reba giggled. "You did too and I have pictures to prove it!"

"I think I remember that…a little." Cheyenne said with a smile. "I was four years old but usually anything to do with fashion and make-up I remember."

"Let's just go look at the pictures. The dishes can wait." Reba stated. She pushed herself up from the table and rushed into the living room, followed shortly by everyone else. She quickly opened the box and shifted through about a dozen photo albums where finding the one she was looking for. "This is Cheyenne's photo album of her childhood." She stated squeezing in between Brock and Cheyenne on the couch, everyone else sat on the floor or peered over Reba's shoulder to take a look. Reba flipped through a few cute baby pictures before finally finding the one she was looking for. "Ah-ha!" she said in triumph. "Right here…" she said with a giggle and she pointed to a picture of a much younger Brock with a mustache in a mini blue maternity sundress with blue eye shadow smeared on his eye brows and bright red lipstick smeared around his lips, he was pouting his lip and sticking his butt out as he did a turn on the "cat walk".

Brock groaned while everyone else laughed. "I wasn't exactly good with make-up then." Cheyenne said laughing.

"Nice legs Mr. H." Van said with a loud laugh.

Kyra laughed as well before adding, "Someone forgot to shave."

"Shut up." Brock said glaring at all of them. He grabbed the photo album off Reba's lap and started going through the box in front of him. "I know it's in here…" He then smiled as he pulled up a big blue album. He began to flip through it until he landed on a photo of Reba. "Look at this. Nice hair Reba."

Reba cringed. She must admit her 80s perm wasn't exactly the best decision. "I thought I burned all those."

Brock laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "Nope, I managed to save a few because I knew someday those dress-up pictures with Cheyenne were going to come back to haunt me."

"Let's forget about these." She said trying to take the photo album away.

Brock tightened his grip on her and the photo album. "Nope, I don't think so. Let's show the kids your big hair." Reba groaned and threw her head back against the couch. Maybe looking through family photos wasn't the best idea.

But she soon forgot about the embarrassing photos when they got to embarrass photos of the kids. Cheyenne and Kyra groaned when they were shown pictures of them side by side in the bath, up to their neck in bubbles, Kyra being three years old at the time thought it was cool to pour the whole bottle of her mother's bubble bath into the tub with them so they could get cleaner.

Laughter could be heard throughout the house as they went through a lot of photos of birthdays, holidays, and random moments. They were currently looking over a picture of Cheyenne at one Christmas sitting in an empty box up to her neck in wrapping paper with a big smile on her face when Jake's voice interrupted them all.

"Hey Mom?" Jake asked picking up something from the bottom of the box. "What's this?"

Reba and Brock turned to Jake and saw him pulling a black shoe box from the bigger box. The parents' eyes widened and Reba lunged for the box after a couple of seconds that felt like minutes. "Uhh…nothing, time for bed. It's late. We've been looking at these pictures for hours." She said chuckling nervously before clutching the box to her person and standing up to put the rest of the albums away.

The kids looked at their mother strangely but shrugged and everyone began to head up to bed. Barbara Jean grabbed Henry who had fallen asleep with Elizabeth on the chair and headed home. Reba and Brock were the last ones to head to bed after finishing with cleaning up the kitchen. Reba was still clutching the box when they entered her room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Thanks for just sitting there." Reba stated tossing the box onto the bed.

Brock laughed and set himself on the bed, picking up the box. "What was I supposed to do? Say, 'son, please don't open that box, its mom and dad's private stash'."

"Well you could have said something." Reba said with a glare as she walked into the closet. "You're lucky he didn't open it. He would be scared for life!"

Brock laughed and tossed the lid from the box off to the side. "What was it doing in with the family photos anyway?"

Reba came out of the closet in her usual cotton pajamas and yawned as she walked over to the bed, not noticing Brock going through the pictures and smiling at each one. "I had put it up in the attic after the divorce. I wasn't going to keep it in the closet and be reminded of it all. I must have been going through old photo albums when I did that. I probably unconsciously put it in there with them. I wasn't thinking."

"Well, you're lucky." He said with a laugh and he pulled out one particular photo. "My favorite." He stated.

Reba's head snapped up. "What photo is that?"

He smirked. "The Led Zeppelin concert, the one you went to with me."

"The one you forced me to go to." She stated. "And again, which picture, we took a ton that weekend."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Right before you wanted to sit on my shoulders. You remember." He looked down at the picture and chuckled. "You were a little buzzed and you decided you were a little warm as well." He said with a big grin on his face.

Reba blushed and lunged for the picture. "Give me that. It should go in the burn pile."

Brock laughed and moved away but Reba crashed onto his chest trying to get the picture out of his hand. "Oh come on, this is the only one where you're not being the "good girl", let me keep it."

Reba narrowed her eyes down at him. "You promise not to keep it in your desk at work?" He nodded. "Fine, no desk at work, you keep it in this box with the rest of the pictures you don't want our kids or anyone else to see, keep it in your closet at your house, locked up, okay?"

Brock smiled and brought her head down to his and kissed her lips. "Thank you."

Reba rolled her eyes and moved to the other side of the bed. "Whatever."

Brock chuckled and put the box away but kept the picture with him as he slipped into what used to be his side of the bed. "Today was a good day."

Reba sighed as she snuggled up to his side, still having not turned out the light but enjoying the sight of his handsome face. "It was a good day. I have to say as much as I enjoyed spending time alone with each other I loved spending time with the family, like it used to be. It was nice. We need to have a regular family night or something."

Brock nodded and smiled, tightening his grip on her. He glanced at the picture again. "Thank you so much for letting me keep the picture."

Reba sighed. "I'm beginning to regret it, now put it away. I'm tired and ready to sleep."

Brock groaned. "Fine." Reba smiled and turned to reach over to turn out the light. She was just about to turn out the light when she heard. "Hmm…I don't remember it being THAT cold out." Brock was almost able to avoid the punch to his arm.

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been one month since Reba and Brock took their trip to Lubbock. They settled back into a routine quite easily. They had gone to work, went to lunch together, and then went home to relax. Brock felt he was right to go home after work and give Reba her space. He would call her and talk with her over the phone. He would sometimes pop in without a knock or calling but not as much as he used to and only would stay with her overnight on the weekends. He thought he was doing the right thing by slowing things down a bit. He was sure it was what Reba wanted. If he got what he wanted they would already be married. He was ready to marry her again right after their first date. But he was sure Reba wanted to treat this like any other relationship, slow down and act like they hadn't been married twenty years before. Little did Brock know how wrong he actually was.

Sure, before their trip Reba would have agreed to definitely slow down some but now, they have already said I love you and they already slept together so she had to wonder why the sudden slow down. Reba didn't like when she wasn't around him. She found herself anxiously waiting for the weekend when he would stay those two wonderful days. She tried hinting around that he could stay another day or even the whole week if it were up to her but he didn't get it.

She missed his arms around her when he wasn't there because when he was there he could barely keep his hands to himself and she loved that. There, she admitted that she loved it when he sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She loves grossing out the kids with him by sneaking kisses and feeding each other during dinner. She loved it when he would wrap an arm around her and caressed her arm gently while they watched the ten o'clock news together. But he couldn't do all that while he was at his condo. Maybe it was time for them to take the next step.

"Hey Brock." Reba said one Sunday evening after dinner. He was currently helping her wash dishes and she wasn't exactly sure how to approach something like this.

"What?" he asked with a small smile as he rinsed off a plate.

Oh how she loved that smile. He always talked about how her smile could make him do anything; well his smile had a similar affect on her. She could have sworn she felt her knees buckle just now.

Reba looked down at the salad bowl she had been washing for the last ten minutes, forcing herself to take a breath, set the bowl aside into the drainer. "You know it kind of seems ridiculous for you to go home tonight when we work in the same building. You should stay."

Brock dried the bowl and set it aside and nodded. "Okay." He said putting the bowl away. "I'll stay another night. You want to watch a movie?" he asked heading to the living room.

"Brock…" Reba said following after him. They both stopped in the entry way between the living room and the kitchen. Reba paused for a moment to look at the kids who were watching that sitcom "Sally". She certainly couldn't talk to Brock about something like this with the kids around. "Let's go outside for a little bit. It's a nice night."

Brock looked at her funny but shrugged and followed her out the double doors. "Where are we going to sit?" he questioned looking around their yard. The only thing in the back yard at the moment was the tree house and a few garden tools.

Reba shrugged and took a step towards the tree house. "We can sit in the tree house. Come on." Reba tugged on his hand and pulled him toward the crooked house.

Brock laughed but followed her up the small ladder anyway. He took a moment to appreciate the view as she climbed and crawled over to the corner near the small window. He smiled and followed after her and settled himself beside her, taking her soft smaller hand into his.

"This is actually kind of nice." Brock said as they stared out the window at the stars. "I'm glad we have tonight together as well. I hate it when our weekends end." He gave her a small peck on the temple and moved his arm around her shoulders.

"You know…" Reba began as she snuggled herself into his embrace. "We go to the same building for work this week as well."

"You want me to stay the whole week too?"

Reba turned a little red and shrugged. "Well, I…I mean…"

Brock kissed her head again and smiled. "I'll be happy to stay with you the whole week too. I might have to go home and get a few things for Kyra and me but yeah, we can stay the whole week. It's kind of nice to be around the family more often."

Reba smiled and nodded before taking another breath. Why was this so hard for her? "What about the weeks after?" she asked. "We still go to the same building after this week."

He chuckled a little. "I think I know where you're going with this."

Reba breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled. "That's good. I was tired of holding it in."

"It's a good idea but you know if you want me to pick you up in the mornings you could just ask me."

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped…what did he say? Reba placed her head in her hands and groaned, not wanting to believe he could actually be this dense. "I don't want you to pick me up in the mornings."

Brock was confused. "Then what do you want me to do? I don't understand wha…"

"I want you to move in with me again!" Reba blurted out. She tensed up and waited for him to tell her no.

Brock stopped for a moment, his mouth dropped. She wanted him to move in? Did he hear right? "What?" he asked after a few seconds.

Reba sighed and rested her head against the wall of the tree house. "I just miss you when you're not here. I miss Kyra when she isn't here."

Brock couldn't stop the huge grin on his face. "You really want us to move back in?"

"Of course!" Reba said sitting up and staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "I want you guys back where you belong. It isn't right for you two to be all the way across town. You belong back at the house with Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Van, Jake, and me. I…"

She was cut off by two lips crashing into hers. Reba responded happily. This was so right. She knew she was making the right decision by letting Brock move back in. She would get her husband and daughter back. She had her family. It felt so wonderful.

Reba broke the kiss long enough to take a breath and say, "So I take it that's a yes?"

Brock chuckled and nodded. "That is a definite yes." He kissed her one last time before settling back into their positions. "So when are we going to do all this?"

Reba shrugged. "You could bring over a little at a time. The furniture could go in storage. I don't know about bringing everything in one big load. That would be too much." She said with a yawn.

He looked at her funny. "Tired already? And we haven't even celebrated yet."

Reba laughed when she saw his smirk but she just cuddled up to him more. "I don't know if I will be much fun tonight. I'm tired and I haven't been feeling too great lately."

Brock's face went from smirking to complete concern. He felt her forehead. "What's wrong? You don't feel hot."

Reba yawned again and shrugged. "I just haven't been feeling too well. I was barely able to eat the salad tonight. I tried the lasagna but it just made my stomach not happy." She said chuckling.

Brock frowned and wrapped both arms around her, bringing her to his lap. "I don't like you sick. Maybe you should visit the doctor."

"I have an appointment tomorrow already. Don't worry, I'll find out what's wrong. I'm sure it's just the flu though. They will just give me antibiotics or something and I will be good as new."

-

"I'm what?" Reba asked again in disbelief. This was impossible.

"You're pregnant!" Dr. Mallard said happily.

Reba felt her heart starting to race. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you're about 4 weeks along. Congratulations."

Reba tried to calm down but…she was pregnant? How was that possible? "Congratulations? This is not a happy occasion." Reba said angrily. "How can I be pregnant? I don't…I mean…this is impossible!"

"Are you sexually active?"

"Well yes but…I mean…he had a vasectomy though." Reba still could not believe this.

"Have you been with anyone else?"

"No!" Reba said in shock. "I mean…" She calmed a little. "No I haven't. I would never do that to him but I don't understand how…" She was still trying to wrap her head around it. She was pregnant. She and Brock were going to have another baby but she still didn't understand how this came about.

Dr. Mallard took a second to think. "Well, there are two possibilities. The vasectomy either came undone or…"

"Or what?" Reba asked impatiently.

The doctor sighed. "Or he lied to you and the chances of the vasectomy coming undone are about 1 in a million, less than 1%."

"But it does happen?"

"Well yes but…it's very rare. I wouldn't count on this being the case."

Reba shook her head. "It has to be. Brock loves me. He isn't the type of guy to just lie…" Reba stopped all of a sudden. Her eyes turned into a red blaze of anger, her fists clenched, and her nose flared as she breathed angrily. Even the doctor took a moment to step back. "I am going to kill him."

-

Reba tightened her grip around the steering wheel as she drove from the doctor's office to her home where she knew Brock would be. She had some words to exchange with him. How could he lie to her? Why would he lie? She would understand he didn't get the vasectomy. She would simply have gone on birth control again but to just not tell her and risk getting pregnant…which happened! Why would he do this? She was too old to have another baby. Sure she had thought about it during her and Brock's separation. She had thought about it a lot, thinking it would help them and bring them close once again to have a baby but that was 4 years ago. She didn't have a grandchild then and she didn't have work and so much stuff going on. They couldn't have another baby.

She sighed. She supposed it was too late to go back now. She absolutely did not believe in abortion and no way could she give up her own child for adoption but why did this have to happen? They were too old for another baby. How could she handle a baby, work, a grandchild, three children, plus Van, and now Brock was moving back in…maybe. This was his fault. And she didn't know what was going to happen now. She just knew she needed to talk to him.

Reba pulled into her driveway and took a moment to try and calm down but she couldn't. If anything sitting there was making her angrier. She needed to let it out and Brock was her target. He did this to her and now he was going to have to pay.

She slammed her car door as she got out and stomped up to the front door. She took another breath and opened the door; slamming it as well behind her once she stepped inside.

Everyone in the living room jumped out of their skin at the door. Brock, Kyra, and Jake sat in the living room on the couch watching the TV and the kids doing their homework at the same time.

Brock saw the look on her face and he immediately knew he was angry. "Whoa…Reba…what's wrong?"

Reba wanted to smack him already. He had the nerve to ask what was wrong after what he did to her. "Jake…Kyra, go upstairs and do your homework."

"But Mom the show isn't…"

"Go now." She gritted through her teeth not taking her eyes off Brock.

Jake spoke up. "Come on Mom, it's only ten minutes left."

Reba eyes briefly snapped to the children and she pointed to the stairs. "Jake, Kyra if you two do not get out of this living room and up those stairs you are going to wish you had, 5…4…" Their eyes widened and they immediately gathered their things and shot up the stairs before Reba even got to three.

Brock stood up and stepped toward Reba. "Honey…" he said sweetly. He stood in front of her and tried to touch her arm gently but she pulled away. "What's the matter?"

"You…" Reba began, her eyes still blazing. "Are the biggest moron I have ever encountered."

Brock's eyes widened. "What? What did I do?"

"Do you even know what you've done? I mean do you ever think of the consequences. What were you thinking? I can't believe you would do this!" she screamed. "Do you know what this is going to mean for us? Do you? Why would you not tell me huh? Why…I don't…" Reba was so overwhelmed over the news and Brock lying to her and the fact that she was sure hormones might be taking over she burst into tears. She couldn't help it. She hated to cry but she just couldn't stop them. She felt Brock bring her into his arms but she didn't pull away. She just cried into his chest. How was she going to deal with this?

"Honey…" Brock said stroking her hair gently. "Just tell me what's wrong, please."

Reba sniffled a little and took a few breaths, calming herself just a bit before she delivered the news. "I'm pregnant." She felt Brock stop stroking her hair and she pulled away, the anger was still very much there, just mixed with much stress and sadness. "You lied about the vasectomy and now I'm pregnant." She said glaring through wet eyes.

"Wha…huh?"

Reba stepped away and tried to wipe the tears from her face. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you do this?"

"I…oh geez, Reba…" Brock cringed. He really didn't expect this to happen. "I didn't think that you would get pregnant…I…"

Reba whipped around and glared. "How could you think this wouldn't happen? How could it not happen to Barbara Jean? She was the one who actually wanted a baby!"

"I thought you were taking birth control pills or you had at least gone through menopause or something and with Barbara Jean…it just never happened." Brock groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"First of all I'm still a little young for menopause and I didn't take birth controls because I thought you had a vasectomy!" Reba screamed. She kept clenching her fists and took another breath. "Brock…this is…this is the worst thing you could have ever done to me, even possibly worse than cheating on me."

Brock looked at her like she was nuts. "How could this be worse? We're having a baby. Our child Reba…how is that horrible? We can get married. We can have our family back. This is a blessing." Brock found himself actually smiling.

Reba looked at him in disbelief. "Get married?" Brock nodded. Reba shook her head. "I don't think so Brock. I mean…getting pregnant is not a cause to get married and after what you did. I'm not…" She stopped and the tears started again.

"You're not what? You're not sure if you want to marry me?" he asked expecting an answer immediately but when he didn't get one his heart started to pound so rapidly he was sure it was going to jump right out of his chest. He stepped up to her and hugged her but she didn't hug back. "Reba I'm so sorry but this is so perfect for us. We can get married now. I love you and I know I screwed up. I didn't think…"

"No you didn't." Reba said stepping away. "You didn't think at all." Brock could hear her voice breaking up again and he wanted to hug her but she moved away from him. "I don't want to get married because it's so convenient now. I want to get married because we love each other not just because of the baby but now…after what you did…Brock…I…"

Brock shook his head. "Don't do it Reba." He felt like he was going to cry now.

Reba could hear his voice breaking up now and she understood his feelings but she needed time. She needed to think. "I want you to go Brock. Just go home."

"Okay, I'll go home. I'll be back to pick you up for work tomorrow."

Reba shook her head. "No…just go."

"I'll call you?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"No…I don't want any contact with you right now. I need to think. Just please go." She said turning away so he didn't see the tears that started to fall again.

Brock fought his emotions that were getting the better of him and nodded. "Okay but I'm truly sorry Reba. I screwed up big time but…this isn't a bad thing, not really. I love you Reba. Please don't shut me out completely again." He then did as she requested and walked out of the house, leaving a crying, stressed, and pregnant Reba inside.

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Brock didn't hear from Reba for days. He was worried. He was worried about her. He was worried about the baby. Even though he did a terrible thing he couldn't help but grin at the thought of Reba carrying their child. He knew he wasn't exactly the best husband for her when she was pregnant in the past but all that was going to change this time around. He wanted their next marriage to be different, if Reba would allow them to remarry. He probably shouldn't have suggested they had to get married now because she was pregnant. He did want to marry her but he should have done all that the right way. He should have gotten a ring. He should have gotten down on one knee. He should have made it a romantic and special moment. He should have done a lot of things but he didn't. He screwed up, big time. He knew he had to make it up to her. He knew he had to win her back.

-

Meanwhile Reba had taken a leave of absence from work. Eugene didn't like that too much but when did he ever like anything? She stayed home. She never left unless she absolutely had to. The kids were a little shocked and a little worried about her. They were shocked to hear she was pregnant. They were a little angry because Kyra and Jake heard the fight and spread it to Cheyenne and Van who couldn't believe it. This was all what they were afraid of…breaking up the family again. But they knew better than to be angry at Reba right now. In fact, they were a little worried because all she did was sleep and watch TV. She barely ate anything because she just didn't feel like it. Anytime she ate it would just upset her stomach. She wasn't throwing up yet but she still wasn't into eating.

Reba didn't know what she was going to do about Brock. She knew she couldn't keep him away too long. This baby was his as well. But she just didn't know what to do. What Brock did was terrible, well maybe not too terrible but she would have liked to of had a say in when and if she would ever become pregnant again.

She didn't have any kind of plan as to what to do next. She had to talk to Brock soon. The idea of marrying him was on her mind but she didn't want him to marry her because she was pregnant. She was so confused and just so tired of everything. There was so much to do and yet she felt she had such little time to do it all in. Even the little things such as cooking dinner or trying to get her kids off to school were tiring her out and to top it off she had a doctor's appointment to go to the next day. She rushed out of the office so fast to yell at Brock she forgot to allow Dr. Mallard make sure everything with the baby was all right. No matter how stressed she was or how much stuff she had to do, taking care of her unborn child was her top priority.

Right now she was lying on the couch, a cool wash cloth over her face, trying to get rid of the dizziness that had settled. She had one hand over her stomach, rubbing it slightly, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to feel anything yet. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her. She thought she was done with all this baby stuff!

Reba groaned and rolled over trying to block the bright light that was making her dizziness worse and her head hurt. She figured maybe a nap would make her feel better and now would be the perfect time with everyone out of the house and that she finally got rid of Barbara Jean. Who had been annoying the hell out of her ever since she told her friend she was pregnant. Barbara Jean had made it a point to come over every morning and make sure Reba was doing all right. She brought the redhead five baby books over to look at, like Reba didn't know what to expect. She had been pregnant three times before! The woman had just been driving her nuts, more than usual, and Reba was happy the big blonde goofball was gone and she had the house to herself for the moment.

She had begun to enjoy her moment a little too soon because almost a second later the door burst open, Cheyenne and Elizabeth walked through the door noisily causing Reba to groan and force her tired self to sit up. The next thing she knew a small child was jumping on the couch and onto her lap.

Reba smiled sweetly. She could never get angry at this cute little face. "Hey honey." Elizabeth just giggled and hugged her Grandma's neck.

"Sorry Mom." Cheyenne said walking over and sitting down next to her mother. "I told her to let you rest."

Reba smiled again at the little girl on her lap. "How are you Lizzie?"

The small blonde girl giggled again and patted her Grandma's belly. "Baby in here?"

Reba gave her Granddaughter a strained smile and nodded. "Baby is still in there."

Elizabeth scrunched her eyebrows together and tapped her little chin like she has seen her Grandma do so many times before. "When baby get here?" Lizzie asked.

Reba stroked her granddaughter's hair affectionately and smiled. "Not for a while honey."

"Lizzie go play…" Cheyenne interrupted. "I want to talk with your Grandma." Elizabeth gave her Grandma and her mother a big kiss before leaving the two adults to talk while she went to her corner of the living room to play at her little table.

Reba sat there for a moment and watched Elizabeth begin to color with crayon on her writing pad. Her little granddaughter was so cute and Reba soon began to picture a little girl with red curls and bright blue eyes sitting at that very table coloring away. The little redhead in her day dream looked up and smiled a toothy grin before lifting up her picture. "Look Mommy, I drew you, Daddy, and me!"

Reba smiled and unconsciously touched her still flat stomach. "Mommy…" The little girl repeated. "Mommy…mom…mom!"

Reba snapped out of her daydream to find Cheyenne trying to get her attention. "What?" she asked turning to her.

"Are you okay?" Cheyenne asked in concern.

Reba smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

Cheyenne nodded but she wasn't sure if she believed her mother. Cheyenne had seen the stress her mother had been under since she found out she was pregnant. She didn't know how she would deal with a situation such as this. She wished there was something she could do for her Mom but Reba didn't want help from anyone. Cheyenne knew what her Dad did was wrong but now wouldn't be a good time to be stubborn. They were having another baby and they needed to discuss what exactly they were going to do, not talking is what got them in trouble the first time around.

"Mom…" Cheyenne began with a sigh. "When are you going to talk with Dad? You can't just stay inside the house and…"

"I know all this Cheyenne." Reba interrupted with an irritated sigh. "But I still need to think. I don't know what exactly I am going to do"

"Well, I know your going to have this baby. You would not get rid of it, I know that, but you need to do something. I saw Dad today and he looked terrible. He is just so worried about you and the baby. You didn't give him any indication of what is going on and it's scaring him to death."

Reba wasn't sure if she should feel bad for the man or not. "He really should have thought of all this when he decided to lie to me again."

"Are you punishing him by keeping quiet?" Cheyenne asked a hint of anger evident in her voice. Reba just looked down at his hands. "If you're mad at Dad shutting him out is doing more than punishing him. It's killing him. He doesn't know what he should do and all he wants is to discuss that with you. That's his baby too and if you're not ready to make nice with him yet the least you could do is yell or scream how you feel. He just wants something from you, something that says you're okay."

Reba waved her off. "You're father knows I'm perfectly fine."

Cheyenne shook her head. "No Mom, he doesn't, not really, I don't think. I mean…we tell him you're doing just fine but he doesn't believe us or he wants to hear it from you. I can tell how badly he wants to talk with you but you won't let him. He loves you Mom and he misses you so much. He just wants to work this out. You need to talk with him."

Reba looked up, a feeling of shame washing over her. "You really think he misses me? Even after I yelled at him the way I did and kicked him out…again."

Cheyenne nodded and smiled a little. "He definitely does miss you. Dad loves you so much and I just wish you two would work this out."

Reba sighed and laid her head back against the couch. "Well I would try and talk with him if he was here but…"

"He's right outside. I'll get him." Cheyenne said excitedly.

"What?" Reba said her head shooting up. "Cheyenne…you…No! Do not bring him in here." She hissed.

Cheyenne put her hands on her hips and stared at her mother. "And why not? I had brought him here in the hopes you two would talk and work it out. Dad has been patiently waiting outside. Now I won't let him in if you don't want me to but Mom…at least talk to him over the phone."

Reba sighed. If she wanted to work this out she had to talk to him sometime. She felt a little ashamed that she had been avoiding him…but she wasn't going to forget what he did.

Reba ran her hand through her hair and looked down at herself. "I look like crap." She said motioning to her unwashed hair and old sweats. "I can't let him…" She blushed at the thought of him seeing her like this and admitting to herself that she definitely didn't want him to.

Cheyenne giggled a little. "Mom you look fine. You look natural, besides there is no time for you to change anyway."

Reba groaned and ran her fingers through her hair quickly as possible to try and do something with it as Cheyenne opened the front door. She watched her daughter lean out, smile, and wave for Brock to come in.

"Okay…" Cheyenne said stepping away from the opened front door. "He's coming inside. I'm going to take Elizabeth upstairs and leave you two alone." Cheyenne turned to her daughter who was still currently drawing at the small table. "Come on Lizzie, we're going to leave Grandma and Grandpa alone to talk."

Elizabeth smiled and stood up following her mother upstairs. "Grandma, Grandpa gonna be happy?" Reba heard as they rounded the top of the stairs.

"I sure hope so." Reba heard Cheyenne reply.

Reba had to cringe a little, even little Liz knew that there was something wrong. She would admit she had been a tad bit selfish. Here Brock actually wanted to talk and all she could do was shut him out. That wasn't what they agreed upon. They agreed to talk through their problems rather than avoid them…although this wasn't exactly a problem they could avoid forever but the sooner they discussed it the better.

She turned her head back to the door just in time to see Brock entering her home. She tried giving him a smile but it turned into a half smile like grimace. He stood there awkwardly in the doorway. She didn't know if he was waiting for an invite inside or what but the tension in the air was as thick as San Francisco fog.

Reba tugged nervously at the end of her sweatshirt and swallowed the lump in her throat before finally being able to choke out some words. "C…Come o…on in." She tried another smile…didn't work.

Brock gingerly took two steps inside and closed the door behind him. He didn't move anymore. "Hi." He simply said with a smile.

Reba could feel her body relax a little at his smile. "Hi." She replied back, this time being able to give him just a little smile this time.

Brock took a step forward towards her. "How are you? How's the…?" He stopped short, wondering if asking was a safe topic.

"Fine." Reba said quickly. "We're both fine."

He sighed in relief and broke out into a huge grin. "That's great, that's fantastic. I've been so worried." He admitted, taking bigger steps toward her.

Reba felt a small pain in her chest. She should have known he would have been worried. He was always worried about her. Even when they were divorced he always showed some kind of concern with how she was doing, that probably should have been a sign they were never over. It didn't matter now. They were together…weren't they? She had kicked him out but…was it over? It was just a small fight…wasn't it? She was so unsure.

Brock's voice broke her thoughts.

"I have wanted to come over here the past few days to see how you were but I didn't think you would see me."

"You thought right." Reba said. And it was the truth. If Cheyenne hadn't of been the one to push her to see him she probably would have waited a couple of more days before opening that door once again. She had been hurt by what he did and the best thing she knew to do was to shut him out…which never helped her in the past and she had no clue as to why she would think it would work now.

"Oh." He simply replied with a sad look down at his shoes.

Reba felt another pain but she still wanted him to know she was still kind of angry. "What did you expect Brock?" Reba asked, surprised by her voice suddenly breaking through the silence. Maybe this is what she needs…to just let it out…again. "You lied to me! You could have just told me you didn't get it. I mean, I don't know why you were holding back the truth. I might have been mad for a second or two but then I would have gotten over it and would have gone out to get the birth control pills. It wouldn't have been a big deal. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Brock shrugged. "I honestly don't know okay. I…I…don't know. I really can't tell you why I didn't say anything." He took a moment to pause, taking a deep sigh, he continued, "Maybe, I don't know, in the back of my mind…I did this on purpose."

Reba's eyes widened. "Excuse me? You did this on purpose?" Her tone was reaching beyond angry.

Brock shook his head quickly and stepped up to her, placing comforting hand on her arms. "No, no, I meant…" He took another sigh and motioned for her to sit down. Reba seemed a little hesitant but lately she had been increasingly tired and so she welcomed the comfortable hug the couch gave her when she settled herself next to Brock. "What I meant…" Brock continued, "Was that, I don't know, before you told me you were pregnant I would definitely not wanted another baby but now that you are, I want this more than anything and the fact that it's you carrying my unborn flesh and blood makes it even better. I am happy were having another baby, aren't you?" Brock asked taking her hand into his.

Reba glared and snatched her hand back. "I am now. I mean…no…yes…a little…maybe."

Brock frowned. "You're not happy about the baby?" he questioned.

Reba placed her head in her hands to try to calm herself and not burst into tears. Should hormones really be taking affect this quickly? Probably, hormones combined with stress would make any woman go nuts. Reba lifted her head and looked into Brock's eyes as tears threatened to fall from hers. "I'm happy but I'm not happy." She took a slight pause until she started again with, "You have to understand that this came as a huge surprise to me. I was absolutely sure our diaper changing days were over. This is just a lot to take in and you can't expect me not to be mad about something like this."

"I didn't expect you not to get mad." Brock said, "But I also didn't expect you to just shut me out either. We agreed to discuss our disagreements when we had that long talk a few months back. We both promised never to keep anything from each other ever again because that's what always caused our fights the last time. We never worked anything out."

"I didn't keep anything from you. You knew I was angry." Reba defended.

"Reba…" Brock said in a tone that made her know that he knew she knew what he meant.

Reba frowned and leaned back against the couch. "I know what you meant." She said. "I just…Brock…I thought that this…" She placed a hand over her flat belly, "Was all over. I never thought that I…at my age…" She stopped short as the tears filled her eyes once again and she cursed the hormones. "I'm scared." She finally admitted.

Brock's heart pained as he saw her tears and heard her admission. He wrapped an around her and hoped she wouldn't reject it. She didn't. "I'm scared too honey. I know we're not exactly young anymore. I never thought this would happen again but now that it has…I'm glad it did! We will have another cute little baby around. You have to be happy about that. There is no need to worry honey. Everything will be fine."

Reba knew Brock was trying to comfort her but she had to say she still wasn't sure if she could do this. By the time this baby graduated high school she will be in her sixties. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." She said trying to change the subject. She needed to think on her own without Brock's thoughts of comfort drifting into her mind.

Brock sat up a little and grinned. "Can I go?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I was hoping you would want to." She looked up at him and she could see the sparkle he got when he was truly ecstatic about something in his eye.

He nodded and brought her face into his hands. "Are you going to hit me if I kiss you?" Reba cracked a smile and shook her head. Brock grinned and bent down and pulled her into a gentle kiss that lasted only a few seconds. "There is no need to worry honey…" he said breaking away and pulling her more into his arms. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Despite his words Brock didn't see the worried look very much evident on Reba's face as a few tears slightly fell from her cheeks.

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Brock spent the rest of the day, including dinner and some time after dinner, with Reba but shortly before she went to bed she kicked him out. She had hoped she didn't hurt his feelings but she needed to be alone. She needed to think some more before tomorrow. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she watched Brock be increasingly happy throughout the day. He talked about the doctor's appointment tomorrow and how he couldn't wait to see the little one on screen, at least he hoped the doctor was going to do an ultrasound. He told Reba right before he left that he would be here at nine in the morning to pick her up for her ten o'clock appointment. He even threw a few baby names into a couple of conversations. Reba felt so guilty.

She didn't know what to say to him when he said stuff like that. She still didn't know how she felt about her baby. She doesn't hate the baby but she feels so old for having another. She didn't understand this feeling. A baby should be a happy occasion but for some reason she just couldn't connect. Reba wasn't sure if she could handle this.

Reba awoke on the Friday morning quite tired and feeling quite ill. She had been up most of the night as nausea started in and now as she moved just a little she felt it coming on once again. She placed her hand over her mouth and darted into her bathroom…making it to the toilet just in time to loose what little she had in her stomach. She groaned and took a breath as she collapsed onto the floor. She always hated this part of pregnancy. She never did like throwing up. Who does really? She just hoped that this pregnancy wasn't going to be like Cheyenne. She couldn't handle being sick for months once again. She rubbed her stomach a little before she groaned and sat up from the floor so she could flush the toilet and brush her teeth.

She was just about to rinse her mouth out when she moved quickly over to the toilet once again letting out the rest of the very little that was in her stomach in the first place. Reba groaned once again and waited a few moments before she got up to flush and brush again. This time she was able to brush her teeth.

This pregnancy was going to be tough…she could already tell.

She groaned when she walked back into her bedroom and flopped back down onto the bed. She did not want to get up this morning. She was tired, sick, and not looking forward to this doctor's appointment. In fact, she went right back to sleep.

Reba awoke two hours later with a blonde haired, blue eyed man staring down at her with a big smile.

"Good morning sweetheart." The man replied.

Reba scowled at him and turned away as she gave out a small groan.

Brock frowned and tried rubbing her back a little but she jerked away from him. "What's wrong?"

"You!" she snapped.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What did I do?"

"You did this to me." She said rubbing her stomach, hoping and praying the nausea would cease.

Brock was still confused but only for a moment and then a small knowing yet sympathetic smile graced his face. "You started morning sickness?"

Reba turned to face him and snorted. "Morning sickness my butt, I've been going through this all night long. I think I might have gotten a total of one hour of sleep last night plus the ever so lovely two I got this morning after throwing up again."

Brock frowned. "Why didn't you call me?"

"At three in the morning?"

He nodded. "Yes! It's my fault you're feeling this way and this baby is mine too. I want to help you in anyway I can."

Reba shook her head and sat up. "I don't…" She suddenly went completely white and placed a hand to her mouth as she scrambled out of bed and rushed to her bathroom.

Brock followed her to the bathroom immediately and crouched down beside her, rubbing her back in comfort as she dry heaved over the toilet. "Oh honey…" He felt terrible for her. She was pale. She looked exhausted. He just wished there was something he could do for her besides just stand here and rub her back like an idiot.

Reba waved him off and leaned against the sink when she stood up. She closed her eyes for a moment and waited as the nausea feeling slowly slipped away. She knew it would return but for now she wanted to enjoy the nausea-free feeling.

"Are you feeling better?" Brock asked her a few seconds later. He took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on her back, rubbing in small circles for comfort. Reba just didn't have the strength to pull away no matter how irritating his being this clingy was to her. "When is your doctor's appointment? Should you be getting ready?"

"What time is it?" she asked opening her eyes to look into his blue ones.

"Almost nine."

Reba made a small movement toward the shower. "I need to shower and dress. The appointment is at ten. I want to leave here by nine thirty if that is okay with you."

Brock smiled and nodded. "That is fine, whatever is best for you." He watched as Reba took small steps to the shower to turn it on. He realized she was probably afraid of triggering another wave of nausea. "Do you need help with anything?"

Reba shook her head as she tested the water. "I'll be fine. You go downstairs. I shouldn't be long." She said giving him a small smile.

Brock nodded. "Okay but if you need anything and I mean anything, you call for me."

Reba nodded. "I will, now get out so I can change out of my pajamas."

Brock got the familiar twinkle in his eye and a small smirk began to form along his face. "You sure you don't need any help with that?"

Rolling her eyes and trying to suppress a smile she replied with, "No. Just go downstairs. I promise you I will not be long."

Brock nodded. "Okay, I'll go and make you some dry toast? That sound all right?" he asked rubbing her shoulder in comfort a little bit.

"Sounds fine." She said giving him a strained smile. Brock smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Reba leaned in just a bit but pulled back a second later after his lips touched her cheek. "Now go." She ordered pushing him towards the door.

Brock chuckled a little. "I'm going."

Reba hurried him out the door and shut it behind him, locking it, and leaning up against it. She sighed in relief. She needed to think and she could never do that when Brock was around trying to be all loving with her. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do. Brock told her not to worry but yet she couldn't help it. It didn't matter how many times her friends, Brock, and even Barbara Jean told her she looked fantastic and way younger than she was, it still didn't make it true. She was in her 40s. And she was pregnant. She was a 44 year old pregnant woman. She had every right to worry about her health, not to mention the baby's. Reba sighed and pushed herself away from the door and towards the shower. The day had just started and she already wished it were over.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen about twenty minutes later completely dressed and her hair done. It was a little late in the morning and everyone seemed to be out. She felt a little bad she slept in. She had to get out of this funk. She knew this was a big thing she was going through but she had other children to take care of. The only one in the kitchen was Brock.

Brock looked up from his coffee and bagel as soon as she entered the kitchen and gave her a big grin. "Are you feeling better?" he asked his voice full of concern.

Reba appreciated it and she gave him a sincere smile. "I'm feeling a little better."

"That's great sweetheart." He motioned to a plate of dry toast that was placed in front of the chair next to him. "Think you can stand some of this?"

Reba rubbed her stomach for a moment and thought about it. Her stomach had settled a little but she wasn't sure if she should risk trying to eat anything. Of course she did need to eat and the last time she ate was the day before yesterday and it was just a small cup of soup that her daughter forced her to eat. She probably should at least try something.

"Sure. I could probably stand some toast." She said giving him a small smile.

Brock motioned for her to sit. Reba sat down in the chair next to him and picked up a piece of dry toast taking a careful bite and chewing it slowly. "Do you need something to drink?" Brock asked as he watched her slowly eat her breakfast, if you could call the small piece of dry toast breakfast.

Reba nodded as she swallowed the little bit of food. "Please."

Brock smiled and rose on up out of his eat and to the refrigerator. "I think with your stomach the way it is, milk and juice are out of the question." Reba nodded and rubbed her stomach as even the thought of the two heavy drinks made her feel queasy. "Coffee is also out of the question so I think our safest bet is water." He said taking a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with nice cool, refreshing water.

"Water sounds fine." Reba replied. It actually sounded great to her because not that she didn't appreciate the small effort of making her dry toast, she just couldn't eat it anymore.

"Here you go honey." He said setting the glass in front of her. She gave him a small thank you before taking a tiny sip of water to try and settle her stomach. "Toast upset your stomach?" he asked when he noticed she wouldn't eat anymore.

"A little, maybe I'll try some more later, but I don't think I could handle another bite."

Brock nodded and smiled. "That's okay, just as long as you try to eat something today. You have to stay strong and healthy for the baby."

Reba gripped her glass a little tighter and nodded at him, giving him a forced smile. "The baby…right."

"I know it's going to be tough these first couple of months but I promise I'll be there for you and help you take care of yourself and make sure that when this baby arrives he or she will be healthy and…"

"You know…" Reba said interrupting him. She glanced at the clock for a moment before pushing her glass away and standing. "I think we should just go. It's almost nine thirty anyway."

Brock was a little taken aback by her sudden interruption but he shrugged and stood up. "All right. Let's go see our baby." He said with a grin. He turned towards the door and didn't see the upsetting look Reba had on her face.

Brock was the only one who kept the conversation going. He seemed excited as they drove to the doctor's office and he talked about nothing else except how he couldn't wait to see the baby on screen and he couldn't wait to know how he or she was doing. He didn't even notice Reba wasn't paying much attention, except for the occasional 'yup' and 'sure' to answer a question he threw her way, she didn't talk.

Once they arrived at the office Reba checked in with the receptionist and then sat down to wait her turn. She tried looking through a magazine but all that had were pictures of cute little babies and "happy" looking moms. If she wanted to be honest the last thing she wanted to see was that. All she wanted to do was go back home, curl up in bed, and sleep the day away. She didn't want to see her baby on screen and she didn't want to know what might go wrong given her age. She was just too scared.

A voice broke her thoughts. Reba turned her head to Brock who had a small look of concern on his face. "What?" she asked, not hearing him.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

Reba nodded. "I'm fine." Brock nodded but Reba could tell she had a look of uncertainty on his face. "I really am fine. I just want to get back there already."

Brock smiled. "You're anxious too huh?"

"Something like that." She said turning her head away.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Don't worry. We will be back there before you know it and the doctor will tells us everything is perfect and that there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

Reba sighed and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. She loved the fact that Brock was trying to be optimistic about this and comfort her but it also annoyed her just a bit that he wasn't thinking about the reality of their situation, that something could possibly go wrong with the baby. Reba certainly wasn't going to sit here and believe that everything was picture perfect. She had to prepare for the worst.

Once they were called back she could tell that Brock was getting giddier by the minute. She was happy when the doctor arrived that he took care of most of the questions she herself had silently wanted to ask but couldn't bring herself to speak up. Reba just nodded and followed the doctor's directions to change and listened as Dr. Mallard talked about what she needed to do, like she didn't know what to do.

Then the shocker, but not a big shocker, came when Dr. Mallard informed her she had high blood pressure. With this and her age it put her into the high risk pregnancy category. He informed her that she needed to keep her stress levels down, eat plenty of protein, less fat, and make sure all of her food is well cooked and it would help if she worked a little less, around the house and at the office. Eugene was definitely not going to like that.

Reba went through the normal routine of the measuring of her stomach, checking of blood pressure, weight, an ultrasound and the ever cringing pelvic exam but Dr. Mallard has been her doctor since she had been pregnant with Cheyenne so she trusted him with her life. According to Dr. Mallard, besides the high blood pressure, everything was fine. They were given a picture of their baby, fed the normal things of taking care of herself, and they were on their way.

Reba went through the motions but there was no feeling behind anything she was doing, if that made sense. She knew she was holding too much back from Brock and she just wished he understand how she felt. She just wished anyone knew how she felt right now. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to become a mother again.

She sighed as she leaned her head back against the seat in the car. They were on their way home now. She held the envelope in her hand that held the baby's picture and she had yet to open it. She had avoided looking at the ultrasound screen and now she practically had a death grip on the envelope. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open it now and look or wait. It seemed Brock wanted to decide for her.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he said with a smile. He glanced at her for a moment at a red light.

Reba shrugged as she stared at the envelope. She took notice of every detail. The simple white envelope with the small crinkle in the upper right hand corner, the decorative ivory swirl on the lower left hand corner, it had the doctor's office address and name on it along with Hart baby written neatly. She could feel the nervousness in her stomach growing. Once she opened this envelope and saw this baby, it would become completely real. Once she opened it, her whole life would change.

"Well…" Brock said putting his foot gently on the gas and pushing the car through the green light. "Open it."

Reba's slightly shaky hands slowly turned the envelope so the flap that was neatly tucked inside faced her. She took one of her neatly trimmed nail and gently pushed it inside the envelope and pulled the flap out. She could see the small almost black picture peaking out. Reba took a breath before she slowly pulled the ultrasound photo out of its hiding place.

She stared at the photo for a moment, caressed the barely there pea sized image staring back at her before the tears that she had been holding in for so long finally fell.

Brock glanced at her and his eyes widened when he saw the tears. He turned back to the road but he let one hand grasp hers. "Honey…what's wrong? Please…"

"I don't know if I can do this." Reba said through her tears.

Brock didn't like to see her cry without being able to comfort her. He immediately pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. "Reba, please tell me what's wrong." He said taking her hands. "I can't be there for you if you don't tell me. What happened to our open communication? Never holding anything back anymore?"

Reba sniffled and tried wiping away a few of her tears. "I don't know if I can handle this." She said pointing to the ultrasound photo. "I didn't plan on being pregnant at my age. I just…" A few more tears fell. "I can't be pregnant now. I have my job, the kids, cooking, cleaning; basically taking care of everything and everyone around me. I can't handle all that and this too." She took a breath and tried to continue but a small sob escaped her.

"Oh honey…" Brock said pulling her into a hug. "I know we didn't plan on this but didn't you think I would be there for you. I am going to help you with anything and everything you need and I mean anything."

Reba held onto him tight. "I know…I guess…I just…I can picture our baby and the happy future we can have but then I am always brought down by the things that can happen. What if something is seriously wrong with the baby? How can we handle it?"

Brock pulled away and held her face in his hands. "We can handle it together honey. This baby…no matter what happens…is a blessing. I will be there for you every step of the way. I am going to help you in anyway possible and if that means me going to the store in the middle of the night to get you that ice cream or that specific brand of chips then I will do it. I know I haven't exactly been the best when you have been pregnant in the past but this time it's going to change. I will be there…for everything."

"Really?"

Brock nodded. "Nothing is going to keep me away." Reba smiled and brought him back into a hug but then a horrible thought came to her mind and she pulled away again. "What's wrong?" Brock asked seeing the look on her face.

"Do you realize that when this baby graduates I will be 62 years old?"

Brock's eyes shot open in surprise. "62? Really?"

Reba nodded. "Yes! I'll need a cane when I stand to cheer on our child as he or she walks across the stage!"

Brock chuckled a little and rubbed hands he held. "Well at least we won't have to worry about him or her sneaking in at night. We won't be able to hear them."

Reba glared at him. "It's not funny. Don't you know what this means?"

"It means nothing."

"But…"

"It means nothing Reba. So what if you're going to be 62 when it graduates. You'll still be the hottest mom there." Reba rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!" Brock exclaimed trying to get some sense into her. "Listen Reba, everything is going to be fine. I am going to take care of you. I love you. I would never let anything happen to you or this baby. I promise."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Okay. I just wish I had more help around the house." She said turning in her seat as Brock turned in his.

He laughed and turned on the car. "The kids will do it."

"You really think the kids will help out?"

He nodded as he turned the car back onto the road. "Of course and if they don't volunteer we will make them. They owe us."

Reba laughed and grasped his hand as they drove home. "Okay." She replied, feeling so much better than she a few minutes ago. Brock helped her see she wasn't alone in this. He would be there for her. He would make sure the kids would be there for her. She would have plenty of help during this pregnancy. She leaned back against the seat, thoroughly relaxed and not feeling a bit nauseous. Reba placed a small hand on her stomach and smiled a true sincere happy smile since she received the news. She giggled a little as she said excitedly, "I'm going to have another baby."

End of Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What in the world are you doing?" Reba mumbled as she slowly came to consciousness after a long night's sleep.

"Recording." Brock replied as Reba glared at him.

"May I ask why?"

Brock shrugged as he moved closer to the awaking red-haired beauty. "I thought it might be nice to record you going through the process. We have some tapes of when the kids were little but not a lot and I don't think we should make that mistake again." Reba couldn't help but smile as Brock moved the camera to her stomach and started talking to it. "This is you." He said in a cheery voice. "Right now you are a tiny little pea-like cell in mommy's tummy and here…" he said moving the camera slightly to the left to show the bed. "Is where you got started."

Reba's eyes widened. "Brock!"

"Well, not here…" Brock continued. "But definitely in a bed."

Reba narrowed her eyes at the camera man. "Brock if you…"

"Or maybe it was the plane." He wondered out loud.

"The baby doesn't need to know this!" Reba hissed while trying to hit him.

"It doesn't matter." He said ignoring Reba and avoiding her strike. "Because now you are here…" He moved the camera back to Reba's stomach. "And we can't wait for you to show your cute little face to us. Only seven and half months to go!"

Reba couldn't help but smile again. Sure Brock could be a pervert and a moron at times but she forgot how completely sweet and charming he could be when he wanted to.

She chuckled as she watched Brock continue to film and talk to her stomach. "And I'll take you to football games all the time. Hopefully you won't be into sewing like your brother. If you are I mean, that's okay but I just hope you'll come to football games with me and when you're older hopefully you will like it so much you'll try out and…"

"What if he is a she Brock?"

"Huh?" Brock asked looking up and moving the camera with him.

"What if it's a girl?"

Brock shrugged. "I'll still take her to football games."

"What if she's another Cheyenne who hates football and loves make-up?"

"Then she's not allowed to date."

"Until she's forty?"

Brock shook his head. "At all." He said firmly.

Reba laughed and then motioned for Brock. "Come here." He grinned and moved toward her. Reba pulled him down to her and into a sweet kiss.

"Hmmm…" Brock moaned. He broke the kiss and turned to the camera that had moved down with him and now was recording their kiss. "You don't need to see this." He then put the camera on pause and set it on the nightstand.

Reba giggled and pulled him back into a kiss. "Hmmm." This time it was Reba's turn to moan as Brock kissed his way on her neck, leaving no spot left out. Then something made Reba squirm a little. "Ummm…Brock…"

"Hmm?" he asked in response as he moved to the spot behind her ear.

Reba's eyes fluttered in pleasure just a bit but she still squirmed. "What did you eat for breakfast?"

He moved up her flushed cheek and back to her lips, leaving a trail of lustful kisses. He paused when he heard her question and looked down at his love. "Eggs. I would have made some for you but you said they made you sick and…"

Reba paled and then pushed Brock off of her as she ran to her bathroom to empty her stomach.

Brock was right on her heels…with the camera.

Reba threw up all the crackers and ginger ale she consumed the night before when she heard Brock talking. "This is what happens to mommy in the first few months you are in her tummy. But it's okay because it's all worth it in the end."

Reba scoffed as she hung her head over the toilet. "Shut up."

"What?" he questioned still holding up the camera. "That's what you said yesterday."

"I'm the one actually pregnant. I'm allowed to say it. Now turn that thing off or you will regret it later."

Brock ignored Reba for the moment. "Another side effect of mommy carrying you around for a few months is the grumpiness."

"Brock put the camera down and come over here to help me otherwise I will personally give you a real vasectomy while you sleep." She said in a low menacing tone.

Brock's eyes widened. "We can finish this later." He said to the camera. He put it on pause and then set it on the bathroom counter. He rushed over just in time to help his girlfriend throw up for the second time. "I'm sorry honey." He kept her shoulder length hair out of the way and rubbed her back in small soothing circles. "I just wanted to capture every moment of this on time for our child."

"I think he or she can do without watching mommy throw up every bit of her stomach."

Brock smiled a little and continued to try and "help". "It will be all right honey. I'll edit that part out."

"Better edit the part about the bed as well."

Brock frowned. "Why?"

"I don't think he or she will like to know years later when their watching this video, maybe even with their kids, that he/she was possibly conceived on an airplane." Brock laughed and let go of her hair as she sat up and flushed the toilet. "No one needs to know that but us." She said with a small wink in the mirror as she began to brush her teeth.

Brock shook his head with a smile and walked up behind her. "Okay I'll figure out how to edit it. Meanwhile, you want something to eat? Toast? Think you might be able to stand some juice?"

Reba rubbed her stomach a little before spitting into the sink. "I think I could stand some dry toast and a little bit of apple juice, just a little, not much."

"Okay…" Brock said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'll be downstairs."

Reba smiled and went back to brushing her teeth. Brock had been great the past few days since their doctor's appointment. He has been so very attentive to her and Reba has learned to appreciate it rather than keep pushing him away. She had been so afraid of doing this on her own but Brock has been proving lately she wasn't going to have to and surprisingly the kids were helping out more. She figured Brock must have talked with them. She knew they would not volunteer on their own. Either way she was appreciative of it. They certainly seemed happy with helping her out and Reba certainly enjoyed being able to relax and that was definitely a doctor's order, to relax.

And with that order from the doctor Brock had talked Reba into giving her two weeks notice with Eugene and relaxing at home while she allowed Brock to take care of her financially as well. Reba couldn't exactly argue when Brock pointed out pregnant or not Eugene would work her to death and that definitely wasn't good for the baby so Reba would, in about a week, stay home while Brock helped her out and he assured her he could handle the payments on her home as well as the condo.

Plus Brock secretly hoped that soon he would be moving back in and selling his condo. Reba hadn't mentioned him moving in again. He figured she might have questioned their relationship when she found out he lied to her but he had hoped everything would be okay now that he has been showing her he could be there for her but he knew he would find out soon enough where they stood.

Reba came downstairs a few minutes later all dressed for her day. She felt a little better after throwing up; maybe she could handle a second piece of toast this morning. "Kids already gone?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"It's Saturday, of course their gone." He said with a chuckle.

Reba nodded and sat down next to Brock as he pushed a plate of toast and a cup of apple juice in her direction. Reba felt a little bad that she had been missing her family at times but lately she had terrible fatigue. Brock would sometimes find her napping in the middle of the day and then she would usually fall asleep next to Brock on the couch around seven or eight at night! She had completely forgotten how the first few months of pregnancy really were.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked, taking a generous bite of her dry toast.

Brock shrugged. "Stay here with you." He said with a smile.

"What if I had plans today?"

"Do you?"

Reba frowned and looked down at her toast. "No."

"Well now you do!" Brock said with a huge grin.

"What?"

Brock stood up, taking his empty coffee cup with him. "We are going to do something today, not just sit around here." He rinsed out his cup in the sink before putting it aside. He walked up behind Reba's chair and bent down to hug her shoulders. "I have a few things in mind for us."

"Most of them outside of the bedroom I hope?" she mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

Brock chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Some yes, not all." He winked at her and Reba rolled her eyes as she tried not to smirk. "I'm serious. I'm going to go upstairs and shower. You finish up here and then we can go whenever you're ready, okay?"

Reba nodded and allowed Brock to kiss her cheek again before he rushed out.

He couldn't help but grin as he made his way upstairs and to the shower. He was going to make this a memorable day for her.

End of Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You ready yet?" Brock called upstairs. He had been dressed and ready to go for the past half hour. Reba had decided she needed to shower and redress after breakfast. She felt if she was going to be out all day it wouldn't be right to allow people to see her with her hair the way it was. Brock thought she looked fine but of course she wouldn't listen and now he would have to wait.

"I'm ready." he heard from the top of the stairs.

Brock grinned as he watched Reba walk down the stairs, looking gorgeous in simple form fitting jeans, a light white cashmere sweater that showed a hint of her perfect cleavage, and black high heeled boots that made her legs look so much longer.

"How do I look?" she asked giving him a small spin when she made it to the bottom. "Are these clothes all right for today's activities?"

Brock grinned even more and whistled in appreciation. Reba laughed and Brock brought her into a hug, nuzzling his face against her soft cheek. "You look gorgeous and you smell fantastic."

"Thank you." She said leaning into his embrace. "Now I think we should pull away from each other or we probably won't be leaving this house."

Brock chuckled but he would not let go of her, in fact he just pulled her even closer to his body. "I would not mind at all."

Reba laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "As appealing as spending the whole day here with you sounds I am really looking forward to the fun-filled day you promised me." She gave him a small pout and puppy dog eyes.

Brock immediately felt his knees weaken just a bit. She always had the most amazing eyes, beautiful sparkling pools of blue and he could never say no to them. "I know but just so you know I couldn't plan much, it is November so the picnic I thought of is definitely out."

Reba smiled and kept him close to her. "I don't care just as long as I get to spend my day with you." She gave him a gentle peck on the lips which caused him to look at her in surprise. "What?" she asked, seeing his look.

"You're being awfully nice to me right now. I'm a little scared. Where's the 'grr I'm Reba' and the 'I can't believe you would do this to me a fourth time!'?"

She laughed and kissed him again before replying with, "Can't I just be in a good mood after my wonderful morning and now knowing you are going to make this a good day for me? I appreciate you trying to make everything perfect for me, even something as simple as making my boring Saturday fun."

Brock smiled. "All right, ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's go." Reba said eagerly. Brock just shook his head as he helped handed over her coat and led her to the car.

-

"Here?" Brock smiled. "You brought me here?"

"What's wrong with this place?"

Reba groaned a little as she looked around. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort to make this day fun for me but golf is usually your thing."

"Its mini golf!" he said smiling.

Reba looked around. "Indoor mini golf." She corrected him.

"Yeah, let's have some fun, come on." He said pulling her toward the line where they would get their putters and balls. "You'll have fun." He said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Reba smiled and nodded. "I guess I can try but you know I suck at golf."

Brock laughed and wrapping his other arm around her so he held her in a hug from behind. He kissed her cheek gently before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll teach you, it will be fun."

Reba shrugged and placed her arms over his, leaning back into his embrace. "Okay, whatever you say."

Brock chuckled. "Don't sound so excited. I know this isn't your thing but trust me it will be fun."

"I believe you. This isn't the first time we played mini golf together." She said with a smile. "Besides, I just wanted to be with you today."

"You know…" Brock whispered his lips close to her ear. "…my offer to skip today and spend it more comfortably in bed still stands."

Reba giggled a little when she felt his breath on her ear and also caused by his question. That's all he ever thought about but she certainly couldn't complain. She loved Brock and spending a romantic afternoon at home, just the two of them, always sounded wonderful but they certainly couldn't spend all their time that way. "We are already here. Let's just enjoy a few hours outside the room for a while and…" Her voice become low so only the two of them could hear. "…I promise that when we get home I will show you just how much I love you for taking care of me."

Brock grinned from ear to ear. "Sounds like a nice idea to me!"

Reba laughed and they finally moved up to the front of the line.

Once they received their putters and balls they walked up to the first hole. "Okay…" Reba said facing Brock with a smile. "You go first?"

Brock shook his head and motioned to her with a grin. "You go. You wanted help right?" Reba shrugged and placed her ball on the black mat at her feet. She placed herself what she thought was the right position and was ready to putt when she felt arms wrap around her immediately. "Now here is how to putt properly. Keep you're head down, feet slightly apart, hands here…" He placed one hand over hers and placed it in the correct spot. "And the other here." He said doing the same but this time adding a small cheek kiss to the mix.

Reba giggled. "So this is why you offered to help me golf…" She turned to her head a little to face him. "You just wanted to be able to get your hands on me."

"I don't need mini golf as an excuse to get my hands on you." He said kissing her again. "And besides, it's very hard not to want to touch you all the time. You're gorgeous, every man in this mini golf would love to be in my place right now and the fact I don't get yelled at by you anymore when I do this is great."

"First of all…" she said pushing him away and turning completely around. "I thank you for thinking I'm gorgeous but not every man wants to be in your place and second I still yell at you."

Brock gave her a seductive smirk. "Yes, you still yell at me but if a different way." He gave her a small wink.

Reba smacked his chest and tried not to laugh. "You're a pig."

"You told me on our first date that it was cute and another thing…what do you mean men don't want to be in my place." Reba shrugged and shyly turned around trying to see if she could possibly make a whole in one. "Reba…you are gorgeous…didn't you see what that kid behind the stand did with your ball?"

"He just dropped it." She said not understanding where he was going with this.

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "On purpose."

"Why would he do that?" Reba asked laughing. Brock just kept on smirking and Reba finally came to realization and stopped laughing. "Oh."

"See…you even turn on a college kid." He said winking.

"And you have no problem with the fact that he was checking me out?"

Brock shrugged. "I don't like the fact that other men look at my girlfriend but I can't exactly stop them from doing it." He then smiled at her and pulled her into his embrace. "They may get to look but I get to touch. They touch, their dead."

Reba couldn't help but laugh and give him a kiss before motioning to the purple ball that is still on the black putting mat. "I thought we came here to golf, not to hug and kiss the whole time and talk about feelings."

"All right." He said still smiling. Reba smiled and turned back to what she was sure was the proper stance but apparently Brock didn't think so. "Now remember…" He stepped up behind her once again.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Reba said holding up her hand and pushing him away. "I think you can just tell me. Keep your hands to yourself."

"No promises." Brock said chuckling.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I keep forgetting who I am talking to." She mumbled.

She had hoped he would keep his hands to himself but no such luck. With every hole they went to he had to show her the proper stance for it and he always had to add a kiss. By the time they made it to the 18th hole they were both doing terrible but Reba had to admit they were having fun. With Brock trying to "help" Reba each time they went to putt, it took them at least five to ten minutes for each hole. They were lucky that there wasn't anymore close behind them.

"Okay this is the last one…" Reba said walking up the stone pathway. "Want to make it interesting?" she said giving him a little smirk. Brock was winning by four putts but Reba had confidence she could win. A plan was already forming in her mind if he was to agree.

Brock smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"A bet…winner gets to choose the next activity." Reba giggled when she saw Brock's eyes sparkle with desire and he nodded. She knew she had him. He figured he was going to win. Poor Brock wouldn't know what was coming to him. "All right then. I'll go." She said getting into the stance that Brock showed her. He tried "helping" her once again but she pushed him away. She needed to concentrate this time. She looked briefly at the pyramid with three holes in them, the middle one with a blockage in front of it. She eyed the angle and figured out how to make a hole in one before swinging back and taking her shot. Reba heard a ball drop into a small cup a few seconds later and she grinned. "Woooo!" she said getting a giddy jumping up and down.

Brock nodded and smiled. "Nice shot but I'm still winning. I would have to miss this shot at least five times before you could win and babe…that ain't happenin."

Reba just smiled and motioned him to go. Brock eyed her suspiciously but went on to take his shot. He had just swung back when he felt a small blow of air on his ear which caused him to hit the ball far to the left. He stopped and turned to glare at Reba who was checking her nails innocently and then looked up.

"What?" she asked giving him innocent eyes.

"No distractions."

"Don't know what you're talking about." She said giving him a smirk.

Brock rolled his eyes and walked over to his ball. Reba followed him and stood beside him, hands clapped together behind her back. Brock glared at her again but tried to ignore her. He swung back once more and again he hit the ball but hit it too far, near the hole farthest to the right when he felt a hand slowly slide down his backside.

He stopped and turned to glare at Reba when she just looked at him with a smile on her face. "What was that talk about keeping your hands to yourself?"

"I said you had to keep your hands to yourself. I didn't say anything about me." She giggled.

Brock glared and led her over to the other side of the fake green grass. "Stay here."

Reba just shrugged and smiled, staying in the spot she was instructed to stay at.

Brock thought he had taken care of the problem with her not distracting him but he was completely wrong. The minute he got back into position to putt she started again. First she just "accidently" dropped her putter and bent down to pick it up, she was wearing some tight jeans, it certainly didn't help with his focus, and it caused him to shoot it back to the black mat. Then she began stretching and bending in different ways to distract him and he wished it wouldn't have worked so well. It was completely obvious she was doing it on purpose but if he wasn't such a pig like she said it wouldn't have worked. But it did and seven putts later he finally got the ball into the cup.

He sighed and he could already feel Reba smiling behind him. "I win." She said laughing and doing a little victory dance.

Brock pouted as he followed her to give the putters and balls back. "You cheated." He said on the way to the car.

"Don't be such a sore loser Brock."

His eyes widened. "Sore loser? You cheated! You distracted me the whole time. You knew what you were doing." Reba giggled as he opened the car door for her and waited until he got in the drivers seat to give him a kiss. "Oh don't try to make up with me now."

She laughed and gave him another kiss before replying with, "I understand what I did wasn't fair so I will do the nice thing and request something we both will like."

Brock paused before turning on the car. "Like what?"

"We can have a picnic like you wanted."

"It's too cold!"

She smiled. "An indoor picnic, just you and me, by ourselves, spending some quality time together. It's what you wanted right?"

Brock nodded and turned on the car. "All right, I guess that sounds okay."

Reba shook her head and took his hand that rested between them. "You're just disappointed you lost but I will happily make it up to you," saying the last part in an appealing seductive tone. Brock immediately drove faster.

-

They went straight to his condo because Brock said he had a feeling the kids would be there and he wanted her all to his self for the rest of the day. He said the kids could survive without her for a few hours. Reba had to wonder if Brock planned something for later tonight because he already had some strawberries, sparkling grape juice because she couldn't drink of course, some cheese, and grapes. He made sure Reba just sat on the comfortable leather sofa while he dimmed the lights and made sure the atmosphere was perfect.

"You had this planned somehow didn't you?" Reba said as she watched Brock pour some sparkling grape juice of her.

Brock smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Because besides the lighting you had everything pretty much ready."

He laughed and handed her the glass. "Just enjoy it, don't analyze."

Reba shrugged and kicked off her shoes, happy to obey his orders and enjoy. She tucked her feet under her as she made herself comfortable while waiting for Brock to relax with her.

"Now this…" Brock said sitting back and wrapping an arm around her. "…is relaxing. We should have just skipped the mini golf and came straight here."

Reba shook her head. "Nah, it was fun. I enjoyed kicking your butt." She said giggling.

Brock rolled his eyes and leaned forward to pick up a strawberry. "You only kicked my butt because you distracted me. Now open." He said holding up the strawberry.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Well don't bring out all the romance now." She listened anyway and gently took his hand, pulling it toward her mouth to take a bite of the strawberry he held. Brock swallowed as he watched her slowly take a bite, her ruby red lips encircling the fruit before taking a generous bite. "This is good." She said taking another which caused Brock's breathing to become difficult. "What?" she asked noticing his look.

"How can you make eating a strawberry look so sexy?"

Reba laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "You're just a dirty old man that's all."

Brock chuckled and placed the end of the strawberry on an empty paper plate on the coffee table. "You always said you liked that about me."

"I do sometimes. It's cute." She smiled and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Brock smiled at her and ran a gentle hand over her hair. She had such gorgeous soft red hair. It always smelled so good. Her smile could stop traffic and her body…well he could go on and on about how much he loved her body. But it wasn't just her physical appearance he loved about her. She was just the sweetest woman he could ever meet. She could be nice when she wanted to be and she could be mean. She was a strong woman and he always knew she could take care of herself. She would never need him but she did love him and that made him happy. She had a wicked sense of humor and she always made him laugh, sometimes even when she was laughing at him. He just loved everything about her and he would never change a thing.

"How did I get so lucky?" he said allowed.

Reba moved her head upwards and looked into his eyes. "What?"

Brock smiled and ran a gentle hand across her cheek. "How did I get so lucky with you? I did you wrong. I treated you so terribly and yet you give me another chance. Why?"

Reba sat up and looked at him curiously. "What brought this on?"

"I'm just wondering why you love me."

Reba frowned. "You're the father of my children, you're sweet, caring, charming, loving, you take care of me, you're funny, you're handsome…what more could I ask for?"

"Someone who deserves you." He said quietly.

Reba smiled and took his face in her hands. "You deserve me. I love you and I don't want anyone else. So stop talking like you're about to break up with me or something…" She paused for a moment and her eyes widened. "You're not ending this right? I mean, we are having a child together and I would kick your butt." She glared at him.

Brock laughed and shook his head. "No I'm not ending it. I wouldn't dream of doing that ever again. I learned from the first time I let you go not to make the same mistake again."

Reba smiled. "That's good but then what brought all of this on then?"

"Well…" Brock said grinning. "Hold on a moment."

Reba watched in confusion as he disappeared up the stairs and came back a few minutes later with nothing. "Bathroom break?" she said chuckling.

Brock shook his head and sat down next to her. "No…I just needed to get something." He took her hand and then dropped something on it. Reba's eyes immediately widened and her breathing was somewhat of a difficulty. "I was going to do this later this week, take you out to dinner and make it so romantic but I don't think I can wait. Now…" he said smiling as he watched her stair at the diamond ring. "Please listen before you possibly turn me down." He took a small breath before he took her other hand and began, "I know I make you angry a lot and I know I never do things right. I always end up putting my foot in my mouth and hurting you so badly that it hurts me too that I made you hurt. And that probably will happen in the near future but I care for you so much Reba. I know it sounds completely cheesy but you make me complete. You are my rock. I know you don't need me. I know you are a strong woman. A woman who can go off on her own and doesn't need anyone to lean on but the thing is…I need you. You have always been there for me. You helped me get off drugs. You helped me quit smoking. You straightened me out more ways and given me more chances than I deserve. I know I hurt you recently when I lied to you and told you we had to get married but I am going to tell you that if there was no baby I would still be here with you about to ask you this most important question and I am so sure we can make this work so…" Brock smiled and did the tradition of getting down on one knee. "Reba Nell Hart…my rock, my life, my love, my best friend, the gorgeous mother of three of my beautiful children, soon to be four…would you do me the honor of becoming my wife…again?"

By this point Reba was crying so hard she could barely make out a word. She blamed it on her hormones. All she could do was nod and allow Brock to slip the antique square cut diamond ring with four small diamonds on each side on her left hand. Brock sat back up on the couch and kissed her gently on the cheek, tears and all.

"Brock…" Reba said in a cracked voice after a few minutes of just holding onto each other. "I have one condition to getting remarried."

Brock tensed a little but he knew he would do anything she asked, as long as he could be her husband again. "What is it?" he forced out.

"That we get married as soon as possible." She said laughing through more tears.

Brock laughed right along with her. "Okay."

"I don't want to walk down the aisle with a huge stomach."

He chuckled and wiped her tears away. "Want to get married next Saturday?"

Reba's eyes widened. "That's a week away!"

Brock shrugged. "So, we can plan a small wedding with just family, a couple of friends. Why not?"

Reba sighed and thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Okay, Saturday it is."

Brock kissed her again and Reba pulled him down on top of her as she fell back onto the couch. They just laid there for a few minutes, kissing and just loving each other before Reba broke their romantic moment. "You're wrong you know."

"Wrong about what?" Brock asked confused.

"I do need you. You're my life, my rock, my best friend…I wouldn't know what I would do if anything was to happen to you. Whether we are together or not I will always need you there in my life. I love you."

Brock smiled. "I love you too."

End of Chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Brock and Reba immediately began planning their wedding…after their romantic even of celebrating of course. Since they only had one week they had so much to do. Brock was worried that possibly maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have a wedding so soon. He was worried it would likely raise Reba's blood pressure with all the stress it brings but he was surprised by how relaxed she was and how much fun she seemed to be having by doing it.

It had only been a couple of days since he proposed but she seemed to have gotten a lot done in that little amount of time. He should have known though because as soon as they told the kids and Barbara Jean Reba was immediately pulled away by Cheyenne and BJ to start planning. He was quite surprised when he learned they already had the guest list done and phone calls out to everyone. They didn't have enough time to send out formal invitations. He was surprised so many people said yes to coming. He figured some of them wouldn't because of the short notice but by the time they were done with the guest list he was surprised to find only four people said they wouldn't be able to make it, leaving them with 28 guests.

With the guests out of the way it was time to work on flowers, reception and dresses. Reba wanted to keep it as simple as possible. Right now Reba, Barbara Jean, and Cheyenne were working on what kind of cake would be made. Barbara Jean made about ten different types of cakes for Reba to try and then once Reba chose the one she liked then Barbara Jean offered to make it for her since she was such an excellent cook.

"How's it going ladies?" Brock asked walking into the kitchen.

Reba smiled. "It's going great. I had forgotten what perks you get when getting married." She said holding up the vanilla cake with chocolate frosting to him. "Taste this."

Brock frowned. "So the cake is the only good thing about marrying me."

"Of course not but…it's still a big plus." She giggled. Brock just smiled and took the cake from her to taste.

"Here Reba…" Barbara Jean interrupted. She slid a piece of chocolate cake over her way. "Try this one. It's a dark chocolate with mocha cream filling and frosting."

Reba smiled and took her fork, taking a generous amount of cake. The minute the sugary sweet cake entered her mouth her eyes closed and she made a strange like moaning noise.

"I've never heard you make that noise before, is that a good thing?" Barbara Jean questioned.

"I have." Brock said smirking. "Trust me; it's a very good thing."

"Ewwww…Dad." Cheyenne said with a shiver. She honestly didn't need to know that. She turned to her mother. "So how's the cake."

Reba smiled and swallowed what little she had left in her mouth. "If it was possible to marry a piece of cake I would dump your father right now."

"Hey!" he said trying to sound offended.

Reba ignored him and took another bite with a satisfied smile. "This is so good. I think we might have found the cake."

Barbara Jean squealed and immediately began writing in her notebook where she kept all of the details to the wedding. "Now we need to discuss flowers…" BJ said looking up. She frowned when she saw Reba was still eating the cake. "Reba put the cake down and listen."

Reba glared and sat back in her chair, holding her cake quite close to her. "No and we don't need to discuss the flowers. I already have decided that I want to have white roses, their gorgeous and simple." She then took another bite of the cake as Barbara Jean wrote white roses down in the notebook.

"Mom…" Cheyenne spoke up getting her attention or trying to but it seemed that the she was really into the cake. "Moooom…"

Reba looked up and smiled. "What?"

"The house is burning and you can save your granddaughter or this cake, what do you choose?"

Reba frowned and looked at the ooey gooey chocolate cake. "That's not fair the cake doesn't have legs."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she pushed a magazine over to her mother. "My real question is: what dress are you choosing to wear? You haven't looked at one of the magazines I showed you."

Reba actually put the cake down for a moment and picked up the magazine. "I have looked through these. I looked at a couple of magazines last night but I didn't find anything I liked so I'm thinking of just going to a bridal boutique. I have no idea what dress to wear."

"Why not just where the dress you wore at your first wedding to me?" Brock questioned.

Reba rolled her eyes, dropped the magazine, and picked the cake back up. "If it's cheaper it's better huh?"

"No I just thought it would be easier."

"I already thought of wearing my old dress but its two sizes too small and I kind of like the idea of wearing something different, something new."

Brock shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

"Well I already made an appointment at Nadine's Bridal Boutique downtown tomorrow for all of us anyway." Barbara Jean spoke up. "No way you are going to wear some old dress in my wedding." She said not looking up from her notebook.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this my wedding?"

"Tomato, Potato."

"Don't you mean…oh never mind." Reba rolled her eyes and went back to her cake.

-

By the time tomorrow came Reba was extremely excited to be looking at dresses. She knew she wanted something elegant and simple, maybe a little flash here and there, maybe some poof but not over the top. She, like every woman, wanted to feel like a princess on her wedding day but she didn't want to be completely flashy. She only hoped Barbara Jean understood that. She adored her best friend for helping her out so much but the woman had the tendency to go over the top. Barbara Jean already tried to convince her to have doves at her wedding and she kept trying to tell her bigger was always better, as much as that was true in some cases, it just didn't work with the quiet and small wedding Brock and Reba wanted.

"Come on Mom. You have to pick something."

Reba sighed for the millionth time as she searched through the dresses that were dressed on manikins around the store. "I can't just pick one. It's not that easy Kyra…and we've only been here for ten minutes!" Kyra had been complaining about shopping since they got into the car. She didn't like it. She hasn't like shopping since she was little. Cheyenne and Reba were always the one going out on mother/daughter outings while Brock entertained Kyra with something she loved.

"I just don't see why I need to be here. You're just going to pick some ugly dress out and make us wear it and that will be it. We don't get any say."

Reba glared at her daughter who was sitting on the plush cushioned chair next to a row of windows with wedding dresses in them. "You still have to try the dress on, now stop complaining and just have some fun."

"Yeah right." Kyra mumbled.

Reba sighed and looked back to the dresses. "What do you guys think of this?" she said pointing to a beautiful silk white medium thick strapped dress that went straight to the floor and a few beads surrounding the waist.

Barbara Jean gagged. "Too plan. What about the one next to it?"

Reba shifted her eyes to the one next to it and her eyes widened. The top was okay, it had crystal beads throughout the top, not too low cut, but the bottom, wow, it was huge, it was more than a little poof and the train trailed all the way to the wall behind it, which was about five feet away. "That is too much." She said quickly.

"But it's so pretty!"

"It's too much." Reba repeated. "But keep trying."

"Talk about diva." BJ mumbled.

"What?" Reba said turning sharply. Barbara Jean just tried to look innocent and moved on. Reba moved on as well, sighing as she looked through dress after dress.

"Ooo!" Barbara Jean squealed. "What about this?"

Reba turned and looked at the dress Barbara Jean was holding. "That's a bridesmaid dress."

"I know that, what do you think of it for us bridesmaid to wear?"

It was spaghetti strapped lacey bright yellow dress with daisy's all over it. Reba gagged. "Ugh, Barbara Jean, I appreciate your effort but that dress…" She couldn't even say it. She just said, "No."

Barbara Jean shrugged and just put it back and continued looking.

Reba could feel her stomach churning as she looked. She didn't know if it was nerves or the baby. She was hoping it was just the baby. She shouldn't be nervous. She was only getting married. But it was just Brock. Her Brock. She loved him and she couldn't imagine why she would be nervous. She was married to him before and she knew that their relationship when they started it, that it would more than likely end with marriage so why didn't her stomach stop?

"What about this mom?"

Reba turned to the sound of Kyra's voice and she was quite surprised by what she saw. The dress her daughter was pointing to was gorgeous. It was a strapless silk dress with crystal beading right under the bust line and the skirt was a little big but not too bad and was held up in bunches by crystal beaded pins and the best of all…no train. Reba loved it. It seemed like the perfect dress but of course she would have to try it on.

"Excuse me…" Reba said smiling to the lady behind the counter. "I would love to try this dress on please."

-

After the dress shopping Reba was too exhausted to do anything else and collapsed on the couch when they all arrived home. She had gotten the dress she had tried on. There were only a couple of alterations, the length was a little long but Nadine, the owner of the shop, assured her she would have the dress ready by Friday morning, just enough time for Reba to try it on, make sure everything was perfect before Saturday. She was a little nervous with it being so close to her wedding day but she would just have to deal with it if she wanted the perfect dress.

But she shouldn't have worried because by Friday her dress was ready as well as Cheyenne's, Barbara Jean's, Kyra's, and even Little Elizabeth who was to be the flower girl of course. Their dresses were beautiful. Reba picked simple strapless silk dresses that ended just below the knee. Cheyenne's and Kyra's would be navy blue with a blue pastel ribbon around the waist set with a small bow in the back. Barbara Jean's was exactly like that except since she was maid of honor her dress was blue pastel with a navy blue ribbon. Little Elizabeth's was the same except white with navy blue ribbon and tiny medium thick straps to hold up the dress.

So by Friday everything was done. The church was decorated for tomorrow. The flowers were ready, the food was taken of, and the small reception hall they managed to get was all set along with the DJ. The dresses were perfect, the people were coming, everything was ready and Reba was nervous.

She knew by now her stomach churning wasn't sick from being pregnant because when she got morning sicknesses it was very different feeling. It wasn't a feel of dread or anything, like she felt she would regret remarrying Brock. No, that wasn't it at all. She was just afraid of what he would think of her tomorrow and for the rest of their life. All this week she kept thinking that she wasn't the same woman she was when they were married the first time, what if he didn't like the new Reba? What if he decided again someone else would need him?

"Your turn Mom."

"Huh?" Reba asked looking up.

"Your turn." Cheyenne said with a smile.

Reba looked down and suddenly remembered that they were playing Candy Land with Elizabeth while the guys stayed over at Barbara Jean's house since Brock's stuff was all here and moved in and his condo would be going on the market soon. "Why don't you go for me." Reba stated with a smile. She then got up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Cheyenne frowned as she watched her mother leave so suddenly. "You guys go on without us." She said to Barbara Jean and Elizabeth.

Cheyenne walked into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table, a glass of wine in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Mom!" She immediately ran over and took the glass from her. "You can't drink, you're pregnant!"

Reba sighed. "I know. I wasn't drinking. I was just looking at it, thinking about how much I could use it to calm my nerves."

Cheyenne smiled and sat down next to her mother. "You shouldn't be nervous. This is dad! You know dad. You were married to him before."

"I know but…" Reba groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "I was a different person the first time we were married. I was the stay at home Mom while he went to work. I don't know if I will be able to do that for the rest of my life."

"I don't think Dad expects you to just go right back into being the happy homemaker. He knows you're different. He has seen this new Reba and he loves her just the same. You haven't changed much Mom. Yes you are more independent but that doesn't matter to Dad. He loves you so much. I don't understand why you're nervous."

Reba shrugged. "I don't know either. I know he loves me. I know he will take care of me. I must be just nervous about tomorrow and hoping everything will go well."

"Everything will be perfect Mom." Cheyenne smiled and placed a comforting hand on her Mom's arm. "Everything is ready. All you need to do is slip into your dress and say I do."

Reba chuckled and patted her daughter's hand. "Thanks honey."

"You're welcome Mom. Now let's get back into the living room before Barbara Jean cheats…again."

"I will be there in a minute. I'm just going to dump this wine back into the bottle." Cheyenne nodded and left her Mom alone. Reba did as she said and dumped the wine back into the bottle and rinsed out the glass. She shouldn't be so nervous but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might happen tomorrow.

A/N: Below are two links to Reba's dress and the bridesmaid dresses. Now you can change the color and there is no ribbon so you will have to imagine that and Elizabeth's dress is just like the dress only with straps. I don't do clothes decriptions very well so I thought it was fitting to provide links.

End of Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After Reba's talk with Cheyenne she had felt a little bit better but that night when she wanted to sleep she couldn't. Call it anxiety about the next morning when she would remarry the man she loved but she was still nervous. She could only think about her dress and hoped it would still look right. Would they get up on time? What about the guests? Would they all arrive on time? What if the food wasn't ready? What if her shoes got scuffed? What if Brock changed his mind? That was her biggest what if. She knew Brock loved her and that he would take care of her and the baby but she couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was going to try and ruin her wedding tomorrow.

She tossed and turned all night before finally falling into a deep sleep around two am. She had a nightmare during the night. She dreamed she was all ready in her dress, her hair was done, her nails, her make-up, and everything was fine until she started walking down the aisle. As she walked toward Brock, who was grinning from ear to ear, the aisle seemed to become longer and longer. She picked up her pace but she couldn't get any closer. She couldn't get to Brock!

Finally she broke out into a sprint and she just ran and ran, urging and pushing herself to make it. She could feel her heart pounding, she was out of breath, and she wanted to give up but seeing Brock up there pushed her to make it to the front. She finally made it after what seemed like forever and smiled as she tried to breathe. She tried taking Brock's hand but he kept smiling and pulled away from her. "Sorry." Was all he said and then he just disappeared. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream but her dream wouldn't let her. She turned to the people in the pews but they were empty as well. Everyone had left her and she was left alone. She fell to the floor in a heap of tears and that is when she awoke.

She shot up out of a dead sleep, sweating, and feeling like she could cry at any moment. That dream certainly freaked her out but it was just a dream everything was fine.

Reba flopped back onto her bed trying to get all of her emotions back into place. She needed to relax. Brock wasn't going to leave her at the alter and nothing was going to go wrong. Nothing. She sighed and glanced at the clock to see how long she had to lounge in bed but as soon as she caught sight of the numbers she screamed. The clock read eleven am. She was supposed to be up two hours ago! Her wedding started at two! She has to be at the church in an hour!

She scrambled out of bed and out of her room to see if anyone else was up but no one was. Kyra was dead to the world in her room. Cheyenne and Barbara Jean were passed out on couch after the few drinks they consumed and Little Elizabeth was curled up in a chair near her sleeping mother. She had fallen asleep there after one too many juice boxes and twizzlers.

"Hey!" Reba screamed.

They all shot up like a pop tart out of a toaster. They all looked disoriented and confused as they held their head in their hands. "Grammy too loud." A tiny voice from the chair said. Reba looked over to see her granddaughter holding her head in her hands and Reba would have laughed, finding it too cute if she wasn't in a panic at the moment.

"Geez Mom, you could have woken us up gently." Cheyenne said, trying to stand up. Her headache was killing her and she felt like she could puke at any moment.

Reba sighed. This was great. She had a hung-over maid of honor and bridesmaid and coming out of a sugar coma flower girl. What a perfect wedding day so far! "You guys were supposed to wake me up at nine!" Reba screamed.

Cheyenne cringed and rubbed her head. "It's not nine."

Reba rolled her eyes and pointed to the clock on the VCR. "No it's not, it's eleven!"

Cheyenne and Barbara Jean's eyes shot open and stared at the clock. "Oh s***…" Barbara Jean yelled. She then realized what she said and smiled sweetly at Elizabeth. "I mean…oh no."

Elizabeth giggled a little and pointed at Barbara Jean. "Barber G said bad word."

Reba glared at BJ with her hands on her hips. "Are there any other swear words you would like to teach my granddaughter?"

"Sorry." Barbara Jean mumbled.

"I have to be at that church in an hour! What are we going to do?"

Cheyenne winced again at her mother's yelling. "I'm sorry. We just were up late drinking and talking about tomorrow and how beautiful your dress is and thankful you didn't pick any orange or butt ugly dresses for us to wear. We were going to set Barbara Jean's cell phone alarm but I guess we just got side tracked and forgot."

Reba groaned and started to pace. "This is just great. You guys are hung over, Elizabeth is sugar hung-over, and Brock is going to think I left him at the alter. Why did you guys have to drink? We're gonna be so late!"

"No we're not." Barbara Jean said, trying not to wince on a count of her killer headache. Reba stopped pacing and listened. "Reba, go shower. Cheyenne go wake up your sister and take care of your daughter. Then you take a shower first, then Kyra, and then let Elizabeth go so she is all ready by the time we leave and she won't be sitting around waiting for you while getting dirty and messing up her hair. I will make some breakfast…or hangover cures. Now let's move!" she screamed and then winced as she walked away.

Reba didn't even think twice and ran upstairs to her personal bathroom. She felt like she was on fast forward once she hopped into the shower. She didn't even bother to check to see if the water was warm. She didn't care. She needed to rush. Reba washed her hair and her body as fast as she could before jumping out and heading to her closet to throw on the jeans and shirt she planned to wear to the church. She would slip into her dress there.

She had no idea what to do with her hair. She never could agree on any of the styles that Cheyenne threw at her and she certainly didn't have the time to worry about it now. She already wasted twenty minutes. She just did her normal flip and put half of it up in a nice ivory crystal beaded beret she had in her jewelry box. It matched all right with her dress.

Reba was about to apply her make-up when her stomach growled loudly. She needed to eat something and she could smell French toast drifting up from the kitchen into her room. So she decided to abandon her make-up for some breakfast and she would put it on at the church.

Reba ran out of her room, only to find a lot of traffic in the hall way. Elizabeth was running around the hall, apparently bouncing back from her sugar "hangover", and singing here comes the bride. Kyra and Cheyenne were changing usage of the bathroom. Cheyenne ran out to get dressed, steam following her as she left while Kyra ran into the steam to take her shower.

Reba sighed and looked down with a smile at her granddaughter. "Here come bride…all dress with rice…" Reba giggled and held out her hand to her sweet grand baby. "Want to go get some breakfast Lizzie?" The little girl smiled and grabbed her Grandma's hand. "Let's go! Sooner done eating, sooner you marry grandpa!"

The small little girl pulled her Grandma all the way down the stairs and Reba just couldn't help but feel a little bit relax. She should relax…while she had the chance because soon the wicked witch of the west was going to be riding in on her broom stick!

-

The had all showered, dressed, ate breakfast or rather the ones who didn't feel sick by the mere thought of food, and were all ready to leave. It was ten minutes to noon and they were making okay time. Reba figured a few minutes late on the time she planned on being at the church would not hurt her at all. She was getting married today. She had done this before. Everything was ready. She had nothing to worry about.

"Do you guys have everything?" Reba asked as they stood by the front door.

They all doubled checked their stuff and smiled. "Seem to have everything…" Cheyenne said looking through her things. "Make-up, hairspray, straightener, straightener attachments, nail polish, nail file…yup…" Cheyenne looked up and smiled. "Everything is here. Let's go."

They all piled out of the house and towards their cars but they stopped short and their jaws dropped when they found a stretch limo parked out front. A few seconds later a man dressed in a suit stepped out and smiled. They slowly approached the limo, not completely sure if it was for them or the guy was just lost. "Umm…" Reba began, shifting her huge dress bag into her other hand. "Can I help you?"

The man smiled and opened the door. "I was instructed by a Mr. Hart to make sure you get to the church on time. My name is James."

Reba eyes widened and couldn't help but smile. Brock had gotten them a limo? How sweet. "Okay, let's go." She said excitedly. She, of course being the bride, got in first and then everyone piled in. Cheyenne and Barbara Jean immediately checked out the extras they offered…full bar, food, and a TV. "You guys don't need to be drinking." Reba said as they drove their way down the street. "It's only eleven and you're hung over already."

"What better way to cure a hang over!" Barbara Jean said with a smile.

Reba rolled her eyes and reached over to shut the bar. "You don't…need…" She paused when suddenly the motion of the car and her moving wasn't the greatest idea and her stomach started churning again, but it wasn't a nervous churn. "Oh no…" She groaned immediately placing a hand on her stomach and mouth.

Cheyenne's eyes widened. "Uhh…James…pull over."

"I'm sorry?"

"Pull the hell over!" Reba managed to scream.

James immediately pulled over and Reba pushed her daughter aside to hang her head out the door, just in time to empty her stomach of the French toast she had eaten that morning. This was great. Her morning sickness had died down a little bit over the week. She was hoping it wouldn't happen today. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Reba took a few breaths before wiping her mouth and closing the door. "Let's go." She said leaning back against the seat, her stomach still doing flip flops. Morning sickness, bridesmaids with a hangover, and they were running late…yup typical wedding.

When they arrived to the church they were rushed to a small Sunday school room where they all would change. Reba was immediately pushed into a chair so Cheyenne could do her make-up and Reba could just sit there, jittering her legs and trying not to puke. She already puked twice once they arrived.

"Aren't you done yet?" Reba complained as her daughter put something else on her eyes. She wished her daughter would let her do her own. She didn't need to look like a painted up hooker on her wedding day. "And don't put too much on."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she applied some very subtle eye shadow to her mother eyes. "Mom, you have to relax. I'm not going to make it look trashy." She wished her mother would trust her. She knew that her mother didn't like a lot of make-up and she also knew her mother never needed a lot of make-up. She was already gorgeous naturally. Cheyenne just wanted to add some here and there to bring out all that natural beauty.

"You better not. Because if I…look…oh god…" Reba pushed her daughter out of the way and rushed to the bathroom which was thankfully right outside the Sunday school room door.

Cheyenne glanced at Barbara Jean. "Let's hope she doesn't puke on her dress."

"Let's hope we don't puke on her dress." Barbara Jean said rubbing her stomach. Both her and Cheyenne had been trying to stay together for Reba. They certainly couldn't get sick while she needed them. They had to be together for her. It was her day and they would both make sure that it would turn out absolutely perfect. "I'm going to see if I can find some tea and maybe some crackers somewhere to settle her stomach a little bit." Cheyenne nodded and Barbara Jean left.

Reba came back a few minutes later, looking completely drained. "Why did I agree to get married in a week?" she mumbled.

Cheyenne spoke up. "Because you didn't want to look like a wale when walking down the aisle."

"Right…" Reba said with a sigh. She looked up and got confused. "Where is Barbara Jean?"

"She went to go find some tea and crackers for your stomach."

Reba smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet." She walked over to Cheyenne and pointed to her face. "Now finish my make-up."

"So pushy."

"I'm the bride. I'm allowed to be." Reba said with a smirk.

Cheyenne laughed and finished up her mother eye shadow. "I think that is it. You look gorgeous and now it's time to get into your dress. Do you need any help?"

"I've been dressing myself since I was five. I think I can handle it."

Cheyenne just shrugged. "Okay, I'm going to step out for a moment, check on how everything is going out there, try to see where Barbara Jean went, and then I'll be back for final touches and such, all right?"

Reba nodded and was so thankful her daughter and Barbara Jean were giving her this time alone. They had only been here an hour. It was a little after one o'clock and she could feel her nerves starting to get to her again. She needed to calm down. She needed that tea Barbara Jean had left to get. She just needed to relax, nothing and no one was going to ruin her wedding. The only person she could see ruining it is Brock's mom Liz and she had refused to attend. Reba felt bad for Brock because he loved his mother and he wanted her there but Reba guessed the woman only liked her when she wasn't married to Brock.

Sadly Reba parents had also opted out to come as well. Reba's mom said it was only because of the short notice and they would be busy today but Reba knew. She could tell when she told her father that she was remarrying Brock and having his child he didn't like it one bit. Never mind that he was angry at the fact Brock knocked up his only daughter but her daddy never cared much for Brock after the divorce. He felt the man didn't deserve another chance and Reba knew her mother would follow anything her father did. She just wished he would be there to give her away but Van, being the goof he was, stepped up to the job.

Reba tried to block out all unhappy thoughts and just get changed. In less than an hour she would become Mrs. Brock Hart again and she wanted to look perfect for him. She slowly slipped into her dress when she realized she would need someone else to zip up the back. That could wait until Cheyenne or Barbara Jean came back.

She held up the dress and smiled. She didn't look half bad. There was a small knock on the door and she figured it was Cheyenne or Barbara Jean. "You can come back in."

The door opened and she heard a small gasp from behind her. "Wow, you look gorgeous."

Her eyes widened when she saw who entered and she turned around sharply. "You're not supposed to be here. It's bad luck." Last night Van had dragged him away from her saying it was bad luck and he would see her walking down the aisle tomorrow. They were both disappointed they couldn't be with each other before the wedding.

Brock chuckled and approached her slowly. "Nothing is going to keep me from marrying you today. I have been waiting to be able to remarry you since the day you agreed to take me back. I am not letting you walk out of here without saying I do first. Besides I wanted to see you."

"How did you get away from Van?"

"I told him that they had free donuts in the kitchen."

Reba chuckled. "Well since you're here…" She turned around. "Can you zip me up?" Brock grinned and approached her but he didn't zip her up. He actually moved his hands inside, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close to his body. It felt good to be in his arms so she certainly wasn't going to protest a hug…that was until he managed to slide her dress down even further. "Honey…you know we can't continue this." Her eyes closed when she felt small feather like kisses along her neck. "Really…Brock, you can wait." She managed to get a hold of herself and push him away, giving him a small playful glare. "Save all that energy for tonight." She winked and pulled her dress back up.

Brock grinned widely. "All right, turn around and this time I will zip up your dress." She turned around for him and he zipped it up…slowly of course, letting his finger glide along her smooth skin. He smirked when he saw her shiver and goose bumps appear. He kissed her shoulder for good measure and then dropped his hands. "All set."

"Thank you." Reba said turning around. She gave him a sweet smile and reached up to straighten his tie. "I really want to thank you for the limo."

He chuckled and placed his hands gently on her waist. "You're welcome. I thought it would be a nice touch and I knew you guys would be late."

Reba gave him a playful glare and replied, "You're such a butt."

He just laughed and caressed her soft cheek. "You really do look gorgeous." He then bent down to give her a tender kiss.

Their lips were just about to touch when the door to the room burst open and Barbara Jean rushed through. "Reba we have…" she stopped when she saw the blonde man with his arms wrapped around the bride. She placed her hands on her hips and glared. "What are you doing here? Van was supposed to keep an eye on you."

Brock gave her a guilty smile and pulled Reba close. "I needed to see her. I haven't seen her in a while."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "You just saw her yesterday at dinner right before we made you leave. It hasn't even been twenty four hours."

"Well I just…"

"It doesn't matter." Barbara Jean said holding up her hand. "Right now I need to talk to Reba."

"What is it?" Reba asked, pushing Brock's arms away.

Barbara Jean bit her lip, afraid of telling the ill-tempered redhead. "We have a small…situation." She said delicately.

Reba's eyes narrowed and she placed a hand on her stomach as the churning began again. "What kind of situation?"

"Well…it's not a big one. It could be a happy thing or not, depending on how you look at it but it just could cause…"

"Spit it out Barbara Jean!" Reba said in a tone of great frustration.

Barbara Jean prepared herself for some mild yelling before she delivered the news, "Liz is here."

End of Chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Reba stared in shock at the news Barbara Jean just told her. She couldn't believe it. Liz was here! But she had refused to come. She said she wasn't going to be apart of them repeating their mistakes. "Liz…Brock's mother?"

Barbara Jean nodded. "She just arrived and demanded be shown a seat. I didn't know what to do because you said she wasn't going to come. I told her she had to wait a moment."

Reba's couldn't help but chuckle. "You told Liz to wait?"

"It didn't go so well. She shoved me out of the way and told me she would just have to find the sanctuary herself."

"Yeah, that sounds like Liz." Reba sighed and placed her finger tips are her temples. Liz didn't even have to be in the room and the woman was already giving her a headache. "Why is she here? She said she wasn't coming. She better not ruin anything."

Barbara Jean patted Reba's shoulder. "I hate to break it to you but this is Liz were talking about. She hates you."

"Hey!" said an angry voice. They both turned to see Brock looking quite annoyed. "This is my mother were talking about here. Now I know you two have had some problems before but maybe her showing up isn't so bad. Maybe she came here to make up."

Barbara Jean and Reba looked at each other and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right…" Reba began. She rubbed her stomach feeling a little sick again. "She hates me. She always hated me and now she is here to ruin this day." Reba sat down on the chair she had previously occupied and tried to calm herself. "I don't need this stress right now. The baby definitely doesn't need it. You would think Liz, knowing of my risky pregnancy would be nice and not do this to me."

"Well…" Brock said cringing a bit.

Reba looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"She doesn't know you're pregnant."

Reba's eyes widened. "You haven't told her yet? I thought you did!"

Brock backed off a little. "I tried but it was hard to tell her over the phone. This is something you want to do in person."

"Excuses. You could have told her."

"It's only been a week!" Brock defended. "And when she refused to come to the wedding I just decided not to tell her."

"Well she is here now, so guess what you get to do?" Reba said with a smile.

Brock groaned. "Now? Why can't I wait until after the wedding?"

"No you can't. She's here. We have time before the ceremony. Just tell her now. She'll be angry enough we made her wait a week to know already. We don't want to make her angrier and I'll go with you."

"You can't leave this room!" Barbara Jean cried.

Reba rolled her eyes and bunched up her dress in her hands. "Oh please…Brock is the only one I cared about seeing me and well he saw me already so…" She shrugged and turned to Brock. "Let's go."

"You can't leave!" Barbara Jean cried as the couple walked to the door. "No one is supposed to see you." Reba and Brock ignored her and continued to walk out. "You won't get any cake at my reception!" Barbara Jean pouted as the couple shut the door behind them but she soon rushed out the door after them. No way was she going to miss this show!

-

Brock and Reba barely made it around the corner before they actually ran into Liz. They were surprised to see her around. They expected to find her in the sanctuary with the other guests. Reba smiled at her but Liz didn't smile back. She had her arms crossed, standing tall, as much as a woman with her height could, and looked completely determined. The determined to do what is what scared Reba.

"Liz…" Reba said trying to give a woman the biggest and sweetest smile, it didn't happen. "Glad you could make it."

Liz rolled her eyes and turned to her son. "So you're actually going to go through with it huh? It's not too late ya know."

"Mom…" Brock said with a groan. He stepped away not really wanting to deal with this. How was he supposed to come between his mother and the woman he loves? He couldn't choose. Today was supposed to be his and Reba's day. Why did all of this have to happen now?

Since Brock stepped away Liz turned to Reba and looked her over. "You look…" Liz didn't want to say beautiful even though that is the only word coming to her mind when she saw her soon to be again daughter-in-law. She just decided to avoid commenting on her the bride's attire and focus on questioning her. "So why wasn't I invited?"

Reba's mouth dropped and she tried to hold her anger in. "I did invite you. I called you and asked you if you could make it."

Liz scoffed. "So I'm not good enough to get a formal invitation? I'm now reduced to a phone call?"

Reba's eyes blazed with anger as it started to bubble. "We didn't have any formal invitations. Everyone got just a phone call!" she said through gritted teeth.

Liz just smiled. "Which I am sure was much more pleasant than the phone call I got. You didn't want me here. I could hear it in your tone of voice on the phone."

Reba clenched her dress tightly as her temper started to flare. She didn't need this, not today, and definitely not while she was pregnant. The doctor warned her about what the slightest amount of stress could do to her and the baby. She needed to calm down but Liz certainly wasn't making it easy for her.

And it certainly didn't help that the rest of her family had just rounded the corner. They stopped short when they saw the angry daughter-in-law and mother-in-law face to face.

Reba took a deep breath before she began, "Liz I…"

But Liz wouldn't give her a chance to talk. She turned to Brock as soon as Reba started talking. "Why would you propose to her again? You told me last time I was here you didn't love her, which I was quite happy and relieved about. Why would you divorce her only to marry her again four years later? This wedding doesn't make sense to me. It's a waste of money. A waste of time and I don't…"

Reba listened as Liz raved on about not understanding their relationship. The importance of the step they were taking and why rush this so quickly after only about six months of dating. Why did Liz have to do this today? She didn't need to listen of how terrible mistake it was to marry Brock again. She loved him and she knew it wasn't. She just wished Liz would go away.

Reba could feel her blood pressure rising and she tried to calm herself but it wasn't happening. The air around her started to feel heavy and she gasp for a breath. Her chest tightened and her head started spinning. She needed to sit down.

"Mom…" She heard a panic voice said in the distance.

Brock turned to Reba and his eyes widened when he saw her swaying and looked like she was about to fall. He immediately pushed past his mother and held Reba up against him. "Reba." He said in great concern. "Honey…"

"Oh she is fine." Liz said waving off the "dramatics" as Liz called it.

Brock just ignored his mother for now and placed Reba in a chair that was in the corner. "Reba…" he said kneeling down in front of her and placing a hand on her cheek. He could still see she was trying to fight off the dizziness. "Reba honey…please…" He caressed her cheek, hoping she would respond.

Reba could hear him but she just couldn't concentrate on anything except the dizziness. It consumed her. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to get herself together. She suddenly felt a paper cup being pushed against her lips and she gratefully took a sip of the cool water that was inside.

"I wish you would stop babying her. She's…"

"She's not fine!" Brock yelled. "She's pregnant. A high risk one and I am not going to have you yelling at her right now."

Liz's eyes widened. "She's pregnant?" Brock nodded. "Well that explains a lot."

Reba's eyes finally opened and she stared up at the horrific woman who continued to attack her. "What?" she asked in a weak voice.

Liz eyes snapped to the now, what looked to be a perfectly fine bride. "It certainly explains why my son is marrying you so soon. Not because he wants to but because he has to. I should have known." She couldn't help but give a small smile as she felt she had finally solved the mystery. "It's a little bold to wear white don't you think?" she added. She frowned as she watched her son caress Reba's hair and help her drink more water. "They have a word for women who get pregnant before marriage. I don't know why my son is attracted to such trollops."

"All right that is enough!" Brock yelled as he stood up. He turned to face his mother. The look on his face pretty much said how angry he was but he wasn't about to not let his mother go without having it. "I will not sit here and let you insult her! I have stood back and let it happen for some time now but I can't let it go on anymore. I never understood what you had against her! Reba is loving, caring, beautiful, a wonderful mother, a perfect wife and best friend to me. I am lucky Reba is still with me after all these years from dealing with you! She had to put up with you for the sake of the children and for me but not anymore. I am not going to stand for this. You will not come around my family if you cannot be civil. I am sorry Mother if you don't like the fact that I am remarrying her but that's just the way it is. I love her and I am not going to let her go a second time. I hate to do this but I want you to go." Liz and everyone else's jaw dropped. "I mean it. I want you to leave. I am not going to risk Reba's and the baby's health with you here. Now go."

"Brock I…"

"Get out Mother." He said firmly.

Liz wanted to say something but she didn't. She just turned and stomped out.

Brock turned his attention immediately back to Reba who was in complete shock of what Brock just did. "You all right?" he asked kneeling down in front of her again.

Reba was feeling so much better. The water certainly helped and when Brock started to yell at Liz that certainly perked her up. "You just told off your mother." She said finding her voice.

Brock smiled and caressed her cheek. "It was about time I did."

"But don't you want her to be here? I mean…"

Brock placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. "You are all that matters to me right now." Reba smiled and took his hand that was touching her cheek. She was so appreciative of him. Standing up for her like that took guts. Brock really has changed some. A few years ago he would have just let Liz say whatever she wanted.

"This is a really touching moment." Barbara Jean interrupted with a smile. "But we have guests in the next room wondering when we are going to start."

Brock shook his head. "I don't think there will be a wedding here today. We should get Reba home."

Reba's eyes widened and she promptly stood up. "No way in hell…" she said swaying just a bit.

Brock immediately came to her aid and held her up. "Reba you need to slow down and relax. This isn't good for you or the baby. I think we need to get you home."

"Absolutely not!" she protested. "I am not going to let that woman ruin my day."

Brock didn't like this. He wanted to get married today too but not at the expense of the health of Reba and his child. "You need to relax."

"I am relaxed." Reba said in a whiney tone. "I picked today to get married and today is when it's going to be. Besides…" she said smirking and taking a moment to step towards Brock. "You can help me relax even more tonight." With that she pulled him into a deep tender kiss.

"Ewww." Their kids exclaimed and covering their eyes.

Brock and Reba just laughed at their kids. "Are you sure?" Brock asked one more time. "I just really think that…"

This time it was Reba's turn to shut Brock up but she used her lips. When the kiss broke a second later Reba smiled and patted his chest. "Go into the sanctuary and I will be there in a few minutes."

Brock grinned and nodded. He gave her one last kiss on the lips before he turned to leave with Jake and Van.

"All right girlie we have hair to fix." Barbara Jean said tugging on Reba's hand.

Reba furrowed her eyebrows as she was dragged back into the Sunday school room. "But I already did my hair."

Barbara Jean shook her head. "Your hair will look so much prettier up once we put on the vale."

"But we have guests waiting…"

"A little longer won't hurt them. It's not like they can start the wedding without you. Now just sit here…" she said pushing her down into the chair. "And leave the rest up to me."

Reba shrugged figuring the day couldn't get any worse. Liz had almost ruined her day. She had almost fainted and she still had morning sickness. She just wanted to get married already she didn't care what happened next…even if Barbara Jean dyed her hair blonde and put in some pink high lights.

"All done." Barbara Jean said twenty minutes later.

"That was fast and wow…" Reba said in shock as she saw herself in the mirror. Barbara Jean did an exceptional job. She had used Cheyenne's straightener with the wave attachment and put waves in Reba's hair. She then pinned them up, leaving her bangs covering just a little forehead and a couple of strands gracing the back of Reba's neck and the side of her face and Barbara Jean was right. Her hair did look better in the vale with it up. "This is…wow…"

"You're welcome." Barbara Jean said with a giggle.

Reba was speechless. She loved her hair! "This is really good Barbara Jean. I mean it."

Barbara Jean smiled and shrugged. "I practiced on my dolls a lot."

"When you were a little girl?" Reba said with a smile.

"No just last week. Now…" Reba couldn't help but shake her head. Of course Barbara Jean would be that crazy. "Where is that bouquet?"

"Barbara Jean…" Reba began to say.

"What?" The tall blonde asked picked up the bouquet from a small toddler chair.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

Barbara Jean smiled and waved Reba off. "You can thank me properly by naming your baby after me if it's a girl."

Reba shook her head and got a serious look on her face. "I mean it Barbara Jean. You did a lot for me and you didn't even have to. You did so much for me this past week and I am so horrible to you. You are so good to me and to Brock. I really don't deserve you as my best friend. I mean…I became the other woman to the other woman!"

"First of all don't ever say that again in my presence. I don't deserve you as a best friend. I did worse to you than you ever did to me and second…you are the only woman ever in Brock's heart. Now don't talk like this…let's go."

"No…" Reba said standing firm. "I really want to thank you. You've done so much. I don't think there are enough words to express my gratitude to you and…" Tears started to form in the redhead's eyes. "Hormones." Reba said, not liking people seeing her cry.

Barbara Jean smiled and patted the older woman's arm. "Don't mention it. You are my friend and I am happy to do it. Now…" she held the bouquet out to Reba. "Come on. You've got our ex-husband to marry." Reba just laughed as she hooked her arm into Barbara Jean's as they made their way out to the sanctuary where she would once again officially become Mrs. Brock Hart.

End of Chapter


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Reba watched as Henry and her granddaughter disappeared into the sanctuary. She was next and she could feel her palms sweating as she waited for the signal that would take her down that aisle. She was extremely nervous again. She shouldn't be. This was Brock; the man who loved her. The man who would do anything for her and did by telling off his mother!

She took a deep breath and then looked at Van who smiled at her and motioned for her to stand at his side near the entrance. She could hear Pachelbel's Canon still being played for her to talk down the aisle to. That was how she wanted it. She hated the bridal march song. Sure it was an unwritten rule brides should walk with the bridal march playing but rules were meant to be broken right?

She nodded and smiled as she stepped to Van's side. Her grin grew when she saw Brock at the end. He had been saying something brief to the pastor of the church until the pastor motioned him to her and Brock looked up to see her. She saw his jaw drop and then it broke out into a wide grin.

Then suddenly she couldn't move. She could feel her stomach churning again, she could feel her face getting flushed and sweaty. 'Oh god.' She thought. 'Not now.' But her body betrayed her plea and she could feel it coming on. She rushed away from Van and ran to the bathroom to throw up, which thankfully wasn't too far away.

"Mrs. H where…oh…" Van said when he saw her heading towards the bathroom. He stood at the entrance alone as everyone stared at him. "What?" he said furrowing his eyebrows. "She's pregnant and she had to puke. Haven't any of you ever been to a wedding before?" He didn't even wait for their reaction. He just went to check on his Mrs. H.

Reba had just made it to the bathroom to throw up. What she had to puke up she didn't know. She hadn't eaten anything since the French toast this morning and she gotten rid of that on the way to the church!

"Mrs. H…" She heard a voice say as it entered the bathroom. "You all right?"

Reba flushed the toilet and came out to rinse her mouth. "I'm fine." She said before drinking a bit of water and swooshing it around in her mouth.

"You sure?"

She nodded and spit into the sink before adding, "This is what I get for getting pregnant before my wedding."

"So you're not running away from Mr. H?" he asked jokingly.

Reba rolled her eyes and took a paper towel to wipe her mouth. "Of course not…now let's go before I have to throw up again."

They both walked out of the bathroom and Reba took a moment to look over herself in the mirror in the hallway to make sure everything was fine and she looked perfect. She checked her hair and vale, making sure all was in place before turning herself back to Van. "I'm ready now." Van grinned and held out his arm to her. She happily took it and they both turned only to be stopped. Reba broke out into a huge grin and pulled the two people in front of her in a hug. "I am so happy you came!" She was going to cry. Her Mom and Dad had shown up!

Helen gave her daughter a smile. "Well Brock called and managed to convince us to come here. We can't miss our only daughter getting married."

"And I certainly can't allow Van to walk you down aisle."

"Hey!" the young man said with a pout.

"I didn't mean anything buy it son. I just feel that I should be the one to give her away."

Van nodded. "I understand and by the sounds of it…" he said nodding towards the doors. "We better go because the music just started again. Can I walk you in Mrs. M?" Van asked sweetly holding his arm out to Helen.

Helen smiled and took his arm, allowing him to lead her into the sanctuary.

Reba smiled at her Dad. "You ready?"

J.V shook his head. "I know I've done it once before but it feels just the same. I'm not ready to let you go. I don't think I will ever be ready."

Reba developed tears in her eyes and hugged her father. "Aw Daddy, I'll tell ya just what I said the first time I got married. You'll never loose me. You and Mama are welcomed at our house any time you want. You don't even have to call."

"You don't mean that."

"Of course I do."

J.V smiled and stepped away from the hug. "No you don't. You have your own lives now. You're Mama and I respect that but we will be checking in with ya by phone every now and then."

"Good." Reba said grinning. "Now I think it's time to go."

J.V nodded and led her to the doors. They stepped in the doorway and Reba smiled when she once again saw Brock waiting for her. She started to walk as soon as soon as her father began and she felt her knees weaken a little when she saw Brock smile. She was happy her father was here to hold her up or she wouldn't be able to walk on her own.

She wished they could possibly walk a little faster. It seemed like they were taking forever to get to the front. In the mean time she would she would look over to her once again to be husband. He looked so good in his suit. He didn't want to wear a tux and she wasn't about to force him to wear one but she said he at least should wear a matching tie to the colors they picked out, which he happily complied with.

Reba just couldn't wait to get to the rest of their lives together and this time they weren't going to screw it up. They were going to work out their troubles and tell each other everything, even if it might possibly hurt the other. They both had to be honest and trusting with each other. That was the only way this was going to work.

She finally smiled when she heard the famous words of her father giving her away. She gently took Brock's hand as he held it out for her, gave her bouquet to Barbara Jean, and stepped up beside him, ready to become his partner for life.

Reba wasn't really paying attention to what she did. She was just so on cloud nine. She should give herself a good smack on the head for being so nervous because once she arrived to that alter everything was cake. She listened to the pastor. She never let go of Brock's hand…ever and she did what she was told.

She didn't come out of her trance until it was time to say their vows to one another. She had been going over in her mind for the whole week what to say to him. She kept putting it off and wanting more time. Finally last night when she couldn't sleep she had just put the pen to the paper and let her heart do all the talking.

"Brock…" Reba said with a huge smile as she took both of his hands this time. "We have been friends, then lovers, then husband and wife, and then we weren't anything really." She said with a sad smile. "We fought. We said things we didn't mean. We hurt each other so much over the years. I was so sure that I could never forgive you for what you did. I was positive I didn't need you anymore and that the chapter in my life with you was over but you've proved me wrong as you just love to do any chance you get." she said chuckling. "And I am happy you did. You not only gave me the greatest gift of all…" She took only one hand away and placed it on her stomach for a moment before putting her hand gently back in his. "But you have taught me to love again and shown me that life doesn't have to be a big bowl of resentment and misery." Reba paused for a moment as her hormones tried taking over when tears sprang to her eyes. "I should have never doubted our love for each other and today I not only pledge my love for you but I promise never to doubt our love ever again."

Brock smiled. He guessed it was his turn. "Reba you…" He had taken a moment to get his thoughts together. It had taken him no time to get his feelings out on a piece of paper but saying them in front of all these people are a different story. "…are pushy, opinionated, controlling, you certainly always think you're right…" Reba's jaw dropped. This is what he called expressing his love for her? "And you're just down right mean at…well many times and I am sure there are many people in this room who would agree with me." Reba turned and glared at the guests but they all tried to avoid her gaze. "And I love those things about you." Brock added. Reba turned back to him, somewhat shocked. "All those things add up to the strong woman that I love that has other wonderful qualities as well. You're loving, gorgeous, kind, you care about others and you always put your family first, you're funny, you're sweet and I could just go on here all day of all the wonderful and beautiful qualities about you because I love you. I took you for granted so much during our first marriage. I never appreciated anything that you did for me and I certainly just threw your feelings and concerns aside after what happened those four years ago and my promise to you is that I will never take you for granted like that again. I am going to treat you like the queen that you are and love you for the rest of my days."

Reba smiled and they both whispered a quiet I love you to one another. Their moment was short-lived though when they heard a loud sniffle and a blowing of the nose. Both Reba and Brock turned to Barbara Jean who had a tissue in her hand and was blowing her nose as she balled like a baby. "Sorry…" she whispered when she noticed everyone staring.

They both just smiled and turned to the pastor. They exchanged rings, said their 'I do's' and before they knew it, "…I now pronounce you man and wife. Brock, you may kiss the bride."

Brock immediately pulled Reba in a tender kiss on the lips. They both got lost in it as they heard the applause around them. They both felt the familiar wildfire that they would both admit had never really been put out. It had always been there and it would stay there for the rest of their lives. The applause died down but Brock and Reba certainly didn't. Their lips were still connected and the awkwardness started to spread around the room slowly.

"Umm…Mr. H…Mrs. H…" Neither heard him trying to call. "Heeeelllloooo…" Van said taping on his father-in-law's shoulder.

"What…huh?" They both came up for air and blushed when they realized that they weren't alone in their own world like they had hoped.

"Forgot where you were?" Van teased. Reba glared at Van but quickly forgot about him as she and Brock made their way down the aisle as husband and wife.

They were alone, for real this time, about two minutes later when they were ushered into the limo that Reba rode in this morning and that would take them to the wedding reception and then later would drive them to their hotel where they would stay for a few days on their honeymoon.

"I am so happy we are finally alone." Reba said pulling by the lapels of his jacket into a kiss. She had wanted to give him a proper kiss for the longest time now. The church of course wasn't appropriate to express this type of kissing so Reba just took advantage of him right there in the back of the limo.

"Hmmm…" Brock said in a moan. He pulled away and looked at this beautiful creature and now he could proudly call her his wife again. "Thank you for marrying me again."

Reba giggled. "You're welcome."

Brock playfully glared as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Well I'm just happy were through with it and now we can be alone." He moved his lips to her neck and nuzzled it a bit.

Reba laughed some more. "But we're not really alone." She said pointing to the black privacy separator that was put up in the limo.

"Did I mention that the back of the limo is sound-proof?"

Reba shook her head. "You're not going to let me fall for that…again." She giggled at remembrance of a convention they had gone to. They had stayed there a few extra days to have some alone time and he had actually gotten a limo. Reba had never been in one and was extremely excited. Of course Brock had other plans on his mind when he told the driver to drive around for a little while.

"It was sound-proof!" he defended.

Reba rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't but she did remember Brock giving the driver a very generous tip and a set of earplugs. "We will be all alone tonight." She said giving him a wink. "And you will certainly love it…especially when you see what I bought just for this night."

Brock's grin widened. "Care to describe it for me?"

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "You're just going to have to wait. We have the reception to go attend."

Brock frowned. "Can't we just skip it?"

"No." she said laughing. "Now come one, sit back and relax with me."

"You're awfully pushy." He said as she pulled his arm to go around her shoulders.

Reba smirked. "I thought you loved my pushiness?" she asked remembering his vows in the church.

Brock sighed and kissed the side of her head. "I do honey…I really do."

-

The reception was certainly an eventful one at that. Van was drunk when he did his toast, Reba almost fell into the cake when Van tried to dance with her, and the little ones kept trying to eat the cake! But the food was great, the toasts were emotional and silly because Barbara Jean's couldn't be any other way, and the dancing was fun. Reba cried during the father/daughter dance. She was so happy she didn't miss this and she was really happy she didn't have to dance with Van or Barbara Jean who both offered to take her father's place if he hadn't of shown up.

It wasn't until near the end Reba just finally wanted to get out of there and be alone with Brock. She had danced, she ate, she shoved cake into Brock's face, now it was time to go. She did everything she was supposed to.

She was just about to find Brock and get out of there when she heard, "Can we have the bride and groom out on the floor for their final dance of the night?"

Reba sighed and put on a smile as she and Brock met in the middle. "All right…now this was requested by the groom and so here we go…" Suddenly the room filled with music and Brock smiled as he held his hand out to her.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

They swayed to the up tempo of the music and Reba couldn't help but glare at Brock. "You requested this?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I thought it would be sweet to dance one last time because we haven't seen each other much all night after you being dragged away from me to dance with everyone else."

Reba sighed. "I was just about to find you to leave. I want to get out of here."

Brock's eyes widened at her tone and couldn't help but smirk. "Anxious?"

"You have no idea." She said giving her own smirk.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

"You want to get out of here?" he asked giving her a small dip.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

Reba was brought back up and glared. "Of course." She hissed through her teeth. "We did all our social responsibilities."

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

Brock laughed and spun her around a little bit. "Well, I say okay, right after this song. We can't leave in the middle of the song."

Reba groaned and pulled Brock closer. "It's taking forever."

"It's almost done."

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me._

"See…" he said dipping her one final time as the music faded. He brought her back up and smiled. "All done."

Reba smiled and tugged on his hand from the dance floor. "Good, let's go." Their guests clapped and smiled as the couple made their way off the dance floor.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" he asked as Reba discreetly led them both to the front doors where their limo and James waited to take them away.

Reba stopped and turned to look him straight in the eye. "We stop and say goodbye now. We will be saying goodbye to everyone for an hour."

Brock thought about her reasoning for only a second before he whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Reba grinned and they both were able to sneak by and out the door they went.

-

"Finally…" he said pulling Reba into a kiss after they shut the door to the honeymoon suite of the Hilton hotel.

Reba moaned as she kissed him back, extremely happy to finally have some alone time with him. Reba smiled as she broke the kiss but she would not let go of him. "Now we have the next few days to ourselves."

"Which will probably be spent in this room." He said in a hopeful tone.

Reba laughed and shook her head. "We will have to leave this room sometime."

"Not necessarily, we're newlyweds! Let's live up to the name." Reba laughed when he tried to pick her up and carry her to the bed but her skirt was just a little too big and he couldn't find her knees behind it.

Reba just stepped away. "Give me fifteen minutes…all right." Brock groaned and Reba giggled as she kissed his pouting lips. "It will be well worth the wait."

Brock nodded and allowed her to head to the bathroom while he changed out of his suit. He took his time and smiled as he remembered their "escape" from their own wedding reception. They had just made it out the door when they heard Van calling after them. That made them run to the limo and they had shut and locked the door just in time. Van had tugged on the door handle but he had no such luck and the limo pulled away from the hall, taking them to their destination.

Now Brock sat and waited for his beautiful bride, wondering what in the world she could possibly change into. His mind was going nuts and his imagination was probably going a little too far but he didn't care. He could maybe save those "ideas" for later and he would be able to convince Reba they were a good idea. He grinned as he got lost in his imagination, picturing Reba in each one of his "ideas". He was so lost he didn't hear her coming out of the bathroom or her walking right up to him as he lay stretched out the bed.

"Thinking about me?" Reba asked

"Absolu…" He had sat up and stopped short when he saw his wife. She had her beautiful hair down and it fell to her shoulders in waves. She wore a pure white stretch lace and scallop lace trim lingerie. It clung to her body like it was afraid to fall and it barely covered those beautiful curvy hips of hers. The top not only made "them" look bigger but he could swear with how low cut and tight it was that with the next breath she took she was going to pop out! Reba giggled and did a little spin, letting him see the whole package. His heart began to pound when he saw the low cut crisscross back and her beautiful round behind in the matching thong. "Wow." He managed to say in the next breath.

"I take I look good?"

Brock shook his head and placed his hands on her hips to bring her forward. "No…you look sexy!"

Reba laughed and pushed him back to straddle his lap. "Well I thank you for saying that."

"I only speak the truth babe." He rolled her over onto her back and grinned down at her as he caressed her cheek. "Hmm…I can't believe I get to say you're my wife again."

"For the rest of our lives and all eternity honey." She replied.

Brock shook his head. "Eternity with you is not enough." He leaned down to kiss her and they spent the rest of the night indulging in their love for the first time as husband and wife in four long years.

End of Chapter


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Reba sat in the darkness, going over the dilemma. She didn't want to do it but she couldn't help herself. These impulses were taking over her and she needed it. She could feel the need deep within her stomach and it kept growing. She knew the only way to suppress it was to satisfy it with certain things.

Reba sighed and turned, as much as she could, to face her husband who lay sleeping next to her. "Brock…" she whispered, poking him in the shoulder. He didn't budge. She tried again. "Brock…" she said a little louder this time. He started to stir but he still didn't wake up. She rolled her eyes very irritated of how much she needed her husband right now and he just continued sleeping! "Wake up." She hissed while punching him in the shoulder.

Brock immediately sat up and hissed as he rubbed his shoulder. "Oww…woman…I was asleep."

"I know but I needed you awake." She said grinning. "Brock…" she said running her hands along his hurt shoulder and giving him those sweet puppy dog eyes.

Brock eyed her. He knew that look. He rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming next. It drove him crazy. She had wakened him up every night for the last month or so, sometimes more than once! He was exhausted. He needed his rest. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this any longer. "Reba…"

Reba pouted and began rubbing his chest. "Please…I need it."

Brock groaned and glanced at his wife. "Same as last time?"

Reba grinned and nodded. "Yes please."

Brock reached over and kissed her cheek gently. "I'll be back shortly." He got up out of bed and pulled his clothes on quickly. He grabbed his keys and walked toward the bedroom door.

"The baby and I thank you honey." Reba said rubbing her six and half month pregnant stomach.

He smiled and shook his head as he walked out the door as he said, "Yeah, yeah."

It has been, well…almost, bliss since their wedding a little more than four months ago. They had enjoyed a few wonderful days alone on their honeymoon before they headed back home to their family. During the past few months Reba's morning sickness and her blaming Brock for getting her pregnant had stopped…at least for now. They settled into married life quite easily, probably because before they acted so much like an already married couple the transition was just that simple.

The only thing that had changed was the cravings. When Reba's morning sickness stopped the cravings started and of course Brock had to get it. At first it wasn't so bad. Reba would just request something she remembered they had in the refrigerator combining it with something else and making it some completely disgusting dish she would happily eat. Then it went to Brock going out during the day to the store or picking something up on the way home from work and that he didn't mind either.

It was this going out during the middle of the night that drove him nuts. He couldn't say no. He loved his wife and it was his fault she was having these cravings. So when they began he had to drive out to get whatever she requested. First it was just to the store for some pretzels or chips or ice cream but then she developed a craving for Taco Bell and ice cream. It had been like that the last two weeks. He would drive to taco bell and get three supreme tacos, two soft shells, one hard shell, and some cheesy potatoes without the sour cream. Then he had to go to the store for butter pecan ice cream, which she would put one scoop on the potatoes and eat the rest when she was done with the tacos.

Brock had to turn away when she ate that. He didn't know how she could eat that stuff. He would never understand why women get cravings. He heard something along the lines of it's the body telling you you're missing something but he didn't understand what she could be missing with cheesy butter pecan potatoes.

It didn't take him long anymore to get the taco bell and ice cream. The late night shift at the restaurant pretty much knew it by now and what he bought. This whole week they had it good and ready for him when he drove up to the window to order because it was always the same time every night Reba woke him up and she was never late.

Brock arrived back home half an hour later and groaned when he walked in and found Reba sleeping on the couch. This wasn't the first time this happened. He loved his wife and he loved taking care of her but he had to admit that he was counting down the days when this child was born. He sighed and just put the food away.

Walking back into the living room he smiled when he saw his wife again, lying down on her side; one hand protectively over her stomach. He sat on the coffee table and just stared at her beautiful glowing face. He was happy things were finally settled in their relationship. They were married again and having another baby. Things were going great and he hoped they stayed that way.

-

"Honey where are the tacos you bought last night?" Reba asked searching through the fridge. It was easy to find the ice cream.

"Always in the microwave honey, you hate cold tacos."

Reba smiled when she opened the microwave and saw her food. "Thanks honey and I'm sorry I fell asleep but walking down those stairs just wore me out."

Brock nodded as he sipped his coffee. He had the office closed today because it was their doctor's appointment day. Today they would find out the sex of the baby…possibly. Reba kept changing her mind whenever they did an ultrasound and when she really did want to know the baby had its legs closed. Brock was eager. They had already decorated the nursery with the gender neutral color yellow. Everything was in place and ready. All Reba had to do was have the baby.

Brock shook his head when his wife sat down next to him with tacos and ice cream for breakfast. "You know the doctor is going to get after you for that." He said behind his newspaper.

"You're the supplier. He'll get angry at you." Reba pointed out with a smile as she scooped some ice cream cheesy potatoes into her mouth and moaned.

Brock frowned. "You never moan like that with me."

"You are never this good." She commented.

He smirked and set his paper down. "That wasn't what you said two nights ago."

"Oh please." Reba said with a roll of her eyes.

He chuckled before replying coyly with, "I believe the words were 'oh Brock'."

Reba couldn't help but just smile as she shook her head. "Shut up."

Brock shrugged and tried to take a taco from her but she smacked his hand. "Ouch…" he said rubbing his lightly red hand.

"You would take food from your own child?" She said shaking her head.

"It's not very good food for the baby. Maybe you should add some fruit to that."

Reba shrugged. "I'll eat an apple and banana on the way to the doctor's office, that make you feel better?"

"A little…" Brock paused for a moment and took her hand. "You know I'm only concerned for you right?"

"I know and the doctor said I am fine. My weight is fine. This one indulgent I have is not going to do any harm."

Brock nodded and didn't say anything more about it. He figured the doctor would warn her if it was getting too bad. The doctor always asks for a list of her diet, part of her monitoring the baby's health considering her age and blood pressure, and she always told him the truth of what she had eaten. Brock trusted Dr. Mallard wouldn't withhold information they needed.

Reba sighed and glanced at her husband. "Have an idea of what the baby might be?"

Brock shrugged. "I don't know, you?"

Reba smiled. "I think it's a girl."

"Maybe." He said picking his newspaper back up.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I don't know?"

"No…" he said shaking his head. "I'm just saying that it could be a boy. I think it's more than likely a boy because you acted the same way you do now when you were pregnant with Jake, very hormonal, very weird with your cravings."

"You want to make that a bet?" she asked opening up her first taco.

That got Brock to lower her newspaper. "Why? I didn't doubt you. It could be a girl but I think it might be a boy."

Reba smiled. He fell for her trap. "Well let's make a bet. If it's a girl…and I know it is…you have to be my slave." She said with a smirk.

Brock grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Reba shook her head and giggled. "Don't let your mind go too far."

"And if it's a boy you'll be my slave?"

Reba shrugged. "Fine, is it a bet?" She held her hand out for an official shake.

Brock nodded and grasped her hang gently. "It's a bet baby."

-

Three hours later Brock and Reba walked back into the living room. The doctor's appointment went well. They did all the normal routine of measuring her stomach, checking blood pressure, weight…all fine for now. And much to Brock's delight the doctor told her to cut down a little on the taco bell and ice cream. It was okay for a once in a while indulgent but almost every night was a little much. The door was shut behind and both of them looking extremely happy despite one of them loosing the bet.

"So…" Brock said giving Reba a wide grin. "What sort of slave do you want?"

Reba chuckled as she struggled out of her coat. Brock came to her aid immediately. "Well, I was right, it's a girl, and I want you to be my slave and…" She tapped her chin for a moment, teasing him with the anticipation of what she could be thinking before continuing with, "Clean the house."

Brock frowned as he hung up her coat. "Clean the house?"

Reba nodded. "Yes, you can start with the vacuuming but before you start that if you could bring me some orange juice and popcorn that would be great."

"Can't I just hire a maid?"

Reba thought about it for a moment and shook her head with a smile. "Nah, why hire a maid when I have my husband?" Brock pouted as he hung up his coat. "Don't worry honey. It won't be so bad. I'll go easy on you and umm…don't forget to wear something sexy when you vacuum." She patted his butt as she laughed and then waddled on over to the couch to sit herself down.

Brock shook his head but smiled as well. She was enjoying this but he had no problem with it. If she wanted his help he would gladly give it up to her. He loved her, plane and simple. And that is what made him get her orange juice, popcorn, vacuum the living room, stairs, and hallway, dust, do the dishes, polish the good silver she had in her china cabinet they only used on thanksgiving and Christmas, and do the laundry.

"Can I take break?" he asked standing in front of her, looking extremely tired after he just washed the car, his chore while the laundry was going.

Reba giggled and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down, you've done enough and I love you for it. You don't have to do anything more…well one more thing but that's later tonight." She said with a wink.

Brock chuckled as he sat next to her and shook his head. "I don't know if I will have the energy for that."

Reba made a playful frown and as best she could, moved closer to him. "Are you sure?" she asked in a husky tone, her lips near his ear. She smiled when she saw him shiver a little. "I think you'll be up for it tonight." She giggled and patted his knee before snuggling herself on his chest. "And thank you for doing all those chores for me. It really needed to be done and I was just too tired. I'll finish the rest tomorrow."

Brock wrapped his arm around his wife and shook his head. "No, you won't."

Reba raised a curious eyebrow at him. "You're gonna do the chores?"

"No I'm going to hire a maid."

Reba laughed and kissed him gently. Just then the doorbell rang and Brock groaned. "Don't worry I'll get it." Reba said trying to get up.

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "No, sit down." He said moving away and groaning as he stood up. "It would take you all day just to get off the couch." Reba glared and smacked his butt when he got up. "Hey, don't do that."

Reba shrugged and smirked. "You do it to me."

"That's because you secretly like it." He teased walking to the door and opening it. The smile he had on his face left when he saw the person behind the door. "Mom."

End of Chapter


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Brock was in completely shock when he saw his mother at the front door. Reba hadn't really spoken to her since the wedding. Brock had a little bit. He couldn't completely shut his mother out of his life but their calls were always short, to the point, and very cold. And even the last time Brock had talked with her on the phone was about a month ago. That phone call had been a little weird, a little different; she might be trying to make amends. She had wanted to talk with Reba but Reba refused to speak with her. Plus the fact that Liz usually called when she was visiting added to the shock to see her just show up at their door.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Liz asked calmly, breaking his thoughts.

Brock immediately stepped aside and allowed his mother walk through the doorway, dragging a suitcase with her. "I apologize for not calling first but it was sort of spontaneous thing." Liz gave a smile and then turned to see Reba sitting on the couch. She glanced at the redhead's swollen stomach and grinned. "Reba…" she said rushing over to her daughter-in-law.

Reba immediately put protective hands over her belly. She was shocked when Liz sat down next to her and did the unthinkable! Liz HUGGED her! This was certainly new. Reba didn't even know how to react. Liz never really hugged her before…ever. The woman just didn't like to be close to people. That's why when this scary smiling woman sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around Reba…she hadn't a clue what to do.

"Reba…how are you honey?" Liz asked sweetly. "How is the baby?" She placed a gentle hand on her stomach but then instantly pulled away the moment she touched. "Oh…I'm sorry is it okay if I touch your stomach?"

Reba was still a little tongue tied. She moved her lips and was able to get one small word out, "Ss…su…sure." She managed. Liz grinned and put her hand back on Reba's stomach. Reba supposed she was trying to feel the baby kick but the little girl inside of her had been taking a nap for a while. "I…uh…I think she is asleep." Reba said, feeling a little weird with Liz being so nice.

Liz eyes beamed. "It's a girl?" Reba nodded and her eyes bugged out when Liz hugged her again. "This is wonderful. Another little girl will be a nice addition to this family." She finally let Reba breath and gave the shocked redhead a smile. "So…have you two thought of any names?" Liz glanced at Reba briefly before turning her head to Brock who was still standing at the door, unsure of how to take in this scene. "Well have you?" she asked again, still looking at her son.

Brock snapped out of his coma of sorts when he realized his mother was speaking to him. He shook his head as he walked over to the chair next to the couch. "Uh…no…we haven't yet. We just found out it was a girl today."

"Oh." Liz said, a bit of surprise on her face. "Well, we will just have to make a list out now won't we…well not we but I can give you a few ideas if you don't mind but of course, in the end, you and Reba…" she said turning back to Reba, "…will be making the final choice." Liz smiled and sat back against the couch next to Reba and smiled at both of them. "So…how have you been? It has been a while since we were all here…chatting."

"We're fine Mom…" Brock said raising an eyebrow at Reba who shrugged. "How are you?"

"I'm good, haven't been feeling too well but I'm good. How are the kids? Where are they?"

Brock smiled a little bit to his mother. "Their good, Kyra and Jake are at school. They won't be home until this afternoon but Cheyenne should be back with Elizabeth from daycare soon."

Liz grinned. "Oh good!" she said happily. "I haven't seen little Lizzie in a while. I saw her briefly at the wedding but that was all."

Reba didn't say it out loud but she could have sworn when the wedding was mentioned she detected a hint of sadness in Liz's eyes. Reba felt a little guilty for having Liz kicked out of the wedding but the way she was acting…it was inexcusable and she knew they were angry at her. So why was she here? Was she still trying to work with some sort of angle? Reba would act nice, accept that Liz wasn't trying anything and the moment she let her guard down the woman would strike? Reba didn't know.

When Liz acted this nice to her the last time she had told her Brock was still in love with her. Not that it wasn't true, according to Brock he did say that but he didn't need Reba to know that since they had been getting along a lot better he didn't want to screw up the new "relationship" they had developed. They were married, which Liz didn't approve of. Maybe she was here to break them up? Or try to? Which of course would never happen. But here she was, acting like the nicest woman. What was wrong with her?

"So…do you want us to help you get set up in Kyra's room, you can stay in there and Kyra can sleep on the air mattress on the floor?" Reba asked, finally managing to find full sentences in her voice.

Liz smiled. "Oh aren't you sweet. Yes, that would lovely. In fact I am a little tired after my trip. I would love to lie down for a bit."

Reba nodded and gave Liz her best forced smile. "Sure, I'll show ya." Reba moved to get up but Liz stopped her.

"No, no, honey, you stay here. I am sure Brock can help me with my luggage. You shouldn't be on your feet too much." Liz patted Reba's arm and then moved to get up herself. "Come on son. Let's go."

Brock immediately got up to help his mother with her bags. He glanced at Reba who was sitting on the couch rubbing her belly and unsure of really what the hell was going on. "I'll be right back down okay?"

Reba nodded and knew that was code for 'we will talk when I get back'. Reba watched as they walked up the stairs and out of sight. She immediately moved to the edge of the couch, placed her hands on the coffee table, and used it as leverage in order to push her behind up in the air and be able to stand up on her own. This was the easiest maneuver she had figured out to do in order to stand up when Brock wasn't around to help her. Reba got up for a reason…to pace.

She didn't know why she was so concerned with Liz being here but it didn't seem right. Something was not right with that woman and she needed to figure it out. She heard footsteps on the stairs about five minutes later and looked up to see Brock walking down.

"She's unpacking a few things at the moment but then she is going to lie down for a nap." Reba nodded and then motioned for Brock to follow her. They walked outside onto the porch and Reba, feeling her ankles starting to ache, sat down on the bench. "Why did we come out here?" Brock questioned as he sat down next to her.

"Your mother has very good hearing. I don't want her listening in while we talk. Now…" Reba took a breath before blurting out, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Brock shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't say anything upstairs. I asked if everything was all right and she just smiled and said everything was perfectly fine but I know something is wrong."

"I think she is up to something." Reba said tapping her thumb against her chin.

"What do you mean she is up to something?"

"I don't know! I just…I don't know. With what happened at the wedding I thought she would never come around here again. You always talked about how cold and short your conversations with her were."

"Did you ever think maybe she wants to be here for the new baby? She wants to make amends so we don't shut her out of her new grandchild's life?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Oh please I wouldn't do that." Her eyes then widened. "Ah-ha! I know what she is up to!"

"What?"

"She was very eager to touch my stomach. What if she not only came here to check up on the baby but to steal it?"

Brock looked at Reba like she was crazy. Where in the world does get this? "What?"

Reba nodded. "Yeah, what if…she wants my baby? What if she thinks I am unfit mother?" Brock couldn't help but laugh and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Why are you laughing?"

"Are you listening to yourself? Do you really think my mother would take away our child? Be serious here."

"I know but I'm just trying to think of something as to why she would just show up!"

"Like I said…" Brock said calmly moving his other hand to her back and massaging her shoulders which he knew she loved. "She is probably here to make amends. I am sure you and she are never going to be buddies but can you at least be civil for the baby's sake?"

Reba sighed. "Of course I will. I don't understand why she suddenly has shown up here but I will most definitely be the perfect respecting wife." Reba rolled her eyes in disgust at that.

Brock laughed and kissed the side of her head. "That's all I ask."

"Hmhmm…can you go lower?" she asked closing her eyes, enjoying the small back massage she got from her husband. Brock smirked as he slipped his hands down. "Not that low!" Her eyes immediately popping open.

"Oops…sorry hand slipped." He said with a smirk moving his hands to her lower back. Reba just rolled her eyes and enjoyed the nice relaxing moment with her husband because she had a feeling it was going to be the last one for quite a while.

-

The rest of the family made it home shortly after Liz's arrival. The kids were shocked to hear their grandma was upstairs sleeping but yet still happy to see her. Liz came down when she heard the noise and began catching up with everyone. Reba watched her and there was nothing out of the ordinary when she interacted with her grandchildren. Of course she had already been nice to them. She brought them their gifts and as far as Reba could see, nothing out of the ordinary with them yet.

They all sat around in the kitchen getting ready for dinner. Reba blamed her niceness on the fact that she was tired but Liz was still being nice to her. She wouldn't let Reba get up. She got Reba her drink herself while she forced Brock to make her a plate so Reba could sit down. Liz's exact words were, "She does a lot around this house all day while carrying around your child inside of her. Let her rest."

"You did call her right?" Reba asked Brock as he handed her a plate of salad. Reba was asking about Barbara Jean. Brock called her to invite her over for dinner, something that wasn't unusual on a Friday evening. Barbara Jean and Henry always came over for dinner and Henry usually stayed with them for the weekend.

Brock nodded as he scooped up some salad for himself. "I called her yesterday and she said she would be here otherwise she would call if she couldn't make it."

Reba nodded and stared down at her plane salad. "Honey…" she began giving Brock a sweet smile. "Can you get me some chocolate syrup please?"

"What did the doctor say about your eating habits?"

Reba frowned. "He said not to indulge too much. It will be all right. Please." She begged giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Brock rolled his eyes and got up to go to the kitchen to get her the chocolate syrup she desperately wanted. "This will be the last indulgent for the weekend."

Reba nodded and smiled when he set the chocolate in front of her. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she poured chocolate all over her salad.

"Ugh, Mrs. H, how am I supposed to eat when you're going to eat that?" Van was still having a hard time watching her eat. Of course the whole family was because she got most of her cravings at night when she sent Brock out to get her tacos.

"Don't like it turn away." Reba said with a smile as she brought the chocolately lettuce into her mouth. She moaned in delight.

Liz chuckled as she watched her daughter-in-law enjoy it. "You know…when I was pregnant with Brock I wanted chocolate on everything."

"Really?"

"Yes, I remember sending John D out in the middle of the night when we didn't have any for the carrots I wanted to dip in it. When he returned I made him go out again because he got the wrong one."

Reba laughed and could relate to that very well. Brock always came back with the wrong stuff and she hated to do it but she had to have what she craved and sometimes he could just tell she wanted something different so he went out anyway to get it. Reba knew Brock was trying his hardest to keep her comfortable and happy until the end and she appreciated it so much.

Reba listened as Liz went on to tell more stories about her pregnancy, Brock's childhood, embarrassing the hell out of him but it's not like they haven't heard most of all these stories before. It was still nice to hear them again.

Just as they were going to move on from salad to the chicken parmesan Brock made the front door opened and in walked Barbara Jean with Henry close on her tail. "Sorry we are late but we had to stop at…" Barbara Jean stopped herself and her eyes widened when she saw Liz sitting there at the table.

"Gramma!" Little Henry yelled in excitement. He ran over and around the table to the side where Liz was sitting and wrapped his tiny little arms as best he could around her.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Liz asked giving the small boy a kiss.

While Henry and Liz caught up Barbara Jean finally approached the table. "Sorry I'm so late." She said nervously.

"It's no problem, go get an extra chair." Brock said smiling.

"Yeah I will but first it looks like you need some salt and no matter how many times I have been here I can't remember for the life of me where the it is, Reba can you help me?" Barbara Jean asked giving a forced smile and walking towards the kitchen.

Reba rolled her eyes knowing the blonde wanted to talk. Brock immediately helped her up and she walked into the kitchen to find Barbara Jean already nervously pacing around. "Calm down girl."

"How can I calm down?" BJ whispered. "That woman hates me. What is she doing here?"

Reba shrugged. "She is just visiting. She showed up today unannounced and surprisingly she has been extremely nice all day."

Barbara Jean stopped. "Nice?" Reba nodded. "That's just a cover up." She began to pace again. "She has something else planned. I know it."

Reba couldn't help but laugh. "Look, she hasn't done anything all day. She just wants to visit. I think she feels bad about what she did at my wedding and wants to make amends and what are you mad at her for? She didn't do anything to you."

"Yet." Barbara Jean stated. "But she will because she is evil. She has powers we know not. Plus she just drives me crazy with being so critical all the time."

Reba shook her head and placed a hand on Barbara Jean to get her to stop pacing. "Look she is not going to do or say anything to make you crazy. If she does, I'll get after her, all right?"

Barbara Jean sniffled and squeezed Reba into a hug. "I'm so lucky to have a good friend like you."

Reba rolled her eyes and pushed BJ away. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's go back into the dinning room I'm hungry and I don't need your snot all over my shirt."

They walked back into the dinning room and the evening went off pretty well. Liz wasn't terrible too Barbara Jean, in fact she didn't say much to Barbara Jean at all but Reba watched as the blonde was still on edge the whole night until she left. Once she did it had gotten Reba wondering as to why Liz has been so nice this whole day. It was just eating away at the redhead so much that she decided to approach Liz about her behavior.

Liz had retired for the evening to relax in Kyra's room. Reba knocked on her daughter's bedroom door and opened it to find Liz reading a book. "Hello Reba." Liz said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…" Reba shut the door behind her, unsure how to word what she was about to ask but just decided to blurt it out. "What is your game old lady?"

Liz's eyes widened. "What?"

"Why are you being so nice? I mean, you hated the fact that I married your son again. You always hated me. You used to insult me every chance you get! But then today you show up, unannounced, and you're nice, you hug me which really creeped me out, you helped me out around here some and you didn't even make one sarcastic remark when I even set you up about the floor!"

Liz shrugged. "The floor wasn't dirty. Why would I criticize?"

Reba could feel a headache coming on. "All right, no more games. I'm serious. What is going on?"

Liz sighed and set down her book. "This isn't easy for me." She started. "I know I've been terrible to you in the past and when Brock stood up to me at your wedding made me realize just how too far one could go. I apologize for almost ruining it. I know I haven't been the greatest mother-in-law but it was very hard to let go of my son I guess. I know he is a grown man. He's a grandfather for goodness sakes but it is very hard for me. I love my son. I want him to be happy. I know now he is completely happy with you and I feel ashamed how I have treated you in the past. I don't even understand why I even started it all. You were everything a mother could ask for her son to marry. You're beautiful, a wonderful wife, a perfect mother…I guess maybe I was a little jealous of the fact you had such this great relationship with your children and my son and even after all I put you through you were still so sweet to me." Reba was shocked. This was a side she never expected to see. "I want this new little one to know me Reba. I want to be apart of the birthdays and holidays again."

Reba smiled. "Of course your grandchild is going to know you. I wouldn't be so cruel to keep you away from her."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"And I guess I should apologize too. I wasn't exactly making an effort to these past few months to make you apart of this family. I was holding a grudge I guess. We're both just stubborn." Reba said with a chuckle before adding, "Maybe we're more alike than we think."

"Let's not go overboard here."

Reba laughed. "That's the Liz I know." There was a small pause between them for only about a second. "You want to have some tea with me? Maybe we can talk?"

Liz nodded and stood up. "I would like that. Let's go downstairs."

Reba and Liz walked downstairs. Reba forced Liz to sit down while she walked into the kitchen and to make the tea, her family in there finishing up the dishes. "Hello." She said cheerfully.

"How did it go?" Brock asked, somewhat afraid to know.

"It went very well. We're going to have tea." Reba said with a smile as she set the tea kettle on the burner and walked back to the living room.

Brock stood there with his mouth dropped. "I don't know if I like the idea of my mother and wife getting along so well."

Kyra shrugged and put away a clean dish just as her mother walked back in a few seconds later mumbling, "Doesn't think I know how to make tea…give me a break…" Reba began opening and slamming things around as she got stuff out for the tea she now regretted she was going to have.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that too much Dad." Kyra said with a smirk as she watched her mother continue to mutter under her breath.

-

The next morning Reba decided to make a big breakfast for everyone. Reba, Brock, Henry and Jake were currently the only ones up the early Saturday morning which gave Reba plenty of time to relax as her son and stepson lounged on the couch for Saturday cartoons. She was somewhat happy with her tea with Liz last night. Once the woman laid her feelings out on the table and they made up, Liz went back to her old self a little bit. Reba hated to admit that a nice Liz made her uncomfortable so she was somewhat happy to have her back.

"So what did you talk about?" Brock asked.

Reba rolled her eyes. He had been trying all morning to get her to tell him. "I told you we didn't talk about much. She did a lot of talking about the baby and what I need to do to take care of myself, like I didn't know already."

"I just don't like the idea of my wife and mother getting along."

Reba chuckled and patted Brock's hand. "Don't worry. We won't be picking out matching outfits anytime soon."

"Good."

Reba shook her head and pushed the cutting board and fruit she was cutting up toward Brock. "Can you finish this while I go wake everyone up?"

"It's a Saturday Reba."

"So…I made them breakfast and it's almost nine o'clock. They don't need to stay in bed all day." Reba got up and waddled out of the kitchen. "Turn that off and go have breakfast." She said to Jake and Henry. She walked carefully up the stairs to meet her daughter Kyra at the top. "Breakfast is downstairs and is your grandma still sleeping?" Kyra nodded and walked past her mother in a slow sleepy motion. Reba knocked on Cheyenne and Van's door yelling, "Breakfast." She didn't move on until she heard a small okay from someone. She finally got to Kyra's room and gave a soft knock. She heard nothing. She knocked again and opened the door slightly, poking her head inside. "Liz…" Reba stepped, hoping the presence of a person would rouse her awake. It didn't. Reba shook her head and approached the older woman. She poked her in the shoulder a couple of times. "Liz…" she repeated. Reba's heart began to pound when the woman didn't respond. "Liz…?" Reba bit her lip and put two of her fingers to the older woman's wrist checking for a pulse. She couldn't find one.

End of Chapter


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Reba dropped Liz's hand in shock. She couldn't be…no…there is no way. Liz was perfectly fine this whole day. She played with the kids, she helped Reba a bit, and she even helped Brock cook last night. It didn't make any sense for Reba to come up here and find her dead. Reba didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wasn't particularly close to Liz but they were just starting to get to know each other again. Why did this have to happen? How was she going to tell the kids? How was she going to tell Brock? He loved his mother so much. They were close. It was going to be so tough on him.

Reba's lip trembled and she knew she couldn't stand to look any longer. She immediately turned and walked out of the bedroom. She leaned against the door, taking a deep breath but still struggling a bit to breath. She could hear a small bit of laughter coming from downstairs and Reba felt her heart twinge. Her family was going to be crushed when she went down there to tell them.

Reba took another breath before she took the slow steps toward the stairs. How was she going to tell them? Should she tell them all together? That probably wouldn't be a good idea. She should probably tell Brock separately first and then together they could tell the kids. But how to ease the blow to Brock she would never know.

She made it down the stairs and stepped up to the entry way to the kitchen. She tried her best not to shake, not to scream, and certainly not to cry. If she didn't want to scare her family she had to stay calm. She stepped into the entry way just as more laughter erupted through the kitchen. It broke her heart when she saw her family smiling, especially Brock.

He looked up with a huge grin when he saw her enter. "Hey, come have some breakfast." Reba shook her head and looked down at her hands, unsure of how to proceed. "Mom still asleep?"

Reba looked at her kids who were staring at her and she knew she couldn't tell Brock here. "I…I need to speak with you." She said in a shaky tone.

Brock raised an eyebrow but stood up and followed Reba into the living room. "What is wrong? Is Mom sick?"

Reba took a look through the kitchen/living room window to make sure her children weren't listening. Once satisfied they were too focused on the food she turned back to Brock. "Umm…" Her voice was shaky still and she wasn't sure how to tell him. "Something happened."

Brock's eyes widened and darted to the stairs. "What? Did Mom fall? Is she okay?"

He jolted for the stairs but Reba, despite being pregnant, was quick to stop him. "No Brock…" Her hands trembled as she held his arm.

"Reba…" he asked looking down at her hands. "What is wrong? If she didn't fall what happened?"

"I'm sorry…" She grasped his hand and rubbed it a little. "Brock…umm…something…she…" Reba couldn't find the words but she could tell that he might slowly be getting it. "Honey…your mother…she's gone."

"She left?"

Reba shook her head. "I'm so sorry honey but…" Reba took another deep breath. "She past away."

Brock blinked at his wife a few times and shook his head. "No…she…she was fine just yesterday…" he said. Reba could hear his voice breaking and it just broke her heart. "I…" He shook his head and turned towards the stairs again. This time Reba couldn't stop him as he ran up the stairs.

With her big belly Reba rushed up after Brock as best she could. She made it to the bedroom and found Brock already by his mother's side. She watched him check her pulse over and over. She watched him lay his head and listen for her heart beat. She watched as he gently put her hands on her chest and kiss her forehead. Reba stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his arm.

Brock glanced at her for a moment and Reba could see all the pain in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around his wife and brought her into his embrace, kissing the side of her head. "What do we do now? How are we going to tell the kids?" he asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

Reba sniffled a bit and rubbed his back gently. "I suppose we call the police or one of those non-emergency numbers in the phone book." She shrugged as she continued, "I don't know how to tell the kids. I didn't…I…we were just getting to know each other again." For the first time since she found her mother-in-law Reba let the tears fall.

Brock kissed her gently once more. "It's okay honey. I'll tell the kids. You go make the call."

Reba looked up at him in worry. "Are you okay? If you need to talk honey please…I want you to be okay."

What he did next was shock Reba. He gave her a small reassuring smile and kissed her lips. "I appreciate your concern but I'm okay. I'll go downstairs to tell the kids. You go use the phone in our room okay?"

Reba nodded and was very confused at how level headed he was being. Reba wasn't even that close to her and she was having trouble keeping it together. Why wasn't Brock having trouble with this? Why wasn't he showing any feeling? "Are you sure yo…"

"Go Reba." He interrupted. He gave her another sympathetic smile. "I'm fine."

Reba nodded and gave him another hug and kiss. "I'll be in our room if you need me." She was just about to leave when she heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Mom when…" Reba turned and saw Cheyenne standing in the doorway. The way she stopped suddenly and how her eyes went wide and filled with tears they could see that she saw and knew what was wrong with her grandmother. Reba saw Cheyenne's lip tremble a bit. "Is she…?"

Reba immediately rushed to her daughter's side and pulled her out of the bedroom. "I'm sorry sweetie but…" Reba watched her daughter's tears fall from her eyes. "Grandma past away."

"But…" Cheyenne swallowed the sob that threatened to escape. "She was fine yesterday."

"I know, look, I'm gonna need your help."

Cheyenne nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Anything."

"I need you to help your Dad with telling the rest of the family. Especially with Elizabeth and Henry, okay?"

"Okay." Cheyenne would do anything to help. She just couldn't believe her grandma was gone. She just talked and giggled with her last night as she painted her grandmother's nails. How could she be gone just a few hours later? "How is Dad?"

Reba shrugged and glanced back into the room. She could see Brock still standing there next to his mother. "I don't know. He says he is okay but…I can tell he is not taking this well, not at all."

Cheyenne patted her mother's arm and then turned back to go downstairs. She didn't want to see that room again and she needed to prepare herself to help her Dad.

Reba had gone in her and Brock's room to call someone. She didn't know how to go about this. She remembered when John D past away all she had to do was help plan the funeral and even then Brock just ended up spreading his ashes on a golf course. But this was different. This was his mother. Reba sighed as she picked up the phone and began to dial. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

-

They found out that Liz had died of a heart attack in her sleep, nothing could have been done but she didn't suffer. The kids took it okay. Reba and Cheyenne made sure the little ones understood death and that Grandma was in a better place. It was Brock Reba was worried about. He didn't show any type of emotion. He went through the motions of planning the funeral, making sure his mother, who was going to be buried in Houston, would have only the best but he didn't show anything. Reba felt the more he kept it bottled up the bigger the explosion when he blew up.

She didn't know how to get through to him. Every time Reba sat down with him he just ignored her attempts to try and talk about her. He said he was fine, talk about somewhere he had to go the next day, and then change the subject to one of the kids or the baby. Reba was concerned for him but there was nothing she could do about it. She figured when he wanted to talk he would and for now she would just wait and be there for him when he needed.

"I'm thinking fireworks!" Barbara Jean said as she sat at the table with Reba. They had been discussing things for after the funeral. Everyone would come to their home afterwards, expressing their deepest regards to the family for their loss. Brock right now was out picking the best plot for her. He seemed not to be interested in the after stuff.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "I know you didn't like her but don't you think celebrating with fireworks is a little much?"

Barbara Jean's jaw dropped in offended shock. "No! I only meant it as like a freedom thing, fireworks are usually on the fourth of July, the time of America's independence! And now Liz is free and so are we."

"Barbara Jean! Don't say stuff like that around Brock or the kids."

BJ felt ashamed. "I'm sorry but I don't like to pretend to like someone that I didn't. I feel sorry for Brock and you guys but she never liked me." Barbara Jean sighed and pushed a piece of paper that held all of her ideas away. "I just wish I could have gotten to know the sweet side of her." She mumbled. "Would have been nice."

Reba rubbed Barbara Jean's arm in sympathy. "She liked you. The way Liz acted was just her way. She acted like that with me right up until the end. She did it with everyone so don't feel bad."

"So how is Brock doing?" Barbara Jean asked changing the subject quickly.

Reba shrugged and looked through the paper of recipes she had out she wanted to make tomorrow for when the funeral took place the day after. "Same as he has been the last you asked him. He doesn't cry. He doesn't say anything. I'm not sure if he is feeling anything. He's just…numb."

"People grieve in different ways. Some completely break down while others hold it in. He will come to you when he needs you, just be patient."

"I suppose so." Reba looked down to her swollen belly and smiled when her little girl kicked her. "It will be okay little one. He'll come around." She said while rubbing her belly gently. Reba pushed a stray hair out of the way and scooted as close as she could get to the table. She had to get things done before the funeral the day after tomorrow. If Brock wouldn't allow her to help him the least she could do was make this dinner perfect.

When the day of the funeral arrived everyone was on edge, except Brock. He got up on time. He even made a few calls to double check some things before everyone else was up. Reba was amazed at his organization and his calm nature throughout the whole thing but that was how she knew he wasn't doing okay.

She couldn't believe how well he held up when he spoke in front of everyone during the funeral. He was acting like a complete robot. Reba was getting a little upset. She wanted him to show something. Reba thought maybe when they finally put her in the ground he would finally break but he didn't. He walked Henry up so they could throw in a rose but nothing.

"Thank you for coming." Reba said for the hundredth time that day as she welcomed someone into her home. The house was full of so many people and she was tired of saying such sweet things. She just wanted to go upstairs and lie down.

She watched people mingling in her kitchen that she had been forced out of. They all said with her being pregnant she didn't need to be doing any of this work. She wished that her family had felt the same way when she had to cook for them.

Reba smiled as she worked her way around the living room, trying not to kick the next person in the knee when they touched her stomach without permission and asked when she was due. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean it gave everyone the right to touch her. She was about to snap when Cheyenne pulled her away.

"Mom…you okay?" Cheyenne asked in concern.

Reba glared at the man who tried to touch her. "I swear I'm gonna break someone's hand if they touch my stomach again." Cheyenne smiled and gave her mother a sympathetic rub on her back. "Where is your father?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "Haven't seen him since we came home, he disappeared upstairs and I saw him come down once since then. I don't know if he went back up or not."

"Do you know if he has eaten?"

Cheyenne shook her head. "Do you want me to make him a plate?"

Reba smiled and patted her daughter's arm. "You've done enough. You go relax somewhere and eat something. I'll go find you're Dad and ask him if he wants something to eat." Cheyenne nodded and walked away leaving Reba to find Brock. Where would he be? He probably wanted to get away from everyone. Upstairs would be quiet but not enough to get away from everyone. Outside would be an excellent place but definitely not in the backyard where some people were mingling.

Reba darted to the front door as everyone else was fighting to get to the background, kitchen, or bathroom. She smiled when she saw the shadow sitting out the front porch. She opened the door quietly and slipped out. "Hey." She said softly to Brock who was sitting on the porch railing.

Brock looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Have you eaten?" Brock shook his head. Reba sighed moving in front of him to sit down. "You should."

"You shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine. You need to go eat."

"Stop saying you're fine." Reba said in a frustrated tone.

Brock looked surprised. "What?"

Reba reached over and took his hand. "I know you're not fine and I'm tired of you acting like some robot through all of this. Say you feel something!"

Brock jerked away from her hand and looked to her in anger. "Of course I feel something!" he hissed. "My mother is dead Reba. She's dead! She's not coming around anymore and…" For the first time since she told Brock Liz was gone he cried. She watched as the sad tears slowly slipped down his cheeks as he poured his heart out to her. "I can't bring her back. I lost almost five months with her. What she said to you was wrong and I'm not sorry what I said to her but I just wish I would have said something during our phone calls, something that could have renewed our relationship. That whole communication thing shouldn't be just for us. I should have communicated with my mom. I should have done something so we all could have seen her more often. We could have had longer with her." He paused for a moment as more tears slipped down. "_I_ could have had more time with her."

Reba took his hand and was thankful when he didn't pull away this time. "I'm sorry honey."

Brock shook his head and grasped her hand even tighter as if he let go she would leave him too. "You got nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who was closing up. I was the jerk. I should have been there for the kids and for you…for the baby. I'm sorry."

"People grieve in different ways. You just needed some time."

"I suppose." He said leaning his head back against the post. He then started chuckling a little.

"What?" Reba asked, somewhat amused and curious.

Brock wiped the tears from his eyes but continued chuckling as he said, "I was just thinking of my mother and father up there together. Oh man…God is going to have a lot on his hands."

Reba laughed right along with him. "Sure is." She said looking at Brock and how good it felt to laugh with him again. It had been such a long week they really needed it. "You want to go in and get something to eat now?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, you need to eat too."

Reba rolled her eyes and got up off the porch railing. "At least stick by my side and don't let anyone touch my stomach anymore."

"Can't keep them away?"

Reba shook her head. "No, this stomach is like a hand magnet."

"It will be all…" He stopped short at the door when he heard something in the distance. "Is that fireworks?"

Reba looked at him confused. "Fireworks? Why would…?" They both stopped and rolled their eyes as together they said, "Barbara Jean."

"That woman is nuts sometimes."

Brock chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Very…" He paused again before opening the door. "Reba…" She looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks for being so great. I really love you ya know."

Her smile grew and she leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips. "I love you too." They gave each other one last small smile before stepping back inside the house.

End of Chapter


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"When are you going to have a baby shower?" Barbara Jean asked the redhead who was patiently waiting for Brock to come back with her weekly indulgent of taco bell.

"I don't think it would be a good idea right now. It's only been a week since the funeral."

Barbara Jean shrugged. "You have to move on with your life. You can't mourn her forever."

Reba rolled her eyes and scooted to the end of the couch. "It's too…" she grunted as she tried to move into a sitting position. "Soon…for that."

"I am sure Brock wouldn't mind."

Reba shook her head as she struggled to stand. "I still think it's inappropriate…you know…" Reba stopped and she was already out of breath. "The least you could do instead of just sitting there is help me up."

"How am I supposed to help you up? Brock is stronger and you're not the tiny woman you were…ouch!"

Reba had smacked her. "I just need to hang onto your arm and pull up. Come on, please, I'm hungry and I need to go into the kitchen."

Barbara Jean sighed and stood up. "You're always hungry." She held her arm out and let Reba grasp it and pull herself up. Barbara Jean tried to help a bit. "And I thought Brock was getting you your taco bell."

Reba tried to pull herself up but it was a struggle. "He is but…" Reba grunted and was finally able to get up but stumbled a bit and almost fell back onto the couch. "Whoa…thank you." She said to Barbara Jean who held her up. Reba took a moment to make sure everything was okay and she wasn't going to fall again before she finished answering Barbara Jean. "Yes, he is bringing me taco bell but he is taking a while and I remembered I have some chips left from Brock's yesterday trip to the store." Reba didn't even wait for a response from BJ. She turned away and quickly made her way to the kitchen to retrieve her potato chips.

Barbara Jean quickly followed her. "You sure do eat a lot." She commented as she watched the pregnant woman stretch up to the cupboard for her snack.

Reba just continued stretching for them as she replied, "Leave me alone. I'm eating for two."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. She knew it was pointless to try and win an argument with the redhead. BJ sighed and approached where her friend was reaching and grabbed the chips effortlessly off their shelf. "Here." She said handing them over.

Reba's eyes gleamed as she opened the bag and began munching on the delicious sour cream and onion chips. "Phanks." She mumbled as she walked over to the table and sat down to enjoy.

"You're welcome." Barbara Jean shook her head and sat down next to her friend. "Can't we discuss the possibility of a baby shower?"

Reba held up a finger as she swallowed the many chips in her mouth. She ran her tongue along her teeth to clean them for a second of chip residue before saying, "I told you it wouldn't be a good or appropriate right now. Can't you wait until my last month?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you'll be too busy getting ready for the arrival of your baby to have one."

"Brock and I already have everything we need. It will be fine to wait and besides, I know Brock would never go for it."

"Never go for what?" A voice said from the backdoor.

Reba turned and smiled when she saw Brock walking through with two bags in his hand. "You got it!" she said with excitement.

Brock smiled and set the taco bell and grocery bag on the table. "Don't I always got it?" His cocky grin made both Barbara Jean and Reba roll their eyes. He shrugged and opened the grocery bag. "I brought you you're…" He paused when he saw the chips on the table. "Why are you eating chips? I was bringing you this." He pointed to the taco she was now enjoying.

Reba looked at the chips shyly and shrugged. "I was hungry."

Brock just rolled his eyes and handed over what was in the grocery bag. "I got you some butter pecan ice cream, just in case you wanted it."

Reba grinned and blew him a kiss before opening the pint of ice cream and dipping a chip inside. "Thank you." She said munching away.

"Now what is this about that I would never go for?" he asked shaking his head as his wife continued to dip her chips in the ice cream.

Reba started to stay something but the fact she literally stuffed her faced with chips and ice cream it was completely muffled. Barbara Jean rolled her eyes and turned to her ex-husband/one of her best friends. "I want to throw Reba a baby shower this week."

He turned to his wife a little confused. "Why would I not agree to that?"

Reba swallowed the salty and sweet sugary goodness before replying, "It's just I thought it would be too soon. I mean…"

"Honey if you want a baby shower, have the baby shower. I, personally, think it would be fun."

"You can't come." Barbara Jean piped in.

Brock frowned. "And why not?"

"Baby shower is for girls only." Reba said with a smile.

Barbara Jean turned to her friend with wide happy eyes. "Does that mean I can throw you one?"

Reba sighed. "I guess, if Brock doesn't care." Barbara Jean turned to Brock who shrugged and BJ guessed that meant go ahead. She squealed and ran over to squeeze the life out of the pregnant woman. "Breathing for two…don't cut off my air!"

"Oops…" Barbara Jean said letting go. "Sorry." She squealed once again, causing Reba to cover her ears. "I have got so much to do before this weekend!" She grabbed her purse that lay on the counter top and before Reba and Brock knew it she was gone.

Brock took Barbara Jean's seat and looked at his wife. "You know allowing Barbara Jean to plan your baby shower is like making a deal with the devil right?"

Reba looked up from her chips and ice cream and nodded. "Yup."

-

The planning was stress-free for Reba, mainly because Barbara Jean wouldn't allow her to do anything. Barbara Jean decided the food, the guests, the location, the games, everything. She didn't even ask the color theme Reba wanted which Reba wished she would have because she heard Cheyenne and Barbara Jean talking about pink…a lot of pink. Reba hated the idea of having the whole pink cliché thing for her baby shower but they wouldn't let her decide. She would just have to deal with it. At least BJ left the job of kicking Brock out to her.

"Don't you want to go golfing today?" Reba asked him the day of her baby shower. It started at one and it was already noon. Brock hadn't left and he knew he couldn't stay.

Brock frowned and wrapped an arm around her as they sat on the couch watching Cheyenne decorate their living room. Reba was thankful they weren't going overboard with the pink as she had feared. "I can stay here with you if you like."

Reba shook her head. "No, you go golfing. This party would be boring to you."

"What if I want to stay?"

Reba laughed and pushed his arm off of her. "You don't want to stay, trust me. Now go get your golf clubs and get out of here." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before she started struggling to stand, which of course Brock came to her rescue immediately and helped her up.

"Okay…" he said frowning a little bit as he was being pushed towards the stairs. "I'll go golfing I guess."

Reba gave him a smile and a satisfied nod and walked into the kitchen where she was currently helping with the food, the only thing Barbara Jean really let her in on, not to pick but only to help cook. Barbara Jean decided the menu was going to be simple sandwiches, chips, salads, finger foods, and by Reba's request mini tacos in honor of her favorite craving. For dessert Barbara Jean made an assortment of brownies, cookies, and again, by Reba's request, butter pecan ice cream to go with her mini tacos but she would probably be the only one who combines the two.

"Ooo…" Reba said with a smile as she reached for a freshly made mini taco that was cooling on the counter. Barbara Jean smacked her hand away. "Ouch." Reba rubbed her hand and glared at the woman who dared to refuse her a taco. "What did you do that for?"

"You can wait until everyone else gets here."

Reba glared at her. "You do know I can hurt you right?"

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes and continued to place some freshly made brownies on a serving platter. "Oh please." Reba threatened but she wouldn't do anything, not while she was pregnant, now once she had the baby though Barbara Jean would have to run, for now she wouldn't worry. The door bell rang just as she was about to go further. "Someone's early. Would you answer that?" Barbara Jean asked as she turned to the oven. "I still have some cookies to make."

Reba didn't bother to argue and she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where she saw Brock setting his golf clubs at the end of the stairs and opened the front door. Reba was shocked to see who was behind it.

"Hello Brock." Lori Ann greeted in the familiar dry 'I still don't like you' tone.

Brock sneered at the blonde woman. "Lori Ann. What are you doing here?"

"I was called by Cheyenne to come and be at my best friend's baby shower. What are YOU doing here?"

Brock glared at her. "Well I am the father of the child, not to mention married to Reba, and oh yeah I LIVE here."

Lori Ann rolled her eyes and stepped inside. "You are only married to her because you tricked her."

"No he didn't." Reba spoke up. She had a huge grin on her face and walked as quickly as she could over to her friend.

"Wow girl!" Lori Ann said with a smile as she watched her friend waddle over to her. "You're huge."

Reba frowned. "Hey."

"I'm sorry darlin' but it's just last time I saw you, you were this skinny thing."

Reba crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "You're still not making me feel any better."

Lori Ann just smiled and placed a hand on her friend's belly, the only other person who was outside of her family that could get away with touching her stomach without permission. "I just can't believe you're pregnant and remarried to the moron." Reba rolled her eyes.

"Reba didn't have to remarry me." Brock spoke up.

Lori Ann turned to him and glared. "Of course she did. You knocked her up. You didn't give her a choice!"

Brock glared back. "She could have said no. Just because she is pregnant doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, so you would have just let her go this alone? You would abandon the mother of your child?"

"No! Of course I wouldn't and obviously I didn't because we are married now!"

"Because you knocked her up!"

Brock groaned in irritation. How and why he ever dated this woman was beyond him. "Don't you have some husband or boyfriend to torture?"

"For you information I'm single now."

Brock rolled his eyes. "Figures, I can still hear the guy running."

"Can't you think of something new?"

"Why think of new stuff when the old is just as good."

Lori Ann smirked. "Lucky for you Reba thinks the same way otherwise your old *** would have been out the door by now!"

"Enough!" Reba screamed as she rubbed her temples. She really did not need this right now.

"You okay honey?" Brock asked in concern.

Lori Ann smacked Brock's shoulder. "Now look what you did."

Brock glared. "I didn't do anything. You were the one who…"

"Stop it!" Reba yelled. She could feel her stress levels rising at a fast pace. "Brock, just go golfing." He frowned while Lori Ann gave him a smug smile. "I'll be fine. You go golfing. Enjoy your time alone. You don't need to be here."

Brock frowned and picked up his golf clubs, throwing them over his shoulder. "I'll call you and check on you soon okay?" Reba nodded and leaned in as Brock kissed her lips gently.

"Yuk." Lori Ann stated walking away.

"Have fun." Reba said with a smile ignoring Lori Anna until Brock was out the door. She finally turned to her friend who sat on the couch and glared. "Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what. Just leave Brock alone. He's really changed and we've already hit a few snags in our relationship we don't need anymore snags otherwise we might rip apart."

Lori Ann sighed. As much as she hated Brock she didn't want to hurt her best friend who she came to see today so she put on a smile and patted the seat next to her. "All right, I'm sorry. Come sit down and tell me all about the baby. Boy or girl?" Lori Ann knew she said the magic words when Reba squealed and ran over, as much as a seventh month pregnant woman could run over, and began telling her all about the baby and what's been happening lately.

-

Once Brock left everything seemed to go much better. Lori Ann didn't mention how she thought how much of a mistake Reba remarrying Brock was and once everyone else arrived Reba was able to relax. She finally was given her mini tacos which everyone pretty much avoided when Reba added some ice cream to hers. They suddenly didn't feel like the tacos.

Barbara Jean was kind enough to invite her old friends. Reba was a little surprised by how many had shown up. She had forgotten what good people she had around her when Brock left her. When he did and when Cheyenne got pregnant she had lost many, some were wives of husbands who had taken Brock's side and others just didn't want their children around her family.

Reba was able to relax and have a good time as Barbara Jean kept everything going with games, being the natural party planner she was BJ came up with some pretty silly yet fun games like…you weren't allowed to say the word baby all day or you got a pin taken away and whoever has the most pins at the end of the day gets a prize, guess the messy diaper smell (that was kind of weird), feed baby game where Barbara Jean made a bunch of "babies" out of shoe boxes and they had to stuff as much cotton balls in the mouth as possible, Reba's least favorite: guess how many inches her belly was using a measuring tape, and baby bingo.

Finally Reba just wanted to get on to eating some more. Barbara Jean had cut her off for a while after she told Reba she had promised Brock she would look after her but Barbara Jean decided it was time to take a break from games and go to gifts.

"Aww…" Reba said gushing over her present from Lori Ann. It was a cute little yellow onsie. "Thank you."

"There is more." Reba fished around inside the bag and pulled out some plastic toy. "It's a baby soother. It goes on the end of the crib and it's supposed to play some rainforest soothing stuff for the baby. I thought it was nice."

"It is nice. Thank you!" Reba said with a grin. "All these gifts were great you guys. I really thank you for coming."

"I think we should get back to the games!" Barbara Jean said with a smile.

Reba chuckled and struggled to stand up from the couch, three friends immediately came to her aid to help her out. "Thanks." She said once she stood. "You guys can start without me. I need something to eat." Reba walked into the kitchen where all the food lay out on the counter and she began, once again, to pile her plate with a sandwich, chips, and 2 mini tacos with ice cream of course. She relaxed and ate at the counter for a moment and watched her friends have a simple karaoke contest before she headed back in. She was so into her food and listening to Cheyenne sing "Raining Men" that she didn't hear the back door open and didn't notice someone was there until she heard the voice behind her.

"Stuffing your face again?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to see Brock setting down his golf clubs and hanging up his keys. "What are you doing here? I thought you were golfing?"

He shrugged and leaned against the counter. "It got boring."

Reba eyed him suspiciously and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You just said golfing was boring."

"I know…I just didn't feel like it." He said pushing her hand away.

Reba frowned. "Are you okay?" Brock shrugged and picked up a mini taco from the platter. Reba sighed. "Don't shut me out again. Don't do that."

Brock paused as he heard the desperate tone she gave. He sighed and finished his taco before talking with her. "I just felt like…" He needed to word this correctly. "I felt like I was being pushed out."

"Pushed out?" she questioned.

Brock nodded. "Yes, I felt like you didn't want me here and I was being excluded from here and from you."

"I wasn't trying to exclude you."

"I felt like I was being excluded."

Reba frowned and brought his hand into hers. "I wasn't trying to exclude you from the party or me. I want you to be able to do anything you want with me and yes I realize how dirty that sounds but I didn't mean it like that…not that the dirty things don't count they do but I just thought you wouldn't want to be here. I want you to be able to do some stuff by yourself without me trying to keep you from it. I just remembered how I used to nag at you about going golfing and I didn't want to do that. I wanted to try and be different, encourage you to do some stuff on your own and not feel like you have to be around me 100% of the time."

Brock smiled. "I guess I was being too sensitive." He paused a moment before adding, "I don't know if I like that."

Reba chuckled and leaned up to give him a kiss on his lips before replying, "You can stay if you want but right now Cheyenne is singing again." Reba glanced through the kitchen/living room window and cringed as she listened to her daughter sing "I'm A Survivor". "You stay at your own risk."

Brock chuckled and glanced at the many women in the living room. Maybe he should just let his wife have her day. "I think I'll go see what Van, Jake, and Henry are doing at Barbara Jean's house."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll see you later honey." He gave her a small tender kiss on the lips before leaving once more.

Reba sighed and grabbed her plate. She needed to get back in there before they came looking for her. She got halfway across the kitchen before she stopped. Reba gasped as she dropped her plate, everything spilling onto the floor. She looked down to see a puddle at her feet. Reba's water broke.

End of Chapter


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Pain rippled through the lower part of her body and Reba stood there, grasping her stomach and in front of her, panic immediately settling in. She was only seven months pregnant! It's too early. She felt the need to alert her friends and family in the living room but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She was just in too much of shock to move at all. More pain rippled through her body and Reba bent over even more, almost not being able to hold herself up.

"Help." She managed to squeak out but it came as a whisper as she slid down to the floor leaning up against the island. Why wasn't anyone coming into the kitchen? She needed someone. Her baby needed help! She felt more pain and more wetness. She looked down only to see a patch of blood forming.

Tears immediately started to fall and she gripped her stomach as if to protect her baby from whatever was happening even though she knew it wouldn't help. More pain rippled and her breathing was becoming difficult. She needed someone to hear her. She felt her body leaning towards the floor. She knew she might pass out so with as much strength as she could muster Reba thrust her leg out to kick on of the chairs, trying to knock it over and make as much noise as possible so someone in the living room might hear her. She stopped moving when the chair clattered to the floor.

She closed her eyes as she didn't have any more strength to keep them open or to fight. She was surprised to find the pain was slowly slipping away. Reba knew that not feeling pain couldn't be a good thing.

In the next moment she never felt more relieved when she heard a scuffle of feet and suddenly the kitchen filled with panicked voices. Maybe her baby would make it. Her eyes were closed but she still had the ability to hear everything that was going on around her. She could feel the comforting hands that settled on her shoulders and stomach as they assured her in semi-calm voices everything was going to be fine.

Reba could hear someone in the distance rushing an explanation to the operator on the phone that they needed an ambulance right away but after that she didn't hear anymore phone dialing. She needed Brock. Why didn't they think to call Brock? She moaned as she shifted a little trying to communicate but her friends and family surrounding her told her to not move. She didn't care what they said. She wanted Brock!

Reba parted her lips as the short gasps escaped from her mouth. "Bro…ck." She managed to squeak out in a whisper.

"What did she say?" She heard Cheyenne's voice ask in a shaky tone.

She next heard Barbara Jean. "I think she say broke."

"Why would she say broke?"

"I don't know…obviously I am just a little panicked here! Broke…brick…Brock? Ooo! Brock…she wants Brock. Call him now!"

Reba felt relief when she heard someone calling Brock on his cell phone and ordering him to get to Mercy Hospital. She then felt a new wave of extreme pain ripple across her belly and she screamed out at the top of her legs, tears spilling, and she couldn't even get another breath before her world went black.

-

She awoke again sometime during the ride of the ambulance feeling a little lightheaded. She knew because of the bouncing down the street and the loud siren that was a constant annoyance to her. She opened her eyes slightly but it was all a blur. She heard orders being yelled to the people around her. There was an oxygen mask covering her face and she lifted her arm trying to get the thing off. She felt hands hold her down, telling her everything was fine, they were almost to the hospital but she needed to calm down.

If Reba had the energy she would certainly have rolled her eyes from hearing to calm down. How could she be calm when her baby was in danger? How did they expect her to stay calm when she could loose her baby girl?

Reba could feel her body being poked and prodded by all the people around her and she didn't like it. She groaned and tried to push the hands away but she was to weak to fight back when they strapped her arms down to stop her from taking off her IV and oxygen mask. She whined more and tried moving again but she couldn't. Reba heard reassuring voices but they didn't help. She needed her husband.

"Mom…" She heard a soft voice say in her ear. Reba managed to turn her head to the left to see her daughter Cheyenne in the ambulance with her. Cheyenne was giving her mother a sweet smile and caressing Reba's sweaty forehead despite the tears she could see in her daughter's eyes. "It's going to be okay Mom. Dad is going to meet you at the hospital. BJ remembered to call Dr. Mallard. They're all going to take real good care of you. Just relax. I know it's an odd request but it would be so much better if you tried. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Reba nodded as best she could before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

-

When she awoke once again she opened her eyes and realized she was out of the ambulance and in the hospital. The ceiling tiles were moving fast and she knew she was being quickly wheeled down the hall. She groaned a little, trying to give some indication she was awake and she heard a voice next to her. She looked over to see a female shining a light in her eyes.

"Mrs. Hart…I'm Dr. Hargitay…Dr. Mallard is stuck in traffic right now. Just hang in there. We are going to take real good care of you."

Reba nodded as best she could. She just turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Brock running beside them all decked out in hospital garb. She tried smiling and raising her hand to grasp his.

"Hey honey…" Brock said behind the mask. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring rub across the back of it. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to be with you every step of the way." She squeezed his hand just as they were pushed through a set of double doors and suddenly they all stopped and she realized they were in something like an OR.

"Mrs. Hart…" Reba turned to head to Dr. Hargitay as she felt a suddenly flourish of hands attack her stomach. "We have to do an emergency c-section. Right now we are going to numb your belly. Your husband is here and I'm going to do the best I can down here. Once we open you up I can have the baby out in less than 30 seconds. You just relax now."

Reba nodded but she didn't like the words best she could. If this doctor was going to do this she better do more than her best. Brock knelt beside her and she smiled to him, removing her oxygen mask a little so she could talk to him. "Good golf game?" she joked trying to take her mind off what was happening.

Brock smiled and kissed her forehead gently knowing exactly what she was doing. "It's going to be okay, Reba. She is going to be fine." Reba nodded and sniffled as tears started to fall. Brock frowned and wiped them away. "Don't cry honey. Dr. Hargitay said she is going to do everything she can for us."

"Okay Reba I have you open and now I can get the baby out quickly." Reba nodded and held her breath as she waited for the doctor to tell her everything was perfect. "I need you to breathe Reba…just slowly and evenly."

She didn't know how she was going breathe evenly but she would certainly try for her baby. Reba closed her eyes and concentrated on hearing those sweet little baby cries. She thought about what she would name her baby. She and Brock hadn't exactly discussed too much what to call her. They had made a list but she couldn't seem to remember any of the names.

"Baby is out…get her over there." The doctor said pointing to someone over on the other side of the room.

Reba's eyes popped open and she was confused. The baby couldn't be out. She didn't hear anything. Why wasn't she hearing anything? Tears poured out of her cheeks and she moved her mask again to plea. "Let me see her…where is she…why isn't she crying? Brock, she's supposed to be crying." Reba sobbed. Brock tried holding back his tears to stay strong for his wife but he couldn't. He cried right along with her.

-

Reba had been put into a recovery room after the doctor sewed her up. That had been over an hour ago and she was now holding onto Brock's hand, waiting to hear anything on their daughter. They hadn't seen her yet and Reba had done nothing but cry since. She didn't know if her child was dead or alive. She didn't know anything because no one was telling her anything.

"Everything is going to be okay."

Reba turned her head to her husband, tears still running at a constant pace. She loved Brock dearly but she didn't know how he could keep saying that. "Stop…please…I know you're trying to be encouraging and optimistic and I love you for it but I am a little freaked out right now. I don't know what's happening to my daughter and they won't tell me anything. I don't know if everything is going to be okay, so please, stop saying it."

Brock sighed and moved his chair closer to her hospital bed. "Please don't act like this. I know you're scared. I am too. But it's important we think that she is going to be all right. We can't give up on our baby girl already. She has your genes. She is going to be a fighter. I know it."

Reba burst into tears again and nodded. "I know…I just don't know if I can take this. I'm so scared for her."

Brock nodded and brought his wife into his arms. "I know baby and you don't have to take this alone. I'm going to be right here with you." Brock let Reba sob it out. He rocked her back and forth in comfort, providing sounds of soothing, hoping in some way she would relax. It couldn't be good for her to be like this.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. Reba was still crying but she was a little better. She perked up as soon as she saw the doctor enter. "How's my baby? How's my little girl?"

Dr. Hargitay paused a moment before stepping up to the end of Reba's bed. "The pain and bleeding were caused by what you call a placental abruption. Basically the placenta broke away from the uterine wall, which is dangerous for the baby and the mother. These normally can be found with an ultrasound but from the pictures I have on file from Dr. Mallard nothing was seen. Luckily your friends reacted quickly and called an ambulance and you didn't loose much blood. The baby we got out quickly…she was okay, she was even breathing on her own for a moment."

"Wait…" Reba said trying to understand this. The doctor said her baby was okay but… "You said was. She isn't okay now?"

"With her being so premature her lungs are not fully developed. She is down in the NICU where we have her in an incubator and on a respirator with an IV. These next 24 to 48 hours are going to be very critical."

Reba was having a hard time understanding. "So…that's it…there isn't anything you can do?"

"The best thing to do right now is to wait."

Reba nodded, trying to wrap her head around the fact her little girl could be dying. She watched the doctor turn to leave but Reba needed to know one more thing. "Dr. Hargitay…" She stopped and turned to her patient. "Was it something…" Reba paused, feeling the tears coming on again. "Was it something I did?" Her voice broke just a little bit. "I mean…was it the tacos or…did I do something wrong…I…"

"No…no Reba…" Dr. Hargitay quickly rounded the bed and placed a gentle and caring hand on Reba's. "You did everything right. There is no way you could have predicted what was going to happen and I don't think you could have prevented it. I know I've only just met you but I can tell your baby is strong like you. She is a fighter. You did everything right, now it's my job to make sure you go home with a healthy baby and I am going to make sure that happens. Your job right now is to just relax and some of my patients find it comforting to pray."

Reba nodded. She was definitely going to pray. "When can we go and see her?"

"I can arrange a nurse to bring you down in a few minutes, okay?"

"Thank you doctor."

She nodded and smiled. "Just call me Mariska (mar-ish-ca)." She knew it was a little unprofessional and she probably shouldn't get the Harts hopes up but she couldn't help it. She felt terrible for such a lovely couple to have such a tragedy happen to them. "Let me know if you have any concerns or need anything." Reba nodded and Mariska allowed herself to step out and leave them to their privacy.

Reba relaxed and closed her eyes to pray once the doctor left. She prayed to God harder than she ever prayed before for her baby girl's survival.

-

The whole family had arrived in the short time before the nurse arrived with a wheel chair to take them down there. Reba wanted her whole family with her. Their baby girl needed her whole family with her.

Reba smiled when she saw Dr. Hargitay standing outside the NICU waiting for them. Reba had a feeling the woman was going beyond the call of duty to help her family out and she was greatly appreciative of it.

The nurse paused outside the room and Mariska smiled. "I wanted to say before you went in there, not to be shocked by her appearance. She doesn't look like a full-term baby. Her skin is a little translucent and she's very tiny." Reba nodded and grasped Brock's hand and wouldn't let go as Dr. Hargitay relieved the nurse of her duties and pushed Reba inside herself.

Reba felt tears fill her eyes as she passed by all the families surrounding their little babies. They all looked so helpless and tiny as they fought for their lives. She didn't know how she was going to feel when she would see her own little baby but it wasn't anything like she expected. She was pushed up to the incubator and she was shocked to see she could barely see her baby with all the tubes and machines hooked up to her. She motioned to Brock to help her stand. She was still in a little pain from the c-section but she could bare it for her child.

When she was able to look down at her daughter she let the tears fall. She felt Brock rub her back gently and she could hear the sniffles around her as they all looked on. She looked so helpless, small, and so tired but she was just a beautiful little girl. She hated to see her hooked up to all these machines.

She looked up to Dr. Hargitay who was standing closely by. "I can't stand to look at her with all this stuff hooked up to her." Reba said in a shaky voice. "Is there…a point to all these machines?"

"Well…some parents at this point consider the option of taking their child off the machines and let nature take its course."

"Wait…" Brock said speaking up through his own tears. "Are you saying…that this is it for her? There is nothing…"

Mariska paused and tried to be professional about this and not let her emotions get the best of her. "If you're asking my medical opinion I have to say there is very little chance of her to survive on her own."

Reba nodded and turned to Brock. "I don't like looking at her like this…" Her lips were trembling and tears falling even more freely than before. "I think she deserves the chance to survive and experience life…not hooked up to all these…things."

Brock looked into his wife's eyes and could see the pain she was going through of deciding this and he knew Reba was right. Their daughter deserved that chance. "I…I think she is right. I don't…" Brock shook his head and wrapped his arms around his wife, not being able to speak anymore.

Dr. Hargitay nodded. "I will bring in a nurse with some forms for you to sign."

Reba nodded and turned back to her husband, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest.

-

Brock Hart didn't know what to think as he let the small tear fall from his cheek as he stared sadly through the window at the empty incubator that once held his and Reba's daughter. He didn't understand so many things. He didn't understand why some bad things happened to good people. Why God put good people through so many trials and tribulations. He knew he may never understand. He supposed he might find out someday but for now he just felt confused and was ready to go home.

End of Chapter


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Brock pushed the door to his and Reba's bedroom door open gently. He gave a small smile as he saw her beautiful form under the covers as a soft spring breeze pushed through the open window. She always loved to have the window open. He moved cautiously to the bedside, careful not to wake her, she hadn't been feeling to well the last couple of weeks. She stayed in bed most of the time while Brock took care of her. He was happy to do it though. She had a lot to take in these past weeks.

He placed the tray of breakfast he had brought her on the nightstand, carefully positioning it so it wouldn't fall off, before sitting himself beside her. He took a moment to appreciate her beauty. He never understood how she could look so sexy and gorgeous in the morning. She always had a glow and her hair was always a mess but an adorable mess. He didn't know how she woke up still smelling like the roses and lemons perfume she had put on the previous day or how still had the minty fresh taste instead of morning breath. Meanwhile he woke up smelling like a skunk sprayed him in the mouth and face was all puffy and tired looking, not exactly a turn on. But she was always perfect.

He figured he better wake her for her breakfast. She had to eat. "Honey…" he said gently shaking her. She didn't move an inch. She had always been a heavy sleeper. Brock shook her a little more and was happy to see her stir. "Reba, sweetheart, I have your breakfast." He chuckled when she groaned in protest. She was never a morning person either. "Come on. You got to eat something."

Reba grunted and shifted so she was lying on her back, staring at Brock with her barely open blue eyes. "I know. I'm not sure if I'm hungry." She said in that morning rasp tone.

Brock sighed and picked up the tray he brought up. "You have to eat something."

Reba nodded and tiredly sat up. "I know but…" She looked down at the oatmeal he had brought up to her. "I don't really feel like oatmeal. I know it's healthy for me and I do appreciate it but I could really use some eggs and bacon this morning."

Brock smiled and nodded. "I'll go make you some and bring it up."

Reba shook her head and pushed the covers back. "I should get up and have breakfast downstairs with you guys."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked with a frown. "I can bring your breakfast up here. It's no problem."

Reba patted his arm as she got up from the bed, yawning and stretching as she did. "It's time I got up Brock. I've been in bed long enough."

"Okay." He said in understanding. "I'll be downstairs cooking."

"Actually…" Reba said stopping him. "You just relax…I'm gonna cook breakfast this morning."

"I can do it."

Reba shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to cook for you all this morning. You've done enough for me." Brock smiled and nodded, turning to go. "Wait." she said stopping him again. When he turned Reba took a slice of toast from the plate on the tray and smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." Then she turned toward the bathroom, munching on the toast as she did so.

-

Reba didn't want to take too long in the bathroom for she knew her family would be awake soon and she couldn't be the zombie like figure she had been lately. And she didn't take long in the bathroom…just enough to wash her hair, body, and get rid of the small ache that was still in her back from being in bed for a while. She did her hair, put on a little bit of make-up, and got dressed for her day. She felt so much better already. She vowed never to stay in bed for long periods of time again.

She had just walked out of the bedroom and the door across the hall caught her eye, the door that led to the nursery. She hadn't been in there. She wasn't sure if she should step inside or not. She had placed one delicate hand on the door knob, weighing her options in her mind. Brock had been kind enough to keep her away from this door for a while but maybe it was time she finally poked her head inside.

Turning the knob slowly and then pushing open the door a lump formed in her throat. The walls were still painted a beautiful baby yellow, the rocking chair was still by the window that was her favorite part of the room, and of course the changing table directly across from the gorgeous antique looking oak crib they had found, complete with yellow blankets and bed trimming and beautiful canopy curtains on it. There were small toys around, a dress filled with cute little baby clothes. This room had been perfect for a little baby girl. There was just one thing.

"Mama!" The small voice said from sitting up in the crib, looking excited yet completely tired.

Reba smiled. The only difference was her little baby was getting bigger and bigger everyday. She was already two years old and it seemed like just yesterday they had brought her home from the hospital.

_Flashback:_

Brock Hart didn't know what to think as he let the small tear fall from his cheek as he stared sadly through the window at the empty incubator that once held his and Reba's daughter. He didn't understand so many things. He didn't understand why some bad things happened to good people. Why God put good people through so many trials and tribulations. He knew he may never understand. He supposed he might find out someday but for now he just felt confused and was ready to go home.

"Brock…" A small voice said behind him, "What are you doing?"

He sighed. "Just saying a prayer…" He turned around and smiled as he saw his wife holding their small two month old baby girl in their arms. "…for everyone who has to be in there." Brock approached his two girls and placed a soft hand on his daughter's soft delicate head. "Well…Mariska Ann…" He would have to get used to the name. "You ready to go home?"

Reba nodded and smiled when her daughter let out a small cry. She softly bounced her in her arms. "I think she is ready to get out of here and never wants to have to come back."

"Me too." He said giving Mariska a small kiss on the cheek and then wrapping an arm around his wife. "Let's go home."

Yes, there were many things Brock didn't understand. Why God put them through this only to actually let them keep their beautiful baby and why those people that were still in there with their babies were still struggling. He was completely thankful and grateful he was able to take both of his girls home but he may never understand half the things that God does and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Maybe it was all for the best.

End of Flashback

Reba had been so thankful for being able to have her baby at home with her. She couldn't believe it when Dr. Hargitay had called them both down to the NICU to witness something so miraculous. She was struggling a bit but breathing. Their baby was such a beautiful miracle. The decision to take their baby off the machines was something they would never regret and they were all right when they said her baby was a fighter. It was touch and go for a few days with baby Mariska but Dr. Hargitay never gave up hope for the couple and soon her baby was breathing on her own and then when she gained a few pounds they were able to take her home.

Reba had made the decision to name her after the doctor that saved her and now a good friend of Reba's because she never gave up. Reba would never be able to thank her enough for what she did for them. She went way beyond what a doctor would normally do for patients. She cared so much and was so determined that Reba took a healthy baby home and Reba would forever be grateful.

The family of course said they would have to get used to the name…Mariska but Reba thought it was a beautiful name and her mind had already been made up.

"Hey sweetie." Reba said cheerfully walking over to her baby. She had been hesitant to come in here for she had been sick with the flu. Brock was able to take care of her but for the past three days Reba had been feeling better. It had been Brock's orders that she stay in bed just to be safe but now all she wanted to do was get out of bed and hold her baby girl.

"Mama." Mariska said holding her little arms out to the redheaded woman she hadn't seen or been held by in over two weeks.

Reba grinned and groaned as she picked her up. "Have you gotten bigger since I held you?" Reba asked in surprise. Mariska just giggled and wrapped her arms around her mama's neck, never wanting to let go.

"She probably has." A voice said from the doorway. "She has your appetite."

Reba turned and glared at the blonde buffoon she called her husband. "Not funny."

Brock shrugged. "I thought it was." He stepped into the room and smiled. "She has missed you. I know you only been a door away but she missed you like crazy."

"I missed her too. I am never getting sick again."

Brock chuckled. "And how do you plan on controlling that?"

Reba shrugged. "I'll figure something out but I am never letting this little baby girl out of my sight again." She hugged her baby tightly and Reba knew she was being a bit protective and kind of ridiculous but nobody blamed her for wanting Mariska to be in sight at all times. Her baby almost died. It was only natural.

"You want me to take her?"

Reba shook her head. "No…I'll get her dressed and then I'll be downstairs soon to make breakfast. I've missed her in the mornings. You go relax."

Brock was a little surprised and just smiled. "I really love it when you're not sick." He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Reba smiled and then turned her head back to her cute little baby with bouncing blonde curls. "I love it when I'm not sick too. I get to spend time with you." Reba kissed her sweetly.

Mariska giggled. "Mama!" she squealed. Reba just loved that word.

-

"Will you hurry up you slow poke." Reba huffed as she jogged down the street later that evening while pushing a stroller with Mariska laughing like crazy at the speed she was going at. The kids were out for the evening, well Cheyenne and Van had their own place to eat at now, Kyra was with her band, and Jake was staying over a friend's house for the weekend to finish a project, and thankfully Barbara Jean found herself too preoccupied with Henry and her new boyfriend to come over. Neither felt like cooking so they decided to take their evening jog right down to the pizza place for dinner. Brock was behind her as usual, trying to catch up.

Little did she know that Brock was not catching up on purpose. He always did this so he could watch Reba with appreciation from behind as she jogged down the street. He knew it was a perverted thing to do but she was his wife and he honestly couldn't care. "Aw, you beat me again." He panted as he stopped at the doors of the pizza place.

Reba eyed him as he kept a small smirk on his face. "You let me win on purpose didn't you?"

"If it lets me see you run in tight jogging pants than yes…I did." He opened the door for her and Reba glared despite the small uncontrollable smile that was forming on her face. She pushed her stroller through the doors and they made their way to the back of the restaurant towards a booth. "I'll go get the little highchair for Ann and order the pizza."

"Why do you call her Ann?"

Brock shrugged. "Mariska is a mouth full."

Reba just rolled her eyes and let Brock go. She helped her daughter out of the stroller, setting her baby next to her and letting Mariska stand on the seat next to her until Brock came. "Pizzzzzzzzzzzzzza." The small girl said. The girl did like her pizza, green peppers and pepperoni was her favorite. She was definitely her parent's child.

Brock came back a few minutes later with a high chair for Mariska and a bus boy following behind them with two glasses. "Here you go baby…" Reba said putting Mariska inside. The bus boy set Reba's tea and Brock's coke in front of them before excusing himself. "And for you baby girl…" Reba fished out a small juice box. They always carried at least two apple juice boxes with them wherever they went. Mariska was very picky about what she drank. Reba placed a juice box in her girl's hand and watched as the little one happily drank away.

"I told you." Brock said breaking her thoughts.

Reba turned to face him. "Huh?"

He smiled. "Three years ago when I told you I still loved you I promised you it was going to work out. Look's like I was right."

Reba rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. He was right. "Yeah, yeah. You were right. It did work out and I'm happy it did." She said grinning.

"Me too." Brock reached across the table and held her hand, rubbing the back of it gently. "I can't believe it's been three years since that day, well, maybe a little over three years but still…it seems like just yesterday I was enjoying your company here and trying not to stare at how gorgeous you looked."

Reba scoffed. "Gorgeous? I probably look like I do now. I'm sweaty, tired, and starving…I look…"

"Gorgeous…hot…dare I say sexy." Reba rolled her eyes again but Brock knew she appreciated his compliments. "Do you know how hard I had to try while sitting at this restaurant with you not to just jump over the table and kiss you? You weren't even doing anything and you were driving me crazy." Reba blushed and avoided his gaze by messing with Mariska's hair…which didn't last long because Mariska didn't like it and pushed her mama's hand away in annoyance. "Look at me." He said softly. Reba looked to him and it amazed her even today how he could make her feel this shy. "You are the most amazing mother, wife, and woman I have ever met and I feel so lucky to have you. You know that right?" Reba shrugged. "Well I am lucky to have you. You and the kids are my everything. I can't imagine sharing my bed or my life with anyone else."

"Neither could I." she said softly. Reba gave him a small smile. "It amazes me how loved you always make me feel."

"Well you are loved and not just by me either. The kids…Barbara Jean…Henry absolutely adores you!" Reba chuckled. "It's your curse Reba. You're too amazing for someone not to love you instantly." Reba fell silent and it was only a few seconds later that their food arrived. "Well, time to eat." He said as a medium pizza with green peppers and pepperoni was set in front of them, not half and half this time, but as a whole.

"Here's to us…" Reba said raising her glass.

"To us…" Brock said, imitating her. "May we have another wonderful three years together."

Reba shook her head. "No."

"What?"

"Make it a wonderful thirty years and you got a deal."

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "Not long enough."

"We got the rest of our lives darlin." And they did. They appreciated each other and they were both willing to work on this for it to work but most importantly they loved each other and that was enough for either of them.

The End


End file.
